Un Nuevo Mundo
by Danko234
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, después de la cuarta guerra ninja termina viajando a otro mundo. Gracias a Hagoromo quien le dio una nueva oportunidad. Esta historia es muy cliché y cosas así pero por lo menos dale la oportunidad de leerlo. OC Naruto/Naruto OP/No es un dios en este mundo pero, eventualmente le partirá su madre a todos. [Naruto/Serafall/Kuroka/Rossweisse/Yasaka/?]
1. Prologo

**Bueno este sería mi primer fanfic, así que puede que tenga muchas fallas y errores tanto ortográficos como incongruencias en la historia, disculpen por eso.**

 **Tal vez ya lo sabrán o no pero este fanfic es de Naruto en High School DxD. Si, es muy usado y todo, pero me gusta este crossover de estos animes. Hay muchas waifus y lolis. Y creo que te da muchas opciones para poder darle una pareja a naruto o como la mayoría. Hacer un harem para Naruto. No es que diga esto porque no me guste. Esta historia podría ser harem, pero no será muy extenso puede que máximo seria mujeres para Naruto.**

 **Creo que ya escribí de más en la introducción así que, lo mejor será empezar con el fanfic.**

 **Prologo. - ¿La Llegada a un nuevo mundo?**

Nos encontramos en un lugar llamado el Valle del Fin. Donde se encuentran dos personas uno es una persona de cabello rubio que parecía besado por el sol, con piel morena, de ojos azules que opacarían el cielo y que te podrían hipnotizar, marcas en las mejillas que le daba un aspecto entre rudo y adorable, está usando un mono naranja con negro o por lo menos lo que queda de él.

La otra persona es un pelinegro ónix con puntas hacia atrás que usa una camisa gris de cuello alto desgastado, junto con un cinturón morado. Tiene los ojos con diferentes patrones, en el ojo derecho tenía un patrón de un átomo con un tipo de hélice de color negro. En el otro ojo se puede apreciar que es de color morado con ondulaciones en todo el ojo y tenia varias aspas en el ojo. Estos ojos son conocidos como el **Sharingan** y el **Rinnegan**.

Estas dos personas son Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha. Están levantándose después del ataque que hizo que estuvieran en ese estado. Porque están ahí se preguntarán pues, eso es algo sencillo de decir.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 **-Dimensión desconocida-**

En este lugar estaban 5 personas y una cosa negra que estaba en la manga de lo que parece ser el de una mujer, se le conoce como Zetsu. Una de las personas tenía el cabello plateado que desafiaba las leyes de la gravedad y usaba una mascara mejor conocido como Kakashi Hatake el Sensei del equipo 7.

A su lado estaba una peli rosa con algún tipo de diamante en la frente y de ojos color verde esta persona se llamaba Sakura Haruno, estaban en un tipo de gigantesca construcción de chakra llamado **Susanoo**. Ellos junto a Sasuke y Naruto se están enfrentando a la madre del chakra Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.

\- Para detenerla…-dijo Sasuke

\- Hay que sellar a la abuela conejo. -dijo Naruto complementando lo dicho por Sasuke

\- Reúnanse, les diré el plan. Esta será la última misión del equipo 7.

Después de unos segundos Kakashi les dijo el plan.

\- ya saben lo que hay que hacer. Salvemos el mundo. - dijo Kakashi

\- Si! -dijo naruto

\- Entendido. - dijo Sakura

\- Soy inmortal. Si uno de ustedes muere, no me podrán sellar.

\- veamos, a cuál escojo. – dijo kaguya

\- ¡Yo te enfrentare, desgraciada! - dijo Naruto

\- No, iremos juntos el temor a que la sellemos la distraerá.

\- Acércame, después saltare. – dijo Sasuke a Naruto

\- Bien! -

Al ir al ataque para intentar sellarla, kaguya ataco rápidamente a Kakashi con el **Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu** , lanzando varios huesos para matar a Kakashi.

\- (¡ _Es muy rápida_!) - pero al tener el poder de los ojos de Obito pudo usar el **Kamui** logrando traspasar el jutsu.

\- ( _Que gran poder, Obito. Pude atravesarlo. Ahora, usare aquella técnica)._ **¡Kamui Raikiri!** \- dijo Kakashi

Dañando el brazo de Kaguya y dejarlo inutilizable el tiempo suficiente para poder sellarla.

\- ¡Madre! ¡No, su brazo derecho! – dijo Zetsu

Kaguya, al haber perdido momentáneamente su brazo derecho solo podía usar el **Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu** una vez. Así que apunto su brazo en la dirección donde estaba Naruto, para evitar que la sellen de nuevo como lo hicieron sus hijos. Pero cuando Naruto y Sasuke iban a llegar, Zetsu uso el brazo derecho de Kaguya en el que estaba escondido. Para usar el **Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu** en contra de Sasuke, Kaguya lanzo el jutsu hacia naruto. Desintegrando a un clon y Sasuke resulto ser Naruto usando un **Henge**.

\- ( _Sabia que ambos eran reencarnaciones de Ashura, se transformaron en el momento en el que se juntaron. El de la derecha, debe ser el original._ ) – dijo Kaguya en su mente

Al terminar esa ultima palabra Zetsu lanzo el **Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu** en el Naruto original. Kakashi al darse cuenta de las intensiones de Zetsu uso el **Kamui** para deshacerse del jutsu. Sasuke se cambió por el clon de Naruto que se estaba desintegrando usando el **Amenotejikara**. Kaguya al verse acorralada intento subir, pero no espero que alguien estuviera sobre ella.

\- ( _Aquí estoy yo, ¡Si eres mujer, no deberías subestimar a otras!_ ) – dijo Sakura

Golpeando a kaguya en la cabeza, lanzándola hacia donde estaban Naruto y Sasuke preparados para sellarla.

\- ¡Ahora! / ¡De acuerdo! / ¡Bien! – dijeron al mismo tiempo Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura

\- **¡Rikud** **ō** **: Chibaku Tensei!** – dijeron Naruto y Sasuke

\- ¿Otra vez? Yo, la creadora del chakra, derrotada por estos chakras dispersos… ¡¿por qué?! – dijo Kaguya

Después de sellar a Kaguya y haber salido de la dimensión en la que estaban. Gracias al Rikudō Sennin, a los **Hokages** y las almas de los otros **kages**. Kurama le dice a Naruto.

 **\- Ve. –**

Naruto al entender lo que quiere decir Kurama, se dirige hacia su padre. Justo en el momento en que esta amaneciendo.

\- Feliz cumpleaños. Te has hecho todo un hombre, Naruto. – dijo Minato con una voz feliz y una sonrisa.

\- Gracias. – dijo naruto

\- No somos de este mundo, así que no podemos quedarnos. Tenemos que despedirnos. – dijo Minato con una voz que hacía notar tristeza.

Naruto con una expresión triste solo se limitó a asentir.

\- Se lo contare todo a Kushina. – dijo Minato tratando de no llorar al notar que se estaba desvaneciendo.

Naruto se quedo mirando unos segundos a su padre para decidirse darle un mensaje a su madre.

\- ¡Dile que me va muy bien y que como mucho, que no soy quisquilloso con la comida! Que le hecho miso y salsa de soja al Tonkotsu y que no solo como ramen. Me baño todos los días, a veces voy a las aguas termales, aunque dicen que así se bañan los cuervos… - dijo animado y tratando de hacer una broma.

\- Además, tengo muchos amigos. Y todos son buenas personas, en los estudios no me va del todo bien, pero no me deprimo por eso. Debe ser porque me tengo confianza. Siempre escucho todo lo que me dicen Kakashi-sensei y al tercer Hokage, y los respeto mucho. Se lo puedes preguntar porque están aquí mismo-ttebayo. – dijo con su tic verbal.

\- Sobre las tres prohibiciones ninja… Aprendí un montón cuando estaba con Ero-sennin, aunque no cumple con las tres prohibiciones Ero-sennin es el mejor de los Sannin y por eso lo respeto mucho. -dijo un poco nervioso y con orgullo al final.

-Acabo de cumplir 17 años, así que no se mucho de chicas ni de alcohol, pero mi madre me dijo que tenia que buscar una chica como ella. Pero es que…. Esto… de todas formas ¡puede que todo no vaya tan bien como dijo mamá, pero me esfuerzo mucho! ¡tengo un sueño! Quiero ser Hokage como tú, papá. ¡Incluso mejor! ¡Juro que lo seré! – dijo con unas lágrimas saliéndose al final de la frase.

\- Asi que… dile a mamá… ¡dile que no se preocupe por mí! ¡Que todo me va muy bien! – dijo llorando

Mientras Minato estaba soltando una lagrima le dijo a Naruto.

\- Entiendo. Se lo contare todo. – dijo Minato desapareciendo.

Después de la despedida de Naruto a su padre, Rikudō Sennin les pregunto si seguirían con sus respuestas dadas cuando se vieron la primera vez. Naruto dijo que, si seguiría con la misma respuesta, mientras que Sasuke solo se quedaría en silencio unos momentos. Para luego decir.

\- Lo primero es acabar con los cinco Kages bajo el **Mugen Tsukuyomi.** – dijo Sasuke

Para después usar el **Rinnegan** para poner bajo control a los bijuu y usar el **Chibaku Tensei** encerrando a los nueve bijuu.

\- En esta guerra aprendí mucho sobre como usar el poder del Rinnegan, ahora que los obstáculos desaparecieron. Solo quedas tu Naruto. – dijo Sasuke

\- Nada me sale bien. Confiarle el poder solo a uno provoco el choque entre Indra y Ashura, y dividir el poder lleva al mismo resultado. – dijo Hagoromo

\- No. Yo terminare aquí y ahora con esta pelea de hermanos. – dijo Naruto serio

Después de la declaración de Naruto, el y Sasuke se dirigen al valle del fin donde tuvieron su primera pelea y donde tendrán la última que definirá que camino tomará el mundo shinobi. Al llegar Naruto dice.

\- Sabia que estarías aquí da nostalgia, ¿verdad? Sasuke. –

\- Y al igual que entonces, volverás a perder aquí. –

\- Por supuesto que no perderé de nuevo, y tampoco dejare que te salgas con la tuya. No te dejare ser Hokage. Tu, no tienes ni idea de lo que es ser Hokage. –

. Ya te lo dije, busco una revolución. Mi concepto de Hokage no es el mismo que el tuyo Naruto. –

\- Te voy a decir lo que me dijo tu hermano "Un Hokage no es aquel reconocido por su poder. Nos hacemos Hokage cuando la gente nos reconoce como tal"-

\- Siempre lo he sabido, aun sin las palabras de Itachi. Nuestras repuestas son muy distintas, Asi que te lo dejare claro antes de pelear. Te mostrare lo que significa ser Hokage. –

Luego de que Sasuke diga eso, Naruto recordó unas palabras que le dijo Neji.

\- _Naruto, tienes mejores ojos que yo. Sasuke esta sumido en la oscuridad. Ve. Solo tu puedes salvarlo. –_

\- Si. Ya lo sé. – dijo con una mira y voz firme.

Después de unos momentos de lo que dijo Naruto, Sasuke toma una hoja que estaba volando por el aire y dice.

\- Te responderé diciéndote lo que es ser un Hokage. La vida de Itachi me guio hasta esta respuesta. Defender al País del Fuego, a Konoha. Por esa razón sacrifico a su familia y a su clan, Asi lo descubrí. Pero ¿qué es un país y una aldea? Los predecesores dijeron que, una aldea es una agrupación de familias que se unen para no morir. Dijeron que era por paz. Itachi aguanto esa paz por si solo. Y al final lo comprendí, Sobrevivió en la oscuridad. Actuó como criminal, como traidor del país y la aldea. Cargo con todo ese odio por si solo y protegió a Konoha desde las sombras. Itachi fue un autentico Hokage, no es aquel al que los demás reconozcan. Pues solo es digno de ese nombre quien asume todo ese odio y sigue adelante. Entonces comprendí lo que pretendía Itachi al defender el solo el país y la aldea, pero mi hermano cometió un error: esconderme a mí, su único hermano, cuando podíamos haber repartido el odio. Pero yo no soy como él. Yo no tengo padre, ni madre, ni hermano. No tengo familia alguna. Estoy solo. Puedo cargar con ese odio por mí mismo, y también puedo asumirlo. Me ocupare de todos los problemas de los ninjas. Incluso me hare cargo de los juicios y castigos personalmente. Atraeré todo el odio a mi mismo y uniré a todas las aldeas a mi alrededor. El odio oculto en la oscuridad no se desvanecerá y cuando sea el momento… Asi es para mi ser Hokage, es la persona que prende fuego a las oscuridades de las cinco aldeas. Y continúa viviendo comiéndose las cenizas. –

\- ¿Crees que todos estarán de acuerdo? –

\- Ya te lo dije, No me importa lo que ustedes piensen de mí. Solo yo tengo el poder para controlarlo todo. –

\- Jamás comprendiste a Itachi. Y no todo se puede hacer solo ¿O no fue así cuando peleamos contra Kaguya? –

\- No se trata de que todo salga bien. Es como con estas estatuas de piedra – en ese momento Sasuke recordó a Itachi y dijo en su mente - ( _y unos hermanos como nosotros_ ) Una revolución Asi las aldeas no caerán en la oscuridad, porque yo seré la oscuridad. Lo primero será librarse de las sombras del pasado, para comenzar de cero con un futuro sin sombras. –

\- ¿Te refieres a los bijuu? ¿Acabaras con los cinco Kages? –

\- Exacto, cortare los lazos del pasado. –

\- ¡Pero jamás podrás fingir que tu hermano no existió! Compartieron muchas cosas, y eso te hizo lo que eres. –

\- Itachi es el pasado para mí. Aquí cortare con los errores del pasado y comenzaré todo desde el principio. Empezando por ti, Esa será mi ultima ofrenda a mi difunto hermano. –

\- No lo harás, Yo aprendí muchísimo de toda la gente que estuvo antes que nosotros. Me ayudaron a pensar en que hacer en caso de fracasar. – Al decir eso recordó lo que le dijo Itachi – _Me dijiste que Sasuke era como un hermano para ti. Por eso tienes que detenerlo, Naruto. Creo que eres el único que puede. Te confió a Sasuke -_ ¡Por eso no cortaras nada! –

Después de haber dicho todo esto, La pelea de Naruto y Sasuke empezó una pelea que definiría el destino del mundo shinobi. Empezó con simple Taijutsu hasta un poco de Ninjutsu, pero cuando llegaron al clímax, Sasuke invoco su **Susano'o** y Naruto uso el modo Chakra de Kurama invocando al **Kyuubi** al principio fueron golpes que hacían mover las aguas que los rodeaban. Hasta que Sasuke empezó a lanzar las flechas de su **Susanoo** y Naruto tuvo que usar las **Bij** **ū** **dama.** Luego de tanta pelea Sasuke decide usar a los bijuu que están en el **Chibaku Tensei.** Transfiriendo el chakra de los nueve Bijuu a su **Susano´o** logrando hacer que cambie de forma al **Indra Susano´o.** Al mismo tiempo Naruto al ver lo que quiere hacer Sasuke decide hacer unos clones teniendo una pelea en la que naruto parecía estar en desventaja por el nuevo poder que obtuvo, en uno de los ataques de Sasuke Naruto le die a Kurama que junte energía natural luego de un rato Naruto está quedándose sin chakra de los bijuu y Sasuke dice

\- Te estas quedando sin chakra de los bijuu, Ya no puedes oponerte a mí. Y ahora… - después de decir eso Sasuke junta todo el poder que tiene para hacer un último ataque.

Naruto al ver esto le pregunta a Kurama.

\- ¿Falta mucho, Kurama?-

\- Parece que junte mucho. Te mando todo lo que junte aquí abajo. –

-(¡ _Llego!)-_

-( _Puedo sentirla…Tanta energía natural surgiendo de repente…)_ – pensó Sasuke

- **¡Hagámoslo!** –

\- ¡Si! -

Al haber juntado a los clones restantes formo al **Asura Kurama.** Al haber formado sus nuevos avatares deciden terminar todo en un solo ataque.

\- ¿Por fin te entraron ganas de matarme? –

\- Ambos hemos cargado con muchas cosas. Pero… Yo… – Naruto recuerda lo que le dijo Sasuke en los exámenes Chunnin ( _quiero enfrentarme contigo_ ) - …Siempre quise enfrentarte y ganarte. ¡Pero no como estas ahora! ¡Hasta tu lo sabes, Sasuke! –

\- **¡Rikud** **ō** **: Ch** **ōō** **dama Rasenshuriken! –**

\- _(Esta será mi ultima pelea contra ti Naruto, este es el Jutsu más poderoso que tengo ahora. Muérete ¡De una vez!)_ –

\- **¡Indora no Ya! -**

El choque de ambos ataques fue tan fuerte que termino destruyendo todo a su paso. Afecto tanto al área cercana como a la lejana. Provocando un tornado tan fuerte que podría arrasar con todo, cuando termino el ataque lo que se podía ver del Valle del Fin. Eran unos cuantos escombros, y los más afectados fueron Naruto y Sasuke al estar cerca de los ataques lanzados el uno al otro. Desde el cielo se puede notar como dos construcciones de chakra caen del cielo, en malas condiciones y apenas sostenidos por las personas dentro de ellas. Que conforme van cayendo van desapareciendo, hasta no quedar nada de ellos.

 **-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

\- Maldición. Todavía…- dijo Sasuke

 **\- ¡Naruto! Si mi energía no hubiera llegado a tiempo, ese ataque te habría reventado. Además, tu chakra hace tiempo que… -** dijo Kurama sin poder terminar lo que quería decir porque desde afuera Sasuke ataco.

\- **¡Amaterasu!-**

Dando de lleno en Naruto. Que reacciono en el ultimo momento al usar el manto de chakra rojo de Kurama.

\- _Parece que ahora funciona más como distracción que como ataque. Los bijuu… -_ Sasuke no pudo terminar lo que quería hacer porque le empezó a doler el ojo que tenia el **Rinnegan**.- _Use demasiado chakra… No puedo controlar bien el ojo izquierdo en esta situación. –_ Pensó

Al estar distraído en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba a mitad de camino hasta que hizo un poco de ruido. Al mirar hacia el frente no pudo evitar la patada que le dio Naruto cuando salto hacia él. Al enviarlo hacia arriba Naruto uso sus clones para ayudarlo en el Taijutsu enviándolo más arriba. Donde lo esperaba el para darle un golpe, pero Sasuke reacciono y pudo dar un golpe a Naruto, aunque no se libro del golpe que le dio el Uzumaki. Enviando a los dos en diferentes direcciones, Los clones de Naruto aprovecharon en ir hacia Sasuke, Al darse cuenta se quita la cinta que tenia sobre su brazo mostrando un sello de almacenamiento donde tenía varios shuriken que lanzo con Raiton. Dando de lleno en los clones paralizándolos, aprovecho para hacer un **Chidori** atravesándolos. Pero el ultimo clon lo sujeto del brazo y Naruto aprovecho para darle un golpe a Sasuke.

Dándole de lleno y enviándolo un poco lejos, aun después de haber sido golpeado Sasuke mantenía su **Chidori.** Naruto hizo un **Rasengan** y fue hacia Sasuke que en el ultimo momento no pudo sostener el **Chidori** por falta de chakra y Naruto al estar cansado se tropezó y termino perdiendo el **Rasengan.** Sasuke se abalanzo sobre Naruto dándole varios golpes en la cara, después de unos cuantos golpes se canso y naruto aprovecho ese momento para dar un cabezazo y dar una patada a Sasuke para quitarlo de encima. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke estaban cansados, pero eso no evito que siguieran la pelea, los golpes, aunque un poco lentos eran muy fuertes y en el estado en el que estaban ambos cualquiera podría caer en cualquier momento. Después de haber estado peleando hasta la tarde ya no se podían ni parar, pero aun no se daban por vencidos. Continuaron golpeándose aun sin fuerza alguna.

 **\- ¡Resiste! Logre reunir un poco de cha… -** Kurama no pudo terminar porque se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba robando el chakra que reunió.

\- Este es uno de los poderes del Rinnegan. La victoria es inevitable para aquel con los ojos del clan Uchiha, o sea, yo. ( _Con esto… Con esto por fin me quedare solo.)_ Hasta luego… mi único amigo. – Sasuke se lanzó con el **Chidori.**

Estando a punto de dar el **Chidori** a Naruto, El se lanzo hacia Sasuke por unos segundos el **Sharingan** de Sasuke empezó a dolerle, dando un margen a que Naruto logre esquivarlo y darle un golpe que lo envía a volar hasta la pared agrietándola en el proceso.

 **\- Excelente contra, chico. Parece que no se te escapo que tenía la guardia baja. –** dijo Kurama

Al terminar de decir eso Naruto recogió la banda ninja que se le cayo en el combate. Y lo guardo el en bolsillo de lo que le quedaba del pantalón. Al mirar hacia arriba, nota que Sasuke esta por salir del agujero que provoco al enviarlo de un golpe hacia ahí.

\- Una y otra vez. Y otra. Y otra ¡Y otra, y otra, y otra y otra! ¡Déjate matar sin oponerte!

\- Eso es imposible. Porque soy el único. Que puede detenerte. –

- **Parece que todo el chakra que reuní ahora es suyo. Y hasta recurrió al Kagutsuchi, Quiere terminar con este ataque. Escucha te voy a dar todo el chakra restante. Cuando te lo de caeré dormido. Usa hasta la ultima gota, y no dejes que la absorba. No esta acostumbrado al Rinnegan no puede usarlo y absorber chakra al mismo tiempo. –** dijo Kurama

Al ver que Naruto no responde lo mira para ver que tiene extendido el brazo, lo miro por un segundo hasta darse cuenta lo que quiere decir. Simplemente le extendió el brazo para dar un leve golpe de puños. Al hacer esto se pone a recordar lo que le dijo a Naruto una vez – _**Tu solo no puedes salvar a Sasuke. ¿Por qué te esfuerzas así? –**_

\- _Si alguna vez dudo de lo que debo hacer, será el fin. Haré que lo de Sasuke funcione. – y con una sonrisa le dijo a Kurama – Y algún día quiero hacer algo con ese dolor que tienes._ –

- **Vete. Eres una persona muy importante para mí. Seguro que para Sasuke también.** – fue lo ultimo que dijo Kurama antes de caer dormido.

Fuera del espacio metal Naruto camino hasta acercarse un poco a Sasuke y paro para mirarlo esperando a que la hoja que esta cayendo de la señal de comenzar. Cuando finalmente cayo se abalanzaron el uno al otro. Sasuke con el **Chidori** y **Amaterasu**. Mientras Naruto está formando un **Rasengan** en el aire recordando a todos los que le ayudaron a llegar hasta aquí.

\- AHHHHH! / AHHHHHH! – gritaron Naruto y Sasuke a la vez que sus Jutsu chocaban.

El choque de los Jutsus provoco una reacción un poco inesperada, ya que, aunque no sean los Jutsus que usaron antes cuando tenían sus avatares. Los niveles de chakra que estaban usando hizo que creara una brecha que empezó a deformar todo lo que quedaba del Valle del Fin.

Después del choque de Jutsus podemos ver a Naruto en un lugar oscuro al no poder ver a nadie se levanta y se pregunta dónde está.}

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunto un Naruto muy confundido porque lo ultimo que recuerda es estar en el Valle del Fin peleando contra Sasuke. En eso Naruto recuerda algo. – AHHHHHH! ¡El Mugen Tsukuyomi no lo hemos desactivado! – dijo Naruto alterado al recordar lo que tenia que hacer antes de la pelea.

\- Parece que algunas cosas no cambian – dijo una persona detrás de ellos

Al momento de voltear vio a alguien familiar para Naruto. Era Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, mejor conocido como Rikudō Sennin. Naruto se sorprendió, al verlo se suponía que se había ido porque ya no tenía chakra así que con más dudas que tranquilidad, Naruto decidió preguntar.

\- ¿Oye viejo Rikudō que hago aquí? –

Hagoromo respondió algo que lo dejo un poco sorprendido.

\- Estás aquí porque moriste en el ultimo ataque. Este es el limbo donde es donde estamos por si te preguntas donde estás. –

\- ¿Pero si estoy muerto como se liberarán del Mugen Tsukuyomi? Se supone que necesitaban que Sasuke y yo hiciéramos los sellos. –

\- Es verdad, Lo dije, pero al haber muerto no me quedo de otra que hacerlo yo mismo. Junto con los demás bijuu. Aunque nos tomó tiempo. –

\- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que hago aquí? – dijo Naruto

\- Es porque te tengo una propuesta. –

\- Ya que estas muerto y el Mugen Tsukuyomi esta desactivado y desafortunadamente no puedes regresar a las naciones elementales. –

\- ¿Eh? – dijo Naruto

\- ¿Por qué no puedo regresar a las naciones elementales? – dijo Naruto

\- Es porque en las naciones elementales ya han pasado más de 300 años. –

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo Naruto

\- Ahhh *suspiro* Es lo que no quería contar, te dije que nos tomó tiempo. Liberarlos ¿verdad? – Naruto asintió – Es porque al tener poco chakra tenía que esperar a que lo recupere para poder volver porque el Mugen Tsukuyomi seguía activado y cuando ya había logrado reunir el suficiente chakra para liberarlos , se habían convertido en zetsus blancos y Kakashi y Sakura habían muerto por la edad. –

\- Pero ¿cómo paso tanto tiempo? ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

\- Tranquilo, te lo explicare. En este lugar llamado limbo como te dije antes el tiempo pasa de manera diferente, y mientras aquí pasaste 3 días en las naciones elementales pasaron 300 años. Como te lo había dicho, y Sasuke estuvo aquí antes que tu y me dejo un mensaje para ti. ¿quieres escucharlo? –

\- Me gustaría escuchar que quería decirme el Teme – Dijo Naruto un poco animado.

Naruto al decir eso Hagoromo hizo un sello para que visualice el mensaje que le dejo Sasuke.

\- Hola Naruto, de seguro te preguntaras porque te deje un mensaje. – Naruto asintió – De seguro habrás asentido y querrás que te diga el porque deje esto. – Naruto volvió a asentir – Bueno dejando de dar rodeos solo te quería decir que… Ganaste –

\- ¿Eh? – dijo Naruto

\- Seguramente no entendiste, así que te lo diré de manera más simple. – Naruto se sintió ofendido, pero sabía que Sasuke tenía razón porque no entendió - Quiero decir, que al fin entendí lo que querías decirme y lo que Itachi quería que hiciera. Te preguntaras como paso, pues eso es fácil. Cuando nuestros Jutsus chocaron pude ver los recuerdos que tenias y al fin pude comprender todo. – Naruto se quedo un poco confundido, hasta que recordó que él también lo había visto. – Antes de que termine el mensaje te quería dar un regalo, por todos los problemas que te ocasione. Te dejare mi Sharingan y mi Rinnegan. Eso seria todo gracias por todo… Amigo – Termino Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Ese es todo el mensaje, dime Naruto ¿aceptaras ir? – dijo Hagoromo

Naruto se quedo pensativo un momento hasta que se acordó de los bijuu.

\- Oye viejo Rikudō. ¿Qué paso con los Bijuu?

\- Pues, Kurama quiso quedarte contigo. Al parecer le agrado quedarse contigo así que, él te seguirá al otro mundo. Los demás bijuu se fueron al Makai donde era el lugar donde esperaban para reaparecer, pero esta vez se quedarán ahí para no volver aparecer en el mundo shinobi. Pero te dejaron la mitad de su chakra contigo. –

\- ¿Entonces cual es tu respuesta Naruto? –

Naruto se quedó pensándolo porque, aunque le gustaría estar con su familia pensó que no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad de conocer a nuevas personas y tal vez conseguir tener una familia. ¿Y que mejor que un Nuevo comienzo? . Después de pensarlo Naruto tenía una respuesta.

\- Voy a ir. – dijo Naruto

\- Bien, como te dije al mundo al que te voy a enviar es al azar. Asi que no se donde puedes terminar. Espero que logres encontrar la paz en donde vayas a ir Naruto. Casi se me olvidaba, pero por si no te has dado cuenta ya posees el Sharingan y el Rinnegan. Intenta aplicar chakra en tus ojos y los podrás usar, aunque tendrás que entrenar para poder usarlo ya que no tienes experiencia usando Doujutsus. –

Al terminar de decir eso Hagoromo Abrió un portal con su Rinnegan y le dice a Naruto.

-Buena suerte, Naruto. –

Naruto avanzo hacia el portal, pensando en que nuevas aventuras tendrá .

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Bueno, creo que eso es suficiente ¿verdad?**

 **Este es solo un prólogo así que bueno, no creo que deba ser tan largo. Espero que les haya gustado este es mi primer fanfic y puede parecer un poco forzado la parte final, pero bueno no creo que este tan forzado. ¿verdad? Si hay alguien viendo esto me gustaría que comentaran que les pareció y si hay fallos ortográficos. O si tienen algún consejo para mejorar el en mi escritura o algo, como ya dije y repito, soy novato en esto así que me vendrían bien consejos sobre esto. Subiré la próxima parte dentro de unos días o tal vez mañana. Depende si me da inspiración o algo para seguir este fanfic y no dejarlo en solo un prólogo.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	2. ¿En qué mundo me encuentro?

**¡Hola! Espero que por lo menos les haya interesado el prólogo, y si lo se es muy cliché Naruto en DxD pero que se le va a hacer me dio la inspiración de intentar hacer esto. Ojalá y les guste y si no pues bueno, puedes comentar que no te gusto todo comentario me vale para tener experiencia en esto. :P**

 **Ojalá y no abandone este fanfic, aunque, como estoy con tiempo libre creo que podría hacer varios capítulos de este. Sin que se vaya la "inspiración" espero que al menos las parejas les agraden. Y no va a ser muchas a lo mucho estas 3 que salen en la descripción y puede que si o no una más, pero creo que será mejor ver que rumbo toma. No esperaría mucho de esta historia porque es la primera, pero al menos intentare que sea aceptable. Bueno sin más comentarios comencemos con el capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 1 - ¿En qué mundo me encuentro?**

Después de haber entrado por el portal, Naruto se quedo en un lugar muy raro. Tenía colores por doquier, no sabia si el mundo era ese o estaba en algo parecido al limbo.

\- Que lugar mas extraño, me pregunto si habrá alguien aquí. Creo que intentare hablar con Kurama desde que desperté no e hablado con el – dijo Naruto.

Al entrar en su paisaje mental noto que tenia la reja que estaba antes de que, el y Kurama se hicieran amigos. Se extraño de esto porque se supone que no debería de haber un sello que prive a Kurama de su libertad. Se acerco para ver si estaba ahí dentro, pero, no vio a nadie no al menos a simple vista ya que se podía ver un mechón de pelo plateado en la oscuridad de la alcantarilla. Estaba dudoso sobre qué hacer, se supone que Kurama era de color naranja no de color plateado. Asi que como Naruto es Naruto lo más sensato que se le vino a la cabeza, era gritar a todo pulmón si era Kurama si resultaba que era el seria un genio. Pero, si no era él pues se tendría que hacer una excusa para ponerse a gritar porque sí. Y salir de esa sin parecer un tonto.

\- OIIIII! – grito Naruto – ¡Quién eres tu y donde esta Kurama! – al no recibir respuesta se molesto porque pensaba que lo estaba ignorando. – OYE! ¡Te estoy hablando! – volvió a gritar.

Después del segundo grito parecía que reacciono porque movió una de sus ¿patas/manos? La misteriosa criatura se movió con molestia, y miro de frente a la persona que le estaba gritando. Al momento de fijarse bien, pudo ver que había una persona rubia que usaba un mono naranja con negro y era muy gritona. Al recordar en donde estaba se sorprendió un poco al ver quien estaba al frente suyo era ni más ni menos que, - (¡ _Naruto!_ )- dijo en su mente al ver de nuevo después de tantos años a su único amigo humano. La única persona que no lo vio como un arma y aunque nunca lo admita en voz alta, lo mas cercano a un hermano pequeño. Pero eso no tiene relevancia ahora mismo al menos no para Kurama.

-OI! ¿Quién se supone que eres? ¿Dónde esta Kurama? –

Kurama al ver que no lo reconoció se preguntó el porqué, hasta que recordó que ya no se parecía tanto a un zorro y mucho menos tenía un pelaje de color naranja. Asi que uniendo los hilos lo descifro rápidamente, Naruto no sabia de su cambio así que era normal que estubiera preguntando quien era él.

\- Tranquilízate, Naruto… - quería hablar más, pero Naruto le corto el dialogo.

\- ¡¿Oye como sabes mi nombre?! ¡¿Por qué estás aquí en ves de Kurama?! – pregunto rápidamente Naruto.

\- Cálmate de una vez y déjame hab…. – nuevamente no pudo terminar la oración por la culpa de cierto rubio y ya se estaba mosqueando.

\- ¡¿Calmarme?! ¡Vine para hablar con Kurama y me encuentro a ti! ¡¿quién se supone que eres?! ¡Conte.. – No pudo terminar de decir lo que estaba gritando porque la criatura frente a él lo hizo callar de un golpe.

\- **¡Cállate de una maldita vez y déjame terminar de hablar!** – dijo la criatura frente a Naruto.

\- Esta bien. – Dijo un poco adolorido por el golpe en la cabeza que recibió.

\- Ahora que estas calmado. Te puedo explicar que paso, y quien soy. – dijo de forma serena y volvió a hablar – Para tu pregunta de quien soy pues es fácil, soy Kurama. – dijo el ahora nombrado Kurama frente a Naruto.

\- Pero ¿cómo sé que eres Kurama? ¿si se supone que el es de pelaje naranja y se parece a un zorro no a un lobo? – dijo Naruto de una forma un tanto lógica ya que el Kurama que esta frente a él no se parecía al Kurama que él conocía.

\- Al menos estas mas tranquilo, parece que esos 300 años sirvieron para que seas un poco mas calmado. – dijo con un poco de burla. – Pero, dejando eso de lado y volviendo a por que mi apariencia es así. Es por el chakra que me te dieron los otros bijuu. – Ahora Naruto se confundió ¿porque el chakra le daría ese cambio? Se pregunto.

\- Ah! ¡Ya entiendo! – dijo Naruto en voz alta.

\- Asi que, ya te disté cuenta eh. – dijo Kurama.

\- Si se supone que cuando se juntaban todos los bijuu se formaría el Jūbi, al menos es lo que creo que paso contigo. Creía que te transformarías en esa cosa que nos enfrentamos en la guerra junto con Bee. – dijo con una voz dubitativa.

\- Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero de alguna manera no sucedió eso y terminé transformándome en esto. ¿Además, parece que no te has dado cuenta de que tengo diez colas? –

\- Oh, es cierto no me había dado cuenta de que ahora tienes diez colas. Oye ya que resolvimos la duda de quien eras y porque ese aspecto. ¿Me puedes decir por qué estas encerrado? Se supone que estabas libre cuando enfrentamos a Sasuke. –

\- Esa es una buena pregunta Naruto, pero lamentablemente yo tampoco se la respuesta a eso.- después de haber dicho eso Kurama se da cuenta de que hay dos presencias poderosas uno es más débil que el otro, pero se notaba que le podrían ocasionar problemas en estos momentos con un Naruto un poco oxidado por el tiempo que estuvo inactivo. Además de que tendrá que entrenar para estar en óptimas condiciones.

\- Oye, Naruto –

\- ¿Sí? Que ¿pasa Kurama? – pregunto con duda.

\- Estoy sintiendo dos presencias poderosas, será mejor que salgas del lugar de donde estas. En estos momentos te podrían matar con cualquier ataque que te lancen. –

\- Eh? Como que me podrían matar en cualquier momento, no entiendo si todavía puedo usar el modo chakra. –

\- Es por eso mismo, aun si usas el modo chakra en estos momentos solo serias capas de pelear con el más débil de ellos. y aun así saldrías muy lastimado, ¿enserio crees que estar sin hacer nada por 300 años no tendría consecuencias? – dijo Kurama de forma seria.

\- Si te soy sincero no lo había notado, siento mi cuerpo como si estuviera normal. –

\- Eso se debe a mí, cuando Rikudō Sennin te llevo al limbo. No solo te llevo como si fueras un alma te reconstruyo con un Jutsu creo que se llamaba **BANBATSU: SOZO**. El viejo al parecer quería que estuvieras vivo en forma física pero no se el porqué. La cosa es que por, eso es que yo estaba constantemente tratando de que. Tus músculos no se degradarán tanto y no sintieras dolor al mover un cuerpo que estaba inactivo durante varios años. –

\- Vaya eso no lo sabía. Gracias por eso, Kurama. – dijo de forma feliz.

\- De nada Gaki. Creo que ya es momento de que te vayas de este lugar, siento que las presencias que te dije antes están alteradas.-

\- Esta bien. Ya podremos hablar mas tarde, primero tengo que salir de este extraño lugar. –

Al salir de su espacio mental, Naruto intento usar la capa de chakra de Kurama, pero al usarlo le dolía todo el cuerpo. Al parecer era cierto que no podría usarlo abiertamente como antes lo hacía. Ya que no podría usar todos sus poderes momentáneamente, se preguntó cómo podría salir de ese lugar.

\- Oye Kurama ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo salir de aquí? A mi no se me ocurre nada. – dijo en voz alta.

- _Al parecer no puedes hacer nada solo Gaki_ – dijo de forma molesta.

\- Oye no es mi culpa que aparezca en este lugar. El viejo Rikudō solo me dijo que podría aparecer en cual mundo de forma aleatoria, no me dijo si caería en tierra firme. –

\- _*suspiro* Esta bien, te ayudare a intentar salir de aquí. Aunque no podre ayudar mucho ya que desde que apareció estas rejas, solo me permite darte una pequeña parte de mi chakra actual y curarte. Asi que no hagas algo tonto mientras pienso que hacer para salir._ –

\- ¿Oye por quien me tomas, por un idiota? – dijo un poco ofendido.

- _Creo que eso se responde por si solo Gaki._ – dijo de forma burlona.

\- *suspiro* Esta bien, no hare nada que me meta en problemas. –

Después de haber dicho eso, Naruto se puso a examinar el lugar con mayor profundidad. Al parecer había momentos donde se abrían pequeñas grietas, pero no entendía el porqué. Asi que pensó que tal vez sea por esas presencias que le dijo Kurama en el paisaje mental. Puede que sea una suposición, pero Kurama le dijo que estaban alterados, Asi que se puso a pensar. SI las dos fuerzas mas fuertes estaban alteradas y cada cierto tiempo había grietas pequeñas en este espacio extraño. Podría ser que estuvieran peleando. No podría afirmar eso, pero creía que era lo más viable, porque cuando el y Sasuke pelearon había ocurrido algo parecido. Asi que pensó, que tal vez podría usar esas grietas a su favor para poder salir del lugar en donde esta. Y porque Naruto estaba seguro de que podría Salir de ese lugar por medio de eso. Era sencillo porque cuando vio la grietas, había algunas que mostraban otros lugares.

Asi que pensó que se podría arriesgar en tratar de usarlas a su favor. Kurama por otro lado ya sabia de esto casi al instante, solo estaba pensando alguna forma de mantener una de las grietas firmes por unos momentos para que puedan salir. La pregunta que se hacía era el cómo.

\- _Naruto, ya te disté cuenta de las grietas ¿verdad?_ –

\- Si, pero como puedo usar eso, si las grietas se cierran en unos 3 segundos y no lograría llegar a una de ellas tan rápido. Si pudiera usar el modo chakra por unos segundos, tal vez podría hacerlo, pero cada vez que lo uso me duele y no me puedo mover como desearía. – dijo con una voz afligida.

\- _Creo que tengo la solución o al menos espero que funcione. Porque si no lo tienes contigo no servirá de nada este plan._ – dijo Kurama – _Oye, Naruto mira si tienes el Kunai de tu padre contigo._ –

A Naruto se le hizo raro la pregunta para que quería Kurama ese Kunai. Y si es que lo tenía ojalá y funcione el plan que se le haya ocurrido. Revisando en sus bolsillos, encontró un Kunai y efectivamente era el de su padre. Ahora solo le falta saber para que lo quería Kurama.

\- Oye, Kurama si tengo el Kunai. Aunque es el único que tengo ya que por si lo notaste, no tengo nada de equipamiento ninja. Aunque es extraño que solo tenga este Kunai. ¿Crees que el viejo Rikudō me lo dio por algún motivo? Porque, si mal no recuerdo que lo perdí cuando peleamos con Madara. –

\- Eso puede ser una posibilidad – dijo con tono pensativo ¿porque su padre había enviado a Naruto con tantos secretos sin decirle? Kurama dejo de lado ese pensamiento y volvió a la realidad para poder explicar a Naruto su plan. Este plan era mas sencillo que el otro ya que no requeriría de mucho esfuerzo, que es lo que menos necesita Naruto ahora mismo.

\- _Escucha, Naruto crees que aun puedes lanzar correctamente ¿un Kunai?_ –

\- Creo que sí, Porque la pregunta ¿Kurama? –

\- porque de esto va el plan-

\- ¿Lanzar el Kunai a la nada? –

\- No seas idiota, lo vas a lanzar cuando aparezca una grieta. Y trataras de concentrar la mayor cantidad de chakra, para que puedas teletransportarte con el **Hiraishin.** ¿Entendido? –

\- Ah! Vale, ya lo entiendo. Pero si sabes que no se usar el Hiraishin ¿verdad? –

Kurama y Naruto se quedaron en un silencio incomodo, pero después de un rato Kurama volvió a hablar. – _No creo que se te haga tan difícil es casi parecido a cuando usabas el manto de chakra, aunque no sean iguales puedes darte una idea de cómo usarlo. Además, cuando el Kunai pase vas a tener en concentrarte en donde esta el Kunai. No es tan difícil recuerda que estuve dentro de tu padre, por varios años y pude ver sus recuerdos y también pude entender como funciona el Hiraishin por la cuarta guerra ninja. Tienes que intentarlo no es tan difícil como parece._ –

\- Si tú lo dices, Ojalá y funcione porque no se que otra salida hay. –

\- _Créeme, Gaki no te diría esto si no creyera que pudieras hacerlo._ –

Después de Kurama decir eso una grieta se estaba formando, pero al parecer esta por algún motivo se abría de forma lenta. No tomaron eso en cuenta ya que esa era su salida. Asi que Naruto se preparo para lanzar el Kunai.

\- _¡Lánzalo ahora, Naruto!_ –

\- ¡Entendido! –

Después de decir eso, hizo caso a la indicación de Kurama y lanzo el Kunai. Para su fortuna el Kunai entro y de forma precisa. Por lo menos saben que Naruto aun puede lanzar los Kunai y Shuriken de forma firme y con fuerza. Ahora solo es cosa de que Naruto logre entender cómo funciona el **Hiraishin**. La parte positiva de todo esto es que Kurama sabia cómo funcionaba, así que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo haga.

- _Bien Gaki. Ahora viene la parte un poco más complicada, la cual es como sentir la marca que tiene el Kunai. Que mal que no eres un tipo sensor o tal vez si lo eres ya que tu madre lo era, puede que tu también. Pero no hay tiempo para eso, intenta entrar en el modo Senjutsu._ –

\- Kurama sé que el Senjutsu es una buena idea, pero ¿cómo se supone que pueda reunir energía natural aquí? –

\- _Hmmm… Tienes razón no sería posible reunir energía natural aquí. Bueno entonces esto será un poco doloroso porque, tendrás que usar el modo manto de chakra._ –

\- Eh! ¿Acaso quieres que muera del dolor por usarlo? –

\- _Tranquilo, estaré usando una curación constante para que no lo sientas._ _Además, es la única forma en que puedas sentir la marca del Kunai, ya que no sabemos si tienes habilidades de sensor. –_

\- Esta bien. Pero ¿cuánto crees que me tome encontrarla? –

\- _No creo que tome mas de unos 10 minutos, creo que podrás resistir ese tiempo._ –

Naruto intento entrar en el modo chakra, pero esta vez no sentía el dolor o tal vez sea que es muy leve para sentirlo. Intento a ver lo que le dijo Kurama tratar de sentir la marca del Kunai, pero no lo sentía trato durante unos segundos. Y al fin lo sintió era débil así que tenia que enfocarse más al cabo de un minuto ya sentía la marca con claridad.

\- Oye, Kurama ya siento la marca del Kunai. ¿Ahora qué hago? –

\- _Es simple, Gaki recuerdas que sentiste cuando Rikudō ¿nos convocó? –_

\- Si, fue como un tipo de estirón, pero era como si me llamaran por mi chakra, creo que ya entiendo lo que quieres decir Kurama. Aunque no sé si funcione es la primera vez que hago un Ninjutsu espacio-tiempo. –

\- _No te preocupes. Yo te ayudare con eso dándote lo poco de chakra que te puedo dar mientras mantengo esta constante curación, aunque no parezca, esta cantidad pequeña es como si usaras el manto de chakra rojo con 3 colas. Asi que no te quedaras corto de chakra. –_

\- ¡Bien! ¡Hagamos esto! – grito con determinación

Naruto se estaba preparando para hacer el jutsu, aunque se demore un poco porque no sabe como hacer bien el Hiraishin. Por lo menos tiene una idea base de cómo funciona, y puede que después logre dominarla como su padre. Naruto estaba tan concentrado para no fallar al ejecutar el Jutsu, que no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo vigilado por una.

Niña de cabello negro largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura baja, usaba un tipo de vestido negro con unos listones en la parte del estomago hasta la cintura de color morado. Usaba una especie de cintas negras en sus pechos en forma de X y usaba un listón rosa en la altura del cuello. Tenía una expresión fría, pero en sus ojos se veía un pequeño rastro de curiosidad al ver una persona en este lugar.

Decidió no hacer nada porque parecía interesante lo que estaba a punto de hacer la persona que veía a lo lejos. Espero unos segundos para ver qué pasaba, pero no sucedió nada así que se decidió acercar de manera sigilosa y ocultando todo su poder cuando ya se estaba por acercar desapareció en un destello amarillo. Ella se quedó mirando la nada después del extraño suceso que presencio. Quería seguirlo para saber hasta donde llega esa misteriosa persona, pero se acordó de que tenia asuntos un poco mas urgentes que atender ahora mismo. Asi que, lo dejo de lado de momento para que cuando tenga tiempo pueda vigilarlo.

\- Es extraño que una persona este por estos lugares, y aun más que aguante tanto tiempo sin desaparecer en la grieta dimensional. – dijo la niña con una voz hacia notar un poco de curiosidad – De todas formas, cuando tenga tiempo podre vigilarlo. Y tal vez me ayude a recuperar mi hogar. – dijo esto último yéndose del lugar.

Después de haber estado concentrado, para poder ejecutar el jutsu sin problemas. Naruto se encontraba sentado en una especie de bosque algo tétrico, pero era un bosque, a fin de cuentas. Y ya que aquí no necesitaba el manto de chakra lo desactivo, para intentar usar Senjutsu para poder sentir a las personas mas cercanas porque, aunque no lo parezca se estaba muriendo del hambre por alguna razón desde que salió de ese lugar. Le dio mucha hambre, aunque ya se hacia una idea del porqué.

\- (Es extraño que tenga hambre cuando Sali, de ese lugar me pregunto ¿porque será que ocurre esto?) –

Naruto no se quería complicar más, así que se apresuro para entrar en postura y tratar de entrar en el modo Senjutsu. Pero cuando logro reunir energía de la naturaleza, esta se sentía muy contaminada y parecía que lo iban a volver loco. Pero no por nada era Uzumaki Naruto, la persona que se hizo que su enemigos se vuelvan aliados. Y se hizo de amigo a la bestia con cola que era literalmente odio puro si pudo hacer eso ¿porque no podría hacer esto?

Intento con todo su fuerza de voluntad eliminar la maldad y el odio de la energía espiritual. Y después de unos minutos lo logro, tal fue el logro que hasta los arboles tétricos que tenía al lado se enderezaron, y empezó a brotar hojas de los árboles. El césped empezó a tomar color verde y todo se veía muy diferente a como estaba antes, parecía que hubieran revivido.

\- Al parecer el Senjutsu aquí está muy contaminado, pero parece ser mas fuerte que en las Naciones Elementales. – Naruto dijo en una rápida deducción. Ya que al usar el Senjutsu normalmente tienes un aumento de poder gracias a la naturaleza, pero aquí el aumento era como 3 veces más que cuando lo usaba en las Naciones Elementales. Sin duda era un dato curioso para el ya que el era un sabio porque dominaba el Senjutsu, pero al parecer ahora no sabia exactamente cual seria su limite con el Senjutsu aquí.

\- Creo que debería hablar con Kurama sobre esto- dijo al mismo tiempo que entraba en su paisaje mental.

En el paisaje mental podemos ver a Kurama mirando fijamente a la nada, eso extraño a Naruto. No entendía que le sucedía. Kurama estaba fuera de si mismo, Naruto no sabía que hacer. Asi que simplemente se acercó a Kurama.

\- Oye, Kurama. – dijo Naruto hablando tranquilamente, Kurama no respondió. Naruto se puso un poco nervioso, ¿que hizo que Kurama se ponga así? - Oye, Kurama. ¡Responde! – Al no responder, Naruto se inquieto más y llamo con más fuerza a Kurama. – OI! ¡KURAMA! –

Cuando dio ese grito Kurama al fin reacciono al llamado de Naruto, se sorprendió un poco porque no se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a él.

\- Oh, Naruto ¿cuándo llegaste? – pregunto con duda.

\- Estuve aquí desde hace unos minutos, te estaba llamando, pero no me respondías. ¿Porque estabas así? –

\- Es solo, algo que sentí cuando estábamos saliendo del lugar que parecía el limbo. – dijo serio.

\- Y que sentiste ¿Kurama? –

\- No sabia como explicar esa cosa se que soy mucho mas fuerte que él, pero no pude darme cuenta de que nos estaba vigilando. Hasta que usaste el Hiraishin, estoy desconcertado de que no haya podido detectarlo. Naruto, tienes que tener cuidado con él. En estos momentos no estas en condiciones de pelear contra esos enemigos. Tienes que entrenar para poder estar en forma nuevamente. – dijo con voz y mirada seria. – Y ¿tenías algo que decirme? –

\- Ah! Es cierto, descubrí algo con el Senjutsu. –

\- Y que seria eso, ¿Naruto? –

\- pues que el Senjutsu, es mucho más fuerte aquí que en las Naciones Elementales. –

\- Y ¿cómo te enteraste de eso? –

\- Pues, quería saber donde hay personas me estoy muriendo de hambre. ¿Crees que vendan Ramen? Me gustaría probar un poco de Ramen, aunque no igualen al de Ichiraku. –

\- Naruto, te estas desviando del tema. – dijo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

\- Oh, perdón es que tengo hambre – dijo de forma deprimida – Pero bueno la cosa es que use el Senjutsu. Y la Naturaleza estaba llena de malicia y odio, me tomo un tiempo, pero al fin había logrado quitar los sentimientos malos. Todo a mi alrededor empezó a tener vida parecía como cuando usaba el manto de chakra, también pude notar que cuando logré purificar la energía Natural. pude notar que era 3 veces mas fuerte que en las Naciones Elementales. –

\- Hmmm eso es… interesante porque será que el Senjutsu es más fuerte si esta ¿corrompida? –

\- Es por eso por lo que quería hablar contigo, Kurama . quería saber si tenias idea del porque y que se supone que hagamos, no se donde estamos aun si uso el Senjutsu hay demasiadas energías en este lugar. –

\- Si te soy sincero ,no sé qué debemos hacer, pero creo que seria bueno intentar salir del bosque usando el Senjutsu. o te podrías subir en los arboles y ver si hay alguna casa o pueblo. Seria bueno empezar por eso. Si no lo logras antes de que anochezca, sería mejor quedarnos por estos lugares para que puedas entrenar un poco. –

\- Por lo menos, tengo por donde empezar. Gracias Kurama. –

\- De nada Gaki, ahora déjame descansar quiero dormir un poco. Avísame cuando encuentres algo. – dijo antes de irse a dormir.

Saliendo del paisaje mental, Naruto ya tenia una idea de que hacer o por lo menos que hacer. Se aventuro a adentrarse en el bosque usando Senjutsu para poder encontrar una salida del bosque.

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **Bueno, este sería el primer episodio ya que el anterior era un prólogo, puede que tenga fallas en la historia. Pero bueno intento hacer lo mejor que puedo con este crossover, aunque tendré que verme otra ves High School DxD para acordarme de varias cosas. Y puede que también tenga que leer las novelas, pero eso sería para más adelante esto recién esta en el comienzo, aunque no se si agregar a una pareja más o dejarla así. Si esto esta teniendo visitas me gustaría que comentaran, a quien querría que entre en el harem. Ya que como se habrán dado cuenta todavía no aparece ninguna del Harem por el momento, asi que pueden votar, pero solo sería una ya que los fics normalmente se malogran cuando le aumentan excesivamente el harem al prota porque si y además es más difícil hacer que todo concuerde con la historia. Bueno me dejo de tanta palabrería, eso sería todo.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Un encuentro un poco raro

**¡Yo! Este seria el tercer episodio de esta historia creo que estoy avanzándola muy rápido o tal vez no. Ya que el prólogo y el primer episodio los hice en un mismo día y el tercero que sería este, aunque realmente seria en capitulo 2. Pero bueno no entiendo cómo usar bien fanfictión, así que si me pudierais dejar unos consejos no me vendría nada mal.**

 **Puede que haya una pequeña introducción de las chichas del harem de Naruto. que no son muchas puede que solo aparezca o Serafall o Kuroka y porque no Rossweisse, pues porque falta mucho para que aparezca y que no se note de una forma forzada. Y ya que en este solo aparecerán en unas pequeñas partes o tal vez me retracte y haga que aparezcan, Serafall y Kuroka en este episodio. Ya veré que hago, pero esto no va a ser como: se vieron a primera vista y ya hasta se quieren casar. Puede que se atraigan a primera vista, pero no pasaría a mas con solo una simple vista quiero un desarrollo con las parejas que tendrá Naruto. Y cierto lobo, anteriormente Kitsune puede que ayude a Naruto en sus problemas del amor o como siempre sale, trolear a Naruto. Sin más relleno empecemos.**

 **Capítulo 2 – Un encuentro un poco raro**

Después de que Naruto haya decidido hacer lo que Kurama le dijo. Podemos ver que esta en una gran encrucijada mental. ¿Porque esta así? Se preguntarán, pues bueno resulta que, Naruto sintió una energía maligna, y la siguió. de alguna forma se encontró con algo que le llamo la atención. Y Decidió ignorar el camino que tenia y se dirigió hacia allí.

\- UHMMM… Estaba bastante seguro de que sentí una presencia maligna por aquí, pero desapareció no entiendo si estaba por aquí hace unos segundos. – dijo con una voz que reflejaba duda y una muy grande. – Bueno creo que lo mejor sería retomar el camino que tenia antes. – al voltear pudo notar que todo se veía exactamente igual y no sabía por dónde había venido, pero gracias a que tenía el Senjutsu todavía activado de alguna forma. Podía volver hacia donde estaba. Fue una de las mas grandes ventajas de haber aprendido el Senjutsu.

El Senjutsu de este lugar lo hacía más fuerte de lo que debería. Pero no entendía el porqué, si mal no recordaba el uso excesivo del Senjutsu debería cansarlo o de plano no poder aguantarlo, porque, aunque recuerde como hacer las cosas su cuerpo no podía hacer todo al pie de la letra. Asi que iba con cuidado de no terminar lastimado.

Según le dijo Kurama podría estar peor si no fuera por el y le agradecía mucho por ello, pero sigue teniendo una duda en su cabeza y es. Porque el Senjutsu lo hacia sentir mejor y no tenía ningún dolor en su cuerpo, es como si no hubiera estado quieto durante 300 años. Pero dejando eso de lado debía concentrarse en retomar el camino, aunque le hubiera gustado encontrar esa energía. Quería saber que o quien era, porque él sabe que no debe llevarse por las apariencias. La prueba de eso era Kurama que, aunque en el inicio de su carrera ninja no se llevara bien con el terminaron siendo amigos. Incluso lo acompaño a el a este nuevo mundo pudiendo elegir quedarse con sus hermanos y vivir tranquilo. Siempre estaría agradecido con Kurama por cuidarlo, aun si ni siquiera era su obligación, Tal vez no lo diga en voz alta, pero lo considera como su hermano mayor y la última familia que le quedaba de las Naciones Elementales. Dejando de lado estos pensamientos volvió a sentir esa energía, pero era débil casi no se podría sentir si no fuera por el Senjutsu. A si que fue a investigar.

 **-Momentos antes en una mansión-**

Se podían ver a dos personas o mejor dicho a dos niñas una era una pelirroja que tenia ojos verdes azulados y tenía una sonrisa.

La otra niña tenia el cabello corto y de color negro con ojos de color morados, tenia una mirada un poco seria para una niña de su edad . La edad de las niñas no pasaba de 6 años y estaban jugando en el jardín de la mansión .

\- Hey! Espera un momento Rias. – dijo la pelinegra

\- Vamos Sona! Si no te apresuras te quedaras atrás. - Dijo la ahora identificada Rias.

\- Pero, es que vas muy rápido y nos estamos alejado del terreno de mi familia – dijo la niña llamada Sona.

\- ¡Vamos! no pasara nada – dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

\- Pero. Ya nos hemos alejado mucho, ya casi vamos a entrar al bosque. – dijo Sona un poco preocupada. Porque su Onee-Sama le había dicho que no debía de adentrarse mucho en el bosque porque era muy peligroso.

\- Tranquila no pasara nada, confía en mí. Yo ya he entrado a el bosque que esta por mi casa varias veces y no paso nada. – termino de decirlo con una sonrisa. – Además es divertido explorarlo, puedes encontrar diferentes lugares. - Al terminar de decir eso tomo de la mano de Sona diciendo – Vamos, va a ser divertido. -

Lo que no sabían ninguna de las dos es que en ese bosque se encontraba un ángel caído. Que tenía la misión de vigilar a la hermana del Maou Leviathan para poder aprovechar cuando estaría desprotegida para poder raptarla o matarla en ese momento, para que empiece el plan de su jefe. El cual era crear una nueva guerra de todas las facciones. Al ver que tanto como la hermana de Leviathan como la de Lucifer se adentraban en el bosque, no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa un poco macabra.

\- Vaya, esto es mejor de lo que esperaba y pensar que ya me estaba por retirar. Ya que me podrían encontrar en este bosque. No pensé que, en mí, último día aquí podría llevar un premio doble.- Dijo el ángel caído con diversión en su voz.

Rias y Sona estaban en el bosque divirtiéndose, o por lo menos una de ellas lo hacía. Al inicio Sona estaba muy nerviosa, pero al ver que no pasaba nada se dejo llevar solo un poco. Pero de todas formas no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa porque sentía que alguien o algo la vigilaba y se sentía nerviosa por eso.

Dentro de los arbustos y arboles junto con un hechizo que hace desaparecer su presencia y poder mágico o por lo menos ocultarla hasta el punto de que solo un buen sensor podría atraparlo.

\- Creo que es hora de presentarme. – dijo con una voz que hacia sentir la maldad del ángel caído – ahora que las miro bien. Creo que podría divertirme un rato con ellas antes de haberlas matado, nadie se enteraría de lo que hice. – dijo con una voz y cara lasciva.

Al terminar de decir eso el ángel caído sale de su escondite, acercándose a Sona y a Rias. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido para que no se den cuenta de que el está ahí. Y así poder hacer su misión de forma tranquila y sin alteraciones. Pero no conto con que Sona estaba atenta a los alrededores y se dio cuenta. Porque a pesar de tener el hechizo para hacer desaparecer su presencia y poder mágico, a niveles muy bajos. Si una persona estaba atenta a su alrededor y el que tenia el hechizo no logro cubrir por completo su rastro. Seria una perdida de tiempo porque, hasta un niño lo podría detectar. Claro si estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Y para suerte de Sona, ella cumplió con los requisitos.

Sona al voltear la cabeza puede ver a una persona que estaba usando una gabardina café junto con una capucha y lentes oscuros, pudo ver que era hombre porque tenia una barba que si mal no recordaba se llamaba perilla o algo así. Al sentir que, el señor dirigía hostilidad hacia ella corrió hacia Rias para avisarle y que se vayan del bosque. Pero no pudo llegar a tiempo porque el hombre, había sacado unas alas de color negras. Sona recordó que esos eran ángeles caídos, no entendía que hacía en este lugar. Toda esta conmoción llamo la atención de Rias, que todavía seguía en su mundo de juegos como todo niño de 6 años.

Al voltearse y ver un par de alas negras con plumaje del mismo color, recordó que su Onii-Sama le había dicho que tenía que tener mas cuidado con los ángeles caídos que a los ángeles porque según el eran mucho peor que un ángel.

\- Vaya, yo que pensaba que podría hacerlo de la manera fácil. Pero supongo que no se va a poder. – dijo el ángel caído con un pequeño deje de tristeza.

\- _¿Porque un ángel caído está aquí?_ – se preguntaron Rias y Sona mentalmente y en simultaneo.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Porque estas en estos lugares? Contéstame. – dijo Rias con la valentía que tenía.

\- Oh. Enserio crees que, usando ese tono contestare a tus preguntas y ¿empezare a asustarme?- dijo burlándose de Rias.

Acabando con la poca valentía que tenia en ese momento porque, aunque lo haya enfrentado a palabras era lo máximo que podía hacer en ese momento al ser solo una niña.

\- Creo que debería acabar esto rápido, no me puedo arriesgar a que se pongan a buscarlas. Si Leviathan o Lucifer se enteran de esto sería problemático. – dijo con molestia. – pero no creo que se den cuenta si solo son unos minutos. –

Al ver que, tanto Sona como Rias. No tendrían oportunidad contra un ángel caído, tal vez podrían hacer algo si logran llamar la atención de alguien. Rias y Sona se miraron en forma de dar a entender de que tenían un plan. O por lo menos lo que creen que podría funcionar. Sin mucha demora y con todo su esfuerzo aumentaron a todo lo que pueden su poder mágico, aunque como son niñas no tenían suficiente entrenamiento con la magia. Pero por lo menos ellas aprendieron como poder aprovechar su poder mágico.

\- Ja!, pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero están muy lejos de su casa y no tienen la suficiente experiencia para poder hacer una llamada de energía mágica. Se podría decir que están solas, saben, no creo que al jefe le importe que haga con ustedes, antes de que las mate. – dijo con voz lasciva.

Aunque lo que nadie se esperaría es que haya alguien que los estaba mirando, aunque esa persona estaba molesta por lo que decía el hombre. No creía que ese hombre hablara enserio sobre eso solo eran unas niñas, pero la vida le enseño muchas cosas. Tanto buenas como malas, y sabía que se podría encontrar con este tipo de personas.

\- (Tengo que hacer algo para detenerlo, pero que puedo hacer.) – pensó de forma apurada. Aun si intentara hacer algo no sabía si podría luchar de la misma forma como cuando peleo en la guerra, pero al menos sabía que. El Senjutsu le podría ayudar en algo. - Tal vez sea posible que pueda enfrentarlo, ahora tengo que crear una estrategia para poder llamar su atención. – dijo en voz baja. - (Tal vez, si uso los Kage bunshin. Pueda llamar su atención, ojalá y pueda usarlo como siempre.) – luego de ese pensamiento hizo las posiciones de manos, y dijo mentalmente **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. – cuando lo hizo pudo ver que solo logro hacer 3 clones se extraño el porqué de eso, si se supone que hasta de niño podía hacer más. Al parecer tendría que volver a entrenar el control de chakra y volver a acostumbrar a su cuerpo de volver usarla. Parece que el estar quieto durante 300 años era un tema más serio de lo que pensó, aun si tenía un bijuu que lo ayudara para que no esté peor.

\- (Por lo menos puedo hacer clones, me pregunto si podre hacer el Rasengan.) – dejo esos pensamientos de lado para poder centrarse en el problema que esta teniendo ahora. – (Hmmm… creo que ya sé que podría hacer, me gustaría que Kurama de ayude, pero tengo que dejar de depender de él. Aunque en estos momentos no creo que pueda hacer esto, aunque me dijo que el sabia de las tecinas de mis padres. Me pregunto si me podría ayudar en el entrenamiento.) – dejo de pensar en eso y se puso a ejecutar el plan.

 **\- Al mismo tiempo con el ángel caído –**

El ángel caído se fue directo a las niñas, pero ellas aun si estaban asustadas se pusieron a correr para evitar que las atrapen. Estuvieron durante unos minutos, aunque el ángel caído no este cansado, ellas al ser niñas. Ya se notaba que se cansaron de tanto correr, pero tenían que aguantar hasta que alguien le pudiera ayudar. Esperaban que al menos alguien las ayude.

\- Al parecer ya se cansaron niñas. Vamos, si se dejan atrapar les prometo que será rápido y sin dolor – dijo con un poco de desesperación.

Tanto Sona y Rias estaban cansadas de tanto correr puede que sean niños y tengan "energías" para poder correr, pero hay diferencias entre jugar e intentar que no te atrapen para sobrevivir. Cuando se estaban rindiendo a su inevitable destino, escucharon sonidos en los arbustos. Nadie sabia quién o que era, pero a las niñas veían que esta podía ser una esperanza de poder escapar, aun si es un algún animal. Pero esperaban que al menos fuera una persona.

\- **Con Naruto –**

 **\- (** Ojalá y funcione, me hubiera gustado tener algunos Kunai más. Al menos tengo el que me dio mi papá, aunque en este momento me vendría bien unos sellos explosivos. Debería ver si pudiera recrear los sellos.) – Mientras estaba pensando eso estaba ejecutando el plan que tenia en mente. Tal vez no sea el mejor plan o bueno, puede que no sea ni siquiera un plan, pero no tenía mucho para hacer estaba restringido con Senjutsu, los Kage bunshin y un solo Kunai. Esto posiblemente no lo hubiera frenado antes, pero ahora mismo no podía. Cada vez que intentaba hacer algo que requiera algo que tenga mucho esfuerzo físico le hacía doler los músculos. Pero gracias al Senjutsu, no lo sentía. Puede que después de desactivarlo tenga las secuelas de sobre esforzarse, así que no quería terminar tan mal.

Así que mientras los clones logren distraerlo lo suficiente para poder llegar hacia él podría golpearlo, solo podía usar Taijutsu y el Kunai que le quedaba. Pero era mejor que nada.

Al ver que tanto el Hombre como las niñas voltearon hacia el arbusto. Naruto pudo mirar de mejor manera al hombre y se dio cuenta de que tenia alas, se extraño por eso. Tal vez las niñas puedan resolver esa duda si les ayudaba, con este problema.

\- Seas quien seas, Sal de ahí no importa lo que hagas no podrás conmigo. – dijo con arrogancia el ángel caído. El ángel caído pensaba que era algún demonio de clase baja, si era así podía encargarse del demonio fácilmente.

Naruto al ver que la distracción del clon había funcionado, tenia un mayor margen para que pudiera actuar antes de que la persona con alas negras pierda el interés. Asi que decidió salir con mucho sigilo del escondite que tenía, puede que haya sido un niño gritón, aunque puede que lo siga siendo. Ha hecho muchas bromas en su niñez, pero aun si nadie se daba cuenta de que lo hizo hasta que termino de hacerlo y eso que tenía un mono naranja brillante cuando era niño. Y por mas que intentaran atraparlo los ninja de la aldea, incluso algunos anbus no podían. Asi que uso eso a su favor para poder acercarse y tomarlo por sorpresa, pero si no funcionaba podía usar a los dos clones que tenia esperando por si fallaba.

Cuando ya estaba por llegar al ángel caído, tenia que pisar una ramita que estaba en el piso. Naruto se golpeo la cabeza mentalmente ya que, como era posible que justo en ese momento le pase eso. Puede que tenga mala suerte o su cuerpo está muy oxidado. Se dio una nota mental de gran urgencia la cual era: ¡Tengo que entrenar! Para Naruto no era algo bueno de que lo hayan descubierto, pero al menos tenia a sus clones como respaldo. Parece que la guerra le ayudo a no ser tan idiota y lanzarse sin un plan b. Algo que probablemente podría haber hecho si no hubiera pasado por la guerra.

El ángel caído volteo al sentir el sonido de algo romperse desde atrás al igual que las niñas, pero ellas no sabían que hacer ya que seguían asustadas y puede que la persona detrás de ellas sea una persona que ayude al ángel caído. Ya que nunca lo habían visto en la mansión. Pero tenían la esperanza de que esta persona las pudiera ayudar.

El ángel caído por otra parte sentía la presencia de la persona frente a el un poco rara ya que no entendía que tipo de energía usa para que no pudiera identificarlo.

\- Oye no se quien seas, pero, si no quieres morir vete de aquí y no te matare por haber interrumpido la diversión que iba a tener. – dijo el ángel caído

\- Lamentablemente para ti no te permitiré hacer eso con unas niñas, es que eres alguna clase de enfermo o ¿algo así? – dijo con seriedad al inicio y con dudas al final – así que será mejor que te vayas. –

\- O si no que crees que puedes conmigo ¿un ángel caído? –

Naruto se extraño por eso no sabia que era un ángel caído, se hacia una idea a un ángel, pero nunca pensó que existirían y aun menos un ángel caído. Cada vez tenia mas preguntas de en que mundo termino por caer. Asi que para ganar un poco de tiempo para que sus clones logren acercarse lo suficiente para noquearlo, Decidió expresar su duda.

\- ¿Ángel caído? Que es ¿eso? – pregunto con duda

El ángel caído se quedó confundido como no sabia que era un ángel caído si se supone que están en el inframundo. Puede que el no sea un demonio tal vez sea de otra raza. Podría ser un Yokai, ya que si no recordaba mal el sujeto frente a el tenía un aura parecida.

\- ¿No sabes que soy? – hizo la pregunta y el rubio solo asintió, el ángel caído volvió a preguntar – Pero si no sabes que soy porque estas en el inframundo, si no eres de aquí entonces ¿que eres? –

\- (¿Inframundo? En que lugar abre terminado al salir por la grieta. Por lo menos ya se como se llama este lugar) – dijo en forma de desconcierto y después del pensamiento que tuvo hablo – Tienes razón no soy de aquí, soy un humano –

Eso dejo desconcertado a los tres mas a las niñas que al ángel caído que solo se puso a reír.

\- ¡Solo eres un patético Humano! Y aun así te atreves a interrumpirme. No importa, te matare primero para luego divertirme con esas niñas. – se dirigió al ataque hacia Naruto el cual, aunque no lo parecía estaba preparado para cualquier ataque, que al menos no sea de larga distancia. Pero el ángel caído que se supone que es no sabia de eso. Eso era una ventaja para Naruto, además, el error que acaba de cometer es acercarse a él con el Senjutsu activado. Seguro que se llevará una sorpresa por eso.

Naruto espero a que se acercara para poder golpearlo aun si fallaba o lo esquiva, no importaba porque no por nada aprendió el Kawazu Kumite en el monte Myoboku, en el entrenamiento que tuvo con Pá. Para dominar el Senjutsu.

Espero unos segundos hasta que el también se lanzo frente al ángel caído, por otro lado, el ángel caído estaba muy confiado en contra del Humano. No importaba si tenia esos ojos raros que parecían a un sapo. Era un Humano y era superior a él. Por eso decidió ir hacia el en vez de usar sus lanzas de luz, aunque también era para no llamar la atención de los demonios al sentir energía santa.

Ambos ya estaban casi al frente de ellos, así que Naruto se preparó para lanzar el golpe. Aun no sabia que tan fuerte era con este nuevo Senjutsu, así que esta era una gran oportunidad para saber el limite del Senjutsu que puede usar ahora.

Mientras Naruto y el Ángel Caído estaban por pelear, Rias y Sona al fin habían salido de su shock nunca esperaron que un Humano estuviera en el inframundo. No era raro que los humanos supieran del lugar porque, había varios de ellos que hacían contratos con los demonios. Pero si que era raro al menos para ellas ver a un humano en este lugar.

Aún si tuvieran una leve esperanza en que logre ganar, esa posibilidad para ellas era muy baja por no decir nulo. Ya que los únicos que podrían hacer algo eran los exorcistas, pero la persona de ahí no parecía de la iglesia.

Cuando aún seguían pensando en eso, se figaron que sus ojos eran diferentes tenía una pigmentación naranja en los contornos de los ojos y los parpados y tenia unos ojos que se parecían al de un sapo. Ambas tuvieron una nota mental de que, si ganaba o por lo menos entretenía al ángel caído, hasta que algún guardia o sus hermanos lleguen para ayudarlas. Le preguntarían el porque sus ojos eran así.

Volviendo a la pelea, ambos estaban por golpearse Naruto esperaba acertar, ya que si bien sabia pelear, esperaba que no estuviera tan oxidado su cuerpo para ir a esa velocidad. Espero a que se acercara lo suficiente para que el golpe fuera certero y el ángel caído no pudiera esquivarlo, aunque era imposible que lo haga, si con el Senjutsu pudo vencer a varios de los cuerpos que usaba Nagato teniendo el rinnegan de su lado y ser el líder de Akatsuki. Por más que quisiera no pudo contra el Senjutsu entonces, este ángel caído no podría con esto.

Al momento de golpearse Naruto no pudo esquivar el golpe, pero gracias al Senjutsu no lo sintió, es más parecía que no le hubiera dado algún golpe. por otro lado, el Ángel Caído, tuvo un gran dolor en su mano por qué sintió como si hubiera golpeado algo indestructible. No entendía como un humano podía ser así de duro. Pero mientras estaba quejándose mentalmente, Naruto estaba a punto de golpearlo el golpe iba más rápido de lo que un Humano podría hacer, pero era fácil de esquivar para el Ángel Caído. Cuando pudo esquivarlo se estaba por burlar del Humano, pero sintió que una había una fuerza monstruosa lo había golpeado. Fue tal la fuerza que se llevo al ángel caído. Por todo los arboles dejado un rastro que paro por el décimo árbol caído, termino con varios huesos rotos y en un estado de inconciencia por eso.

Tanto Naruto como las niñas se sorprendieron por la fuerza de ese golpe, Naruto estaba sorprendido mucho, a decir verdad. Se estaba preguntando qué tan fuerte habría sido el golpe si estuviera en condiciones de pelear. Mientras Rias tenia estrellitas en los ojos por ver la fuerza bruta que tenia el rubio, Sona se quedo con la boca abierta por ver la fuerza que tenía.

Después de unos segundos y asegurándose de que el Ángel Caído no se iba a levantar, se presentaron los tres.

\- Hola! Me llamo Naruto. – dijo en forma amistosa ya que bueno eran solo unas niñas no había necesidad de ser hostil con ellas.

Tanto Rias como Sona dieron un Hola, pero se presentaron en diferentes momentos.

\- ¡Me llamo Rias! – dijo de una forma alegre por que la persona frente suya se deshizo del Ángel Caído, además parecía buena persona.

Naruto solo respondió con una sonrisa amistosa al ver que la niña llamada Rias era muy alegre. Al mirar hacia otro lado se encontró con la otra niña, esperaba a que le diera su nombre para saber como llamarla.

\- Y-Yo me llamo Sona – dijo un poco tímida al principio, pero después hablo con el tono habitual en ella.

Naruto solo asintió, por lo menos ya sabia sus nombres. Eran diferentes en sus actitudes, pero parecían ser amigas. Le hacia recordar un poco a Sasuke y el mismo. Dejando esos pensamientos de lado pregunto.

\- Que es lo que hacían en ¿este lugar? – les pregunto de forma suave y tranquila para que no piensen que les esta haciendo una orden, podría no parecerlo porque no tuvo muchos amigos en su infancia. Pero sabia hablar con los niños la prueba de eso es Konohamaru, que, aunque no pudo hablar mucho con el por todos los acontecimientos que pasaron. Se llevaban muy bien, tanto que lo llamo varias veces jefe y hasta lo consideraba a él su hermano mayor. Se sintió bien para el por lo menos ver que alguien lo quería como un hermano.

Aún si Rias se caracterizaba por ser un poco despreocupada se puso un poco nerviosa al decir por qué estaban aquí, pero como había visto antes parecía que el chico llamado Naruto es una buena persona. Asi que le respondió.

\- Habíamos venido a explorar el bosque, porque parecía divertido – dijo un poco apenada.

\- Porque harían ¿eso? Si se nota que el bosque es peligroso. – Aunque Naruto haya estado solo unos cuantas horas en este bosque se pudo dar cuenta que en este bosque había varias presencias hostiles y al parecer estas niñas tuvieron suerte de no encontrarse con algún tipo de animal, claro si no cuentas al ángel caído. Pero esos son detalles que puedes excluir.

\- Es que, pensé que seria divertido explorar el lugar junto con Sona – dijo Rias un poco mas tranquila que antes ya que sentía que podía confiar en Naruto.

Mientras ellos hablaban Sona se quedo examinando a Naruto no se veía que fuera una mala persona, pero era un Humano así que no sabía que hace aquí un Humano en el territorio de los demonios. Estaba teniendo muchas dudas para su corta edad, y le empezó a doler la cabeza. Solamente quería regresar a su casa y estar tranquila para que se le pase toda la conmoción que tuvo no hace poco tiempo atrás. Pero antes de todo Sona le quería preguntar algo a el rubio que se llama Naruto.

*tos* Tanto Naruto como Rias voltearon a verla, ella se avergonzó un poco, pero de todas formas hablo.

\- Te llamas Naruto ¿verdad? – el rubio solo asintió – y según recuerdo dijiste que eras Humano ¿cierto? – Naruto volvió a asentir, mientras que Rias se había olvidado de eso se avergonzó un poco pero solo se encogió de hombros. No le importaba si Naruto era Humano se veía que era buena persona, y podría ser su nuevo amigo. Ya que, aunque sea Heredera de su clan, como su amiga Sona no tenia muchos mas amigos con quien jugar. Sona volvió a preguntar. – Entonces que haces en el inframundo en vez de estar ¿en el mundo Humano? – Rias también se pregunto eso y solo asintió para que se note de que tenia la misma pregunta que Sona.

Ahora Naruto no sabia que respuesta darles, si bien estas niñas no parecían malas. No creía que unas niñas pudieran saber a qué se refería al decir que salió de un lugar extraño de muchos colores y llego aquí por una grieta que posiblemente ocasionaron las dos presencias de ese lugar. Asi que hizo lo más lógico para él, lo cual era inventarse una Historia lo suficientemente buena para poder engañarlas y que no desconfíen de él.

\- Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta. Yo tampoco lo sé – dijo con un poco de verdad ya que no sabia que iba a acabar en ese lugar. Sona volvió a preguntar – No sabes como ¿llegaste aquí? – Naruto asintió. – solo se que cuando me levante estaba en este bosque y estaba tratando de buscar un lugar donde hubiese personas. – dijo con un poco de mentira ya que, no podía decir que todo lo que dijo era mentira. Esto extraño a ambas niñas solo se podría venir a estos lugares atreves de un circulo mágico, o desde el tren que había para llegar al inframundo, pero eso solo lo sabían los demonios. Decidieron dejar eso para mas tarde tal vez sus hermanos podían saber cómo llego hasta aquí.

– *suspiro* al menos no pareces ser mala persona, así que te doy las gracias por ayudarnos. – dijo dando una pequeña reverencia con Rias Haciendo lo mismo.

\- No se preocupen, solo estaba ayudándolas por voluntad propia. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Aun que todo haya pasado Rias quería preguntar, porque tenia los ojos así se supone que los Humanos no tenían los ojos así.

\- Naruto, tengo una pregunta. Podrías ¿responderla? – dijo con timidez

\- Claro, que me quieres preguntar – dijo sonriendo.

\- Porque ¿tienes los ojos así? – dijo tímida y con duda. Naruto no sabía come explicarlo para que un niño lo entienda, Así que se lo dijo de una forma sencilla. – Oh esto se debe a que puedo utilizar un poder que hace que cambie el aspecto de mis ojos al momento de usarlo. – concluyo con una pequeña sonrisa. – Lo puedo desactivar para que veas que tengo ojos normales si quieres. – Rias asintió mientras Sona se preguntaba que clase de poder podía hacer que cambie de aspecto los ojos de alguien. Pero quería ver como era Naruto sin esa cosa activada así que estaba atenta para ver el cambio.

Naruto se demoro unos segundos al desactivar el Senjutsu, aunque después de hacerlo le empezó a doler el cuerpo, aunque solo era algo leve esto quiere decir que cuando use el Senjutsu. Su cuerpo no sentiría dolor alguno o eso cree de momento porque la pelea que tuvo no fue suficiente para poder saber hasta donde puede llegar con el nuevo Senjutsu.

Rias y Sona vieron cómo, poco a poco la pigmentación de los contornos de sus ojos y parpados desaparecía, aunque. No pudieron ver sus ojos ya que los tenía cerrados así que esperaron a que los habrá.

Vieron que los ojos de Naruto eran azules como el cielo del mundo Humano, eran muy hermosos para ellas ya que literalmente se quedaron Hipnotizadas al verlo.

\- Como pueden ver tengo ojos normales, no tengo esos ojos siempre solo usaba ese poder para poder ayudarme a orientarme. – Naruto les dijo con una sonrisa. Pero después de un momento las niñas no lo dejaban de ver mas que nada sus ojos. Se estaba poniendo nervioso por la intensidad de la mirada que le daban. – O-Oigan p-porque me miran ¿así?- seguían sin responderle así que no sabía que hacer. Se acerco a ellas tal vez si las movía un poco reaccionen. – Oigan están ¿bien? – dijo al mismo tiempo que las movía un poco. Parece que le funciono porque reaccionaron luego de eso.

\- ¿Ah? / ¿Ah? – dijeron al mismo tiempo

\- Al fin, reaccionan les estaba hablando y no me respondían. – dijo un poco mas tranquilo ya que. No lo miraban con la misma intensidad de antes.

Ambas niñas tuvieron un pequeño rubor, por tener vergüenza a que las viera así. Pero después de unos segundos. Sona le hizo una pregunta. – Ah… Naruto no tienes un lugar donde quedarte ¿verdad? – Naruto se había olvidado por completo que ese era el objetivo principal y casi se da un golpe en la cara, por olvidarse de algo importante. – Tienes razón Sona, no tengo un lugar donde quedarme. Además, tengo un poco de Hambre – dijo un poco apenado y mintiendo sobre el Hambre literalmente se moría de Hambre, pero no debía de ser maleducado delante a unas niñas que se veían que eran buenas personas.

Sona solo asintió y le dijo – ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras? No muy lejos de aquí, está mi casa ahí te podrían dar de comer como agradecimiento por salvarnos. – termino con una pequeña sonrisa. Rias simplemente asintió ya que le quería agradecer a Naruto por salvarlas y si tenia Hambre que mejor que agradecerle con un poco de comida por ayudarlos.

\- Hmmm… Está bien las seguiré. – dijo un poco pensativo al principio. Que podría salir mal de recibir un poco de comida a cambio de ¿salvarlas?

Después de decir eso, Caminaron por unos minutos y Naruto las siguió hasta donde se supone esta su casa. Naruto se sorprendió por lo grande que era, se preguntaba mentalmente si estaba haciendo bien al seguirlas. Pero no creía que pase algo malo ¿verdad?

Cuando se estaban acercando lograron escuchar unos gritos de una mujer.

\- ¡So-Tan! – grito la voz. Al parecer estaba buscando a alguien. Naruto se preguntaba porque estaba buscando a alguien de esa forma tan apresurada, así que les pregunto a las niñas. – Oigan, saben quién está gritando ¿So-Tan? – quedo con dudas porque no conocía nadie que se llame así. – Si, sabemos quién es. – dijo de forma divertida Rias mirando de reojo a Sona.

\- Entonces, quien ¿ésta gritando? – pregunto intrigado. Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que Sona hablo. – La persona que esta gritando es, mi Onee-Sama. – dijo avergonzada de que su hermana este gritando de esa manera cuando tenía a su salvador consigo a su lado.

\- ¿Onee-Sama? No sabia que tenias una hermana mayor, Sona, pero parece preocupara por una tal So-Tan. Sabes ¿quién es? – Sona se avergonzó mas de lo que podía aguantar, pero aun así le contesto a Naruto. – SI, se quien es So-Tan porque… y-yo s-so-soy S-So-Tan. – dijo con vergüenza al máximo. Quería mucho a su Hermana, pero no le gustaba que le digan a si frente a las personas.

\- Oh, así que te dice So-Tan ¿por cariño? – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa pequeña.

\- Si – dijo un poco más recuperada.

Naruto quería preguntar por la Hermana de Sona, Tal vez ella lo podría ayudar dándole comida se estaba muriendo de Hambre y comería cualquier cosa. Todos escucharon un grito y voltearon para ver quién era.

Era la Hermana de Sona. – ¡Al fin te encontré So-Tan! – dijo de forma animada sin percatarse de que Sona estaba acompañada y la abrazo con fuerza. – Me preocupé mucho al no verte en ningún lado, estaba por llamar a los guardias para que me ayuden a buscarte. Si no te hubiera encontrado ahora. – termino de decir de forma aliviada por al fin encontrar a su hermana. – Por cierto, donde esta ¿Rias-Chan? Sirzechs-Chan la está buscando. – Sona no podía hablar bien por que su hermana la estaba asfixiando. Y estaba moviendo sus brazos intentando de que la libere, Ella se dio Cuenta y la libero - Perdón por eso So-Tan. – dijo un poco apenada por eso. - *respiración* No *respiración* hay *respiración* problema Onee-Sama – dijo jadeando un poco al inicio. – Y por si no te has dado cuenta, Rias esta solo a unos metros al lado mío. – dijo de forma tranquila y señalando a Rias, que solo la saludo con la mano.

\- Oh, disculpa por no notarte Rias-Chan. – dijo sacando la punta de su lengua.

Rias tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza por que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba aquí. Naruto estaba igual que Rias, al parecer la hermana de Sona era más expresiva que ella, pero también más despreocupada.

\- Bueno ahora, díganme donde estaban ¿ustedes dos? – dijo un poco seria mirando a Sona, algo raro para todas las personas que la conozcan.

Rias y Sona estaban nerviosas ya que nunca habían visto así. Rias se sentía culpable, ya que fue por su culpa de que haya pasado todo esto. Asi que fue ella la que hablo primero. – Eh… La verdad es que estábamos jugando en el jardín. Y le dije a Sona que seria divertido ir al bosque a explorar. – dijo un poco nerviosa.

\- Que! ¿Al bosque? Pero es muy peligroso para ustedes. Porque ¿se les ocurrió eso? – dijo la hermana de Sona alterada.

\- Es que, parecía divertido explorar el bosque. Pero tuvimos cierto problema. – dijo lo último con nerviosismo, aun si no lo mostro.

\- Que paso en el ¿bosque? –

\- Nos encontramos con… - Rias dijo lo último en voz baja, aunque igual la escucho ya que al ser demonio y al ser el Maou Leviathan. Su sentido del audio lo escucho.

\- Disculpa que ¿dijiste? ¿Un Ángel Caído? – dijo nerviosa por escuchar eso, ya que le pudieron haber hecho algo a Sona y Rias. Pero cuando las vio a las dos, No tenían ninguna herida. – Pero como están ¿sin ninguna herida o golpe? – dijo curiosa porque a esa edad no deberían de poder pelear con algún ángel caído. – Bueno, recibimos ayuda de alguien. – dijo Sona hablando por primera vez desde que su Onee-Sama le hablo. – ¿Y quien fue la persona que las ayudo? –

Quería saber quien fue la persona que ayudo a su querida Hermana. Quería agradecerle por haberla ayudado. Asi que les pregunto. - ¿Entonces, donde esta quien les ayudo? – pregunto curiosa por no verlo. – Onee-Sama, esta al lado de Rias. ¿Como no puedes verlo? – dijo Sona con una gota de sudor cayendo de su frente. No entendía como su Onee-Sama, no pudo ver a Rias o a Naruto si estaban a su lado.

Ella al escuchar eso se paro del suelo en donde estaba arrodillada, por abrazar a Sona y miro al lado. Y quedo cautivada al ver al Hombre que estaba al lado de Rias. Vio que tenia el cabello rubio que parecía estar bañado por el sol, tenia tres marcas en las dos mejillas que le daban un aspecto adorable para ella. Tenia ojos azules como el cielo que vio en el mundo Humano, pero esos ojos opacaban al cielo. Se podría quedar mirando horas sus ojos, ella creía que eran los ojos más hermosos que haya visto en su vida.

Por otro lado, Naruto también quedo así al mirarla a los ojos. No la había visto realmente ya que había saltado sobre Sona, y él estaba fuera de su campo de visión cuando la abrazo. Pero cuando la vio de frente se quedo cautivado, usaba un saco de color verde oscuro con un pañuelo rosado en la zona del cuello. Usaba una falda larga que le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas, Tenia un peinado de dos coletas amarrados con dos listones de color fucsia. Y usaba unas botas marrones. Para Naruto era una de las mujeres mas bellas que haya visto, por no decir la más bella ya que el en las Naciones Elementales también. Había visto a mujeres hermosas, simplemente se quedo mirando sus ojos que lo cautivaron. No sabía porque estaba así con esta mujer frente suya pero no quería apartar su mirada sobre esos ojos que tenían un tono de color purpura.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándola fijamente y las niñas estaban tratando de que reaccionen.

\- H-Hola. – dijo Naruto en forma un poco nerviosa después de haber salido del trance.

\- ¿Ah? Eh… H-Hola… - dijo la hermana de Sona.

\- Hmmm… Disculpa, pero ¿podría saber tu nombre? – dijo Naruto con tono de duda ya que el no sabía su nombre. Y no podría llamarla hermana de Sona ¿verdad?

\- Ah! Claro, Me llamo Serafall Sitri. Mucho gusto… - Serafall no termino de hablar dando a entender de qué quería saber su nombre. Naruto entendió eso y dijo.

\- Oh, Cierto. Mi nombre es Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. – dijo dando una sonrisa al final.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Creo que este seria un buen punto para terminar ¿no lo creen? Pero bueno, este es el capitulo más largo que hice desde que empecé este fanfic. No se si haga los capítulos mas largos o los deje entre 4000 a 5000 palabras. Cuando les pregunte a quien querían que agregara solo quería que eligieran a una pero las que salieron más veces fueron: Yasaka y Rias. Y puede que a solo una de estas o a las dos. No lo se no quiero que sea muy largo, pero, cualquiera de las dos las puedo encajar en el harem de Naruto. Pero como vieron, si gana Rias tendría que pasar varios capítulos para que eso pase. Con Yasaka seria un poco mas sencillo o tal vez no, no se exactamente como hacer que Naruto vaya a Tokio. Pero si gana ya se me ocurrirá algo. Si hay errores en la historia, me gustaría si me pudieran ayudar. Ya que no se mucho sobre la historia de DxD antes del inicio del Anime. :P**

 **Eso sería todo.**

 **¡Gracias por Leer!**


	4. ¿Todos aquí eran Demonios?

**Vaya, este es el cuarto capítulo y yo que pensaba que me iba a demorar más tiempo. Pero parece que me siento inspirado, o tal vez es que es mi primer fanfic y me esta gustando escribirlo. No tengo una respuesta para eso, espero que les esté gustando la Historia.**

 **Y para aclarar Naruto no se va a unir a ninguna Nobleza de algún Demonio, que parezca que lo va a hacer no quiere decir que lo hará. Asi que Naruto seguirá siendo "Humano" porque las comillas pues los que estén leyendo la Historia lo podrían entender, o eso es lo que quiero creer. Pero no es que este oculto este dato, pero tampoco lo dicen directamente, la respuesta está en los diálogos. Y si sabes de Naruto creo que te puedes hacer una idea del Porqué. Es algo cliché de todas formas así que no creo que sea difícil de enterarse.**

 **Vi un comentario del porque puse a Serafall Sitri en vez de Leviathan, pues pregunto su nombre. Asi que pensé que uno diría el nombre que uno tiene no un título. Pero bueno tal vez se confundieron por eso. O tal vez no.**

 **Sobre los temas de la Historia antes de el Inicio de DxD no se mucho sobre eso, así que gracias por el comentario de un usuario que me dijo que Yasaka no estaba en Kioto. ahora mi duda es ¿dónde esta? Creí que lo mejor sería que Naruto entre en el Mundo de DxD, para poder hacer un mayor margen de la Historia. Porque, hay pequeñas cosas que me gustaría cambiar. Pero no creo que sean cambios muy grandes.**

 **Oh, también si fueran tan amables de decirme si tengo fallos ortográficos me ayudaría para corregirlos. No siempre poder escribir bien todo así que eso me ayudaría.**

 **Creo que ya alargué esto mucho así que. Empecemos con el Capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 3 - ¿Todos aquí eran Demonios?**

Después de haber dicho sus nombres, y aunque parecían que los dos estaban tranquilos por fuera. Por dentro estaban muy pero muy nerviosos, no sabían el porque de esas reacciones al solamente mirarse a los ojos. Asi que no sabían explicar que es lo que pasaba con ellos.

Ajeno a todo esto estaban Sona y Rias mirando como ellos se habían quedado mirándose. No entendían el porqué.

Asi que como Rias ya se había cansado de tanto esperar. Había tratado llamar a Naruto, para que reaccione y al parecer había funcionado porque después de eso se habían presentado. Una cosa rara si le preguntas no entendía porque solo con mirarse se habían quedado así. Pero al menos todo eso ya había pasado así que por lo menos ya no tenia que esperar en tantos silencios.

Con Sona era una cosa diferente ella a pesar de ser todavía una niña, sabía que esto podría ser una atracción de dos personas. Como sabe esto se preguntarán, pues no de nada sirve estar leyendo libros. Después de todo eran una gran fuente de información para poder salir de varios accidentes que puedan pasar, también se podían leer por simple ocio porque les gustaba el libro, o tener conocimiento de datos como lo que acaba de presenciar.

Aunque ya todos sabían sus nombres, por alguna razón el ambiente estaba un poco tenso y nadie sabia como llegar a una conversación. Pero para fortuna de todos llego el Hermano Mayor de Rias, que, aunque tres de las cuatro personas presentes sepan quien es el rubio no lo sabía.

\- ¡Ria-Tan! Al fin te encontré – dijo un pelirrojo igual que Rias.

Todos voltearon a verlo cada uno tenía una expresión diferente. Serafall conmocionada al no sentir a Sirzechs, Rias estaba un poco nerviosa porque tendría, que explicar donde estuvo. Sona simplemente estaba un poco nerviosa pero solamente era porque estaba enfrente de Lucifer, uno de los 4 Maou. Y Naruto que no entendía quién era, pero se le hacia impresionante el parecido de él y Rias.

\- O-Onii-Sama. – dijo Rias un poco nerviosa.

Naruto al escuchar eso entendió rápidamente que, el era el Hermano de Rias. Aunque si le hubieras preguntado quien era, antes de que Rias diga eso el hubiera dicho de que podría ser o el hermano de ella o el Padre de Rias. Se parecían mucho, eso era un poco raro para Naruto ya que parece la versión de Hombre de Rias. Al pensar eso último se acordó del Oiroke no Jutsu que es invento. Recordó brevemente como hacia que el Sandaime e Iruka-Sensei salieran volando por un derrame nasal. Era muy divertido para el hacerles eso.

\- Ria-tan ¿dónde estabas? Te estaba buscando por todos lados. – dijo con tono de preocupación.

\- B-Bu-Bueno y-yo e-estaba… - No pudo terminar porque Serafall se adelanto a ella, y le conto lo que le habían dicho anteriormente.

Sirzechs al principio se altero un poco por que se hayan encontrado con el ángel caído. Pero termino de escuchar todo lo que dijo Serafall, así que, aunque este intranquilo por dentro al saber de que no pudieron detectar a tiempo al ángel caído. Por lo menos alguien había Salvado a su querida hermana y quería agradecer a la persona el mismo. Volteo a los alrededores para ver si el salvador estaba con ellos, y para su fortuna estaba ahí. O por lo menos eso parece, así que le pregunto.

\- ¿Tu eres el que salvo a Ria-Tan y Sona-chan? – dijo mirándolo fijamente para ver la respuesta que le iba a dar.

\- Si, las había encontrado cuando estaba por el bosque. – dijo de forma sincera. – Disculpa, pero me ¿podrías decir cómo te llamas? – pregunto esperando que le responda.

\- Oh, disculpa mis modales. Me llamo Sirzechs Gremory, pero me conocen como Sirzechs Lucifer. Es un gusto. – dijo con serenidad. – ¿Me podrías decir el tuyo? – dijo amablemente.

\- Claro, me llamo Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Sirzechs, Al no notar la presencia del rubio al frente suya se preguntó, ¿porque no logro percibirlo? Tenia esa duda si fuera un demonio lo habría sentido rápidamente. Asi que le pregunto.

\- Eres un ¿Demonio? –

Naruto se extrañó, porque le preguntaría eso tal vez noto a Kurama dentro de él. Pero no era posible eso, si se supone que no debería ser capaz de sentirlo.

\- Eh, no lo siento no soy un Demonio. Soy un Humano. –

Eso sorprendió a los dos Maou, Serafall pensaba que era un demonio. Asi que se sorprendió mucho, y se puso a pensar que Hacia el en el Inframundo. Sirzechs también estaba sorprendido, pero no tanto como Serafall. Ya que a diferencia de ella él había tratado de sentir su presencia, aunque al decirle que era Humano se pregunto como pudo derrotar a un ángel caído, Tal vez tenía una Sacred Gear. Era lo mas razonable que se le pudo ocurrir en ese momento.

\- Eres ¿Humano? Entonces ¿cómo llegaste al Inframundo? – dijo nuevamente Sirzechs.

Ante tal pregunta, Naruto no sabia si decirle lo mismo que a las niñas o decirle si lo podían hablar en privado. Se decidió por la primera, si bien parecía una buena persona no lo conocía lo suficiente para decirle como llego.

\- La verdad, Como les dije antes a las niñas. No sé, cómo llegue aquí. Solo sé que me había levantado en el bosque y estaba buscando a personas para ir al pueblo más cercano. Y así fue como termine encontrándome con Rias y Sona. –

Los Maou al recibir la respuesta se preguntaron por qué habría ocurrido esto. Normalmente las personas que sabían hacer círculos mágicos podrían venir al Inframundo. Pero por la respuesta dicha por Naruto, no lograba hacer que ellos entendieran como llego. O tal vez sufría de Amnesia, pero eso no parecía viable ya que sabia su nombre. Normalmente si tuvieras Amnesia no podrías recordar nada, así que tiene que ser otra cosa la que lo trajo aquí. Asi que como llego hasta el Inframundo, es un misterio que pueden resolver en este momento.

Ambos Maou decidieron dejar esos pensamientos de lado y tratarían de ayudar a Naruto, como forma de compensación al haber salvado a sus hermanas. Pero antes de que pudieran decirle algo Naruto hablo nuevamente.

\- Oigan, ¿les puedo hacer una pregunta? – los Maou solo asintieron. – ¿Porque se extrañan con que sea Humano? Acaso no lo son ¿ustedes también? – Ellos solo se confundieron un poco pensaban que el ya sabía que eran Demonios, pero borraron esa idea de su cabeza. Naruto les Había dicho que no sabia como llego hasta aquí, así que es posible que el no sepa de los Demonios.

\- El porque nos extrañamos de que seas Humano, es porque todos aquí somos Demonios. – dijo Serafall.

El rubio solo se limito a parpadear varias veces, ellos ¿eran Demonios? Pero si parecen personas normales. Aunque, no es como si el supiera como eran los Demonios, los bijuu solo eran construcciones de chakra que venían del Jūbi. Asi que ellos no eran Demonios aun si las personas de los pueblos piensen eso.

\- Ustedes son ¿Demonios? Pero si parecen personas normales, como ¿es que ustedes son Demonios? – dijo Naruto con una voz de duda.

\- Tal vez no nos creas, pero es la verdad todos aquí somos Demonios. Serafall y yo somos dos de los cuatro Maou del Inframundo. Yo tengo el Puesto de Lucifer como te dije en mi presentación y Serafall tiene el puesto de Leviathan. –

\- Espera, ¿qué significa eso de Maou y los puestos que tienen? –

\- Sabes, esto no deberíamos decir a cualquiera. Pero ya que salvaste a nuestras Hermanas menores creo que podemos decírtelo. – dijo Sirzechs.

\- Sirzechs se encarga de dirigir los asuntos internos del Inframundo, y yo me encargo de los asuntos exteriores. -dijo Serafall con una sonrisa. – Aunque todavía no conoces a los otros Maou. Creo que, por lo menos te podríamos decir sus nombres. Los otros Maou son Ajuka Beelzebub y Falbium Asmodeus. Nosotros cuatro nos encargamos del Inframundo. –

\- Oh, no era tan difícil de lo que pensé. Entonces si Sirzechs se encarga de los asuntos interiores, eso quiere decir que ¿él es quien dirige el inframundo? –

\- Vaya, no esperaba que te dieras cuenta tan rápido. Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, si yo dirigió el infierno. – dijo un poco sorprendido.

Parece que Naruto tuvo suerte de conocer a personas importantes del Inframundo, aunque no sabía si contarles sobre la verdad de como llego aquí. Y en todo este tiempo no le a preguntado nada a Kurama. Necesita preguntarle, si seria buena idea de contarles como llego. Pero dejo esos pensamientos para después, se estaba muriendo de hambre. No sabia porque tenia tanta hambre, si no tenia hambre cuando estaba en el lugar extraño el que llego en un inicio. Cuando estaba por preguntarles su estomago le gano la pregunta. Ya que se puso a sonar con fuerza delante de todos.

El rubio se avergonzó un poco por eso. Se llevo el brazo hacia atrás rascándose la cabeza de una forma nerviosa y les pregunto.

\- Disculpen, pero ¿me podrían dar un poco de comida? No he comido nada en todo el día. – dijo con la voz nerviosa por lo que acaba de pasar.

Los presentes se habían reído un poco de forma baja, por el acontecimiento anterior. Sona se había adelantado en hablar antes de su hermana o Sirzechs hablara. Se había acordado de que le iba a dar un poco de comida para el rubio. En forma de agradecerle el haberlas ayudado.

\- Es cierto te había dicho que podrías comer cuando llegáramos a mi casa, no hay problemas con eso verdad ¿Onee-Sama? –

\- No hay problema So-tan. Al menos servirá como agradecimiento el haberlas salvado. – dijo con una sonrisa, aunque en su mente estaba pensando que esto le serviría para poder conocer más de él. No sabia él porque estaba pensando de esa forma, si recién lo había conocido. Se decidió de que por lo menos intentaría conocerlo para entender el porqué de sus acciones. Cuando estaban por entrar Sirzechs hablo.

\- Me gustaría acompañarlos, pero me tengo que retirar, tengo que llevar a Rias a casa. Y asegurar los alrededores, para ver si no hay más ángeles caídos. Vámonos, Rias tenemos que inventar alguna excusa a mamá y a papá para que no se preocupen. –

\- Pero ¡yo me quería quedar más tiempo! – dijo Rias haciendo pucheros. – No nos podemos quedar un poco más ¿Onii-Sama? – dijo haciendo la técnica mas temible para todo Siscon los ojos de cachorrito.

Sirzechs uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para no caer en lo que estaba haciendo Rias. Pero por más que tratara no lo estaba logrando. Para fortuna de él apareció un circulo mágico. Naruto se extraño sobre eso ya que nunca había visto algo así antes. Se preguntaba que clase de jutsu seria ese. Pero los demás en la sala sabían quien era. Se trataba de Grayfia la Reina de Sirzechs. Cuando se termino de materializar delante de todos. Hablo.

\- Sirzechs-Sama tiene que volver a terminar el papeleo que dejo, estuvo ausente durante toda la tarde. – dijo para horror de Sirzechs que se había olvidado de eso, por estar buscando a Rias. Ahora mismo no sabía pensar si era una fortuna o un infortunio su presencia. No quería hacer el papeleo, parecía interminable. Cuando acababa una columna de ellos aparecía otra y era así cada vez que terminaba una. – Parece que ya encontró a Ojou-Sama – dijo al mirar a Rias al lado de él. – Ahora que ya no tiene que hacer la búsqueda tiene que regresar inmediatamente. – dijo con voz firme que no dejaba dar alguna objeción. Rias se Había resignado porque sabia que cuando la reina de su hermano hablaba de esa forma, no podía refutar.

Asi que se despidió de Sona, Serafall y Naruto. Y se acerco a su hermano. Pero antes de irse dijo.

\- Sona ¿puedo venir mañana? – pregunto Rias porque quería jugar de nuevo con Sona y también le serviría para preguntar a Naruto si quisiera ser su amigo. Sona no le vio problemas a eso, pero volteo a ve a Serafall, la cual simplemente asintió. – Claro, te estaré esperando mañana. –

Cuando se estaban por ir Sirzechs le dio una mirada a Serafall, dando a entender de que el también iba a regresar. Ella se dio cuenta y dio un leve asentimiento. Grayfia al crear el circulo mágico, vio a un rubio que estaba atrás de todos. Se preguntaba quién era, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Tal vez era algún conocido de los Sitri. Sin pensar mas en eso se retiraron dejando a Serafall, Sona y Naruto.

Naruto se preguntaba que es lo que acaba de pasar, vino una mujer de cabello plateado. Y solo con unas cuantas palabras hizo que tanto Sirzechs y Rias se vayan. No Sabia el porque la siguieron sin protestar, aunque tal vez sea porque hablo de una forma firme. Que le dio un poco de miedo, pero nunca lo diría en voz alta.

\- Vayamos adentro Naruto, So-Tan. – dijo alegremente.

Ellos siguieron a Serafall, pero Naruto quería hablar con Kurama se supone que le avisaría lo que estaba pasando y no le dijo nada, se suponía que debería haberle dicho. _– ( Se podría molestar si no le digo que está sucediendo ) –_ dijo Naruto mentalmente. – _( Aunque no creo que se moleste si le cuento más tarde, en este momento tengo mucha hambre y ya me estoy sintiendo cansado, creo que debería de empezar a entrenar ya mi resistencia tampoco es la misma. )_ –

Después de haber comido y haberse sorprendido con el comedor y los pasillos que eran muy lujosos para él. Se dirigieron a la sala de estar, después de que Naruto termino de comer. Ahora Naruto, Se preguntaba que debería hacer ahora. No tenía un lugar donde quedarse, y no sabia donde estaba el pueblo en el inframundo. Asi que aun tenía un poco de nervios le pregunto a Serafall.

\- Hey Serafall, crees que me podrías indicar donde esta el pueblo mas ¿cercano? -

Serafall se quedo confundida por un momento porque Naruto quería ir a un pueblo.

\- Hmmm… claro no esta muy lejos de los territorios del clan Sitri. Solamente tendrías que ir al sur de la mansión por un tiempo y podrías encontrar un pueblo. – aun si le dijo donde estaba tenia dudas sobre porque quería saber eso. Asi que decidió preguntar – ¿Porque querías saber eso Naruto? Hay algo que necesites de ahí en ves de ir ¿al mundo Humano? – Cuando Naruto escucho que había un mundo Humano se sorprendió un poco, el pensaba que solo existía este lugar llamado Inframundo. Ahora mismo Naruto no sabia como responder, se supone que el debería de venir de ese lugar, pero recién se entero de su existencia ahora mismo. En estos momentos necesitaba de la ayuda de Kurama para que le diera un cuartada creíble. Pero eso ahora mismo le tomaría tiempo y no sabia si Kurama estaba despierto y si no lo estaba tendría que entrar a su subconsciente y eso le podría tomar tiempo. Y era eso lo que no tenía, tendría que arreglárselas el solo en este momento de urgencia. Se calmo un poco al recordar si ya pudo hacer muchas cosas si su ayuda, que tan difícil seria decir una cuartada creíble. Después de unos segundos pudo responder, creyendo que tal vez esto le funcione.

Serafall y Sona estaban esperando su respuesta, pero Naruto no decía nada. Notaron cuando el bajo un poco la cabeza y tenia una mirada triste. – Es porque en el mundo Humano no tengo a nadie. – dijo con un poco de tristeza. Por una parte, era verdad no tenia a nadie en este mundo. Estaba igual que en las Naciones Elementales cuando era niño, aunque por lo menos ahí el tenia al Sandaime que lo visitaba cuando podía y le invitaba Ramen.

Las hermanas al darse cuenta de que Serafall toco un punto sensible se arrepintió de preguntar eso. Sona estaba mirando con una cara triste a Naruto, puede que no le guste como la llame su hermana. Pero aun así la quería mucho al igual que sus padres. No sabía como podría estar en su vida sabiendo de que no tienes a ningún familiar que te apoye o algún amigo que no te haga sentir solo.

Naruto subió la cabeza. Acción que fue notada por ambas, Tenia una mirada determinada. Algo que llamo la Atención de Serafall. Naruto sabia que, aunque se suponía que debía de decir un mentira, termino diciendo algo que es verdad. Fue en este momentos en lo que se preguntó porque acepto el venir a este mundo. Podía haberse quedado en su mundo para estar con su familia. Pero de alguna forma eligió aceptar, se dijo así mismo que no se debía arrepentir porque fue el camino que eligió. Y aunque no este en Las naciones elementales seguiría el Nindō que uso durante toda su carrera ninja. Nunca me arrepentiré de mis palabras, porque por ellas el cómo termine aquí.

Cuando termino sus palabras, hablo de forma determinada.

\- Puede que no sepa donde como termine cayendo aquí, y que no tenga a nadie esperando por mí. Pero si de algo he estado seguro en toda mi vida es que, nunca retrocederé a mis palabras. – (recordando los momentos donde empezó como Genin, hasta irse de la aldea con Jiraiya) -y menos aún me rendirme por las cosas que la vida me puedan dar. – (recordando los momentos que paso cuando regreso de la aldea hasta el momento donde peleo con Sasuke.) - Siempre avanzare sin importar las adversidades, porque, ese es ¡MI NINDŌ! –

Esas palabras quedaron grabadas en la cabeza de Serafall y de Sona. Aunque pareciera que solo eran unas simples palabras, transmitían más de lo que uno podría pensar. Porque esas palabras son de una persona que había superado el odio y no se dejo llevar por la venganza. Eran palabras de una persona que tenia experiencias que le servirían toda la vida.

\- jejeje… me deje llevar un poco. – dijo Naruto con diversión en su voz.

Serafall y Sona solo les salió una gota de sudor, había dicho un buen discurso y lo había estropeado todo en la ultima parte. Pero que se podía esperar de Naruto. Asi es el y, aunque madure con el tiempo no dejara de ser él.

\- Bueno, respondiendo a tu primera pregunta era para quedarme en algún lugar. Ya que no tengo algún sitio donde dormir. Y quería saber dónde había algún pueblo donde poder rentar algún departamento o habitación. –

\- Oh, te referías a eso. Pero no se si logres encontrar eso en un pueblo de forma fácil. No es mejor que sepas donde esta la ¿ciudad? – dijo Serafall con duda, Pero antes de que Naruto pueda hablar. Ella lo hizo primero. – Pero creo que es mejor que te quedes esta noche aquí. Ya se va a hacer de noche y te tomaría mucho tiempo llegar a pie hasta la ciudad. –

Naruto no esperaba esa oferta pensó que tal vez le darían de comer y tendría que buscar un lugar donde dormir. No paso por su cabeza de que le dejarían quedarse.

\- Pero, no sé si dejarían rentar algún departamento o cuarto a los humanos en el Inframundo. – dijo con Serafall con dudas.

Mientras Serafall pensaba si era posible eso. Sona pensó que podrían dejarlo vivir en la mansión como un invitado. Y le pregunta a su hermana.

\- Onee-Sama, ¿no podríamos dejar que se quede en una de las habitaciones de aquí? – dijo Sona con un poco de esperanza en su voz. Aunque, no lo parecía admiraba un poco a Naruto. Y podría ayudarla en las ocasiones en las que no pueda preguntar a su Onee-Sama. Serafall se puso a pensar en esas palabras. Si fuera por ella lo dejaría quedarse, pero es la casa de sus padres y ellos todavía no regresaban, no sabia que estaban haciendo así que no podía consultarles el que se quede. Pero justo después de pensar eso se acordó que podía hacer un circulo mágico de comunicación, casi se daba un golpe en la cabeza por no recordar algo tan simple. Se volteo hacia Sona y le dijo.

\- Esta bien, intentare convencer a nuestros padres de que se quede. Seguramente dejen que Naruto se quede después de lo que paso hoy, regreso en un momento. – dijo para salir de la sala hacia el pasillo.

Naruto y Sona se quedaron solos, El definitivamente no esperaba este desenlace ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir algo y estaban tratando de que se quede en este lugar. Sona al ver al rubio decidió preguntarle algo.

\- Naruto, ¿podrías responder a mi pregunta? –

Naruto asintió intrigado por la pregunta que le tenía Sona, aunque fuera una niña de solo seis años a veces parecía tener su edad mental o incluso mayor. Naruto pensaba que ella era muy inteligente, tal vez un genio, pero no podía confirmarlo. Asi que piensa que solamente es muy lista para su edad.

\- ¿Como es que puedes estar feliz después de estar en la soledad por mucho tiempo? – Sona quería saber, que es lo que hizo Naruto para tener esa convicción al momento de hablar hace unos instantes. Naruto simplemente sonrió y le dio una respuesta a Sona. – Es porque tenía una meta que quería cumplir. – dijo recordando cuando decidió convertirse en Hokage para que todos lo reconocieran, y que lo trataran como alguien importante.

\- ¿Cuál era la meta que tenías? – pregunto con mucha curiosidad, podrá ser mas lista que los niños de su edad. Pero seguía siendo una niña.

\- quería convertirme en el líder de mi pueblo. Quería que la gente que me viera al caminar me reconociera. Y que me dejaran de ver de la manera en la que siempre hacían. – dijo con una sonrisa al final.

Sona podía entender que eso pueda ser una motivación para no rendirse, pero no entendía el porque sería feliz por eso. Tal vez Había más historia en la vida de Naruto de lo que pensaba. Decidió que ya no le preguntaría más, por el momento. Puede que después logre hacer que Naruto le cuente el porqué de eso.

Al pasar unos minutos más Serafall volvió a entrar con una sonrisa, al parecer tenia buenas noticias.

\- Aceptaron que te quedes Naruto. Después de explicarles y hacer que se calmaran, No le vieron ningún problema en que te quedes. – termino de explicar con una sonrisa. Ella misma no sabia él porque estaba feliz de que se quede, pero no le dio muchas vueltas al tema. Sona estaba feliz como su hermana eso quería decir que podría hacerle más preguntas a Naruto, y poder saber como era su vida antes de caer en el Inframundo.

\- sígueme te guiare a la habitación en donde estarás. – Naruto simplemente asintió. Se paro para seguir a Serafall, y Sona también quería saber donde se iba a quedar la mansión la muy grande y no era una buena idea tocar de puerta en puerta hasta saber dónde estaba Naruto porque simplemente no los quiso seguir.

Momentos después en alguna parte de la mansión del clan Sitri, se puede ver a los tres frente a una puerta.

\- Bien, esta será la habitación donde te podrás quedar. No es muy grande, asi que espero no te incomode que sea tan pequeña. – Serafall abrió la puerta luego de hablar, e ingresaron a la habitación. Se podía ver la habitación que era mucho mas grande que todo su apartamento en las Naciones elementales. Tenía una cama que en la que podían caber hasta seis personas, a su derecha. Había unos pequeños sillones que estaban frente una ventana grande que daba la vista hacia fuera, También hay un escritorio que estaba a la izquierda de la cama y al frente de ella había una puesta que se desliza que llevaba al armario. Se podría decir que era un cuarto sencillo pero que tenía lo necesario, Hasta tenía un baño incluido. Naruto no sabía que decir. Esta Habitación era muchísimo mejor que su departamento en las Naciones elementales, si se supone que esta habitación era pequeña entonces como sería una grande. Agito su cabeza para quitar ese pensamiento. – No, esta bien no creo que me parezca incomoda. Gracias por dejar que me quede aquí. – dijo con nerviosismo.

\- No te preocupes, si necesitas algo puedes llamar a mi habitación que esta al terminar el pasillo girando hacia la derecha en la segunda puerta que veas. – dijo Serafall feliz de que podría hablar con Naruto cuando vaya a su Habitación. Lo podría conocer más y eso de alguna manera la hacía sentir feliz.

Sona por otro lado estaba feliz de que al menos sus habitaciones no estaban tan lejos así podría hacerle más preguntas a Naruto y poder conocerlo mejor.

\- Bueno, eso seria todo espero que puedas descansar. – se despidió Serafall saliendo de la habitación junto a Sona.

Naruto se acerco a la cama que estaba en el centro y se tiro encima de ella. – Ahhh, hasta la cama es más cómoda, bueno creo que ya va siendo hora de que hable con Kurama. – dijo para después entrar en su espacio mental.

 **\- Espacio Mental –**

Al entrar Naruto se dio cuenta que Kurama seguía dormido, no sabía como a veces Kurama puede ser muy perezoso. Pero viéndolo así se acerco lentamente para poder levantarlo, no pensó como podría estar Kurama teniendo esas rejas otra vez. Si bien Kurama sabia que era su mejor amigo, esas rejas tenían malos recuerdos para Kurama. Asi que intentara abrirla de nuevo, pero se preguntaba el porque de las rejas se supone que no debería estar. Si no recuerda mal esto no estaba ni siquiera cuando la otra parte de Kurama se quedo con el cuando se enfrento a Madara, Kaguya y Sasuke.

Tendría que descubrir como abrirla de nuevo porque, aunque, todavía tenga la llave del anterior sello no sabía si funcionaria. Ya que se quería quitar las dudas, se subió la maga del brazo y canalizo chakra en la punta de los dedos. Se subió el mono y puso los de dos sobre su abdomen, y giro la mano espero durante un momento. Pero no ocurrió nada, parece que eso no era lo que tenia que hacer para poder abrir esas rejas.

Al ver que no podía abrirlas simplemente se acerco a Kurama. Y le hablo.

\- Kurama, levántate tengo noticias sobre donde estamos. – dijo con voz calmada. Espero por un momento y Kurama se levantó.

\- Oh, y que noticias descubriste ¿Naruto? –

\- Bueno para empezar, parece que estamos en un mundo donde hay ángeles caídos, Demonios y ángeles. –

\- Hmmm… no sabia que eso existiera en este mundo. Pero como se supone que son ellos. –

\- bueno solo vi a un ángel caído, ya que me tuve que enfrentar con él. Pero no hay muchas diferencias físicas entre los Humanos y los ángeles caídos al parecer ellos tienen alas de color negra parecido a las de un ave, pero no sé si lo podrán esconder o simplemente están afuera. –

\- ¿Porque dice eso ultimo Gaki? –

\- porque cuando lo vi tenia sus alas extendidas. Y no se si ellos las tienen siempre extendidas, porque si no es así físicamente solo parecen una persona cualquiera, y no se si todos los ángeles caídos tienen un mismo aura. Ya que con el que tuve una pelea tenía una presencia maligna. –

\- Hmmm buena deducción, parece que estas creciendo mentalmente. – dijo con un poco de orgullo.

\- Eh, creo que ¿gracias? – Era muy raro recibir un cumplido de Kurama así que se sintió genial escuchar eso.

\- Regresando a lo que te contaba, con los demonios no vi si tenían alas o no. Y aunque no lo creas pude hablar con dos de los cuatro jefes de los demonios. Se llaman Maou, y cada uno desempeña un papel. –

\- Y ¿cómo lograste conocerlos? Si se supone que son los demonios más importantes no deberían estar a simple vista. –

\- Bueno eso ocurrió después de que derrotara al ángel caído, porque quería hacerle algo a dos niñas que me encontré en el Bosque. Ellas resultaron ser las hermanas de dos de los Maou. –

\- No se si tienes suerte o simplemente tiene que pasar algo contigo a tu alrededor. – dijo en tono de burla al final.

Naruto ignoro eso ultimo y siguió Hablando.

\- Y sobre los ángeles no se sobre ellos, pero ¿si se supone que hay ángeles caídos debería de haber ángeles no crees? – Kurama asintió.

\- ( _parece que estas creciendo, Naruto._ ) – dijo Kurama en su mente.

\- Ah, me estaba olvidando de contarte. Pero el lugar en donde estamos es el inframundo, y parece que aquí están todos los Demonios. Y era muy extraño el que un humano estuviera aquí. Hay un lugar que lo llaman el mundo Humano y si, tal y como dice ahí están todas las personas normales. –

\- Parece que estuviste ocupado eh. Y ¿descubriste algo más del Senjutsu? –

\- No hay mucho por comentar, descubrí que puedo estar de modo indefinido en el Senjutsu, O creo eso es lo que pasa. No pude usarlo mucho cuando tuve la pelea con el ángel caído, así que no se si es indefinido o no. Pero si descubrí que tengo mucha más fuerza de lo normal cuando usaba Senjutsu. –

\- Asi que son diferentes eh. Naruto creo que deberías empezar a entrenar no sabes que podría pasar, aunque creo que deberías empezar desde lo más básico. Aun si entrenaste con el pervertido, que no te enseño mucho sobre técnicas ninja y no hablemos sobre tu Sensei de equipo. Tendré que ayudarte a poder hacer todas las cosas también tengo varios Jutsus que te podrían servir, así que encuentra un lugar donde puedas entrenar y que sea rápido no sabemos cuanto tiempo tienes antes de que esto se pueda poner movido. Prepárate, Naruto porque después de esto preferirías no desearme como sensei. – dijo con una voz y sonrisa macabra.

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **Bueno como habrán notado el capítulo no avanzo mucho en la historia, es porque quiero hacerlo de forma detallada no siempre será así. Habrán unos cuantos Time Skip para no hacerlo pesado. No sé, si habrá quedado bien como estoy haciendo esta parte de la historia. Espero que sí, pero si ven algún error, agradecería de que me lo dijeran. Y les tengo una pregunta ¿Serafall se quedaba en la mansión de los Sitri? No recuerdo si estaba ahí o vivía en otro lugar. Pero creo que al hacerlo así podría tener más oportunidades de hablar con Naruto sin que parezca forzado. O al menos yo creo que es así. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, comenten que les pareció. Puede que el próximo capitulo me demore un poco más. Tal vez lo suba en 2 días. Ahora sobre las chicas del Harem tiene que ganar alguien para el próximo capítulo, pero si no hay más votos. Entonces la elegiré yo para poder terminar el harem.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Descubriendo las nuevas afinidades

**Este Capítulo está siendo escrito después de haber terminado el anterior, puede que no este teniendo en cuenta lo que hayan comentado. Y También había escrito que Yasaka estaba en Tokio, no se porque se cambio Cuando Había escrito Kioto. Y me acabo de dar cuenta de que se cambió cuando los estaba escribiendo, es una cosa rara, pero intentare mirar bien por si pasa esto. Posiblemente le haya enviado un mensaje privado pidiendo perdón por la confusión al usuario, también lamento si confundí a muchas personas, Puede que en algunos no haya titulo no es por flojera es más porque no se que titulo debería colocar. :P**

 **Sin más alargues comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 4**

Después de haber Salido del espacio mental, Naruto se sentía cansado el día se había acabado muy rápido no entendía como se pudo ir así de rápido. Pero de todas formas quería ir a dormir cerro los ojos esperando a que se duerma.

 **Dentro del sueño de Naruto**

Naruto estaba caminando por la aldea de Konoha, no sabia que estaba haciendo ahí se supone que estaba en el dormitorio que le dieron. Aunque no negaría que extraña un poco la aldea, al fin después de tantas cosas que habían pasado lo habían reconocido y llamado héroe por derrotar a Nagato. Ya no lo miraban con miradas de odio o desprecio, lo miraban como era Naruto Uzumaki.

Se había alegrado de eso sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos, si este era un sueño entonces. Aprovecharía para poder ver una vez más a Konoha, antes de que pase pagina y piense en el presente que tiene ahora. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ir al monte Hokage y sentarse en la cabeza de su padre, cuando era niño sentía una extraña conexión con la cabeza del Yondaime en ese tiempo no sabia que era su padre. Pero cuando llegaba y se sentaba en la cabeza alzaba la mirada y podía ver toda la aldea, le gustaba verla cuando atardecía. Porque de alguna forma en esos momentos, la aldea se veía muy hermosa y le hacia olvidar por momentos la soledad que sufrió cuando era niño. Se podría quedar horas mirando simplemente la aldea.

\- ¿Es muy hermosa verdad? – pregunto una voz que no creyó escuchar otra vez. Asi que volteo para verlo y ahí estaba en Primer Hokage de la aldea Hashirama Senju. Se preguntaba que hacia en su sueño, pero siguió la corriente. De todas formas, era solo un sueño.

\- Si, me gusta ver la aldea en esta hora del día. – concluyo de forma calmada.

Hashirama solo se quedo viendo junto a Naruto la aldea que estaba debajo de ellos. La aldea que había construido con su mejor amigo Madara Uchiha, aunque al inicio era reacio a esto ya que parecía que con el paso del tiempo se Había olvidado del sueño de crear la aldea, Hashirama se había acercado directamente a él porque quería que acabara la guerra de clanes y también porque el resto del clan Uchiha quería que acepte decidido dar una oportunidad al hacer la aldea, aunque él no quisiera. Les tomo tiempo, pero después de los esfuerzos combinados de los Senju y Uchiha lo habían hecho. Habían logrado el sueño que tuvieron de niños. Ya no tendría que haber una guerra entre ellos, todo parecía ir bien. Pero nunca se espero que Madara estaba en contra de que el Fuera Hokage, de alguna manera pensaba que él quería oprimir a los Uchiha, Intento conseguir apoyo para quitarle el liderazgo, pero le dieron la espalda. Se había sintió traicionado, se fue de Konoha sin que el sepa su rumbo. Pero regreso para pelear con el fin de matarlo, decidieron un lugar donde tendrían su batalla que quedaría registrado en los libros de historia y el lugar, terminaría llamándose el Valle del Fin.

Pensó que lo había matado, pero al parecer no lo había hecho no sabía como lo hizo, pero sobrevivió. Y termino siendo el causante de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja. Fue la peor guerra que haya podido ver aun si se habían juntado todas las aldeas para pelear contra la técnica que su hermano hizo llamado **Edo Tensei**. Le había dicho que era una mala idea hacer ese Jutsu, pero no escucho. Pero no fue el causante de tantas muertes como el Jūbi. Era muchísimo peor que el Kyuubi, pero fue en esa guerra que descubrió a un chico que tenia la voluntad de Fuego ardiendo con fuerza en él.

Se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki, por algún motivo sentía una pequeña conexión cuando lo vio. No entendió el por qué, pero cuando la guerra había avanzado en un punto donde no pudieron ayudar más el sabio de los seis caminos les conto la historia. Y fue en ese momento donde pudo entender esa pequeña conexión con el rubio, suponía que ambos eran una reencarnación de uno de los hijos del sabio. Eran casi como la misma persona, pensó que el tal vez podía usar el **Mokuton**. Pero al ver a Naruto pelear anteriormente se dio cuenta de que no podía. Pensaba que tal vez podía darle un rollo de Jutsus del **Mokuton** , pero desafortunadamente no se pudo. Se veía que no lo necesitaba, el sabia pelear con lo que tenía.

Al terminar el **Edo Tensei** pensó que nunca más lo vería, aunque no se hayan hablado o visto mucho de alguna forma le agradaba el chico. Asi que cuando el sabio le dijo que podría hablar con el una vez más, acepto el verlo. Tal vez porque le recordaba como era el y aunque no pudiera enseñarle el **Mokuton** , podría darle las experiencias que el tuvo como shinobi para que le sirva en algún futuro.

Y ahora mismo lo tenía frente a él, los dos estaban mirando la aldea de Konoha. Hashirama decidió volver a hablar.

\- Oye, Naruto es bueno volver a verte, aunque no sean por un medio normal. –

Naruto se extrañó que quería decir con volver a verlo, si esto era un sueño no tendría que decir eso. Asi que para quitarse las dudas el pregunto.

\- ¿Volver a verme? Pero si esto es un sueño ¿verdad? –

\- Tienes razón en parte, ¿es un sueño? Si, lo es. Pero Gracias a Rikudō Sennin pude hablar contigo otra vez. –

Al escuchar eso se conmociono el viejo Rikudō lo había enviado con el y ¿no le dijo nada? Que otras cosas más ocultas tendría en este viaje que no le deja de dar sorpresas.

-Uhm… no entiendo porque ¿estás aquí? –

\- Bueno, había venido para enseñarte el Mokuton, pero parece que no puedes usarlo. Pensé que al ser la misma reencarnación de una misma persona podías usarlo, pero me equivoqué. Asi que pensé, si ya que no te puedo dar el Mokuton. Por lo menos te podría dar la experiencia ninja que tengo, aunque no podrás hacer todo lo que yo hice porque, al darte eso no significa que lo podrás hacer al momento. Por lo menos sabes que tienes que hacer si intentas hacer alguna cosa que creas que es útil en las experiencias que te voy a dar. –

Naruto se entristeció un poco al saber que no podría usar el **Mokuton,** pero al menos podría ser un mejor ninja con las experiencias del ninja al que se consideró Shinobi no Kami. Se preguntaba si Kurama podía escuchar esto, pero no lo escucho en ningún momento de la conversación.

\- Entonces me vas a dar las experiencias que tuviste como ¿Shinobi? Porque me darías un regalo así ¿hice algo para merecerlo? – pregunto dudoso, aunque le gustaría que le dieran un regalo así no entendía el porque le iba a dar eso.

Hashirama se rasco la cabeza por la pregunta, era cierto que no tenia un motivo con fundamentos para darle eso de alguna forma el chico le había agradado y el pensaba que ellos al ser reencarnaciones por lo menos debería ayudarlo un poco. Le hacia acordar cuando estaba con su hermanos, antes de que la aldea se fundara.

Podría ser por eso que lo ayudaba, le hacía recordar cuando tenia mas hermanos que solo Tobirama. Pero no sabia darle una respuesta concreta a esa pregunta, así que intento dar un fundamento valido para que lo vea como algo bueno, y que no solo sea un regalo que da porque sí.

\- La verdad, cuando vi la voluntad de fuego arder en ti de esa forma intensa que incluso, lograbas que tus compañeros te sigan. Aun si ya no pueden más o tengan todo en su contra me llamo la atención y pensé que serias un buen Hokage, ya que habías gritado al aire que te convertirías en Hokage. Pensé que la aldea estaría en buenas manos, pero al enterarme de que tanto tu como yo éramos como una misma persona. Quise ayudarte para que seas un buen Hokage para que pudieras proteger a la aldea, pero era un Edo Tensei. Así que no podía hacer mucho me había resignado a que al menos la aldea estaría en buenas manos cuando te eligieran para el puesto, pero como puedes ver no se pudo cumplir. – Naruto solo bajo su cabeza el hubiera querido ser un Hokage, pero las cosas no se dieron para que el pudiera hacerlo.

\- Fue en un momento donde el Rikudō Sennin me había dicho que podía hablar contigo otra vez, pensé que al menos te podría dar algo que te ayude en este nuevo viaje al que te estabas abarcando. Por esa razón te quería dar el Mokuton, pero como ya sabes no puedes usarlo y lo otro que me quedaba era darte mis experiencias obtenidas en toda mi vida como Shinobi. ¿A sí que dime Naruto aceptarías este regalo que te estoy dando? –

\- Naruto se quedó pensativo podría aceptar el regalo no veía motivo alguno como para negarse la experiencia le vendría bien, aunque el haya sido un Shinobi tenia una corta edad al servicio. Y no conocía casi ningún Jutsu, así que el regalo que le quería dar el Shodaime era lo mejor que le podrían dar. Después de meditarlo un momento Naruto se decidió.

\- Aceptare el regalo, Shodaime. – dijo con convicción.

Hashirama tuvo una sonrisa pequeña, esperaba cosas grandes de Naruto, aunque no le creyeran, pero era verdad. Asi que alzo su mano derecha en forma de puño, Naruto entendió lo que quería hacer así que simplemente alzo su puño juntándolo con el de Hashirama.

Al hacer eso Hashirama empezó a desvanecerse poco a poco. Naruto no entendía él porque, así que Hashirama lo calmo diciendo.

\- Tranquilízate Naruto, esto iba a pasar literalmente me estas absorbiendo. Tenia que ser de esta forma para que puedas tener mis recuerdos, aunque no vas a tener muchos problemas con esto. Porque somos casi la misma persona, te deseo suerte en tu nueva aventura Naruto. Espero que esto te sirva. – Al terminar de hablar Hashirama ya había desaparecido, Naruto dio las gracias aun si no podía escucharlo.

Solo fueron necesarios unos segundos para que Naruto tenga un gran dolor de cabeza se sentía cuando había desaparecido a varios clones a la vez. En sus últimos momentos de conciencia se Había olvidado de los clones del bosque, tal vez hayan explorado el lugar. Si hicieran eso no necesitaría preguntar dónde habría un lugar tranquilo donde entrenar, ya que tendría los recuerdos de sus clones. Se quedó inconsciente con ese último pensamiento.

 **\- Fuera del sueño de Naruto –**

Ya había amanecido, y podemos ver a Serafall y a Sona levantarse y dirigirse a tomar el desayuno las dos estaban usando la ropa que usan para dormir. Serafall estaba usando un camisón de color crema con cuello alto y unos pantalones cortos que eran cómodos para ella. Sona estaba usando un vestido de color azul que era de cuerpo completo. Una de ellas tendría que ir a hacer su deber de Maou y la otra posiblemente interrogue un poco más a Naruto después de que acaben de desayunar, aunque poder conocer mejor a Naruto era lo que quería hacer Serafall, no podría hacerlo hasta que se desocupe de sus deberes. Por suerte para ella, no eran tantos como el de los demás Maou, ella estaba feliz de que sea así. No le gustaría estar haciendo papeleo todo el día.

Las hermanas se estaban preguntando donde estaba Naruto, no a aparecido para tomar el desayuno. Pensaron que lo más lógico sería que se había perdido entre los pasillos. Asi que decidieron ir hasta su habitación con la esperanza de que este ahí. Cuando llegaron a la habitación tocaron la puerta para ver si estaba adentro o estaba por los pasillos, pero nadie contesto. Decidieron abrir la puerta para ver si estaba adentro, ingresaron en la habitación, pero no estaba ahí. Se extrañaron por eso, pero escucharon una puerta abrirse y las dos voltearon. No esperaban para nada que el rubio saliera del baño con los pantalones puestos, pero con el torso al aire, estaba secándose con una toalla el cabello mientras avanzaba.

Serafall se sonrojo por verlo así, no quería que la viera como una pervertida que se había metido a la habitación con la intención de espiarlo. Sona por otro lado estaba normal al ver que el rubio estaba saliendo del baño, o al menos eso parecía ya que tenia un casi indetectable sonrojo por eso. Podría ser una niña, pero reconocería que el rubio le parecía guapo.

Naruto no se había dado cuenta de las dos intrusas que estaban con el en ese momento así que se puso una camiseta de color negra que usaba debajo del mono que siempre usaba, esta vez decidió que no usaría el mono completo, y solo usaría un pantalón naranja con una camiseta negra. Al cambiar de mundo también tendría que cambiar de atuendo así que con un poco de dolor dejaría de usar tanto naranja aun si era su color favorito.

Al momento de voltearse pudo ver a Serafall y a Sona, el rubio se sonrojo por como estaba vestida Serafall, se veía muy bien usando esa ropa a opinión de él. Al voltear a ver a Sona, le pareció tierno el cómo estaba vestida, ahora si le cambiaras la expresión un poco seria por una sonrisa se podría morir de ternura. Aunque nunca diría eso en voz alta no quería que lo tacharan por un raro.

El rubio se animó a hablar, aunque este nervioso por la situación en la que está.

\- B-Bu-Buenos D-Días S-Serafall, S-Sona. – dijo con un notorio nerviosismo. Pero no sabia que estaban haciendo aquí así que les pregunto. – M-Me podrían decir que hacen ¿adentro de la habitación? – dijo más calmado. Serafall quería hablar, pero no le salían las palabras algo raro para ella, así que la que hablo fue Sona – Habíamos entrado a la habitación porque te estábamos buscando, al no verte en el comedor. Pensamos que te habías perdido en los pasillos. – Serafall solo asintió para afirmar lo dicho por Sona.

\- Ah, vale. No pensé que me estarían esperando. Como ven acababa de salir de la ducha, y estaba por ir al comedor. – dijo ya de forma calmada. Aunque aun tenia un pequeño sonrojo al ver a Serafall así. – creo que deberíamos ir a desayunar. – dijo Sona. Naruto y Serafall asintieron y se dirigieron a desayunar.

Después del desayuno que estuvo un poco tenso, Serafall tenia que darle un aviso a Sona casi se olvidaba de decirle sobre eso era importante como para olvidarlo.

-Sona-chan, mamá y papá llegan hoy. - dijo con una sonrisa.

Sona se alegró, aunque sus padre hayan hecho un pequeño viaje a Kioto que solo duro unos 4 días, los había extrañado.

\- Sabes en que hora llegan ¿Onee-Sama? – dijo con tono feliz. Que no concordaba con la cara un poco seria que tenía Sona.

\- Se supone que llegarían un poco antes que yo así que podría ser antes de la tarde. Creo que seria buena idea presentarles a Naruto, ¿no crees Sona-Chan? –

Sona asintió le parecía una buena idea además así podrían confiar en él y le dejarían pasar más tiempo con Naruto, para Sona el rubio era un misterio que le gustaría resolver. Si bien era raro ver a un Humano en el Inframundo. Uno podría dejarlo pasar porque podría saber como usar un circulo mágico que los transporte hasta aquí, pero en el caso de Naruto el no sabia como llego. Intentaría resolver este caso, aun si le cuesta toda la vida. De todas formas, al ser un demonio puede vivir por mucho tiempo, así que el tiempo es lo que le sobra en estos momentos.

Mientras las hermanas estaban hablando el rubio estaba pensando si seria buena idea preguntar un lugar donde entrenar, aunque esto le podría ocasionar más problemas, porque tendría que responder por qué quería saber esto. La otra opción era deshacer los tres clones que todavía quedaron en el bosque el día anterior, pero de nada le serviría si los clones se habían quedado en el mismo lugar. No sabía si se habían movido o no, puede que se esté arriesgando, pero no había otra opción. Pero antes de hacer algo arriesgado deshizo los clones que dejo, parecía que estaba todo bien hasta que vio todos los recuerdos de sus clones.

- **FLASHBACK** -

 **POV Clones.**

Cuando el jefe se fue nos quedamos atrás pensamos que regresaría, pero no fue así solo nos dijo que hiciéramos una distracción, pero aun cuando lo hicimos no nos deshizo. No creo que nos haya olvidado, tal vez nos dejo para vigilar al ángel caído. Si, debe de ser eso, puede que quiera respuestas y él nos podría dar las respuestas que queremos. Entre los tres pusimos al ángel caído el la base de un árbol, parecía que estaba muy herido. Así que intentamos hacer las preguntas lo más rápido posible.

\- Oigan ¿Creen que él nos vaya a dar respuestas? –

\- No lo sé, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo, en estos momentos hubiera servido aprender a como interrogar a una persona. –

\- tienes razón, tal vez debimos haber aprendido un poco cuando estábamos en la aldea, podríamos haber pedido que nos enseñe la examinadora loca de los exámenes Chunnin que nos enseñe. –

\- No creo que eso fuera una buena idea, además podría habernos matado cuando nos estuviera enseñando. –

\- Tienes razón, pero entonces como vamos a conseguir que nos de la información que necesitamos. Sabes que tampoco sabemos hacer Genjutsu. –

\- Creo que el jefe no tuvo un buen entrenamiento ninja, se supone que debería hacer varias cosas geniales como las que hacia papá. Parece que tendrá que hacer un entrenamiento ninja completo. –

\- pero aun si hace eso no hay nadie que nos pueda entrenar en Genjutsu. –

Los clones siguieron hablando entre ellos sin darse cuenta de que el ángel caído se estaba despertando. Estaba confundido de donde estaba se supone que estaba peleando contra un Humano, Fue en ese momento en que recordó que perdió conta el Humano. Se supone que él era un ángel caído era superior a ese mísero Humano.

Intento levantarse, pero no pudo le dolía todo el cuerpo cuando se movió parece que tenia varias fracturas de huesos, no sabia como un Humano podía hacerle esto. Seguramente tenía una Sacred Gear, debería ser por eso que pudo derrotarle. Ningún Humano podría tener esa fuerza, debería retirarse y explicar lo que paso a su jefe. Si le robaran la Sacred Gear que tuviera seguramente seria más fuerte que los Maou, pero antes de hacer eso se tendría que recuperarse de las heridas.

Todavía tenía magia, pero él nunca supo como hacer magia de curación, si reposaba un tiempo podría estar en condiciones de poder moverse e irse para notificar todo lo que paso. Pensó que seria un buen plan hasta que miro hacia la derecha, estaba ahí el Humano que lo derroto. Ahora estaba en problemas con el aquí no podría hacer eso, posiblemente lo mate antes de que ocurra. Tendría que hacer algo para escapar de su vista, pero no sabia el que.

Los clones después de hablar de las cosas que debería hacer el Original se voltearon hacia el ángel caído, lo vieron despierto así que podrían aprovechar estos momentos para conseguir respuestas. Uno de los clones se acercó, y le hablo.

\- Ya que te has despertado, esperábamos que nos pudieras dar unas respuestas. Espero que respondas ya que de eso podría depender tu vida. – dijo el clon de forma seria.

\- ¿crees que responderé a tus preguntas estúpido Humano? –

\- Bueno intente que sea de la forma fácil, pero no escuchaste. Asi que no me culpes de esto ya que fue culpa tuya. –

El ángel caído solo resoplo que le podría hacer el Humano. Si no respondía el ganaría, y no creía que pudiera hacer algo para que él hable. Lamentablemente para el ángel caído fue lo peor que le pudo haber pasado en toda su vida.

\- ¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Te diré todo lo que quieras, pero para! –

El ángel caído no pudo soportar la tortura mental que le hizo el rubio. No pensaba que tuviera tal nivel de tortura, nunca espero ver eso en su vida y no quería repetirlo. Se quedaría como un trauma para toda la vida, si es que no comete suicidio antes.

Los clones solo sonrieron el plan de "tortura" funciono por completo, y el ángel caído les respondería todas sus preguntas.

\- De acuerdo, ya pueden parar. – dijo el clon que estaba hablando con el anteriormente. No pensó que el hacer eso funcionaria y muy bien. Tal vez debería de usarlo como tortura más seguido.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Al fin termino no creía poder aguantar más el ver eso. –

\- Entonces responde a mis preguntas en forma de agradecimiento. – El ángel solo asintió. – Bien, entonces mi primera pregunta es. ¿Porque estabas tras esas niñas? – dijo en un tono de que, si le mentía, le haría volver a ver eso. El ángel caído no quería responder, pero no quería volver a ver esa tortura. Pero era eso o su cordura, instintivamente eligió la primera.

– Esta bien te diré, me habían dado la misión de secuestrar a la hermana del Maou. Pero al ver que no podía me estaba por retirar, cuando parecía que la misión iba a fallar. La niña entro al bosque junto con la hermana de otro de los Maou, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. – El rubio asintió no sabia el porqué de eso y tampoco sabía que son los Maou tal vez el original lo sepa, así que dejo de lado eso y le pregunto. – Y ¿por qué te mandaron hacer esa misión? – El ángel caído solo tuvo una sonrisa. El clon tuvo una mirada mas dura no sabia lo gracioso de esto.

\- Porque tienes esa sonrisa. – dijo de forma seria. El ángel caído hizo una sonrisa más grande, el clon se molesto por eso y le grito - ¡Dime que se te hace gracioso! ¡Y contesta la pregunta de una vez! – El ángel dejo caer la sonrisa y dijo. – Es sencillo, mi jefe me mando para poder crear una guerra con los Demonios. - El clon no sabia que las niñas eran Demonios, pero dejo eso de lado tenia mas curiosidad sobre otra cosa.

– ¿Quién es tu jefe? – Quería saber quien fue el que lo mando aquí, aun si no podía hacer nada en estos momentos. Por lo menos quería saber quién es el que quiere hacer todo esto. El ángel caído solo hizo un bufido, no le diría el nombre de su jefe. Si lo decía podría hacer de que sus planes se fueran en picada, y seria por su culpa. – ¿En serio crees que te diré su nombre? – El rubio se enojo y le dio un golpe en las costillas al ángel caído, este al recibir el golpe escupió sangre. Todavía seguía herido y los huesos parecen que le están perforando un pulmón. – Ja! Hagas lo que hagas nunca te lo diré, nunca traicionare su confianza. –

Aún si Naruto lo golpeara todo lo que quiera no conseguiría respuestas de él, soltó un suspiro el ángel caído parecía que moriría por las heridas. No fue una persona que le guste matar a la gente aun si eran sus enemigos, pero sabia que si era un ninja debía de hacer eso al menos una vez. Y ya que tenia a alguien que estaba por morir decidió que le ayudaría en el proceso.

Le dio una mirada a los clones que estaban detrás de él, parecían que estaban de acuerdo con él. El clon quería saber si podía hacer el Rasengan, se supone que no podría, pero con la ayuda de otro clon tal vez era posible. Alzo la mano y uno de los clones lo ayudo, empezó a mover sus manos para intentar hacer el Rasengan como cuando era niño. Les tomo un poco de tiempo, pero lo lograron. El ángel caído se preguntaba que harían con esa esfera azul que parecía comprimida. Vio que el rubio se alegaba de los otros rubios que estaban ahí, al principio le pareció raro ver al lado del rubio dos copias iguales a él. Había visto algo parecido a lo que hacían los Yokai. Asi que pensó que eran ilusiones. Al parecer eran físicos, no sabia que iba a hacer al acercarse a el con esa esfera azul. Tenia una idea que parecía la más acertada. lo Iba a matar con eso, él no podía hacer nada solo espero lo inevitable. Un clon se acercó hacia él y lo lanzo hacia el aire, mientras que el otro esperaba el momento preciso para darle.

El ángel caído estaba por bajar, y el clon corrió hacia él.

\- ¡Rasengan! – grito el nombre de la técnica.

Al impactarla el ángel caído sintió, que se le trituraban los órganos. No sabia como ese ataque podía hacer daños internos, pensó que eso seria todo. Pero no pensó que el ataque lo llevaría hacia los árboles, y haría un camino mas largo que cuando lo golpeo.

Los clones vieron que ya no se movía, y estaba saliendo un charco de sangre.

\- ¿crees que el original se moleste? –

\- No lo sé, pero al menos tenemos un poco de información. –

\- Tienes razón, de seguro se alegrará por lo que descubrimos. –

Los clones esperaron un momento al no saber que hacer, ya estaba por amaneciendo. Decidieron explorar un poco el lugar. No sin antes mirar por última vez al ángel caído, cuando lo vieron el ángel caído estaba desapareciendo en plumas negras. Eso fue raro para ellos, nunca pensaron ver que ellos desaparecían en plumas negras. Iban a comentar sobre eso, pero desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

 **\- FIN DEL FLASHBACK –**

Naruto se quedo sin saber que pensar después de ver todo lo que pasaron sus clones, si bien sabia mas cosas que ellos en este momento. No estaba de acuerdo con matar al ángel caído, el no fue un simpatizante de matar a las personas. Pero sabia que tenia que hacer esto en algún momento, el esperaba que no fuera tan pronto.

\- …to! –

\- …ruto! –

\- Naruto! – Grito Serafall.

Naruto reacciono al llamado en el tercer grito. No había notado para nada que lo llamaban, ¿se habrá notado de que estaba muy callado? Debería de haber estado más atento, ahora tendría que decir algo creíble para no tener tantas preguntas.

\- Oh, disculpa ¿que estabas diciendo? –

\- *suspiro* Estaba diciendo que mis padres vendrán un poco antes de que llegue, y seria bueno que te presentes. Seria bueno de que los conozcas, ellos fueron los que te dejaron quedarte. – dijo con un puchero. Pensaba que se estaba burlando de ella, tenia curiosidad sobre porque estaba así.

\- Hmmm… Naruto, ¿me podrías decir porque estabas así? – dijo con un poco de nervios no sabía si le respondería, pero no perdía nada al preguntar.

\- Uh, bueno solo estaba pensando donde podría haber un lugar para entrenar. – Al final Naruto decidió ser sincero no le gustaba mentir tanto, no era su modo de ser.

\- ¿Entrenar? ¿Tienes conocimiento sobre cómo usar magia? -Serafall estaba curiosa sobre eso si bien todos de los seres sobrenaturales sabían usarla, no sabía de muchos Humanos podían usarla.

Por otro lado, Naruto no sabía que era la magia, el usaba chakra. ¿Sería por esa razón no lo sentía en ellos? Tendría un poco de sentido el que no usen chakra estaba en otro mundo. Asi que no seria tan raro, se preguntaba si podía usar magia.

\- Ehhh, no. Quería saber dónde había un lugar donde entrenar para fortalecer los poderes que tengo. – Sona se acordó la primera vez que vio a Naruto tenia los ojos diferente, le dijo a ella y Rias de que era un poder que él podía usar. ¿Se referirá a que tenia que entrenarlo para poder usarlo eficientemente?

– ¿Vas a entrenar lo que usaste en contra del ángel caído? – pregunto Sona. Naruto al ver que tenia una salida para esto aprovecho lo que dijo Sona.

\- Si, aunque pueda usarla no puedo hacerlo en toda su potencia todavía no conozco sus límites. –

Serafall estaba interesada en que era eso de lo que estaban hablando, ¿usaba algo que no era magia? Se supone que los humanos solo pueden usar magia. Asi que para quitarse las dudas pregunto.

\- ¿Me podrían decir de que están hablando? – Dijo con curiosidad.

\- Mmm creo que habría problema en mostrártelo. – dijo en forma tranquila. No había ningún problema en mostrárselo. – Pero necesito que estemos afuera, no lo puedo hacer adentro. ¿No crees? – dijo con una sonrisa al final.

\- Jejeje tienes razón, me había olvidado eso. – dijo Serafall con la lengua afuera y rascándose la cabeza de forma nerviosa. Para Naruto esa imagen hizo que se viera linda. Se sonrojo por ese pensamiento.

\- ( _Vaya Gaki. así que ya encontraste tu futura pareja eh._ ) – dijo en forma burlona. Naruto no pensaba que Kurama lo estuviera viendo, si era así entonces podría haberlo ayudado hace un momento.

\- (Oye, Kurama ¿estabas viendo todo?) – dijo en un tono que dejaba escuchar un poco de molestia.

\- ( _Si es divertido ver como logras salir de esto, por cierto, tenemos que hablar más tarde sobre tus recuerdos Naruto._ ) –

\- (Tienes razón, tenemos que hablar sobre eso.) –

Después de que hablara con Kurama, los tres salieron al patio de la mansión.

\- Bien, ya que llegamos ¿puedes mostrarme ese poder que dice So-Tan? – dijo de forma animada, y con estrellitas en los ojos. A Naruto y Sona les apareció una gota de sudor por la actitud de Serafall. Naruto se alejo un poco, se puso en posición. Y se quedó quieto, después de unos segundos entro en el Modo Sennin.

Las hermanas pudieron ver como accedía al poder que el tiene, los contornos de sus ojos tenían un tono naranja al igual que sus parpados. Serafall, pudo sentir que la presencia desaparecía. Podría decir que si no lo tuviera enfrente suya no sabría que estaba ahí, cuando Naruto abrió los ojos. pudo ver que la forma de sus ojos había cambiado en por las de un sapo, - (¿Porque se pondrían así sus ojos?) - Se pregunto mentalmente.

\- Este es lo que use contra el ángel caído. –

\- ¿Tiene algún nombre el momento en que lo usas? – Pregunto Sona, quería saber si tenía algún nombre y si no tenia, tal vez Naruto acepte que ella le dé un nombre.

\- Si, se llama Sennin Modo. –

\- ¿Y, que puedes hacer con eso? – Pregunto Serafall. Solo sabia que aparentemente que podía desaparecer su presencia.

\- (¿Sera buena idea decirles que puedo hacer cuando uso el Senjutsu?)

\- ( _Tranquilo Naruto, solo diles una explicación básica no es necesario decir todo lo que sepas._ ) –

\- (Pero ¿crees que es buena idea?) –

\- ( _Gaki solo le vas a decir algo básico, no les vas a contar toda tu vida._ ) –

\- (Está bien, pero si pasa algo más tendrás que ayudarme en esto.) –

\- Bueno, aparte de tener un cambio en los ojos me aumenta la fuerza bruta como física. También puedo sentir las presencia de los demás. –

\- ¿No se te olvida una cosa? –

\- Hmmm, no recuerdo que me falte algo. – dijo de forma segura. Aunque sabia que no les dijo todo, no sabía que ellos habían detectado algo de el Senjutsu que él no sabía.

\- ¿Seguro? –

\- Si –

\- ¿En serio no te olvidas de nada? –

\- Si, muy seguro. –

\- Onee-Sama podrías decir que es lo que le falta decir a Naruto. Hacer esto es desesperante. –

\- No te enojes So-Tan, solo quería preguntar si no se le olvidaba. – dijo haciendo pucheros.

\- *Suspiro* Entonces ¿me podrías decir que es lo que olvide de decir? –

\- Claro, cuando usaste el Sennin Modo tu presencia desapareció. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto y Kurama no sabían que eso pasaba cuando el usaba Senjutsu, ¿Sera porque el usaba Chakra y ellos usan Magia? No sabían si era eso. Deberían de averiguar el porqué de esto.

\- Vaya, eso no lo sabía. Gracias por decírmelo Serafall. – dijo sonriendo.

Serafall se alegro por el agradecimiento, se sentía de manera diferente cuando Naruto lo dijo de alguna forma le hizo sentir feliz el que le haya agradecido.

\- Aunque tenga curiosidad de ver que puedes hacer con el Sennin Modo, tengo que hacer el trabajo de Maou. – dijo con un aura depresiva y los ojos llorosos. No le gustaba estar en una oficina con los papeles, preferiría estar con su So-Tan o intentar hablar con Naruto.

Tanto Naruto, Sona y Kurama les apareció una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Sona se avergonzaba de la actitud de su hermana, mientras Naruto tenia una sonrisa nerviosa. Kurama por otro lado pensaba. – ( _Porque el Gaki se interesa de las mujeres raras y de Actitud rara. Al menos esta vez no es una peli rosa gritona que lo golpeaba por todo._ ) – dijo en su mente.

\- Creo que es momento de que vayas Onee-Sama. –

\- Ok – dijo con la aura depresiva.

\- ¡Cuídense So-tan, Naruto! – dijo en forma animada ignorando de que antes estaba depresiva.

Serafall se fue en un circulo mágico dejando a Sona y Naruto solos. Teniendo la gota de sudor más grande. Naruto y Kurama pensaban, que tenía cambios de actitud muy rápidos. Sona quería cambiar el ambiente en el que estaban, y le pregunto a Naruto.

\- ¿Podría ver tu entrenamiento? –

\- (¡Y ahora como le digo a Sona de que no puede hacerlo sin que parezca ofensivo! Te lo dije Kurama sabía que pasaría algo así.) –

\- ( _No te desesperes Gaki, tengo todo controlado._ ) –

\- (Entonces ¿cuál es tu plan Kurama?) –

\- ( _Es simple, solo déjala ver._ ) –

\- (¿Eh? Pero que estás diciendo Kurama si eso es lo que quiero evitar.) –

\- ( _Me refiero a que hagas un entrenamiento físico. Sabes que antes de poder usar el chakra que tienes ahora deberías de hacerlo, sabes que puedes usar el Senjutsu, pero no puedes usarlo como deberías. Faltan muchas cosas que deberías entrenar antes de ir al chakra._ ) –

\- (Oh, entonces no debería de haber problemas.) –

\- Claro Sona, puedes verlo, pero sería mejor si te alejaras un poco no sé si podría lastimare el estar cerca de aquí. – -(Además, Serafall se podría molestar conmigo si te pasa algo)-

\- Esta bien. –

\- (Ahora que Sona esta lejos, tenemos que hablar sobre el sueño que tuve Kurama.) –

\- ( _Tienes razón, nunca espere esto. Posiblemente pasen más cosas como esas. Mi padre no me había dicho sobre esto, es muy extraño que Hashirama estuviera aquí y no me hubiera dado cuenta._ ) –

\- (Kurama, creo que ya se cómo podría abrir las celdas.) –

\- ( _Creo que estamos pensando lo mismo, esto no podría ser casualidad.)_

\- (Tienes razón, podría ser que la llave para abrir el sello es que tenga que ver a todos los que vinieron conmigo.) –

\- (¿ _Eh? ¿Porque crees que habría más personas aquí? Pensaba que te referías al F_ _u_ _injutsu, para poder abrirla.) –_

\- (No te mentiré que esto me parece una idea errónea, pero podría ser posible, el sello no debería de tener una celda contigo dentro. Se supone que ya combinamos nuestro chakra y no debería de pasar algo así.) –

\- ( _Hmmm… Puede que tengas razón, pero no me fiaría de eso por completo. De todas formas, debes de aprender Fuinjutsu, las personas de tu clan eran expertos en el Fuinjutsu._ ) –

\- (¿Existía un clan Uzumaki?) –

\- ( _Es cierto, nadie te lo dijo. Pensé que tu madre te lo habría dicho cuando me quitaste el chakra.)-_

\- (Jejeje puede que le haya preguntado otra cosa.) –

\- ( _Si que eras un tonto antes de la guerra Naruto.) – dijo con un suspiro al final._

\- (Oye, no es mi culpa de que no lo sepa. Como iba a saber que tenia un clan si nunca había escuchado sobre eso.) –

\- ( _No puedo refutar eso en toda tu vida no habías escuchado sobre tu clan. No importa, la ventaja de tener a de Jinchuriki tanto a Mito como a tu Madre servirá para poder enseñarte el Fuinjutsu. Y no te olvides de que tienes las experiencias que Hashirama te dio, tu entrenamiento será largo. Pero será muy beneficioso en el futuro, serás como el Rikudō Sennin.) –_

\- (¿Seré tan fuerte como él?) –

\- ( _Si posiblemente más, por si no te has olvidado literalmente soy como el Jūbi. Y tienes el chakra de Asura. Asi que se supone que tendrías las cinco naturalezas de chakra. No sé si tendrías Kekkei Genkai, es muy posible que no. Pero podrías ser maestro en las afinidades principales, y aunque sea muy poco probable podrías conseguir uno o dos tipos de naturaleza avanzada._ ) –

\- (*suspiro* Parece que no voy a tener descansos ¿verdad?) –

\- (*bufido* te dije que te prepararas para el entrenamiento, esto será como estar el en Infierno.) –

\- (Kurama, se supone que estamos en el infierno.) – dijo con una gota de sudor en la frente.

\- (Son detalles menores Gaki.) – dijo con molestia, porque Naruto tenía razón.

Naruto termino la conversación y empezó a entrenar aun si no sabia como entrenar de forma autodidacta, tenia los recuerdos del Shodaime. Eso le serviría mucho en estos momentos, fue un mejor regalo que tener los Doujutsus. Aun si los tuviera no sabia como usarlos y Kurama tampoco, Solo sabía lo que podían hacer el Rinnegan y el Sharingan. Pero de nada le servía saber que hacen si no sabe cómo hacerlo, tendría que entrenar con ellos en otro lugar sin que nadie lo vea.

Mientras Naruto estaba hablando con Kurama, Sona se preguntaba que tipo de entrenamiento tendría el. Había visto junto con Rias que tenia mucha fuerza cuando tenia el Sennin Modo activado como el lo llamaba, se preguntaba el porque una parte del nombre de el poder que usa significaba Sabio. - (¿Tendrá algo para que sea llamado así?) – Se preguntaba mentalmente. No sabia como tener una respuesta a esto, es otro de los misterios que Naruto tenía. Puede que haya encontrado a la persona mas interesante en su vida. A su parecer él era muy genial.

Definitivamente tenía que saber de dónde viene Naruto. Tal vez Rias le ayude en lograr esto, se suponía que ella vendría a jugar con ella. No se creía eso del todo, seguramente se la pase al lado de Naruto haciéndole miles de preguntas. Soltó un suspiro, posiblemente era por esa razón por la que no se quería ir en un principio. Sintió un poco de pena al saber que Naruto tendrá que tratar con una enérgica Rias.

 **-En otra parte del Inframundo-**

Sirzechs estaba en su escritorio pensando el como Naruto llego al Inframundo, si el no vino de forma voluntaria. -(¿Entonces quien lo enviaría?) – Se pregunto mentalmente. Tenía muchas preguntas sobre el como llego, no es que piense que es malo. Se podía sentir que era una buena persona, y estaba agradecido de que haya salvado a su Ria-Tan. Era su Imōto después de todo, huera creado una guerra junto a Serafall por el simple hecho de que un ángel caído hubiera cortado un solo pelo.

Tendría que saber cómo pasaron las cosas, fue por esa razón por la que dio esa mirada a Serafall. Ahora necesitaba deshacerse de todo el papeleo de hoy, le dio una mirada rápida al papeleo. Tenia dos opciones terminar todo o simplemente escapar de su reina, no le tomo mucho tiempo conseguir la respuesta era muy simple para él. Y eso era escapar de Grayfia sin que ella se de cuenta, y le puso un nombre de una operación el cual fue. " **Operación escapar de Grayfia para poder hablar con Sera-Chan sobre Ria-Tan** ". En su cabeza era el nombre perfecto, tenia todo a su favor su reina no estaba a su lado en este momento. Asi que podía hacerlo sin mucho problema, hizo un circulo mágico de teletransportación y se estaba por ir.

Hasta que para mala suerte de el Grayfia entro a su oficina, era muy tarde para detenerse ya el circulo mágico ya estaba por la mitad de su cuerpo. Aun si todo esto pasaron en unos segundo para el fueron muchas horas, estaba nervioso de que lo haya visto escaparse de sus deberes. Hasta rezaría a Dios para poder salvarse, pero era un demonio. Solo esperaba que no estuviera tan molesta con él por hacer eso.

 **\- Oficina de Serafall –**

\- *Suspiro* ¡No me gusta estar aquí! Prefiero estar junto a So-tan y junto a ella preguntarle cosas sobre Naruto. *Suspiro* la vida es injusta conmigo. – dijo con un puchero al final.

Se preguntaba que hacia en este lugar, si es muy aburrido tener que hacer estas cosas del papeleo. Y recordó que era una Maou, así que no tenía otra opción mas que hacer su trabajo como tal. Además, Sirzechs debería de llegar en cualquier momento, por como se supone que Naruto llego. Eso es lo que creía ella para que el venga, o tal vez tenga otra cosa por la que venir. Pero aun si se pregunta como llego Naruto al Inframundo ella tampoco sabría la respuesta era muy raro, el no llego por que él quería y apareció en el bosque detrás de los terrenos del clan Sitri. Parecía que era un enigma sin solución, Sona de alguna forma estaba pegada a él. ¿Será que ella también quería resolver el enigma que era Naruto? Le gustaría poder hablar con Naruto con la seguridad con la que hace su hermana. Pero se ponía nerviosa al momento de hablarle, solo podía mantenerse calmada si Sona estaba cerca.

Eso seria un problema para ella si quería conocerlo más, ella era la hermana mayor no debería de ponerse así al hablar con un chico. Debería tener la misma seguridad que tiene cuando habla con los demás, ahora sabia que tenia que hacer cuando llegue a casa. Tenia que quitarse los nervios que ella tiene y así podría hacerle preguntas a Naruto.

Serafall seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, fue tanto así que no vio el circulo mágico que apareció en su oficina. Cuando el circulo mágico dejo ver a quien teletransportaba se vio a Sirzechs, el cual se veía muy nervioso. Pero Serafall no estaba prestando atención a quien esta llegando en el circulo mágico, Sirzechs por otro lado esperaba que Serafall lo viera llegar. La vio muy pensativa, no sabia él porque estaba así.

Simplemente se acercó hacia ella e hizo sonar su garganta. - *Tos* *Tos* - Pero no hubo respuestas. - *Tos* *Tos* - seguía sin responder. Sirzechs suspiro, no esperaba que estuviese tan metida en sus pensamientos.

\- Serafall, ¿podrías reaccionar? – dijo con voz calmada.

\- (Parece que tendré que hacer algo mas efectivo para que funcione.) –

\- Serafall mira, Sona-Chan te vino a visitar. –

Serafall reacciono con rapidez a lo que el Lucifer había dicho. - ¡¿Dónde esta So-Tan?! – Miro por todos los lados, pero no la encontró, sin embargo, si se dio cuenta del Maou.

\- Oh, ¿Sabes dónde esta So-Tan? ¿Sirzechs-Chan? – dijo con esperanza de que no sea una mentira de que haya venido.

\- Disculpa por eso, pero al ver que no me respondías era la única opción para que me respondas. –

\- ¿Eh? ¿Entonces So-Tan no vino? –

\- No, no está aquí. –

A Serafall solo le salió una aura de depresión al escuchar eso. Pensó que su Hermana menor la extrañaba y la visito. – (Que injusta es la vida.) – pensó. Sirzechs veía todo eso con una gota en su cabeza.

\- Dejando eso de lado, ¿de que querías hablar? – dijo en forma seria.

\- Creo que sabes a que me refiero Serafall. – dijo de la misma forma.

\- *Suspiro* Ya me hacia una idea, pero por más que me preguntes no se como llego hasta aquí. –

\- Entonces ¿Tu tampoco lo sabes? –

\- No, Solo se que tiene una habilidad o poder que no puedo sentir. –

\- ¿No lo podías sentir? –

\- Si, cuando lo uso no pude sentir su presencia. Si no lo hubiera tenido al frente mío no podría creerlo. –

\- ¿No es una Sacred Gear? –

\- No lo sé, pero creo que seria mejor que lo hables con él. Podría enojarse con nosotros por hablar a sus espaldas. –

\- Tienes razón, si queremos tener una relación amistosa con el no deberíamos de hablar a sus espaldas. –

\- Pero antes de irme, ¿sabes como derroto al ángel caído? Rias solo me dijo que cuando lo derroto tenia los ojos como un sapo y los contornos de los ojos de color naranja. –

\- Ese es el poder que el puede usar, no puedo decir mucho más que, eso no era magia. –

Sirzechs se confundió, se supone que los Humanos solo podían usar magia.- (¿Qué clase de energía usa Naruto?) – debe de ser esa la razón del porque no podían sentir poder mágico en él. - Supongo que tendré que preguntarle personalmente ¿Verdad? – Serafall asintió.

\- Bueno esto me sirve de escusa para escapar de mis deberes de Maou, o por lo menos un tiempo. –

\- Bueno eso sería todo, adiós. –

\- Adiós Sirzechs-Chan. – dijo con una sonrisa que era característica de ella.

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **Creo que en ese seria un buen momento para terminarlo, no lo sé. Pero bueno este capítulo lo estaría subiendo justo en Navidad, ¿Que coincidencia, no creen?**

 **Ahora para la ultima pareja del rubio, Gano Yasaka. Asi que ella estará en el Harem.**

 **Y además quería dar gracias a un usuario que no recuerdo el nombre, pero me dijo que los diálogos estaban muy forzados, lamento si les parece así intentare arreglar esto en los próximos capítulos. No será un cambio que se note mucho en los siguientes capítulos, pero intentare hacerlo bien mientras avanzo con el fanfic. No tengo experiencia escribiendo así que estas críticas o reviews que me dan me sirven, y mucho. Esto se pondrá redundante, pero soy un novato en esto y agradezco su sinceridad al escribirlo, si alguien más ve algo como esto no se corten al comentarlo. Me estarían haciendo un gran favor al decirme los errores que tengo. Y sobre la actitud de Kurama, ¿creen que sea bueno cambiarla a como es en el anime? O lo dejo de esa forma, digo el y Naruto se hicieron amigos y ambos se estiman mucho. por lo menos en este fic, así que pensé que seria buena idea de que Kurama fuera así, creo que la mayoría actuaria con más libertad con sus amigos ¿Verdad?**

 **Eso sería todo, como siempre gracias por leer.**

 **Y Feliz Navidad a todos.**


	6. ¿Chakra?

**Hmmm… creo que estoy entendiendo como funciona el publicar los capítulos en FanFiction, no sé si podrían haber notificado las modificaciones. De todos modos, no se como publicar bien los capítulos. Asi que me harían un favor en no mirar el titulo del capitulo cuando lo notifican, Pondré los títulos en el capítulo, así que no creo que eso afecte mucho ¿verdad? Es muy posible que me confunda muchas veces los nombres y hechos, en DxD no me sé mucho antes del inicio del anime, esto tal vez lo sepan muchos y algunos no. Pero no todo va a ser igual en la historia de DxD no es un cambio muy drástico, pero si hay cosas que no pasaron o pasaran, es un fanfic así que no creo que haya problemas con eso. Puede que suba varios capítulos en un día o puede que no y me tome varios días en subir uno. De todas formas, espero que les este gustando la historia aun si tiene fallos, y creo que muchos.**

 **No lo voy a alargar de más así que empecemos con el capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 5 - ¿Chakra? –**

Sirzechs había aparecido en el jardín de la mansión Sitri, Pensó que podría estar Naruto en ese lugar. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que era una acorazonada. O tal vez seguía nervioso de que Grayfia lo encuentre, podría irse más a la segunda opción. Pero no llego para tener sus problemas en otro lugar, vino para hablar con Naruto. Volteo la cabeza para ver que una parte del boque y el jardín estaban un poco destruidos, Sona estaba parada mirando el desastre que acaba de presenciar. —(¿De qué me abre perdido antes de llegar?)—. Se sintió curioso del porque estaba así ese lugar. Se acerco a Sona y se puso al lado, la vio un poco tiesa. —(¿Que habrá pasado para que este así?) —. Si estaba curioso sobre porque estaba de esa forma. Ahora se puso un poco serio, no veía a Naruto por ningún lado. —(¿Dónde esta Naruto? No lo siento por ningún lado, así que esto es lo que me dijo Serafall. Hmmm Puede que no sea eso Naruto debería de estar cerca, pero no está en ningún lado)—. Estaba evaluando sus alrededores y no conseguía una respuesta, decidió preguntar a Sona que había pasado. —¿Sona-Chan sabes que paso aquí?—. Hablo de forma tranquila. No obtuvo respuesta de Sona, en ese momento se preocupo un poco. No le pasaría nada porque él estaba ahí, pero ella era una niña podría tener algún recuerdo traumático que la marque en esa edad. —Sona-Chan ¿estás bien? Dime algo—.

Sona estaba sin escuchar lo que le decía el Maou, no escuchaba lo que decía. Y peor aun no vio, más que nada porque estaba a su lado y ella estaba mirando al frente. Sabia que Naruto era fuerte, pero, no había pensado en su corta vida que podía hacer todo eso siendo humano. —(¿Como es que pudo hacer todo eso?)—. Estaba confundida, solo había regresado al interior de la mansión por un momento y cuando llego estaba todo en ese estado. —(¿Habrá peleado contra alguien?)—. no creía que esa fuera la respuesta se supone que él había derrotado al ángel caído—(Esto es confuso no entiendo que es lo que paso aquí)—. Estaba desesperándose por cada segundo que pasaba, quería saber el porque las cosas acabaron así.

Pero antes de seguir con las cuestiones que tenía en su cabeza sentía que la agitaban levemente, reacciono a los movimientos y giro su cabeza. Se encontraba el Maou Lucifer a su lado no se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, se cuestiono a si misma—(¿Que tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos como para no ver que estaba al lado mío?)—. Puede que no sepa usar mucho la magia por su corta edad, pero, él estaba al lado suyo y hablándole. —(Puede que estar tanto tiempo con Onee-Sama me este afectando)—. Se puso una nota mental de no estar tan cerca de su hermana si no quería ser como ella. Dejo sus pensamientos para contestar al Maou que le estaba hablando.

—Eh disculpe, ¿Pero que lo trae aquí?—. Con una clara voz de duda al final. Quería saber porque estaba el aquí, no es que quiera ser grosera con uno de los Maou, pero, no entendía por qué llego hasta aquí.

—Oh, eso es fácil de responder Sona-Chan— le hablo con una sonrisa —. Vine para poder hablar con Naruto, ¿No lo has visto por aquí? Tengo unas preguntas que hacerle—. Finalizo de forma tranquila. Quería hablar con Naruto y aclarar sus dudas, o por lo menos intentarlo. No se conocen mucho por no decir que solo se vieron una vez y fue el día de ayer. Pero todo este misterio lo tenia con ganas de saber más, Y que ocurrió para que el llegara hasta el Inframundo. Sona movió la cabeza en negación —No lo sé, regrese a la mansión por un momento y cuando regrese ya no pude verlo y estaba todo esto de la forma en la que está viendo—.

Sirzechs asintió —Supongo que tendremos que buscar a Naruto ¿No crees?—. Sona asintió. Antes de que ambos fueran a buscar a el rubio escucharon un gran ruido en el bosque, no se escuchaba muy lejos. Decidieron investigar el lugar de todos modos no tendrían problemas ya que Sirzechs estaba ahí.

 **-Zona del Bosque-**

Se habían acercado de forma cautelosa, aun si era Sirzechs el que estaba al frente Sona era una niña. Debía de vigilar de que no tenga algún rasguño, no le gustaría ver a una Serafall enfadada, porque ella se haya lastimado con el siendo su supervisor provisional. Sería una catástrofe para el Inframundo. —No me quiero imaginar lo que haría si pasa eso—. susurro —¿Quién haría que Sirzechs-Sama?— Pregunto Sona al poder escuchar lo que él había susurrado —Nada de que preocuparse Sona-Chan, pero sería mejor que no te separes de mí. ¿De acuerdo?— La pelinegra asintió lo dicho por el Maou.

Ambos llegaron al lugar y lograron ver al rubio, pero ¿Había otro rubio con él? Se preguntaban si veían doble. —(¿Tal vez sea una habilidad de Naruto?)— Se cuestionaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Estaban por llamarlo, pero el rubio que estaba con el desapareció en una nube de humo. Ahora si creían que podría tratarse de alguna habilidad de él, Sona fue hacia Naruto de forma que parecía que se teletransporto. Sirzechs no sabía como se había movido tan rápido si estaba a su lado hace un segundo, solo alzo los hombros de forma despreocupada. No es que fuera un problema que pudiera hacer eso, podría ser que cuando crezca sea un demonio muy rápido. Se dirigió hacia Naruto de forma un poco más lenta ya que lo tenía a unos metros, debería de conseguir una forma en que el rubio no desconfié de él. Y pueda conseguir respuestas a sus dudas.

 **-Con Naruto-**

Sona de alguna forma había llegado hacia el demasiado rápido, el rubio se sorprendió un poco al ver que Sona estaba al lado suyo. No se había enterado de que estaba con él. —(¿Habrá visto al clon desaparecer?)— Expreso mentalmente con duda y un poco de nervios. Si fue así tendría que explicar cómo podía hacerlos. —( _Creo que eso es una pregunta un poco redundante)—._ Le dijo Kurama como si fuera algo muy obvio. —(Que quieres decir con eso)—. —( _Es porque ella lo vio y muy claro si quieres mi opinión. Junto a alguien más, puede que lo conozcas ya que estaba junto a ella)—._ Naruto se quedo en shock unos segundos. —(¿Estaba tan concentrado como para no poder notarlos con el Senjutsu activado?)— No se creía que no pudiera sentirlos, debería por lo menos sentir que lo observaban como ultimo recurso. Pero no fue así. —(Creo que esto es otro indicio de que debería tomar más enserio el entrenamiento. Pero dejando eso de lado, ¿porque no me avisaste de que estaban ahí?)— le dijo en forma de reclamación por no avisarle de que lo estaban viendo. —( _Pensé que no necesitarías que te lo dijera, ¿tienes el Senjutsu activo recuerdas? Porque debería habértelo dicho si podías sentirlos tu mismo y de forma sencilla)—._ Le dijo de forma recriminatoria por no poder notarlos. —(Pero estaba entrenando ¿cómo quieres que me de cuenta de eso?)—

—( _Tómalo como una lección por no estar atento a tus alrededores, se supone que deberías poder hacerlo estuviste en una guerra. No deberías estar tan distraído sabes que eso podría ocasionar tu muerte ¿Verdad? Es mas ¿No fue de esa forma en que murió el Hyuga? Debes de tomarte esto enserio si no quieres que alguien más muera por eso_ )—. dijo con molestia en su voz, no podía creer que actúe de esa forma sabiendo de que puede morir por un descuido tan simple de no mirar o sentir quien esta a tu alrededor. De nada le servía tanto poder si estas distraído en el momento de la pelea, alguien más débil que Naruto podría matarlo si el mantiene esa actitud despreocupada de sus alrededores.

—(Oye no te enojes por eso, después de todo son personas conocidas)—.

—( _Es por eso mismo Gaki podrán ser tus amigos o conocidos pero un enemigo te podría atacar en el momento menos esperado y no estarías preparado para lo que pase. Y ya que estas tan distraído creo que aumentare tu entrenamiento, así debería de quitarte lo descuidado que eres)—._

—(Oye, no estarás planeando matarme con el entrenamiento ¿Verdad?)—

—( _Te dije que te prepares para esto a diferencia de tu padrino pervertido y del espanta pájaros que tenias de Sensei, te hare entrenar hasta que sientas que vas a morir)—._

Naruto no lo había tomado enserio la primera vez cuando se lo dijo, pero, ahora sí que estaba nervioso al saber que es lo que le deparaba en un futuro.

Dejo la conversación con Kurama para intentar hablar con Sona que lo estaba mirando con intensidad. —(*Suspiro* Parece que tendré que dar una explicación sobre lo que acaba de ver)—. Hablo de forma derrotada. No quería que se enteraran aun de que el usaba chakra. —(Espera, si Kurama me dijo que vino con alguien más ¿dónde está?— no hizo falta en preguntarse mucho tiempo quien fue la persona que vino junto a la pelinegra, solo con voltear un poco la cabeza lo vio dirigiéndose hacia él. —(Parece que definitivamente tendré que explicar lo que vieron)—. Vio que era Sirzechs el que estaba con ella, Creía que no tenía suerte para poder ocultar sobre que el usaba chakra. Espero a que el también estuviera cerca de él para no tener que repetir la cosas. —(Me pregunto si tendré que decírselo a Serafall)—. Dejo esos pensamientos y les dirigió la palabra a las personas que estaban frente a él.

—Supongo que tienen dudas sobre lo que acaban de ver ¿Cierto?— los cuestionados asintieron. Uno con más rapidez que el otro.

—Bien, quien quiere preguntar pri…—. No termino de hablar porque Sona le interrumpió dejandole con las palabras en la boca.

—¿Quién era la persona que estaba contigo? ¿Por qué desapareció en una nube de humo? ¿Es una habilidad que tienes? ¿Puedes hacer que aparezcan más de uno?— Sona quería hacer más preguntas al rubio, pero, el pelirrojo presente la interrumpió.

—Tranquilízate un poco Sona-Chan, deja que Naruto hable antes de poder hacer más preguntas. ¿De acuerdo?— la mencionada asintió y Naruto suspiro aliviado de que Sirzechs la hubiera parado. No sabía si podría haber contestado más preguntas que le quería hacer. Le dio un agradecimiento en su mente, y se dispuso a responder.

—Supongo que tendré que explicar cómo hice a la persona, pues para resumir un poco eso era un clon—.

—(¿Un clon? ¿Eso era un clon? Pero parecía físico no una ilusión)—. Se preguntaba Sirzechs el sabía que podían hacer clones, pero eran ilusiones. No pensó que Naruto pudiera hacer clones físicos. —(Puede que me este adelantando a los hechos y la ilusión podría haber sido muy buena para que piense de que era real )—.

—¿Clon? Eso era un ¿Clon?— Sona pregunto con curiosidad. Nunca había visto un clon había leído una pequeña parte en un libro, sobre magia. Pero decía que eran ilusiones. —¿Sabes hacer magia de ilusión?—

—(Tal vez podría hacer creer que eran ilusiones y no clones físicos. Esa parece buena idea) —

—( _No diría eso si fuera tu Naruto, el pelirrojo a lado de la niña parece que se dio cuenta de que no eran ilusiones. *bufido* No hay escapatoria posible de esto. Haber como te las apañas diciendo que no usas magia y usas chakra, esto es muy interesante)—. Le dijo Kurama de forma burlesca_

—(Que quieres decir con ¿Interesante?)—

—( _Me refiero a que tu vida es muy interesante para ver esto es lo que me entretenía la mayor parte en la que estuve encerrado aquí, hay de todo en tu vida. Deberías considerar hacer un libro sobre esto, te apuesto a que sería muy vendido. Tal vez, más o igual que el libro que hacia el pervertido)—._

—(Oye, sabes que mi vida no es para nada interesante ¿No?)—

—( _Cree lo que quieras, pero yo si creo que seria un buen libro para poder leerlo tiene de todo ¿Sabes? Si vas al mundo Humano podrías considerar el hacerlo, no pierdes nada con intentarlo de todos modos) —._

El rubio solo negó ante la ocurrencia de Kurama, porque debería de hacer un libro con su vida en él. Podría ser un libro muy deprimente para las personas que vieran su historia, sus primeros años de vida no fueron muy buenos y solo tenía unas cuantas partes buenas en su vida. Tuvieron que pasar ciertas cosas, en la aldea lo dejaron de mirar con desprecio. Y tuvo que ir a una guerra que mato a todos allí. Si escribiera sobre eso podría ser un fracaso, pero no tenia nada que perder como le dijo Kurama. Puede que publique los libros de Ero-Sennin, no los tenía en forma física pero después de que le haga leer cada libro que el escribía muchas veces le ayudo a memorizar cada libro que él había escrito. Regreso de sus preguntas mentales que tenía al notar que lo veían expectantes a que les respondiera la pregunta que le hicieron.

—No, no se hacer magia de ilusión Sona—.

—Entonces, ¿No era una ilusión?—

—No, eran clones físicos que pude crear a base de algo llamado Chakra—.

—¿Chakra?— hablaron al mismo tiempo la pelinegra y el pelirrojo.

Sirzechs estaba con su cabeza dando vueltas, como era posible que usara Chakra. Eso solo deberían poder usarlo los Yokai, no un Humano. Era imposible.

—¿Qué es el Chakra?—

— _(Jajajaja te pregunto algo que seguro no sabes Gaki, nunca prestaste atención sobre el Chakra. Ahora que se supone que le dirás, vamos quiero saber cómo se desenlaza esto)—._

—(Deja de hablar por un momento y déjame hablar con ellos, ¿No vez que estoy tratando de explicarlo?)—

—( _Lo que digas, de todas formas, ni siquiera sabes de que está compuesto el Chakra)—._

—(¿Quieres apostar por eso?)—

—( _No me vas a hacer caer en eso, deberías saberlo y si lo hiciera no tendría nada para apostar)—._

—(Claro, lo que tú digas)—.

Kurama soltó un gruñido por lo que dijo Naruto, pero lo dejo pasar ahora mismo estaba más interesado en lo que estaba por decir el rubio.

—El chakra es la energía vital que uso para poder hacer el clon—. Antes de que Sona le preguntara algo, dijo de forma rápida. —Antes de que preguntes, déjame terminar la explicación que voy a decir ¿De acuerdo?— la pelinegra asintió lo dicho por el rubio. —Bien, ahora el chakra es una mezcla entre la energía espiritual y física logro esto a base de entrenamiento físico como entrenamiento de manipulación. Y lo puedo usar de diferentes formas lo puedo usar para crear los clones, ahora ¿tienes alguna pregunta?—.

—¿Por qué puedes usar Chakra en vez de magia? Se supone que los Yokai son los únicos en poder usarla—. Le pregunto Sirzechs antes de que Sona pudiera decir algo, se molesto un poco con él. Ella quería preguntar primero, pero recordó que era el Maou Lucifer así que no podría reclamarle algo.

—Eh, esa es una buena pregunta… jejeje pues la respuesta a eso es que tuve un maestro que me enseño a cómo usar el Chakra —.

—(Oye, Kurama ¿que son los Yokai?)—

—( _Como quieres que sepa eso si no hemos visto o sentido a alguno, además ni siquiera sé que es un Yokai estoy encerrado aquí ¿recuerdas?—_

Naruto suspiro mentalmente era cierto porque haría esa pregunta si, el ni Kurama saben que es un Yokai.

En el momento en que el rubio estaba hablando mentalmente, Sirzechs estaba preguntándose como aprendió a usar chakra. —(Nunca había oído que se pudiera enseñar a usar el Chakra, pensé que solo los Yokai podían usarla. Y no podía ser enseñado si no es otro Yokai, algo no cuadra en esto. ¿Me responderá si le pregunto sobre el tema más tarde?)—

—(Ahora que recuerdo, solo los Yokai podían acceder a algo más avanzado que el Chakra creo que se llamaba Senjutsu. Y lo poco que me dijo Serafall sobre el poder que tiene, no podía sentirlo si no lo tuviera al frente seria como un fantasma. Tal vez ¿se refería a esto? No puedo sentirlo si no estuviera frente mío ¿Sera esto a lo que se llama Senjutsu?, no puedo entenderlo. ¿Tendría que usar Chakra para poder sentirlo? Naruto es un Humano como nos dijo o nos estará ocultando algo) —. Pensó en forma seria. Para el pelirrojo había muchos huecos sobre Naruto, no cree que el sea un enemigo, pero no logra entender el porque ocultar que él puede usar Chakra.

—(Es cierto, nos acabamos de conocer. No sería común que me diga todo lo que sabe si solo nos habíamos visto una vez)—. (Supongo que tendré que descubrir quien o que es el en un futuro)—.

—Eso seria todo lo que iba a preguntar, gracias por responder—.

—Uh, claro no hay problema—. El rubio le contesto con una sonrisa leve. —¿Tienes alguna pregunta Sona?— Sona asintió a la pregunta y pregunto. —¿Puedes hacer más de un clon?— esa fue la pregunta que le faltaba por responder antes todo lo demás se quedó con respuestas que dio Naruto al Maou. —Si, puedo hacer muchos más. No sabría la cantidad exacta que podría hacer, pero puedo hacer muchos. Incluso los use contra el ángel caído del día en que nos vimos—. Sona se extraño ella no vio a ningún clon. —¿Había clones esa vez?— pronuncio dudosa. No los había visto en ese momento, habría estado muy nerviosa por el ángel caído o los habría escondido. No sabia la respuesta. —Si, hice tres clones para que pudieran distraer al ángel caído y pueda derrotarlo con sigilo. Pero ya sabes que paso luego ¿verdad?—

Sona asintió, obtuvo la respuesta del porque no los vio. Se acordaba de que antes de que el apareciera hubo un sonido en los arbustos, seguramente eran los clones llamando la atención para que el pudiera derrotarlo.

—( _Vaya y yo que pensé que les dirías algo más sobre el Chakra, siempre fuiste un boca floja. No me hubiera extrañado el que les digieras todo sobre él, desde el uso hasta las naturalezas que hay)—._

—(Oye, eso me ofende un poco ¿sabes? No había necesidad de decirme eso)—.

— _(Es porque esperaba a que pasara otra cosa. Pero, parece que estas creciendo y madurando esto servirá para que seas un Shinobi completo. Y no un payaso con un mono naranja, con demasiado poder)—._

—(*suspiro* Esta bien, esta bien. Lo que digas)—.

—Supongo que con esto las dudas de el clon desaparecieron, pero aun tengo una pregunta más. ¿Como terminaron destruidas un parte del jardín y esta zona del bosque?— dijo el Maou.

—¿Es cierto me estaba olvidando de eso, nos podrías decir que paso?— complemento a la pregunta la pelinegra.

—Bueno, eso es el resultado de un entrenamiento físico que tuve. Estaba oxidado así que pensé que debería hacer un entrenamiento físico antes de poder usar el Chakra correctamente. Es buena idea ¿No creen?—

Ante tal respuesta ambos tuvieron una gota de sudor preguntándose porque un entrenamiento podía destruir de forma tan simple ese lugar. Si supieran que lo que hizo Naruto no era nada comparado a dos personas con spandex verde que gritaban sobre las llamas de la juventud.

—Supongo que los misterios se resolvieron ¿No crees Sona-Chan?— el pelirrojo dijo con un poco de nervios. Sona se limitó a asentir. —¿Deberíamos regresar no creen?— con eso ultimo dicho regresaron a la mansión, con una Sona queriendo saber que son los Yokai y porque solo ellos podían usar el chakra, Naruto tenia las mismas preguntas que Sona y Sirzechs queriendo saber que era Naruto.

 **-Parte trasera de la mansión-**

Cuando por fin regresaron todos, Naruto estaba hablando mentalmente con Kurama. Aun tenía unas dudas sobre contar sobre el Chakra. —(¿Crees que fue buena idea decirles sobre el Chakra?) —

—( _No sabría responder a eso Gaki, podría haber sido lo correcto o no. Quien sabe, pero lo preferible era de que por lo menos los hubieras conocido más tiempo antes de poder comentar sobre eso. Pero el lado bueno es que podrías usar el chakra de forma un poco más libre) — hablo de forma tranquila. No podía saber que pasaría en un futuro ahora que saben que Naruto usaba Chakra._

—(Tienes razón por lo menos puedo tener más libertad con el chakra)—.

—(Es cierto no terminamos de hablar sobre los clones, ¿No crees que se pasaron un poco?)—

— _(No lo creo, para mí fue una ejecución de tortura perfecta. Nunca pensé que podrías hacer un clon con capacidad de algo que ni tú mismo podías hacer, es algo raro, y pensar que la técnica que hizo el Senju podía hacer más cosas sin que el usuario original lo sepa. Usar "esa" tortura, nunca creí que fuera tan efectiva. Casi sentí pena por el ángel caído casi, pero dejando de lado las bromas. Fue necesario, pero no sabemos quién era el que lo mando. Deberías de tener cuidado con el jefe de ellos por el momento, todavía te falta mucho por pulir tendrás que hacerlo mucho más enserio)—._

—(Tienes razón, necesito ser serio en esto. No todo es un juego, necesito estar precavido sobre su jefe. No conozco nada sobre él y menos lo que puede hacer, sería una batalla difícil sin saber que puede hacer)—.

—( _Es en estos momentos en el que debes de actuar como un ninja, trata de conseguir información sobre ese al que llamo jefe el ángel caído. Puede que sea más débil o fuerte de lo que piensas)—._

—(Pero en donde podría empezar para saber eso)—.

—( _Estas en un entrenamiento Naruto, esto te servirá para conseguir información. Te podría salvar la vida, deberías aprenderlo será muy importante en el futuro, créeme)—._

Naruto en este momento tenía un propósito ahora deberá obtener información, tal vez le pueda preguntar a Sirzechs o Serafall. pensó que seria mejor preguntar a Serafall, tenia más confianza en ella que con el Maou presente. No es que desconfié de él, pero prefiere contárselo a alguien con quien sienta más confianza. —(Ahora, debería esperar a que llegue no creo que falte mucho tiempo)—.

—Ah! Acabo de recordarlo—.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre Naruto?— Pregunto de forma tranquila el pelirrojo.

—Los padres de Sona llegarían este día, y se supone que deberían de llegar en poco tiempo—.

—Oh, ¿Lord y Lady Sitri llegaban hoy? Supongo que me podría quedar un momento a saludarlos—.

Con las cosas que habían pasado Sona también lo había olvidado, se sintió feliz de poder volver a ver a sus padres. Le habían dicho de que tenían que hacer algo en un país llamado Japón, no sabía donde quedaba eso, pero parecía importante porque se fueron después de decir eso. —(Me pregunto que tenían que hacer con urgencia en ese lugar)—.

—*Suspiro* Y ahora que voy a hacer con el desastre de aquí no se como hacer que todo este ordenado—. dijo derrotado. No sabia como hacer una reparación al suelo podría tener todos los elementos básicos, pero sin un jutsu no le serviría de nada. Sirzechs se rio un poco de la actitud de el rubio, pero el pensaba que se burlaba de él.

—Oye, que te parece tan gracioso—. Le recrimino el rubio.

—Lo siento, pero es que lo puedo solucionar. A cambio de que me respondas algo en privado, ¿Aceptas?— termino con una sonrisa que perturbo un poco a el rubio, ahora mismo el pensaba que si era un Demonio.

—De acuerdo, acepto—.

—(¿ _Estás seguro de esto? No sabes que te puede preguntar) —_

—(La verdad no lo estoy, pero no tengo otra opción o ¿Sí?)—

—( _Espero que no te arrepientas de esa decisión Naruto)—._

—(Oye, si no hablara con ellos como se supone que confié en ellos)—.

—( _*Suspiro* esta bien has lo que quieras de todos modos es cosa tuya, si algo sale mal no vengas pidiéndome ayuda)—._

—(Solo confía en mi)—.

—( _Siempre confiare en ti aun si no debería hacerlo, porque eres mi amigo.)—. dijo para sí mismo._

—De acuerdo, arreglare esto antes de que regresen. no olvides lo que acordamos—. Le dio una mirada dando a entender de que no podía retractarse de lo que le dijo.

El rubio suspiro levemente no sabía que le quería preguntar. Pensó que podía ser algo muy importante para que lo quiera hacer en privado.

Mientras estaban hablando el rubio y el pelirrojo, no sintieron que alguien más los estaba mirando desde lejos.

—(Asi que terminaste en el Inframundo, no pensé que también conocerías al Maou lucifer. Eres más interesante de lo que pensé… Uzumaki Naruto)—.

—(Encontré algo muy interesante en seguirte, ¿Que más harás en el futuro?)— Hizo un circulo de teletransportación y se giro para ver al rubio antes de irse. —(Espero que no seas un pérdida de tiempo) —.

Volviendo con el Maou y el rubio, ambos sintieron una pequeña presencia. No sabían de quien era o porque lo sintieron cuando parecía irse, pero los alerto la facilidad de poder ocultarse de ellos. Más aun a Naruto que tenia a Kurama con el para avisarle, se entero por el mismo solo porque seguía usando Senjutsu. —(Oye Kurama, dijiste que podía ser un sensor ¿verdad?)—

—( _Si, te lo dije Gaki. Creo que te diste cuenta de la importancia de saber quien esta a tu alrededor)—. Kurama parecía serio con lo ultimo dicho. —(Tendrás que aprender como sentir las presencias sin usar el Senjutsu, y para fortuna tuya tu madre también podía hacerlo. Yo también puedo hacerlo, pero de una forma diferente, tendrás que aprender sobre esto al mismo tiempo que entrenas tu control del Chakra. Esto se pondrá interesante en el futuro y deberás estar preparado para todo lo que venga)—._

Naruto asintió mentalmente a Kurama, aun en el poco tiempo que está aquí hay alguien o algo que el deberá enfrentar. Y estar preparado debe ser su prioridad en este momento, no puede dejar que le hagan algo a las personas que el conoció en el Inframundo. No los conocía mucho tiempo es más solo los conocía dos días, pero le agradaban las personas que el conoció y piensa que podrían ser amigos si se conocieran mejor.

Eso le hizo recordar a Serafall, no sabía por qué se sentía de esa forma hacia ella. Era un poco extraña con esa actitud que tiene, pero le gustaba eso de ella. —(Eh, ¿Que acabo de decir?)— como podía pensar eso si solo la conocía unos días. —(No se que es esto, no es como Sakura-Chan. Pero definitivamente hay algo que me gusta de ella) —.

Sona se había acercado al rubio, lo vio un poco serio como el Maou que estaba frente a él. No entendía como se pusieron así de un momento al otro, tenía curiosidad del porque el cambio de actitud. —Naruto, ¿Estas bien?— dijo al mismo momento que le jalaba la camiseta levemente para llamar su atención.

El rubio salió de sus pensamientos por la acción que hizo la pelinegra y respondió de forma calmada. —Estoy bien Sona, solo estaba pensando algo sin importancia—.

—(Parece que no tendré respuestas al cambio de actitud, por lo menos ya no están serios. El ambiente se sentía tenso hace un momento, ¿Que los habría hecho cambiar así de rápido?)— Sona asintió, no tendría respuestas de él. —(Debe de ser algo muy importante, creo que debería dejar de preguntar)—.

El pelirrojo regreso de sus pensamientos. Y se puso a reparar el desastre de Naruto, pero sin que una pregunta abandone su cabeza. —(Quien fue eso, esa cosa o persona usaba magia lo pude sentir cuando se fue) —. dijo de forma seria. —(Parece que naruto lo sintió como yo, creo que lo mejor seria mandar a guardias para que revisen los perímetros del territorio de los Demonios, no puedo dejar que alguien se infiltre fácilmente en nuestro territorio)—.

Naruto y Sona regresaron a la mansión. Dejando al pelirrojo arreglar el desastre, cada uno fue, por un lado, querían hacer cosas diferentes antes de que los padres de Sona regresaran. Naruto quería una ducha, pero antes de que entrara a la habitación recordó que todavía estaba usando Senjutsu.

—¿Como es posible que me olvide de desactivarlo? No, la pregunta seria ¿Cómo es que dura tanto tiempo sin desactivarse?— tenia un tono de duda al preguntarse eso. Se suponía que no debería de poder durar tanto tiempo en algún momento debería de acabarse el Senjutsu, pero no ocurría. —Sera que ¿En este mundo tendré tiempo ilimitado para su uso?—

Dejo de cuestionarse y lo desactivo no tenia mucho tiempo para hacer preguntas en este momento. Tomo una ducha rápida y se puso sus ropas, no estaban muy presentables que digamos, pero era lo único que tenía. —Tendré que conseguir más cambios de ropa, no puedo andar con la misma todo el día. ¿Serafall podría ayudarme con eso? No sé si dejarían a un Humano comprar ropa en el inframundo—.

— _(No sería una cita el hacer ¿eso? Vaya que te mueves rápido, eh)—._ Le dijo de forma burlesca.

—(No seria una cita, es simplemente comprar un poco de ropa con ayuda de ella)—. Le apareció un pequeño rubor por decir cita, no pensaba en eso. Solo quería tener cambios de ropa.

—( _Claro, lo que digas)—._

Dejo de lado los comentarios de Kurama para poder parecer lo más presentable posible. Suspiro al sentirse nervioso, no sabia como eran los padres de las chicas. Solo esperaba que no fueran personas muy estrictas, si fuera así no quería arruinarlo. No sabia nada de modales más allá de los básicos, se supone que eran una familia noble o eso le parecía a él.

—( _Naruto es obvio que son nobles ¿No ves el tamaño de la casa que tienen junto a todos los sirvientes que hay?)—_ le dijo de forma obvia. se notaba tanto que seria imposible que no fuera así.

El rubio se quería dar un golpe en la cara, como puede ser tan ciego con eso. No es un idiota ¿Verdad?

—( _La pregunta seria ¿cuándo no lo fuiste?)—_

—(Jaja muy gracioso Kurama)—.

—*Suspiro* Espero que esto no termine tan mal—.

 **-Oficina de Serafall-**

—¡Al fin termine!— dijo con felicidad. Y ¿Estrellas a su alrededor?

—Ahora, solo falta regresar y poder pasar tiempo con So-Tan—. Estaba muy feliz por regresar tanto que soltaba estrellas con solo moverse, una visión rara si alguien la viera. —Hmmm se supone que mis padres deberían haber regresado, ¿habrán terminado los asuntos que tenían en Kioto?— A diferencia de su hermana, ella sabia donde se dirigían. Pero seguía sin entender el porque fuero a Kioto, no había nada aparte de los Yokai en ese lugar. Según recordaba ella, pero le gustaba ese lugar aun si no fue en persona. —¿Debería tratar de hacer una alianza con ellos? Me gustaría poder estar en Kioto y dejar el trabajo de Maou por un momento ahí—.

Se quedo en sus pensamientos imaginándose a ella junto a Sona en Kioto, usando dos Kimonos y abrazándola por verse adorable a sus ojos. Duro unos treinta minutos imaginando todo lo que haría estando ahí. Hasta que recordó que se supone que debería de regresar a la mansión, se puso un poco nerviosa por olvidarlo. Sus padres no eran despreocupados como ella, mucho menos su madre. Debía apurarse al regresar o de lo contrario podrían hacerle algo terrible como no poder ver a su hermana por una semana, eso no seria grave para alguien que no fuera un Siscon. Por desgracia lo era, pero no a un punto extremo, solo era muy sobreprotectora con su hermana menor.

—¡Debo de apresurarme o me separaran de So-Tan!— con eso dicho regreso a la mansión con su círculo mágico.

 **-Mansión del territorio Sitri-**

Serafall apareció fuera de las puertas principales, entro para ver que todo estaba tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo, normalmente habría unos sirvientes cerca a las puertas, pero no estaban. —(¿Tal vez están en el comedor?)— Se cuestiono. —Supongo que me debería dirigir hacia allí—. Fue rumbo al comedor, pero no espero escuchar risas, y aún más sorprendente eran risas de su madre. Eso era algo raro de ver, normalmente era una mujer seria que no reía. No era una madre mala, simplemente le gustaba mantener esa actitud seria. Solo cambio esa expresión cuando ella fue una niña, y lo hizo con Sona si se encontraban solos. Entro de forma lenta esperando de que solo estuvieran su madre y So-Tan. Pero no estaba sola, se encontró a Naruto, junto a su madre y Sona.

Eso si la dejo en Shock por unos largos segundos, no esperaba eso por nada en el mundo. —(¿Que hizo Naruto para que mamá se ponga a reír junto a una sonrisa? Y ¿dónde esta papá?)—

No se dio cuenta de que tanto Su madre como Naruto la habían visto pasar. —Oh, Serafall que bueno que llegas y justo a tiempo—. Hablo con una sonrisa que parecía no querer desaparecer. Si lo anterior era raro ahora esto era extraño cuando ella había conseguido el título de Maou, le hablaba con más seriedad que antes aun si fueran madre e hija. —(Creo que debería darle las gracias a Naruto por hacer que ella no este seria en todo momento. Al fin podremos hablar de forma normal como cuando era una niña)—. No sabía que hizo, pero le gustaba mucho que su madre no estuviera con una cara seria todo el día.

—Eh, acabo de llegar. Pero a que te refieres con ¿justo a tiempo? Y ¿No debería estar papá contigo? —

—Oh, me refería a que estábamos hablando de ti en ese preciso momento. y sobre tu padre el está ocupado en estos momentos—. Ella parpadeo por eso, se preguntaba qué haría a su padre no reencontrarse con ellas, él era más expresivo que su madre y también más alegre. Ahora su madre estaba hablando de ella con Naruto, no pensó que hablaría con el sobre ella. Sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas, de alguna forma le gustaría saber qué opinaba sobre ella.

—Vamos, a qué esperas siéntate—. Le hablo de forma amable.

La ojimorada asintió lo dicho por su madre, procedió a sentarse junto Naruto. Había más espacios donde se podía sentar, pero, por alguna razón se sentó junto a él. Lady Sitri vio esto con una ceja alzada y con curiosidad que creyó que nunca volvería a tener, tuvo una sonrisa maliciosa casi imperceptible. La palabra clave era "casi" porque el rubio logro ver esa sonrisa, no sabia que tramaba, pero no parecía algo bueno.

—Ara, esto es extraño ¿Porque no te sentaste junto a Sona-Chan?—

Serafall paro un momento todo lo que hacía, por la pregunta de su madre. No tenía una respuesta a eso, debía de responder, pero no sabía el que. —Eso se debe a que…— dejo de hablar porque no sabia que decir, hasta que Naruto la salvo de responder en ese momento.

—*Tos*— Lady Sitri volteo a verlo y el rubio prosiguió al ver que llamo su atención. —Se debe a que, quería hablar con Serafall cuando llegara. Porque quería que me ayude a conseguir algunas cosas en el Inframundo—. Termino dándole una mirada de complicidad hacia ella que capto la mirada al instante de verla, complemento diciendo. —Es cierto Naruto me había dicho que quería conseguir algunas cosas y que quería hablar conmigo lo más rápido posible, porque era muy urgente ¿Verdad?—. Hablo con un grado de nerviosismo en su voz. El rubio asintió un poco anonadado, cosa que no paso inadvertida para lady sitri, pensó que no debería de hacer más preguntas sobre eso. De todos modos, no podía aun si quisiera, la conversación se había cerrado con eso ultimo que dijo Serafall.

Se le vino una brillante idea para ella junto a un brillo en los ojos, tal vez con eso debería de hacer que lo que tenía en mente funcione.

—Oh, eso no sonaría a que ¿Te invitaría a una cita?—

Tanto rubio como ojimorada se sonrojaron un poco, pero lo pudieron disimular, si bien ambos podrían sentir cierta atracción, no sabían si era los dos sentían lo mismo. Además, toda esa atracción que sentían podía ser algo sin sentido si no se conocían. Dejaron eso de lado para poder responder. Y el primero en hacerlo fue el rubio.

—No es eso, solo quería que me acompañara porque no conozco el lugar. Y ¿quién mejor que Serafall para pedir ayuda?— La susodicha asintió lo dicho por el rubio y complemento diciendo. —Es verdad, solo lo voy a acompañar ya que no conoce nada del Inframundo—.

Ninguno de los dos hablo más, el porque de eso seria de que ambos no pensaban que iban a decir lo que acaban de escuchar. Pero cierto biju quiso comentar.

—( _Te lo dije Gaki sonaba a una cita, ¿no era eso lo que siempre querías con la peli rosa? Por lo menos ahora no es una chica que te golpea o te grita en cada momento, esa mocosa me tenia con los nervios hasta el tope, junto con los tímpanos por reventar por cada vez que hablaba cuando eran Genin)—._

—(Kurama ahora no es un buen momento para hablar)—.

—( _Y porque seria un mal momento para hablar si todo esta en silencio en estos momentos)—._

—(Es porque me desconcentro del exterior cada vez que hablo contigo)—.

—(¿ _Porque tiene que ser mi culpa de que seas un distraído? Si eso lo has sido toda tu vida)—. Le dijo con burla al final._

—(Solo, no hables un momento por favor)—.

—( _Esta bien solo porque lo pides de esa forma)—. dijo con aires de suficiencia._

—(¿Porque tenia que tocarme un biju, así como compañero?)— susurro con tono derrotado.

—( _¡Oye! ¡Escuche eso! ¡Retráctate de esas palabras deberías de estar agradecido de que alguien como yo!, ¡El Gran Kura…)—._

El rubio ignoro lo que el biju estaba por decir y se concentró en el exterior. Mientras todo esto se desarrollaba, Sona estaba divertida por las cosas que estaban ocurriendo. Nunca había visto a su hermana de esa forma, siempre la veía alegre y despreocupada usando el So-Tan cada vez que le hablaba y eso le daba vergüenza. No solo lo usaba cuando estaban solas, también la llamaba así con cualquier persona alrededor de ellas.

Pero ahora, ahora tenia un arma que hacia que su hermana actúe de manera diferente y tenia un nombre el cual era Uzumaki Naruto. Ahora, podía usar al rubio contra su hermana cada vez que la este molestando en los momentos en que le hacia vestirse de maneras diferentes y de cualquier tipo de actividad que le avergüence. Simplemente llamando a Naruto, era un plan sin fallas.

—Eso me sigue pareciendo una cita, será posible que…— Lady Sitri no pudo terminar de hablar porque Serafall le tapo la boca antes de que lo hiciera.

—¡Ya te dijimos que no es eso! ¡Así que deja de insinuar lo que no es!— después de haber gritado Serafall se asustó un poco, nunca le había gritado a su madre y no sabía si el buen humor que tenía desaparecería por haber gritado. Lady Sitri cambio su expresión alegre a una seria que siempre la acompaño, eso hizo temblar a Serafall ya que era la más cercana a ella. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se colocó detrás de Naruto. El rubio se quedo confundido de la acción de la ojimorada, hace solo un segundo estaba frente a su madre, pero ahora estaba tras de él. Solo basto con que mirara al frente para saber el porqué, la mirada que tenia le daba miedo, mucho. Prefería enfrentarse otra vez a Kaguya y a Madara al mismo tiempo, que estar en el lugar en el que se encontraba. Por alguna razón tuvo un vago recuerdo de su madre enojada, no comprendió por qué recordaba eso si nunca la vio así. Pero se hizo una nota mental de que las madres dan miedo.

Para fortuna de todos en la sala el Maou Lucifer entro. —Disculpen ¿Interrumpo algo?— lo dijo con una sonrisa. —Claro que no Sirzechs-Sama —. Lady Sitri hablo con respeto hacia él. —En ese caso podría tomar prestados a ¿Naruto y Serafall?— antes de que Lady Sitri pudiera contestar los anteriormente nombrados salieron de ese lugar y estaban esperando a Sirzechs afuera. Le salió una gota de sudor a el Maou y a Sona por ver que ambos actuaron de la misma manera. —Supongo que eso contesta a su pregunta ¿Verdad Sirzechs-Sama?— aun si estuviera un poco molesta con la actitud de los dos Lady Sitri no quito su tono de respeto hacia el Maou. —Entonces me retiro, que tenga un buen día— El Maou no se quedó atrás con las formalidades, con eso ultimo dicho se retiro dejando a Sona con su madre.

Volteo la mirada para ver que tanto Naruto como Serafall le estaban dando un pulgar arriba, mirándolo con los ojos un poco llorosos y con agradecimiento en ellos. Se preguntaba que paso para que ambos hicieran lo mismo, pero lo dejo de lado ahora la prioridad de él era otra.

—Me ahorrare las formalidades en esto, así que vayamos directo al punto de esto ¿De acuerdo?— Los dos asintieron en respuesta. —Bien, pero vayamos a un lugar más privado—. Naruto sabia a qué quería llegar con esto, pero el otro Maou presente no. Asi que pregunto el porqué de esto. —¿De que quieres hablar Sirzechs-Chan? — El pelirrojo no le había dicho por qué los llamo a Serafall, se había olvidado ese detalle. Su idea original era solo llevarse a Naruto porque el sabia la razón de todo esto, pero de alguna forma su instinto le decía que lo mejor sería llevarlos a ambos. —Te lo diré cuando estemos en un lugar más privado, esto no es algo que se deba comentar en un pasillo con cualquier persona escuchando aun si es en tu propia casa—. La Maou tuvo un puchero por esa respuesta, pero tan rápido como lo hizo desapareció porque parecía que esto era un tema serio. No tenia tiempo de jugar en estos momentos, ella asintió en comprensión y los tres se dirigieron por ir a la habitación en la que se quedaba el rubio. No era el mejor lugar para esa charla que iban a tener, pero era lo mejor que había en ese momento. Nadie pasaba en ese lugar a esas horas y estaba un poco apartado para que no estuvieran curioseando lo que estaban por hablar.

—Bien, este no es el mejor lugar. Pero supongo que se puede hablar aquí—. dijo el pelirrojo.

—De acuerdo que es lo que querías hablar—

—Bueno es más que nada una pregunta para Naruto—.

—¿Porque querías preguntar algo a Naruto en privado? Y si es así ¿Qué hago aquí?—

—Eso es algo que no tenia previsto, pero de alguna forma pensé que deberías estar en esta conversación—. Serafall asintió no muy convencida, pero por lo menos no tendría que estar cerca de su madre con esa expresión que tenía en la cara. Le daba miedo el solo recordarlo.

—Esta bien pregunta lo que quieras Sirzechs es lo que te prometí ¿No?— el rubio hablo de forma seria, no sabía la razón del porque quería preguntarle algo en privado. Pero parece que es muy importante.

—Si, ahora mi pregunta es. ¿Que eres? Ningún Humano debería ser capaz de usar Chakra. Solo los Yokai deberían de poder usarla—.

Serafall estaba confundida por la pregunta. Como sabia que el usaba Chakra si nunca lo vio usándola, es más nunca lo vio usar magia. Pensaba que solo era una persona simple que por casualidad llego al Inframundo por eso. Pero ahora le decían que usaba Chakra, ¿cómo era eso posible?

—¿Chakra? Quieres decir que ¿Naruto usa chakra? Pero eso seria imposible si solo los Yokai podían usarla, y el es un Humano—.

—(Parece que tendré que explicar otra vez del porque puedo usar Chakra a Serafall y una cosa convincente a Sirzechs, para que crea que soy un humano que puede usar chakra)—.

—( _Naruto creo, que deberías decir la verdad esta vez)—_

—(¿Porque debería de hacer eso?)—

—( _Solo piénsalo un momento, no tienes a alguien que te ayude en este mundo y los pocos conocidos que tienes son dos de los cuatro lideres de los Demonios, necesitarías de la ayuda o respaldo de alguien en este mundo. Y sabes con certeza que no puedes hacer todo solo, y no vendría mal tener un apoyo por si las cosas se ponen mal. Además, podrías sacar provecho de esta amistad que tendrás con estos dos)—._

—(¿Qué tipo de provechos? No entiendo lo que dices)—

—( _Y yo pensando de que habías madurado y crecido un poco, pero parece que solo fue momentáneo)—_ termino de decirlo con un suspiro.

—(¿Podríamos hablarlo después?)—

—( _Como quieras de todos modos, están esperando tu respuesta)—._

—*Suspiro* es verdad se supone que los Yokai deberían de poder usarla, pero Naruto también puede—. Contesto el pelirrojo a Serafall. se quedo mirando a el rubio para ver una confirmación de él

—Es verdad puedo usar chakra Sirzechs y Sona me vieron cuando lo use—.

—Pero dijiste que eres humano ¿Como puedes usar Chakra?— dijo Serafall.

Sirzechs también quería hacerle esa pregunta, pero gracias a Serafall se ahorraría el preguntar por eso.

—veras eso es porque soy un…— el rubio paro de hablar por un momento seguía indeciso si decirles o no. —( _Deja de alargar esto innecesariamente y contesta de una vez Gaki)—._ Naruto dio un pequeño asentimiento antes de seguir hablando.

—Un…—. dijeron los Maou al mismo tiempo.

—Soy un ninja—.

Hubo un pequeño silencio por la declaración del rubio, y el pelirrojo pregunto.

—¿Un ninja?— Él había escuchado de los ninjas que existieron en Japón, pero no escucho que ellos pudieran usar Chakra.

Por otro lado, Serafall tenía estrellitas en sus ojos, se había olvidado la seriedad que había en la habitación y regreso a su personalidad que tenía. —¿Eres como los que están vestidos de negros cubriendo su cara, usan estrellas ninja y cuchillos arrojadizos?— Ella sabía sobre los ninjas, le habían gustado cuando leyó sobre ellos. No sabía el porqué, pero le gustaron los ninja, aun así, nada le ganaría a las Mahō Shōjo que ella veía y vestía cada vez que podía. Aunque desde que llego el rubio no pudo vestirse de una. —(¿Debería de vestir a So-Tan de Mahō Shōjo otra vez?)— se cuestionó.

El rubio nunca había escuchado de que los ninjas tuvieran que vestirse de negro y taparse la cara, los únicos que tenían su cara tapada eran los anbu y Kakashi-Sensei que siempre usaba esa mascara. Nunca pudo verlo sin ella, es algo que siempre tendrá como un misterio toda su vida.

—Espera, espera. A que te refieres con ¿vestidos de negro y tapándonos la cara?—

—Eh, ¿No se supone que los ninja son así?—

—No, en absoluto eh visto en mi vida de que fuéramos así. Además, solo los que eran anbu tenían la cara tapada—.

—¿Anbu? ¿Qué es eso?—

Naruto se quería golpear la cara por decir cosas de más, pero ya lo dijo así que no tenía escapatoria de eso.

—Los anbus eran un grupo de elite y solo seguían a las órdenes del líder de mi aldea, y ellos usaban una máscara para proteger su identidad—.

—¿Entonces que tipo de ninja eres?—

—Uno que usa Chakra por supuesto—.

—Oh, así que por eso tuviste un maestro que te enseñara ¿Verdad?— dijo el pelirrojo.

—Si, tuve algunos maestros para poder aprender como ser un ninja—.

—Hmmm… ¿dijiste que vienes de una aldea? — volvió a cuestionar.

—( _Creo que es definitivo, eres un idiota)—. dijo Kurama._

—(Tranquilo tengo todo controlado)—.

—Si, es una aldea oculta. Nadie que no haya nacido ahí no sabría nunca donde se encuentra—.

—(Ves, todo controlado)—.

—( _Si lo veo, por lo menos no eres tan idiota_ )—. El rubio ignoro lo ultimo y prosiguió a escuchar las preguntas que le estaban haciendo.

—Entonces ¿Has vivido toda tu vida ahí?— pregunto Serafall. A diferencia de Sirzechs ella sabía que Naruto vivió solo. Se preocupo un poco al escuchar por el mismo de que, estaba solo y no tenia a nadie que lo estuviera esperando.

—Si, crecí toda mi vida en la aldea—. Intento terminarlo con una sonrisa, pero no todos sus recuerdos con la aldea eran buenos. Aun si no paso bien su estancia, siempre la atesorara porque en ese lugar consiguió amigos y pudo conocer a lo último de familia que le quedaba. Siempre recordara esos momentos con el como lo más cercano a un padre.

Sirzechs pudo sentir el ambiente un poco depresivo, tenía una pregunta más, pero parecía que no era el momento de hacerla. —Creo que deberíamos parar con las preguntas, ¿No creen?— ellos asintieron.

—De todos modos, tengo que regresar antes de que Grayfia se enoje más conmigo—. dijo con miedo en su voz. Ella podía ser muy estricta, pero tenía un límite para aguantar las cosas que él hacía. Y paso ese límite en este momento.

—(Supongo que seria un buen momento para irme no quiero que Grayfia se enoje más de lo que probablemente este)—. Sirzechs se despidió de ambos y preparo un circulo mágico. Diciendo —Ojalá nos podamos reunir en otro momento y con… circunstancias más favorables. (Para mi)—. Se fue dejando a el rubio y Serafall solos.

—Oye, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?— dijo Serafall.

—Claro, no hay problema—.

—¿De verdad no tienes a ningún amigo o familia esperando por ti?— pregunto con la cabeza agachada y de forma lenta.

Naruto suspiro, no pensaba que le iba a preguntar eso. Tomo una pequeña respiración y respondió —Es cierto, desde que recuerdo no tenia familia. viví solo desde que tengo memoria en un orfanato, hasta que el líder de la aldea me dio un pequeño apartamento. Lo consideraba lo más cercano a un abuelo, pero el murió hace años atrás. Tuve a varios amigos y sensei que me enseñaron varias cosas, pero lamentablemente no podre verlos otra vez—.

—¿Por qué no lo puedes hacer?—

—Es… porque…—

—Si no puedes responder a eso no te voy a obligar, solo quería hacer una pregunta no un interrogatorio—.

El rubio asintió. No estaba preparado para decírselo a alguien, no por ahora. Serafall le dio un pequeño abrazo, no le gusto la expresión que tenia Naruto en el momento que hablo. Se separo de él y le dijo.

—Supongo que tendremos a conseguir lo que querías mañana ¿Verdad?—

—Es verdad, te lo iba a pedir. Pero tuve que decirlo como escusa en ese momento—.

—Entonces, espérame en la puerta principal mañana ¿Ok?— termino con un guiño. Y se retiró de la habitación.

Naruto tuvo un rubor por lo que hizo Serafall, se quedo en blanco hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. —¿Eso no suena a una cita?—

—( _Te lo dije Gaki, sonaba como una. Asi que felicidades vas a tener tu primera cita)—._ dijo en modo de burla. —( _Oye, ¿Me estas escuchando?)—_

—(Si te escuche Kurama. ¿Ahora qué hago?)—

—( _Esto es cosa tuya no me metas es esto me iré a dormir así que no molestes)—_

—Supongo que tendré que prepararme para esta "cita"—.

 **-Con Serafall-**

—Supongo que tendré que ayudarlo a conseguir lo que él quería, pero nunca le pregunte lo que busca—. Suspiro por lo que dijo, actuó lo mejor que pudo para no estar nerviosa al hablar con él. Pero no lo dejo terminar y apresuro las cosas, ahora no sabia que es lo que quería hacer y no tenia idea de donde llevarlo. —Creo que improvisare en el camino—. Dijo de forma decidida.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a improvisar?—

Para sorpresa de ella Sona estaba detrás de ella, no la sintió llegar. Se hizo una nota mental de fijarse a sus alrededores antes de hablar.

—Oh, no es nada So-Tan—. Le hablo de forma tranquila. —Solo son cosas que requerían mi atención—.

—¿Y que es eso que requería tu atención? —

—Eh, no es algo muy importante—. Hablo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Si tú lo dices—. Sona se estaba yendo a su habitación hasta que volteo la cabeza y le dijo a su hermana. —Por cierto, mamá quiere hablar contigo—.

Serafall tembló un poco por lo dicho, solo asintió y se dirigió hacia su madre de forma lenta. — solo espero que no esté tan molesta— susurro.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Al fin termine de escribirlo creo que es el más largo que eh escrito. No se sabe mucho de Lord y Lady Sitri así que me los escribí en forma como se verían por mí, si alguien sabe algo sobre ellos. ¿Lo podría comentar? De todos modos, en el siguiente capitulo podría haber un Time Skip de unos meses, pondré de forma rápida que sucedió en formas de recuerdos. Pero habrá algunas cosas que no se dirán hasta un futuro, no se si les gusta el fanfic al parecer hay algunas personas que les gusto. Asi que les agradezco el que lo lean, creo que sería todo lo que iba a decir.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	7. ¡Una nueva cara aparece!

**Supongo que tendría que poner una introducción como siempre lo eh hecho, pero la verdad no se que escribir o decir en estos momentos. Supongo que… Hmmm, si no sé qué poner. Esto no es intento de una broma aun si lo parece, pero bueno. Creo que no debería de alargar más esta parte, supongo que todos vinieron a leer el fic y no lo que les estoy escribiendo ahora mismo. Yo también lo haría si les soy sincero, bueno sin más alargues comencemos con el capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 6 - ¡Aparece una cara nueva! ‑**

 **\- Inframundo -**

 **-Al día siguiente-**

 **\- Ubicación Desconocida –**

Podemos ver a una niña pelirroja de seis años tenía un aura triste que se notaba mucho y era algo raro en ella porque normalmente estaba con una sonrisa, el porqué de eso. Pues tuvo una pelea con sus padres, y porque una niña de seis años tendría una pelea con ellos. Habría muchos motivos para eso, normalmente sería un problema pequeño. Sin embargo, esta vez no era así, ella quería visitar a su amiga y a la persona que la salvo. Lo había dicho en persona y ella lo tomo como una promesa, no quería que su palabra fuera vacía. Pero desgraciadamente para ella sus padres pensaban de otra forma, algo que no le gusto para nada.

No quería romper su palabra, para ella era muy importante. Pero como es una niña no podía desobedecer a sus padres, o ¿Sí?

—Si no me van a dejar ir, entonces tendré que hacerlo sin que se den cuenta—. dijo con una mirada decidida. No iba a dejar que sus palabras fueran una mentira. —Tal vez Onii-Sama me pueda llevar—. El plan que tenía parecía simple de hacer, si hablaba con su hermano mayor era muy seguro que la llevaría. Su plan no tenía fallas.

Con eso dicho fue en búsqueda de su hermano por todas partes, para su mala suerte nunca lo encontró. No sabia donde estaba, tenia un aura depresiva por eso. Pensaba que su hermano la podría ayudar como siempre lo había hecho, sin embargo, esta vez parecía imposible.

—Si Onii-Sama no esta, tendré que hacerlo yo sola—. Estaba un poco triste de que su hermano no la pudiera ayudar, pero de todos modos no daría vuelta a lo que dijo.

Con su plan inicial fallido decidió hacer otro un poco más difícil pero no imposible. Abandonar su casa sin que nadie la viera, ese era su plan maestro no era tan difícil y ya lo había hecho una vez y le funcionó perfectamente.

—Es un plan sin fallas, así lograre verlos—. Hablo con una sonrisa. —Oto-San y Oka-San nunca se enterarán—. Tenía una expresión de confianza al decir lo último. Sus padres nunca se darían cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer o eso es lo que pensaba si no fuera por cierta peli plateada que estaba pasando en esos momentos por ahí.

—(Asi que Ojou-Sama está planeando escaparse, tengo que avisarle a Venelana-Sama y Zeoticus-Sama)—. Al escuchar lo que ella dijo, lo más factible era avisar de lo que estaba por hacer. Sin embargo, con solo haber volteado por unos momentos su cabeza no la pudo ver más, tenia dos opciones. Avisar lo que estaba pasando y con una posibilidad de que la pierdan de vista o seguirla y ver hacia donde se dirigía, la respuesta parecía que era la primera si usaban a varios guardias y ella misma incluida la podrían encontrar. Pero de alguna forma ella siempre se las arreglaba para que no la encontraran, y si la perdía de vista podría ser algo muy malo. Además, no sabía hacia donde se dirigía, hay muchos lugares a donde podría ir un niño. Asi que decidió la segunda opción esperando de que no se equivoque en la decisión que acaba de tomar.

 **-Al Mismo Tiempo- -Mansión Sitri-**

 **-Puerta Principal-**

—Hmmm… ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que esperar?— hablo un rubio. Con ligera molestia en su voz. No pensaba que alguien más que su sensei fuera tan tardón, sus pensamientos fueron erróneos. La persona a la que esta esperando se estaba demorando, pero no era al nivel de su sensei. Asi que podía esperar de forma tranquila sin desesperarse.

—( _No lo se Gaki, así que ahórrate los comentarios y déjame dormir. No entiendo por qué estas despierto tan temprano)—._ le hablo de forma molesta.

—(¿Temprano? Pero si son las doce de la tarde, ¿Como puedes dormir tanto tiempo?)—

—( _Para mi eso es muy temprano así que déjame dormir, y por qué duermo tanto tiempo ¿Crees que se puede hacer algo más aparte de dormir en este lugar?)—._

—(Ok, buen punto. Aunque no se supone que ¿Estas en un espacio mental?)—

—( _Ya se a lo que te refieres, y no tengo respuesta para eso es tu espacio mental. no es el mío. ¿Porque no lo intentas mientras esperas a que llegue la chica?)—_

—(Sabes siempre tuve esa duda nunca lo intenté, pero ahora es un buen momento. Estar en una alcantarilla es un poco deprimente ¿Verdad?)—

—( _Si, ¿Sabes lo que es vivir en una? Es una pesadilla, además es muy estrecho)—. dijo molesto por recordar el cómo vivía al estar en el sello de Naruto. —(Aunque este lugar es mejor a como estaba en el sello de tu madre, ¿Sabías que me tenían en alguna especie de esfera con estacas por mis colas y mis extremidades? Eso es demasiado inhumano hasta para mí, yo solo los mataría a todos con una Bijūdama y seria más piadoso que donde me tenían encerrado)—._

A Naruto se le resbalaba una gota de sudor por lo que dijo Kurama, no esperaba ese comentario. Pero si le pareció malo de que lo tuvieran de esa forma en el sello de su madre, le hizo recordar a como Son estaba atrapado con esas cadenas cuando lo vio por primera vez. No le gusto la forma en la que estaba y por eso lo ayudo a sacárselo, el lado positivo de todo es que los biju ya no estaban encerrados.

—(Bueno, supongo que intentare cambiar el lugar en algo más agradable)—. Entro en su espacio mental y decidió hacer el cambio de forma rápida para no hacer esperar a su compañero sellado, pero no se le ocurría un lugar que fuera cómodo para el y Kurama. Asi que decidió preguntarle.

 **-Espacio mental-**

—Oye Kurama, ya que voy a cambiar este lugar ¿Como te gustaría que fuera?—

— _ **Hmmm… buena pregunta, nunca me había puesto a pensar sobre eso. solo quería un lugar que fuera cómodo y que me pudiera mover si tener restricciones por el lugar**_ _—._

—(Eso no me da muchas opciones ¿Sabes?)—

— _*Suspiro*_ _ **entonces solo has un boque como los que había en Konoha solo que puedan esconderme en esos lugares, las decoraciones que quieras serán cosa tuya. Yo solo quiero tener libertad para moverme en este lugar y no estar en un solo sitio, es muy incomodo quedarse en un solo lugar**_ _—._

—¡Eso es una gran idea! ¡Voy a poder colocar varias cosas que me gustaron de los alrededores de Konoha!— hablo de forma animada. pensaba que ya no podría ver algunos lugares que le gustaba visitar cuando era niño y algunos lugares importantes que no pudo ver más, pero ahora podría verlos, aunque no sean los reales.

— _ **Está bien has lo que quieras, pero hazlo en silencio ¿No ves que trato de dormir?**_ _— dijo molesto por tener tanto ruido._

—Está bien, está bien. No te enojes, cuando despiertes veras que todo estará como dijiste—.

Pasaron unos minutos que lograron hacer una hora y en ese tiempo el rubio pudo cambiar el lugar, le tomo tiempo porque no sabia como hacer que las cosas cambiaran a como él quería. Pero cuando logro hacerlo por primera vez se le hizo más fácil cada vez que lo hacía, y con un poco de esfuerzo lo logro. Por fin había terminado, ahora tenia un pequeño problema el cual era. ¿Dónde está Kurama?

Se había concentrado tanto en hacerlo que había perdido la vista de donde estaba y más aun cuando pudo cambiar de forma a las rejas que tenían preso a el biju era una sorpresa que no le gustaría a él, pero se vería gracioso. Se aguanto una carcajada por lo que hizo y decidió salir del espacio mental, no quería estar presente cuando se diera cuenta de lo que le hizo.

 **-Fuera del Espacio Mental-**

—Espero no haberme demorado mucho ahí dentro, no logro saber cuánto tiempo paso ahí y aquí fuera del espacio mental—.

Para fortuna de él no había nadie alrededor así que tuvo un pequeño suspiro, no pensó que ella se demoraría tanto. Asi que se le ocurrió una idea, ir a la habitación de Serafall. con su forma de ser puede que se haya quedado dormida, así que intento entrar para ir a su habitación. Para fortuna de el cuando ya estaba a unos pasos de entrar la puerta se abrió, pero no era Serafall era Sona. Se pregunto porque abrió la puerta así que le pregunto. —¿Por qué estas afuera?— Sona lo miro con sorpresa no esperaba a Naruto en la puerta, quería seguir a su hermana para saber que era lo que requería su atención. Podría ser su oportunidad de encontrar algo que la pueda salvar de los momentos vergonzosos que le hacia pasar, por lo que decidió hacerlo. Pero parece que no lo podría hacer ya que Naruto la descubrió o podría hacer esto parte de su plan para que la ayude, no tenia nada para ofrecer como trato, pero lo podría intentar.

—Eh, es una misión que tengo que hacer por mi misma. Pero ¿Me podrías acompañar?— lo dijo con la mejor expresión de ternura posible que tuviera. Si funcionaba con su hermana cuando lo uso una vez, ¿Porque no con Naruto?

—¿Una misión? ¿Qué clase de misión es?— hablo de forma normal, parece que su ternura no le afectaba. O eso parecía porque, por dentro tenia una inexplicable ganas de abrazarla hasta reventar o puede de que se este volviendo un torturador por querer abrazar a alguien hasta hacerlo explotar. Se puso un poco tenso al pensar eso, no quería hacer lo segundo que pensó. Aun así, no pudo evitar pensarlo.

—Una misión de… de… ¿Vigilancia?— no sabía de que podría ir la misión que le dijo que tendría así que le dijo lo primero que se le vino en la cabeza. Esperaba que Naruto la ayudara hacer esto aun si sabía que debía hacer porque leyó varios libros de detectives no sabia hacerlo en la vida real, así que alguien mayor que ella le podría ayudar. Además, era muy fuerte y la podría ayudar si ocurría algún problema.

—¿Vigilancia? ¿A quien quieres vigilar?— Que ella tuviera una misión parecía interesante, le gustaría acompañarla y ver que es lo que quería hacer. Pero no podía estar en dos lados a la vez, o ¿Sí?

—Eso es secreto, solo te lo diré si me acompañas—. Dijo de forma seria. Deseaba que le ayude el rubio, pero no podía arriesgar la "misión" que ella misma se auto propuso. Era muy importante para ella hacer esto, y no quería echar a perder lo que estaba por hacer.

—Hmmm… esta bien te acompañare, pero no lo are yo. Al menos no personalmente—.

—Vas a ir conmigo, pero ¿No iras conmigo?— Sona estaba muy confundida, como se supone que la acompañe, pero sin que él vaya. —Y ¿Como se supone que lo vas a hacer?—

—Eso es muy sencillo de responder, puedo hacer clones ¿Recuerdas?— Sona asintió de alguna forma se había olvidado de ese dato, era algo raro porque ella lo vio en persona. —Esta bien, pero me tendrá que ayudar en todo lo que yo le diga—. Naruto asintió con una gota de sudor resbalándose de su frente, aun si Sona era una niña de alguna forma hizo caso a lo que le dijo sin rechistar. Puede que sea muy probable que haya sido por su tono de voz, decidió que era mejor no hacerla enojar no quería tener que escuchar su voz así. Le daba miedo por alguna razón, de algún modo recordó a su madre con el cabello alzado y en forma de nueve colas.

—(Eso fue raro, no recuerdo haberla visto así cuando nos conocimos. De seguro no debe ser nada)—. Dejo ese pensamiento atrás, no sabía por qué lo recordaba, pero no le dio más vueltas.

—Claro, el hará todo lo que le digas—. Hizo las posiciones de manos e hizo un clon. Como era costumbre apareció una nube de humo, y Sona pudo ver en persona como se hacía el clon.

—(No pensé que, hacia lo mismo al aparecer y desaparecer, aunque ¿Porque hizo eso con sus manos?)— Tenia una pregunta por hacerle, pero no era el momento de hacerla. El porque de eso, alguien estaba abriendo la puerta así que decidió correr junto al clon hacia un escondite.

La persona que la había abierto era su hermana mayor, tuvo un pequeño suspiro. Casi fracasaba su misión, le dio una mirada al clon que estaba confundido. No entendía el porque tuvieron que irse tan rápido, pero le dieron una misión la cual era seguir las ordenes de Sona. Y la cumpliría, hasta que se quede sin chakra.

—Bien, empezaremos con la misión cuando mi hermana se vaya así que sígueme y has todo lo que te diga ¿De acuerdo?— Susurro

El clon solo asintió, no quería que el fuera la causa de su fallo así que decidió hacer silencio para que no lo descubran fue por eso por lo que solo movió la cabeza.

 **-Con Naruto-**

El rubio estaba un poco confundido, Sona se fue muy rápido y no lo entendía. Solo se alzo de hombros, de seguro era por la misión que tenía. Fue buena idea darle un clon por si se metía en problemas, no creía que pasara algo. Pero nunca hay que ser descuidado con los niños, si el cuando era uno hacia de todo tipo de travesuras en la aldea. Y siempre estaba en problemas, le salió una pequeña risa por recordar lo que le hizo a un anbu cuando lo intentaban atrapar por pintar la cara de los Hokages.

—Perdón por hacerte esperar mucho, pero tenia un pequeño problema antes de llegar—. Dijo Serafall. pero el rubio no la escucho, ella pensó que estaba molesto por hacerlo esperar tanto. —(Se que me demoré, pero no pensé que seria tanto)— se deprimió un poco, e intento hablar nuevamente con él. Cuando vio que se estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse, tuvo un pequeño puchero por que la hizo pensar que estaba molesto. —¿Que es tan gracioso?— le dijo con un poco de resentimiento al pensar que se estaba burlando de ella.

Naruto reacciono cuando le hicieron la pregunta. Y pudo ver como estaba vestida llevaba un vestido con tirantes de color blanco con bordes marrón claro, junto a un cinturón del mismo color que los bordes de su vestido y llevaba un collar con varios tipos de joyas, pero la que resaltaba más entre todas era la del medio que tenía un recubrimiento de plata. Para el rubio se veía muy bien usando esa ropa, quería dar algún cumplido, pero no pudo. Asi que decidió contestar su pregunta con un poco de nerviosismo que logro controlar antes de poder hablar. —Oh, no es nada solo un recuerdo gracioso que tuve cuando era niño—. Le hablo con una sonrisa. —Por cierto, ¿cuándo llegaste? No vi cuando estabas afuera—.

—llegue hace unos momentos, pero ya que llegue ¿Qué es lo que querías buscar?— Nunca lo dejo hablar por lo que no sabía que es lo que buscaba, así que decidió preguntar antes de llevarlo de un lugar a otro. Aun si esa era su plan inicial.

—Era algo simple, solo quería conseguir cambios de ropa. Y tal vez algunos libros, ¿sabes donde queda una biblioteca?— Para el rubio decir lo ultimo era lo que nunca diría cuando estaba en su mundo, pero ya no estaba en el suyo. Asi que debería de aprender del lugar en donde se encuentra ahora mismo, aun si debe de hacer algo que nunca le gusto desde que fue a la academia y eso era estudiar.

—Eso es fácil de conseguir, podemos ir hacia Lilith. Y hay una biblioteca aquí dentro por si quieres buscar algo—. Tuvo un suspiro mental al saber que no tenia que conseguir muchas cosas, no es que no quiera pasar su tiempo con él, simplemente pensó que buscaría cosas raras y difíciles de encontrar. Por alguna razón pensó que seria así, aun sin saber que el solo quería algo sencillo como ropa. —(Tal vez debería de llevar a So-Tan con nosotros, pero no la eh visto en todo el día ¿Dónde estará? No creo que haya salido, posiblemente este en la biblioteca siempre está leyendo libros. Creo que planea remplazarme con esos libros, si es así ¿debería de quemarlos? ¡Nadie se roba a mi So-Tan aun si es un libro!)— Estaba delirando sobre libros roba hermanas y sobre quemar cada libro que vea, que sin querer estaba haciendo expresiones inconscientemente, Naruto la vio con una sonrisa nerviosa por lo que estaba haciendo. Decidió mejor no preguntar por lo que hacía, sus instintos le decían que seria una mala idea y le hizo caso nunca le habían fallado y nunca lo harían.

Pasaron diez minutos con Serafall actuando de esa forma, Naruto se arriesgo en moverla un poco para llamar su atención. Aun si sus instintos le decían que no lo haga, lo hizo. Para suerte para el no paso nada y Serafall reacciono. —*Suspiro* Que bueno que ya estas calmada, estabas por diez minutos haciendo expresiones raras ¿Paso algo?—

—No, no es nada. Solo estaba pensando sobre dónde estaría So-Tan ¿No la habrás visto?— le dio una mirada que denotaba esperanza junto a una sonrisa. Por fuera se veía como una persona normal, pero por dentro tenia un plan para erradicar con todos los libros que ella vea, para que no le roben a su hermana. Tenia un plan perfecto para hacerlo y sin que nadie logre inculparla por eso, y todo empezaba por un elemento contrario a su familia.

—Eh… si la vi… caminando por los pasillos… ¿Por qué la pregunta?— Estaba por decir que la vio afuera y hablo con él. Pero recordó que ella tenía una misión y era posible que la haga fracasar si le decía sobre lo que estaba haciendo a Serafall.

—Oh, no la había visto toda la mañana. Por eso fue la razón del preguntarte, ¿No sabrás que estaba haciendo? No llevaría un libro con ella ¿Verdad?— dijo de forma obsesiva.

Naruto se asusto un poco por eso, prefirió no alargar más su tiempo en silencio y hablo. —N-No, n-no la eh v-visto con algún libro—. Cuando lo dijo Serafall parecía más relajada, ahora se podría decir que no entendía a las mujeres. Cambiaban de actitud de forma rápida, y se confundía cada vez que hacían o decían algo. Se pregunto como hacia Ero-Sennin para conseguir entender a las mujeres que siempre hablaba en los burdeles a los que siempre iba. Tal vez le hubiera pedido consejos sobre las mujeres si hubiera sabido sobre esto, para ahorrarse los problemas con las mujeres en un futuro. Es una lastima que nunca lo volvería a ver.

Al mismo tiempo que naruto pensaba sobre lo inentendibles que son las mujeres, Serafall tenia otros pensamientos. —(Parece que los libros se salvaron, aun así, no debería de confiarme. Puede que So-Tan quiera reemplazarme con algo, no lo permitiré ¡No me separaran de mi So-Tan!)—

—Bueno dejando las preguntas de lado, ya se a qué lugar debemos ir—. Tenia una sonrisa y la actitud que siempre tenía, al parecer se había olvidado de los libros reemplaza hermanas y le tomo más importancia a Naruto en ese momento.

—Entonces ¿Como se llama ese lugar?—

—Iremos a la capital del inframundo Lilith—.

El rubio asintió ese parecía un buen lugar para conseguir la ropa que necesitaba, por no decir que es la capital del inframundo así que se supone que debería de haber muchas cosas ahí.

Serafall hizo un circulo mágico para poder ir junto a Naruto, pero le hablo antes de que lo usara. —Sabes que no puedo usar magia, así que es muy posible que eso no funcione—. Ella asintió se había olvidado de ese detalle, así que decidieron hacerlo de la manera un poco más lenta. La cual era ir a pie.(1)

 **-Lilith-**

Les tomo una hora el poder llegar hacia Lilith, ¿Porque no les tomo más tiempo? La razón de eso era que Naruto cargo a Serafall todo el camino corriendo con las instrucciones que le daba para no perderse en la dirección que debía tomar, le tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad el no ruborizarse cuando le dijo que la cargaría en su espalda. Podría haber llegado más rápido pero no pudo, su cuerpo no lograba llegar a la velocidad máxima que antes podía hacer y no era una escusa para poder usar el manto de chakra solo por querer ir más rápido.

Naruto se hizo una nota mental de agregar pesas como lo hacia Lee para poder moverse más rápido, cuando lo vio quitárselas en el examen Chūnin él quería hacer lo mismo para ganar velocidad. —(Tal vez pueda hacer ese sello que me puso Ero-Sennin cuando entrenamos, no me dejo moverme, Pero ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿podría Kurama saberlo? Creo que le preguntare cuando no este molesto por lo que le hice en el cambio de imagen del sello)—. Era solo para que se pudiera mover de forma libre en el bosque que el hizo no había mucho problema para él, puede que Kurama lo vea de otra forma así que esperara a que despierte y se calme para poder hablar con él.

—De acuerdo ya llegamos así que, ¡Vayamos a buscar ropa!— Exclamo Serafall. El rubio podría haber cometido un error que le quedaría marcado por toda la vida, el cual era estar acompañado de una mujer al comprar ropa.

Serafall lo arrastro a todo tipo de tiendas de ropa que pudo ver, casi le hace ponerse un vestido de chica mágica. Pero la fortuna estaba con Naruto y pudo librarse de eso, mientras buscaban la ropa que él quería, pudo ver cómo era la capital del inframundo. Pensaba que sería un poco tenebroso, pero en vez de eso era un lugar agradable, tuvieron un pequeño descanso de su búsqueda y exploración. Se sentaron en un parque que estaba cerca, aun si había varias personas en él se podría decir que el ambiente era agradable.

—*Suspiro* No pensé que no podría encontrar una tienda de ropa que me guste. Parecía más sencillo en mi cabeza—. dijo deprimido. No le gusto estar de tienda en tienda, pero al menos pudo conocer un poco del inframundo. —(Me pregunto si habrá algún herrero, no tengo ninguna de mis armas ninja. Debería de buscar a alguno sin mis armas solo podría tener una pelea a mano y no siempre lograre hacerlo)—. Se le había olvidado sus herramientas ninja, para suerte de él se acordó antes de poder irse del lugar. —Serafall ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?— Ella asiente y le dice. —Claro, dime ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?— dijo sonriendo. Se estaba divirtiendo de buscar las cosas con Naruto, aun si no encontraron nada que le guste. —No sabrás ¿Dónde puedo encontrar un herrero?— ella capto lo que quería decir se supone que los ninja usaban unos cuchillos arrojadizos y estrellas, para pelear. —Oh, lamento decirlo, pero no conozco a algún herrero. Tal vez Sirzechs-Chan sepa donde conseguir alguno, quieres conseguir tus herramientas ninja ¿Verdad?—

El rubio asintió, no sabia como ella pudo saber lo que el quería. Pero no se iba a quejar por eso, por lo menos ahora sabía que Sirzechs podría ayudarlo con el problema de sus armas.

—Supongo que debemos continuar con la búsqueda ¿Cierto?— dijo Naruto. La ojimorada solo sonrió, y se fueron de la banca en donde estaba sentada junto al rubio. No pensó que se divertiría en simplemente buscar ropa no se quejaría hacer esto era mejor que hacer su trabajo como Maou. Por otro lado, la hermana del Maou Leviathan y el clon de el rubio no tenían un día.

 **-Con Sona-**

Al principio de la misión que ella se autoimpuso, parecía sencillo. Y así fue hasta que llegaron a Lilith, se perdieron en las calles del lugar y no sabían dónde habían quedado. No parecía un buen lugar ya que todo estaba en malas condiciones, no comprendía como llego hasta ahí si se supone que siguió a su hermana correctamente. Se había ido hacia la derecha al frente y a la derecha otra vez y luego a la izquierda, o era hacia al frente a la derecha y… si definitivamente se perdió. El lado bueno es que tenia a un clon de Naruto, el lugar en donde estaban no le daba un buen presentimiento. Así que si pasaba algo podía contar con ayuda de alguien fuerte. —Disculpe la interrupción, pero ¿Sabe dónde estamos?— dijo de forma respetuosa. Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento no quería decir que estaban perdidos, no de momento. Asi que siguió con su típica actitud tranquila y le hablo. —Si, este es solo un atajo para poder seguir a mi hermana—. El clon solo asintió. Desde que vio a quienes seguía, entendió rápidamente de que seguía al jefe y a Serafall. por alguna razón no comprendía el porqué de eso, pero solo era necesario de que obedezca las ordenes que le dio el original. Y eso era lo que iba a hacer, no fallaría a sus ordenes y nunca cuestionaría lo que le pidan que haga.

—Solo hay que seguir de frente y podremos encontrar a mi hermana—. El clon hizo lo que le indicaron, avanzaron en esa dirección por unos diez minutos. Sona se puso inquieta la indicación que le dio al clon fue errada, no sabia como salir de ese lugar. Tal vez debió quedarse en casa y leer algunos libros mientras esperaba a que llegara su hermana, no estaría pasando por la angustia de estar perdida.

Tenía suerte de tener a alguien que conocía para que le ayude en lo que necesite, si no estuviera el clon era muy probable que estuviera muy asustada. Cuando dejo sus pensamientos, sintió que el clon dejo de caminar. Estaba parado frente a un tipo de casa que estaba muy descuidada, no sabia de quien era la casa. Pero el clon estaba tranquilo así que podría ser de que no haya personas malas en ese lugar, le dio una mirada indicando de que se acerque a lo que se podría llamar puerta.

El clon lo hizo y ella toco la puerta. —¡Disculpe! ¿hay alguien ahí?— para fortuna de ella parecía que había alguien adentro sonaba a una mujer, sus suposiciones eran ciertas al ver que una chica abrió la puerta. Se quedo quieta un momento, por alguna razón no dejaba de ver al rubio con curiosidad. —(¿Porque tiene marcas en las mejillas~nya?)— movió la cabeza un poco y logro ver a una cabeza de una niña. —Oh, disculpa por no notarte, pero ¿qué haces ahí ~nya?— Sona parpadeo en confusión. —¿Porque dices eso al terminar de hablar?—

—Es porque… tengo un pequeño tic al hablar— mintió sobre la razón de su forma de hablar, podría ser un poco despreocupada pero no iba a contarle a todas las personas que era un Yokai. Si lo hiciera era muy seguro que vengan a buscarla varios demonios, para usar sus piezas para reencarnarla y no quería que pase eso. primero debía de preocuparse de su hermana.

—Ahora ¿Cuál es la razón de tocar la puerta~nya?— dijo de forma amable. La que había tocado la puerta parecía que era la niña, así que no debía de hablarle de forma hostil. Además, cuando miraba al rubio sentía una energía parecida al de ella, podría ser un Yokai. Tal vez esas marcas en las mejillas le podían decir que tipo de Yokai era, si es que era uno.

—La verdad, es que estamos perdidos y encontramos tu casa al dirigirnos hacia delante—. hablo con pena al decir la verdad. Para ella era el momento de decirlo, no creía que fuera conveniente mentir más.

—¿Como pudieron perderse en el camino~nya?— si se suponía que el rubio era el mayor que debería de ayudarla, ¿Como podrían perderse en su camino?

—Estábamos siguiendo a mi Onee-Sama, pero se movía muy rápido y la perdimos de vista—. Podría estar perdida pero no daría información de más a una persona que acababa de conocer, puede que ella le ayude a encontrar el camino de vuelta.

—Vaya, eso si es un problema. ¿No quieres pasar y relajarte un momento? Pareces nerviosa, tal vez si estuvieras tranquila podrías recordar el camino. Y si no lo logras te diré las direcciones que debes tomar para llegar al inicio de la ciudad ¿Esta bien~nya?— Sona acepto el ofrecimiento que le dieron, si no podía recordar como llegar entonces ella le dirá como regresar. Bajo del clon hasta que, recordó que nunca le pregunto su nombre así que decidió hacerlo. —Disculpa, pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— la chica solo paro un momento y giro su cabeza mirándola dándole la respuesta a su pregunta. —Kuroka, ese es mi nombre. ¿Cuáles son los suyos~nya?—

—El mío es Sona y él es Naruto—. Respondió por los dos y el rubio asintió cuando dijo su nombre. La recién llamada Kuroka miro un poco extrañada la interacción entre ellos dos, si el no fuera rubio podría decir que el seria su hermano. A simple vista se notaba que la trataba de proteger de todo.

—De acuerdo, vayamos adentro—. dijo Kuroka de forma tranquila.

 **-Al mismo tiempo con Rias-**

Ella había ejecutado su plan maestro y había escapado de su casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero ahora no sabia como llegar hacia la casa de Sona. No pensó en esa parte del plan, ahora no sabia que hacer. El lado bueno es que termino llegando a Lilith, podría pedir ayuda para llegar. Pero ¿A quién podría preguntar?

Para suerte de Rias, pudo ver a la Maou Serafall. no sabía que hacía ahí pero no cuestionaría su suerte, se acerco hacia ella y la pudo ver junto a la persona que la salvo. Quedo dudosa del porque estaban los dos en Lilith, pero de todos modos hablo con ellos.

—¡Naruto!— grito una voz de una niña que reconoció el rubio. —¿Rias?— volteo a sus lados para encontrarla. Hasta que volteo y la pudo ver, parecía que estaba sola. Se supone que una niña de su edad no debería estar sola, le dio una mirada a Serafall que también estaba sorprendida de verla a ella sola. Pensó que tal vez estaba con Sirzechs, pero no lo vio por ningún lado. Se alzo de hombros, si no estaba con el debería de tener a alguien vigilándola. Pero ahora que estaba con ellos no habría problemas con que estuviera sola, ya que los dos podrían protegerla.

—Oh, Rias-Chan. ¿Qué haces sola en Lilith?— dijo Serafall de forma alegre.

—Trataba de encontrar el camino para visitar a Sona y Naruto, pero no sabia a quien preguntar. Y fue cuando los pude ver a ustedes, ¿Qué están haciendo?— dijo de forma alegre por encontrarlos y curiosa al final.

—Estábamos buscando ropa para Naruto, ¿No nos quieres acompañar?—

—¡Claro!— aun si esto no era parte de su plan para poder visitarlos. Nada impedía de que no lo pudiera hacer. Asi que siguió a los dos hasta a una tienda que llamo la atención del rubio, entraron a la tienda, no tenia aspecto caro era más un aspecto simple pero acogedor de alguna forma la tienda parecía cómoda.

—¡Bienvenidos! ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?— dijo el tendero alegre.

—Buscamos ropa para el —. dijo Rias de forma rápida a su pregunta y apuntando al rubio.

—Hmmm… — El tendero examino a Naruto de pies a cabeza para ver que estilo de ropa podría usar. Parecía que él quería flexibilidad y comodidad sus ropas se parecían a la ropa que los Humanos usaban cuando hacían ejercicio. —Creo que tengo lo que buscas, síganme por favor—. Los llevo a un pasillo que estaba al fondo de la tienda tenia varios tipos de ropa a simple vista, lo raro era de que no había muchas personas en la tienda. Las ropas se veían de buena calidad, pero por alguna razón no les llamaba la atención a los demás. Eso fue notado por el rubio y la ojimorada, les parecía un poco raro. Pero lo dejaron de lado, tal vez la tienda era nueva y no tenia muchos clientes por eso mismo.

—Bien, espero que la ropa de esta sección sea de su agrado—. dijo eso ultimo y se retiró.

El rubio miro cada ropa que había todas se veían bien pero el único problema que veía era que no había nada en Naranja, ¿cómo era posible que no haya nada en naranja? Era lo que se preguntaba. Decidió no hacer problemas con eso aun si el Naranja era su color favorito nunca quería dejarlo desde la conversación corta que tuvo con su madre.

 **-Flashback-**

— _Cuando pones al Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō y al_ _Akai Chishio no Habanero ¿qué obtienes?— dijo de forma juguetona y alegre._

— _¡Obtienes al Hokage Anaranjado-ttebayo!— sonrió al decirlo._

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

Aun si no ese recuerdo no parecía tener alguna relación con su elección de su color favorito, para el no era así. A el le gustaba pensar que su elección para su color favorito era, por la combinación que representan sus padres.

Fue por esa razón de que no quería deshacerse del naranja no quería que desapareciera la creencia que el tenia, no quería desaparecer lo poco que le hacía recordar a sus padres. Pero al parecer no podía evitarlo, así que decidió no retroceder en la decisión que estaba por hacer. Aun si no quería hacerlo.

—¿Ya escogiste lo que querías?— dijo Serafall.

—Si, ya se lo que me voy a llevar—. Sintió un poco de vergüenza de que ella le pague sus cosas, si era muy raro para el que le den algo. Lo era aún más para él, que lo haga un chica.

Fue hacia el vestidor y se coloco la ropa que el eligió, no había por ningún lado el color naranja. Se sentía raro para él, es como si tuviera un vacío al no poder usarlo. Se quedo mirando la banda ninja que tenía, lo había dejado en los bolsillos del pantalón que usaba. Estaba dejando su pasado atrás, esta era una nueva vida. Un nuevo mundo y no retrocederá a lo que esta haciendo, aun si no es su mundo nunca dejara de lado el camino ninja que él quería hacer. Podrá dejar de portar su banda ninja, dejar de usar la única cosa que le hacia recordar a sus padres. Pero no retrocedería el haberlo hecho porque, el era Naruto Uzumaki y nunca se rendiría.

—Espero que no me vea raro con esto, no elegía nada que no tenga naranja y ahora es raro el no poder usarlo. Tendré que acostumbrarme al nuevo estilo de ropa—.

Naruto salió del vestidor, esperando de que no lo vieran raro al vestirse de esa forma. Cuando vio a Serafall quedarse quieta al verlo le dio un mal presentimiento, pensaba que se veía mal. Pero decidió preguntar cómo se veía aun si sabia la respuesta. —Entonces, ¿Como me veo?— dijo tratando de parecer tranquilo.

Serafall quería hablar sobre cómo se veía, pero no lograba hacerlo su voz no salía aun si estuviera moviendo su boca. Se veía muy bien desde su punto de vista y era muy posible que todas las mujeres opinaran lo mismo si hubiera más en ese momento. El Uzumaki usaba una chaqueta de color negro con una camiseta de color blanco, tenia su cabello desordenado como siempre lo usa, pero de alguna forma se acomodaba para hacer resaltar sus ojos, que parecía que brillaban. Sus marcas en las mejillas le hacían ver de chico malo, usaba unos pantalones de color gris. Y decidió usar unas botas de color negro que le llegaban hasta las pantorrillas.

—Wow, ¡Te ves bien!— dijo la pelirroja. Ella no entendía mucho de los estilos de ropa, pero el rubio se veía muy bien usando lo que el eligió. La Maou presente solo pudo asentir al no poder hablar con claridad, Naruto se alegro de que no se veía raro. Era la primera vez que escogía un tipo de ropa que no tuviera naranja.

—Vaya, parece que ya encontraron lo que van a llegar ¿Cierto?— el tendero había aparecido sin que nadie lo hubiera notado. —Si, esto es lo que voy a llevar. ¿Oiga no confeccionara ropa?— El tendero asintió, el hizo varios de los estilos de ropa que había en la tienda. —¡Bien! Entonces no le importara que le haga un pedido— .

—No hay problema en eso, puede pedir que tipo de ropa quiere y yo se la daré. Aunque tendrá que hacerlo en otro momento, voy a tener que cerrar la tienda por ciertos problemas hasta la próxima semana—.

—De acuerdo, supongo que tendré que pedírselo en otro momento—. Quería pedírselo en ese mismo día, pero no podía hacer nada si la tienda estaba cerrada.

Serafall seguía sin poder hablar, algo raro para ella. Pero paso desapercibido por el rubio y la pelirroja, la Maou pago por la ropa del rubio que tenía con un poco de vergüenza al no poder comprarlo por su propia cuenta. —(Debería de hacer algo por ella, me esta ayudando desde que llegue. Pero ¿Que podría gustarle?)—

Los tres salieron del lugar llamando la atención de las personas más de lo normal, si ya eran reconocidos por tener a un Maou con ellos ahora las mujeres volteaban con más frecuencia para poder mirar al rubio. Algo que no le agrado a Serafall, pero lo disimulo ya que el rubio estaba ignorando a todas las personas que lo veían.

Decidieron regresar a la mansión, ya estaba por hacerse de tarde. Parece que el día avanzo de forma rápida, algo que ninguno de ellos noto. Asi que tomaron la ruta que le debería llevar a casa, el rubio estaba despreocupado hasta que obtuvo los recuerdos del clon que estaba con Sona. No eran un problema grave pero no podía decírselo a Serafall, podría meterse en problemas si lo decía.

—Oigan ¿Porque no usan el circulo mágico para que regresen más rápido?— hizo un intento de persuadirlas. Tenia que ir hacia donde estaba Sona, y no podía con ir con ellas en este momento.

—Pero solo lo podríamos usar Rias-Chan y yo. Sabes que no puedes usarlo —. dijo Serafall. Que después de un momento logro hablar otra vez, lo miraba con curiosidad al decir eso. El rubio no tenía nada que hacer en este lugar y no conocía a nadie, porque parecía que se quería quedar en Lilith.

Por otro lado, Rias estaba confundida al escuchar que el rubio no podía usar el circulo mágico, eso quería decir que el ¿No podía usar magia? Debería de preguntarle a Sona si ella sabia de esto, si no tenia respuestas entonces le preguntaría al rubio en persona.

—Es que… me olvide de algo en la tienda… y es importante, no quería que se retrasaran más por venir conmigo. además, recuerdo el camino de regreso ustedes vayan primero y yo iré después—.

Serafall no parecía convencida, pero si era algo importante. Entonces debería de dejarlo ir, pude que no quiera que muchas personas vean lo que el esta buscando. —Esta bien, regresemos nosotras Rias-Chan—. Rias siguió a la Maou, quería hablar con Sona sobre la pregunta que estaba en su cabeza si era más rápido mejor.

Entraron en el circulo mágico y desaparecieron de la vista del rubio, que tuvo un suspiro de alivio. No pensó que funcionaria esa escusa, no debería de hacer esperar más a Sona. Asi que tomo rumbo hacia el lugar donde estaba gracias a los recuerdos del clon, fue divertido ver como intentaba seguirlos. Seguía sin entender el como se perdieron de una forma muy sencilla, parece que si fue una buena idea dejarla con un clon.

 **-Con Sona-**

Estaba aliviada al poder decirle a Naruto donde se encontraba, los clones que hacía eran muy útiles. Podrían servirle de muchas cosas, y lo mejor es que podía conseguir información de lugares sin estar el ellos cuando se disipaban como le dijo el clon cuando le había preguntado si tenia alguna forma de llamar al original.

El lado malo es que tuvo que hacerlo frente a Kuroka, que se quedo mirando la humareda que el clon dejo al disiparse. Parecía en shock por ver lo que el clon hizo, tomo nota de no pedir que lo hagan en frente de nadie más.

—Bien, supongo que vendrán a buscarme dentro de unos minutos—.

Kuroka solo seguía con su mirada en donde se suponía que había una persona que resulto ser un tipo de clon, no se explicaba el como era posible que fuera físico. Se supone que solo eran ilusiones, se supone que solo los Yokai podían usarlos al tener chakra. La similitud en la energía de él era muy parecida al chakra debería de ser algún Yokai. Pero ¿Qué tipo de Yokai seria? Esa era la duda que tenia en su cabeza, solo podría distinguir las marcas en sus mejillas. Eso no le decía mucho, además ese clon no hablo desde que estaban adentro.

Tendría que esperar a que llegaran a buscar a Sona, la niña de alguna forma le agrado. Aunque esperaba que su hermana no tuviera una personalidad seria cuando crezca, prefería que fuera una persona alegre. Ella todavía era muy pequeña y no quería que fuera una persona seria toda su vida, quería verla sonreír todo el tiempo con ella.

Era todo lo que tenía, ella es su única familia. no la quería perder, haría lo que fuera por su hermana aun si la odiara por hacer algo que no le guste. Dejo esos pensamientos de lado, no quería tener esos pensamientos tan deprimentes.

Para fortuna de ella alguien toco la puerta, se podría olvidar de eso momentáneamente. Sona se veía alegre parece que es la persona que la venia a buscar se veía mejor con una sonrisa que con una cara seria.

Abrió la puerta y no pudo evitar quedarse mirando al rubio que tuvo un cambio radical, no se esperaba eso. tenia un ligero sonrojo al verlo, no lo negaría para nada de que se veía muy bien. Si bien se veía lindo cuando lo vio la primera vez, no le gustaba el naranja que estaba usando podía decir que el cambio de ropa cambio su aspecto de forma radical.

—Hola, tú eras Kuroka ¿Cierto?—. dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Kuroka se puso un poco nerviosa, el rubio era algo mayor a ella(2) y esa sonrisa le estaba haciendo algo que no parecía real. Dejo de actuar de esa forma y le hablo. —Si, ese es mi nombre. Supongo que vienes por Sona ¿Verdad~nya?— El rubio asintió y se preguntaba por qué decía "nya" al final de hablar, se alzó de hombros él decía "Dattebayo" así que no tenía problemas con eso.

No hubo necesidad de tener que buscar a Sona ya que ella estaba justo al lado de ella, parecía que estaba admirando el cambio del rubio. Mientras que el sentía que nadie comprendía la genialidad del naranja, se sintió un poco ofendido al poder sentir eso. le había costado dejar ese color, se estaba replanteando el poder usar, aunque sea un poco de él. pero ya hizo su elección así que no retractaría sus palabras, pensó que tal vez debería de conseguir reparar el colgante que le gano a Tsunade. Seguía destruido, pero tal vez pueda conseguir repararlo de alguna forma.

—Tenemos que irnos Sona tu hermana ya regreso y es posible que te este buscando por todos lados en este momento, así que tenemos que regresar y de forma rápida—. Ella solo corrió hacia la espalda del rubio queriendo decir de que estaba lista para poder irse, Naruto no pudo evitar tener una pequeña sonrisa al verla hacer eso. Se estaban despidiendo de Kuroka, pero ella hablo antes de que se fueran.

—¡Espera!—

El rubio volteo para mirarla no sabía que es lo que quería, pero si grito para poder hablarle debía ser importante. —Hmmm… que ocurre, ¿Tienes algo que decir?— hablo de forma tranquila. Kuroka estaba teniendo un debate mental sobre preguntarle si era un Yokai, ella era uno y parecía que el rubio también por las pistas que consiguió. Pero si solo era una confusión y le decía que era uno, podría ser un error el decirlo. Decidió tomar el riesgo de preguntarle.

—Si, es una pregunta que quería hacerte—.

—Claro, puedes preguntarme contestare si puedo hacerlo—. No podía contar muchas cosas de él, esperaba que no tuviera que contestar una pregunta que fuera personal.

—Tu…—

—(¿Yo?)—

—Eres un… ¿Yokai?— cerro los ojos esperando la respuesta, quería escuchar un sí. De su parte no siempre podía hablar con Yokai por estos lugares, además los demonios de clase alta los buscarían para reencarnarlos.

—No, no soy un Yokai—

Eso confundió a Kuroka si no era un Yokai como pudo sentir una energía como el chakra, no, no era como el Chakra. El usaba Chakra y ella lo pudo sentir, si no era Yokai entonces como podía usarla.

—Entonces, como puedes usarlo. Solo los Yokai pueden y nadie más debería de poder hacerlo—.

—¿Usarlo? ¿A qué te refieres? No será que tu…—

—Me refiero al chakra, no sé cómo puedes usarlo. además, es porque…—

—Soy un Yokai—.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Creo que debería dejarlo ahí, parece un buen momento para terminar el capítulo. Me hubiera gustado seguirlo, pero sería muy largo fue por esa razón que lo termine ahí, puede que hayan leído la descripción o tal vez no, pero decidí agregar a alguien más al harem del rubio será una decisión mía puede que adivinen quien es y puede que no… de todos modos es un anime de harem así que no hay problemas en eso, aunque esta seria la ultima pareja porque no quiero que sea muy grande. Me agrada el harem, pero solo si no es muy grande. Oh, casi me olvido puede que noten algunos números debajo de algunas palabras. Es para decir una aclaración.**

 **1 : No se si tienen un método de desplazamiento en el inframundo aparte de los círculos mágicos, y menos aun conozco las distancias de los lugares. Si alguien sabe si se pueden desplazar aparte de los círculos mágicos, ¿podría comentarlo?**

 **2 : ¿Alguien sabe que edad tenia Kuroka en ese tiempo? Porque no recuerdo que lo digan o lo haya visto. Asi que por eso la puse de una edad cercana al rubio, espero no equivocarme en su edad. Aunque puede que sea un poco mayor en este fic.**

 **Creo que eso es todo, Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	8. Un secreto descubierto

**Bien… Espero que esto lo esté subiendo lo más pronto posible, ahora mismo no tengo mucho tiempo libre para poder estar concentrado en escribir la historia como desearía. Si esto es subido en otro día que no sea el domingo, creo que se entiende el punto. Puede que me tome hasta una semana en subir un capítulo, no creo que sea mucho tiempo, pero es mejor decir cuánto tiempo podría tomarme el subir otro capítulo más. No voy a alargar más esto, solo quería decir que me demorare más en subirlo. Por lo que empecemos con el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Capítulo 7 -Un secreto descubierto-**

Kuroka se alegró por la respuesta del rubio aun si no la dejo terminar de hablar, se había arriesgado en hablar sobre el chakra. Estaba pensando el decirle que ella también era un Yokai si el rubio no se apresuraba en contestar, al final lo reconsidero. No podía arriesgarse así, pero. Por algún motivo quería decirle a Naruto de que era un Yokai, no sabía si debía arriesgarse al decir eso. parecía que ahora ya no había problemas, él le dijo que era un Yokai en la calle por lo que ella podría decírselo para ganar su confianza para ella un cambio justo. Ahora solo le faltaba descubrir de que tipo era, si podía tener forma de un humano completo y no tiene una distinción notable. También poseía unas marcas en las mejillas tres en cada lado para ser más precisos. No encontraba algo que pueda decirle que tipo de Yokai era, pero eso no le importaba. Por el momento…

—Eso era lo que querías saber ¿Verdad?— El rubio tuvo que recurrir a una mentira. No era un Yokai, pero de alguna forma ella había descubierto que podía usar Chakra, no sabía cómo ni cuando logro saberlo. Era lo mejor que podía decir en estos momentos, tenía que regresar de forma rápida. —(Debería de volver hacía la mansión podría hablar con ella de forma tranquila si regreso otro día, en estos momentos no tengo tiempo)—.

—Entonces si eras uno. Estaba muy confundida pensé que eras un demonio, ¿Podríamos hablar en otro momento~nya?— Sabia que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo se le notaba en la cara que tenía mucha prisa, así que le pidió hablar sobre eso luego y tal vez en un momento "cómodo". Estaba dejando salir su imaginación algo que no sucedía muy a menudo, pero lo dejo de lado en este momento no era importante.

—Claro con gusto regresare para poder hablarlo, pero como podrás notar. Tengo que irme y no estoy con el mejor tiempo ahora. ¿Estaría bien que venga en dos días?— dijo en forma apurada.

—No hay problema, estaré esperando~nya—. Le termino de decir con un guiño. Naruto le llamaba la atención y haría todo lo que pudiera hacer para poder llamar su atención.

—Bien, si eso era todo. Nos veremos en otro momento—.

El rubio se había ido corriendo, dejando a Kuroka con un pequeño sentimiento que no podía describir del todo. Pero creía que tenía una idea muy acertada de lo que sentía, solo tenía que esperar a que el regresara y podría confirmar lo que sentía al estar con él. Pensaba que ese sentimiento era muy apresurado, Tal vez no era eso y solo era un simple interés. —(Cuando logre pasar más tiempo con él debería de tener mi respuesta~Nya)—.

 **-Con Naruto-**

El rubio estaba corriendo a toda la velocidad que podía se supone que Sona estaba en la mansión no con él, tenía que llegar rápido pero no se le ocurría nada. Hasta que recordó que es lo que podía hacer era arriesgado, pero era todo lo que tenía en ese momento —(No sé si podré usarlo por mucho tiempo la última vez que lo use fue con ayuda de Kurama, esta vez estoy solo. Supongo que tendré que arriesgarme a un todo o nada)—. Se giro para ver a Sona, ella miraba con interés los lados del lugar. —(Ella debería de ver todo borroso, pero no me puedo arriesgar a que me vea usándolo tendría más preguntas que no debería de contestar en estos momentos)—. Decidió hablar con ella para que siga lo que le iba a decir. —Oye Sona ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?— Aun sin poder hablar correctamente por la velocidad en la que iba el rubio intento hablar. —¿Q-qu-que t-ti-tipo de f-fa-favor?— pudo hacerlo con esfuerzo, pero lo logro. —¿Podrías cerrar tus ojos por unos momentos?— no entendía ese favor, porque quería que los cerrara. Tal vez se movería de más rápido y por eso le estaba diciendo eso, tenía sentido en su cabeza por lo que asintió.

—Bien, lo mejor sería que te agarres con más fuerza. Esto podría ser muy rápido y busco para ti—. Parecía que tenía razón en lo que pesaba por lo que no rechisto al favor que le estaba pidiendo y los cerro lo más fuerte que podía.

Al ver que cerró los ojos intento entrar en el manto de chakra, le tomo unos segundos el hacerlo. Aun le dolía el cuerpo en usarlo, no tanto cuando lo uso la primera vez, pero era mucho más manejable el tipo de dolor que sentía en esos momentos. Por lo que sin querer agotar la resistencia al dolor que tenía en ese momento corrió lo más rápido que pudo con el manto.

Mientras el rubio estaba corriendo con la mayor velocidad posible, Sona tenía una sensación agradable. No podía explicarlo por completo, pero podía decir que se sentía cálido y de alguna forma cómodo. Se supone que estaba yendo a una gran velocidad, pero no lo sentía. No quería que ese sentimiento que estaba teniendo se fuera, era muy agradable pero desgraciadamente se había ido. Fue muy rápido, no comprendía como era eso posible. Pero le agrado el poder sentirlo, debería de ir con el rubio más seguido si podía sentir otra vez eso.

Por otro lado, el rubio se sentía muy cansado, pero aún se podía mantener de pie, usar el manto lo desgastaba de una forma muy rápida. Tal vez era por la potencia del chakra o simplemente su cuerpo no podía aguantar el poder que tenía en ese momento, tenía que entrenar con el manto en vez de solo entrenamiento físico y control de chakra. No debería cansarse de una forma tan rápida si estuviera en una pelea, eso sería lo peor que podía pasarle.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos Sona—. Dijo Naruto.

Ella los abrió y se sorprendió al ver que llegaron en un momento, como era posible que se pueda mover a esa velocidad. Parecía imposible pero ahora que ella misma lo experimento podía decir que Naruto podría ser la persona más rápida que podría conocer.

—¿Cómo llegamos tan rápido?— podría saber que posiblemente sea la persona más rápida que conoció, pero quería saber cómo lo hacía.

—Eso, es un secreto—. Le dijo con la sonrisa de ojos que le hacía Kakashi y con la lengua afuera.

Sona hizo un puchero, eso era raro en ella. Pero que le dejen tener tanta curiosidad y decirle que era un secreto era muy injusto para ella.

—Deberías de estar adentro antes que yo se supone que estabas aquí y no en la "misión" que estabas haciendo—. El rubio refuto misión porque a él le parecía que era casi como acoso, pero de alguna forma se habían perdido. Empezaba a tener un sonrisa al recordar todo lo que había pasado con su clon, fue divertido ver como estaba tan segura de las cosas que hacía aun cuando todo estaba mal. Pero dejo de tener esa sonrisa, le recordaba cuando él era niño y le pasaba lo mismo a él. No eran las mismas circunstancias, pero tenía cierto parecido que no pudo dejarlo pasar desapercibido.

—Creo que lo mejor sería que entres tu primero—. Naruto se confundió, ¿porque debería de entrar el primero? Pero tan rápido como le llego la pregunta, la respuesta también lo hizo. —Oh, entiendo lo que quieres decir. Quieres que vigile si tu hermana está buscándote y si lo hace, tengo que distraerla. Eso es un buen plan—. Sona asintió lo dicho por el rubio, parecía que si la podía entender aun sin darle muchos detalles. Ser su amiga parecía una buena decisión, ahora sí solo le gustara leer libros. Serían los mejores amigos y el mejor amigo que podía pedir, no es como si tuviera muchos amigos de todos modos.

—Bien, es hora de ejecutar el plan. ¿Lista?— Ella asintió y el rubio abrió la puerta de forma lenta.

 **-Momentos antes con Serafall y Rias-**

Ellas habían regresado antes que el rubio por el circulo mágico, aunque Serafall seguía dudosa del porque tuvo que regresar. Tal vez estaba conociendo otras chicas, a ella no le importaba que lo hiciera. No estaba enojada para nada, si quería hacerlo entonces que lo haga. Era solo su amigo y solamente su amigo, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza ese pequeño pensamiento de estar hablando con otras chicas.

—(Porque estoy pensando eso, solo es mi amigo. Además, lo acabo de conocer, debe de ser curiosidad. Si, solo es curiosidad)— dejo sus pensamientos y miro donde estaba Rias. aun si había dicho que no había problema con estar con ellos, no sabía si vino acompañada por alguien o vino sola. Parecía que la opción más acertada era la segunda nunca vio a alguien junto a ella, no se habría escapado de casa ¿Verdad?

—Dime Rias-Chan ¿Porque estabas sola cuando te vimos en Lilith?—

Ahora Rias se sentía acorralada, parecía que el plan que ella tenía siempre cambiaba de rumbo. Pero esta vez no sabía cómo poder evitar esta pregunta, no le quedaba más que decir la verdad o podría decir una mentira que parezca verdad. Pensó que nadie notaria la mentira, era su plan maestro de todos modos.

—Estaba sola porque… me dieron permiso para poder ir a visitarlos—. Tenía una cara de confianza cuando lo dijo. No había nadie quien pueda refutar sus palabras, así que no podían creer que estaba mintiendo.

—¿Y te dejaron salir sola? ¿Sin que nadie te supervisé o te guie?—

—S-si me dejaron ir porque nadie me podía acompañar, se lo había pedido a Onii-Sama y el acepto— Había flaqueado al principio de su respuesta, pero se recuperó antes de que parezca falso.

Serafall le creyó cuando dijo que Sirzechs le había dejado ir sin algún problema, ella podría haber hecho lo mismo con Sona. Pero dejarla ir sola, no estaba en sus posibilidades si le daba el permiso. —(¿Tal vez había alguien que la miraba desde lejos?)— Sirzechs quería tanto a su hermana como para dejarla ir sin que alguien la vigile, era solo una niña y podría pasarle alguna cosa.

—Bien, supongo que viniste a ver a Sona ¿Verdad?— Rias asintió y fue a buscar a Sona. O al menos lo intentaría, ella siempre estaba por cualquier lado. Asi que era difícil saber dónde podría estar, el lugar más recurrente era la biblioteca. Tomo rumbo hacia ahí con la esperanza de encontrarla, y poder preguntar sobre el rubio. Si no recibía respuesta de ella, tendría que hacer las preguntas al rubio aun si era más difícil de que se lo diga.

La Maou se había quedado sola en el pasillo, se sentía un poco cansada. Era raro normalmente estaba animada y no se agotaba de forma tan fácil, de igual manera quería descansar en esos momentos. Pero no sin antes ver a su So-Tan, por lo que decidió hacer una búsqueda de su hermana.

Fue en ese momento que Naruto entro de forma cautelosa, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido e intentar que nadie lo vea. Lo habría logrado si no fuera porque Serafall lo estaba viendo, tenía una gota de sudor por su frente. Parecía como si quisiera ser un ninja, hasta que recordó que era uno. Aun si lo es, era gracioso el ver lo que estaba haciendo. Parecía que lo estaba haciendo apropósito. —(¿Por qué está llamando la atención si se supone que está intentando entrar de forma silenciosa?)— era la cuestión que pasaba por la cabeza de la Maou en estos momentos.

Decidió mantener el silencio y mirar lo que hacía el rubio, parecía que intentaba mirar todos los lados y puntos de vista posibles desde su posición. De algún modo no lograba verla, tal vez estaba en ese punto en donde es imposible que la persona del interior vea lo que la del exterior logra ver.

—(Creo que debería ir donde está Naruto, parece nervioso por alguna razón)—. Con solo mirarlo una vez pudo notar que estaba nervioso. No hacía falta ser muy observador se le notaba y mucho, tal vez había hecho algo que no quería contar. —(Esa debería de ser la razón de estar tan nervioso, Pero ¿cómo logro llegar tan rápido? Si nos demoramos una hora cuando me llevo… ¿Habrá hecho algo para poder llegar solo unos minutos después de nosotras?)— La distancia que debía de recorrer era larga, era un misterio para ella el cómo llego tan rápido.

—(No debería de hacer más rodeos sobre como llego, lo mejor sería hablar con él)—. Tal y como dijo se acercó al rubio.

 **-Con Naruto-**

Naruto después de haber echado un vistazo al pasillo no pudo ver a nadie, parecía que tiene suerte y no tendría problemas en ejecutar el plan que tenía Sona. Dejo salir un suspiro reprimido que tenía sin su conocimiento. —(¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo nervioso? Puede que sea producto de haber usado el manto de chakra, tuve suerte de poder usarlo sin tener que pedir ayuda de Kurama. Tal vez ¿Debería de aprender Kenjutsu? siempre me había llamado la atención. Además, seguro que me vería genial)—. los pensamientos del rubio hubieran seguido de no ser que había sentido un tirón de su pantalón. Sona lo estaba llamando, iba a responder cuando para desgracia para el Serafall había aparecido.

Si antes decía que no estaba nervioso ahora si lo estaba y mucho. Decidió hacerle una señal a Sona para que no se moviera, la ojimorada mayor podría detectar que su hermana estaba ahí. Ese sería el final del plan que tenían y se meterían en problemas, o mejor dicho Naruto sería el que tendría problemas al ocultar lo que estaba pasando. No hacía falta ser un genio para notar lo mucho que Serafall quería a su hermana y él le había ocultado lo que estaba haciendo, no sería gran problema si no fuera algo peligroso. Pero lo que hizo, era muy peligroso y mucho. Podría enojarla mucho el no haberle avisado, ahora se estaba arriesgando con el plan que estaba haciendo.

Al rubio se le ocurrió una idea que podría salvarlos, era sencilla pero muy funcional. No podría pasar nada si hacia la idea que se le ocurrió, así que decidió hacerlo. Solo tenía que esperar a que la Maou se acerque y podría ejecutar la idea, para fortuna de él. Serafall se estaba acercando todo parecía ir como él quería.

 **-Al mismo tiempo con Grayfia-**

Ella había seguido a Rias durante todo el camino le había sorprendido el aguante que tenía siendo una niña, puede que en un futuro sea una Demonio muy fuerte. Pensaba que podría superar a su hermano, pero no había necesidad de adelantarse a las cosas, podría lograr ser muy fuerte. Todavía le faltaba tiempo y experiencia para poder llegar a tener el poder que obtuvo su hermano, seguía siendo una niña no había necesidad de apresurarse con el poder que podría obtener.

Tras haberla seguido y ver que se encontraba en Lilith, se preguntaba si este era el lugar al cual quería ir. Si lo hubiera pedido a Sirzechs podría haberla acompañado, pero no podría hacerlo recordó lo que le hizo para que no se volviera a escapar mientras esta en su trabajo. Ella pensaba que lo primero debería de terminar el trabajo y después podría hacer las cosas que él quisiera sin la necesidad de que ella tenga que hacer acciones extremas.

Al ver que estaba yendo por todos lados sin camino alguno, pensó que este no debería de ser el lugar al que quería ir. Vio que se había parado por unos momentos y estaba mirando a alguien. Ella movió la cabeza en la dirección en la que estaba mirando, estaba la Maou Leviathan. Que es lo que ella hacia ahí, no lo sabía, pero parecía que Rias no la estaba mirando a ella. Tal vez había alguien más o algo que estaba cerca de ella, Sus dudas se fueron al escuchar que había gritado el nombre de alguien.

—¡Naruto!— Nunca había escuchado ese nombre. —(¿Podría ser algún amigo?)— Se preguntaba. —(Pero cuando conoció a esa persona y ¿Por qué nunca lo dijo?)—. Nunca había mencionado haber conocido a alguien más. Eso era raro, debería de decírselo a Sirzechs. Esa persona podría ser algún demonio que quiere hacerle algo malo a Rias, no debía permitirlo. Puede que se esté apresurando en sacar conclusiones, tal vez ese amigo que tenía estaba acompañando a Serafall. Necesitaba por lo menos ver cómo era, si pasaba algo por lo menos sabría quién era el causante de todo.

La Maou se había movido y ella pudo ver cómo era ese nuevo amigo o como se supone que se llamaba Naruto, no parecía alguien malo a simple vista. Aun así, no podría confiarse ella había tratado con personas que parecían buenas y al final no lo eran, pero ellos siempre tenían un aura oscura que trataban de ocultar siempre que podían. El rubio no lo tenía, era calmada podía notarlo desde lejos. Al menos no era una mala persona, se le hacía curioso el que tenga marcas en las mejillas. Le hacía recordar a los bigotes de un gato, eso causo una pequeña risa. Paro de hacer todo lo que, hacia incluso respirar, ella nunca pero nunca había reído en su horario de trabajo. Le dio curiosidad el saber cómo era el rubio, si podía hacerse amigo de Rias no debería de ser malo. Tal vez debería de presentarlo a Sirzechs o decirle que su hermana disfruta poder estar con el rubio antes que él. Era muy seguro que se deprima por escucharlo y podría verlo como algún rival por la atención de su hermana, sería muy divertido para ella verlo así. Parece que tenía algo nuevo por hacer, había decidió seguirlos por última vez antes de regresar. Sabía que si estaba junto con la Maou sabría hacia donde quería ir, podría ir en cualquier momento a ir en busca de Rias en el territorio Sitri sin algún problema.

Debía de explicar hacia donde se dirigía Rias tanto a Zeoticus y Venelana, no podía dejar esto sin que ellos lo sepan. O podría decírselo a Sirzechs y que emprenda un búsqueda por Rias, la segunda opción parecía la menos acertada. Pero estaba un poco aburrida, tal vez un poco de diversión no le vendría mal.

Vio que se dirigían a una tienda de ropa, nunca la había visto. Aunque no es como si pudiera ir a Lilith en cada momento, le pareció extraño que no hubiera muchas personas adentro o que ignoraran el lugar. Eso era poco común, siempre cuando algo nuevo abría en Lilith todos los demonios iban y miraban todo lo que tenía el nuevo lugar. —(Tal vez ya habían abierto antes y nunca me había fijado en este lugar)—. Esa era la razón que ella pensaba. De todos modos, no tenía mucho tiempo para poder explorar Lilith siempre tenía que hacer algo, el que pudiera seguir a Rias se podría decir que era suerte. Se había ocupado de las cosas que tenía que hacer y decidió dar una vuelta por la mansión antes de ir hacia donde estaba Sirzechs, sin esperar que eso la llevase a escuchar los planes de escape que estaba haciendo Rias.

Después de ver que el rubio había decidido qué tipo de ropa iba a usar, estaba por retirarse no había necesidad de quedarse por más tiempo. Y sabía dónde iba estar Rias, su trabajo de vigilancia había terminado. No espero que Naruto había salido en ese momento, no negaría que le quedaba bien el cambio de ropa. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, además estaba casada con Sirzechs. Aun así, no pudo evitar mirarlo por unos momentos, antes de que se vaya del lugar.

Decidió que ya tuvo suficiente de mirar, se fue a un lugar apartado para que no pudieran verla. Hizo un circulo mágico y fue a la mansión Gremory, fue a buscar a Sirzechs quería ver como terminaría si ejecutaba la segunda opción. Después de todo ella también tiene un sentido de la diversión, un poco diferente, pero lo tenía.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina de Sirzechs y lo vio como lo había dejado, estaba atado con varias cadenas y algunas correas que estaban desde la cintura hasta las piernas. Además, esas cadenas absorbían la magia cada vez que intentaba hacer algún hechizo que le ayude a quitárselas, puede que eso no sea mucho problema para un Maou. ¿Por qué no trataba de quitárselas? Aparte de tener esas cadenas, si se las quitaba. No podría ver a Rias por un mes, para un Siscon como Sirzechs eso era el infierno. O en este caso llevarlo al cielo y que lo torturen con todo tipo de magia de luz, esa era la razón del porque no estaba quejándose y seguía haciendo el trabajo que tenía por obligación.

—Sirzechs-Sama—. dijo la maid peli plateada.

—Que ocurre Grayfia—. El Maou aun en contra de que lo tengan así, no se iba a quejar no quería dejar de ver a su Ria-Tan. Primero haría una guerra antes de no poder verla.

—Nadie ha visto a Rias Ojou-Sama todo el día es posible que la hayan raptado—. Esas últimas palabras se repetían en el pelirrojo. Todo su mundo se estaba derrumbando, alguien había raptado a su Ria-Tan. Eso era una declaración de guerra hacia él, nadie hacia eso sin esperar a que el estuviera involucrado. Se paro de forma rápida de su silla dando un golpe a su escritorio y grito.

—¡Hay que encontrarla! ¡No importa si tenemos que hacer una guerra con las demás facciones!— El pelirrojo lo había tomado muy enserio. Solo deseaba que pudiera encontrar a Rias a tiempo, debería de conseguir a más personas. —Tal vez Serafall podría ayudarme, Naruto está en la mansión de los Sitri. ¿Debería de pedirle ayuda?— El Maou estaba con varias formas de conseguir ayuda y el cómo podría hacerlos cooperar.

La maid peli plateada volvió a escuchar el nombre de Naruto, parecía que no era un desconocido. Sirzechs ya lo conocía, entonces no era algún enemigo. Se alivio al saber que él no era algún enemigo, el pelirrojo era difícil de engañar así que podía confiar en el rubio.

Sirzechs no espero mucho más en sus pensamientos e hizo un circulo mágico hacia la mansión de los Sitri, le pediría ayuda a todos los Maou y a todos los Demonios que pudiera. Aun si tenía que rogar para que lo hagan, no quería que su hermana estuviera con los ángeles caídos o los ángeles a su merced. Si le hicieran decidir preferiría que la raptaran unos ángeles en vez de los caídos, con ellos no sabias que es lo que podría pasar. Y peor si es una mujer, en este caso niña. Pero de todos modos ellos podrían ser peor que un demonio.

—¡Grayfia! ¡Cierra Lilith y todos los territorios de los demás clanes, no se permitirá que alguien salga del inframundo hasta que yo lo diga!— El pelirrojo estaba muy alterado. No hablo más y se fue en el circulo mágico.

 **-De vuelta con Naruto-**

El rubio estaba esperando a que Serafall se acercara para poder ejecutar la idea que tenía, solo faltaban unos centímetros más y podía hacerlo. Todo estaba en orden hasta que apareció un circulo mágico, Serafall lo identifico de forma rápida. Era Sirzechs pensó que estaba buscando a Rias, por lo que se quedó al lado del rubio. El cual estaba preguntándose quién era el que estaba en el circulo mágico, no espero mucho para saber quién era. Se preguntaba porque venía de nuevo, podría ser que tenga alguna pregunta más para él o estaba buscando a Rias.

Era más probable que la esté buscando, pero no sabía cómo el Maou pudo saber dónde estaba. Nunca le pregunto a Rias si venia sola, ¿O tal vez sí lo hizo y se le olvido por completo el recordarlo? Si era sincero no recordaba haberlo hecho. No es como si tuviera problemas en que ella se quedara con él y Serafall de todos modos.

Miro que el Maou estaba muy nervioso y alterado. —(¿Por qué esta así? ¿Habrá pasado algo?)— decidió preguntarle el porqué de su estado. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar el pelirrojo hablo.

—¿¡Han visto a Rias!?— Esa pregunta fue algo o posiblemente muy curiosa. ¿No se suponía que el debería de saber que ella estaba aquí? Si bien el rubio no sabía que Rias le había dicho a Serafall que tenía permiso de su hermano, pensaba que él ya lo sabía y por eso había llegado.

—¡Si!—. dijeron el rubio y la Maou al mismo tiempo. Se habían puesto en una posición firme y no pudieron evitar gritar, cada uno tenía un pensamiento diferente. Podía ser algún juego o broma. Y que les diría que todo era alguna actuación que hizo con Rias, eso era lo que pasaba en la cabeza de Serafall. mientras que Naruto no pudo evitarlo ya que se parecía a los gritos que hacía Tsunade y cuando los hacia no podía refutar nada, además se había alterado al escuchar un grito repentino, aparte de todo lo que ocurría afuera dentro del sello había despertado al Biju que tenía dentro sin saberlo. Ya que se está levantando puede que se lleve una sorpresa nada agradable para él y una muy graciosa para el rubio.

Sirzechs al escuchar la respuesta se quedó quieto un momento, ¿No se suponía que nadie había visto a Rias y fue raptada por alguien? Puede que haya escuchado mal, así que decidió verificar lo que habían dicho. —¿Acaban de decirme que la han visto?—

—Si—. dijeron otra vez al mismo tiempo.

—Eh… ¿Entonces saben dónde está?— solo la Maou asintió. El rubio la había visto pero no sabía dónde podría estar. Por lo que Serafall le hablo. —Estaba buscando a So-Tan, así que debe de estar dando algunas vueltas mientras hablamos—. El pelirrojo solo se quedó en silencio. Aprovechando el silencio en el que estaban Sona había entrado sin que nadie se diera cuenta, algo muy difícil de lograr siendo dos Maou y el otro un ninja. O lo seria si no estuvieran concentrados en otra cosa, al ver que ya estaba adentro decidió caminar por el pasillo como si recién hubiera pasado por el lugar.

Serafall notó a Sona caminando y corrió para darle un abrazo, a ella no la había visto durante todo el día. —¡Aquí estabas So-tan!— exclamo con felicidad. El rubio estaba mirando un poco nervioso, ningún plan que habían hecho se ejecutó, pero al final todo salió bien.

—¡Onee-Sama por favor suéltame!—. Se notaba un poco de súplica en su voz. Estaba muy apretada en el abrazo que le estaban dando, sentía que le podían romper los huesos si no la soltaban en unos segundos más. Para su fortuna su hermana la soltó a regañadientes, pero lo hizo. Reclamaba en su mente algo sobre hermanas malvadas que no comprendían lo que se siente no poder abrazar a sus hermanos menores.

—¿No habrás visto a Rias cuando venias hacia aquí?— le pregunto el pelirrojo que había salido de su silencio. Sona negó moviendo la cabeza, no la había visto cuando llego además ella acaba de entrar.

—Oye Sirzechs ¿Por qué estabas tan alterado cuando llegaste?— dijo Naruto al Maou pelirrojo.

—Oh, no es nada. Solo… se hacía tarde para… llevar de regreso a Rias. Si se estaba haciendo tarde y no sabía dónde estaba…— Dijo un poco nervioso junto a una sonrisa.

El rubio se alzó de hombros, no entendía por qué solo por llegar un poco tarde se pondría así. —(Tal vez tenían que hacer algo importante)—. Se dijo mentalmente el rubio. No tenía más ideas sobre el porqué se pondría así.

—¿Quieres que te ayudemos a buscarla?— ofreció Serafall. ella conocía todo el lugar, era donde vivía después de todo. Sirzechs asintió, el no conocía toda la mansión podría haber llegado y ver algunas habitaciones, pero nunca conoció toda la mansión completo.

—Pero, yo no conozco el lugar. ¿No terminare perdiéndome?— les dijo el rubio a los Maou. Lo que dijo Naruto era verdad no conocía donde estaban los lugares, ¿Cómo podría moverse sin que se pierda? A Sirzechs se le vino a la cabeza de que Naruto use los clones, si podía hacer más de él podría buscar en varios lugares si tener que moverse. Le parecía una habilidad útil en este momento, tenía más ideas sobre como poder hacer clones como los de Naruto le podrían salvar de hacer papeleo. —(¿Podría pedir que me enseñe a cómo hacerlo?)— estaba ansioso por pedírselo, pero en este momento tenía que buscar a Rias. además, se dio cuenta de que alguien le había hecho algún tipo de broma de mal gusto. No, el sabia quien lo hizo desgraciadamente no podía hacer nada en contra de la persona. ¿O tal vez si podía? Desecho esa idea no quería tener un sufrimiento peor si es que decidida en hacerlo.

—¿Porque no usas los clones? Deberían de servir para que no te pierdas tratando de buscar a Rias—. le dijo el Maou al Rubio. Naruto tenía un impulso de darse un golpe en la cara, como se podía olvidar de los clones. Aun si ellos no sabían cómo funcionaba exactamente, podía usarlo para conocer el lugar mientras buscaba a la pelirroja.

—Bien, ahora que está solucionado el problema de perderse Naruto. ¿Empezamos a buscar?— dijo Serafall con una sonrisa.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron en distintas direcciones, el rubio se había quedado atrás esperando a que se vayan. Cuando no había nadie más que el hizo tres clones, aparecieron en una fila horizontal. —Como ya saben debemos encontrar a Rias, si la encuentran deben dispersarse para saber su ubicación. Eso es todo, dispérsense—.

Los clones asintieron, el rubio suspiro cuando se habían marchado. Parecía que no podía descansar todo el día, siempre ocurría algo y el terminaba involucrado de alguna manera. —Supongo que tendré que moverme yo también—. Con eso dicho el rubio se embarcó en una búsqueda un poco corta, pero era algo en lo que se había metido. Por lo que no tendría problema en ayudar.

 **-Con Rias-**

Ella estaba mirando por todos lados intentando encontrar a Sona, por desgracia nunca la encontró. Soltó un respiro al no poder encontrar por lo menos una pista que le diga dónde podría estar, se resignó de su búsqueda por lo que decidió volver. El problema era volver, se había perdido en su búsqueda. —Hmmm… ¿Cuál era el camino?— ya que no recordaba por donde ir decidió ir siempre a la derecha, por alguna razón esa dirección parecía la correcta. Sus instintos nunca le habían fallado por lo que fue hacía la derecha.

Al ir hacia esa dirección encontró la biblioteca, ya había pasado por este lugar. Así que parecía que estaba en buen camino para poder regresar, ahora en vez de confundida estaba segura. —Bien, debo de estar cerca del comedor o ¿Cerca de la puerta?— Su seguridad se fue tan rápido como vino. —Creo que debería de hacer un mapa de todo el lugar—. Le parecía una buena idea el poder tener un mapa, aún si su casa era del mismo tamaño ella no había recorrido todo el lugar como lo haría si estuviera en casa.

Siguió hacia la derecha, si le sirvió antes le serviría ahora. Estuvo por unos cinco minutos yendo hacia la derecha y se pudo encontrar con un rubio, parece que tiene mucha suerte. Por lo que decidió llamarlo para que le pueda ayudar a regresar o por lo menos no estar sola tratando de volver.

—¡Naruto!— el rubio volteo y pudo ver a Rias. Al parecer tuvo suerte de encontrarla él y no sus clones, no tuvo que caminar mucho Rias estaba cerca de la entrada. Por lo que solo tenía que ir hacia atrás y todo estaría bien, ahora el problema sería como avisar a los demás que ya la encontró. —(¿Tal vez los clones puedan servir?)— asintió a la idea que tuvo. Pero se detuvo al recordar que Rias no había visto algún clon de él y tampoco sabía que el usaba chakra. —(Debería de decirlo o podría hacer algo para que no me vea por unos segundos)—. Esa era la duda del rubio. —(Aunque ella escucho que no puedo usar magia tal vez podría decirle que uso otro tipo de energía sin decirle que uso chakra no, no creo que deba decir que uso chakra por ahora)—. Decidió decir alguna cosa que se le ocurra, sin tener que decir que usaba chakra. Podría decirlo, pero ahora no era el momento.

—Oye Rias—

—¿Pasa algo?—

—(¿Ahora qué digo? Parecía más fácil en mi cabeza.) ¿Quieres ver un… truco de magia? (Espero que funcione, no se me ocurre otra cosa)—. Pensó de forma nerviosa.

—¿Pero no se supone que no podías usar magia?—

—(Sabes, ni siquiera sabía que existía la magia hace unos días)—. Dijo con una gota de sudor que se resbalaba por su frente. —Eh… no es ese tipo de magia, es algo que no requiere usar necesariamente magia. ¿Entiendes?— Esperaba que lo hiciera porque él no entendió lo que acababa de decir, esperaba que este "tipo" de magia exista. No quería quedar como algún tipo de mentiroso, él no era así y nunca lo sería.

Parece que había funcionado ya que Rias había asentido, por lo que el rubio suspiro y dijo. —Bien, mira atentamente—. La pelirroja se quedó mirando como si su vida dependiera de ello. El rubio prosiguió e hizo la posición de manos que hacía cada vez que usaba el jutsu, Rias se quedó confundida al ver que hacía un tipo de cruz con los dedos de las manos. —(¿Por qué hace eso?)— su pensamiento no duró mucho tiempo porque había aparecido un nube de humo, se había olvidado de lo que vio antes y espero con mucha atención que es lo que se supone que debería de salir.

 **-Con Serafall-**

Ella había terminado de buscar la parte que debía, pero no encontró rastro de la pelirroja. —Tal vez alguien más la encontró, ¿debería de ir con Sirzechs o con Naruto? Hmmm… Sirzechs puede usar un círculo mágico para regresar, por lo que creo que debería de ir con Naruto—. La duda que tenía desapareció con lo que acababa de decir.

—Naruto solo puede caminar por el lugar y no conoce nada, debí de mostrarle los lugares de la mansión antes—. Dijo avergonzada y rascándose la cabeza. Ella debió de mostrarle el lugar cuando llego antes de que pueda pasar algo como esto.

—*Suspiro* Tendré que dar la vuelta antes de que Naruto vaya más lejos de la entrada, espero que no se pierda por el lugar—. Con eso último dicho fue hacia atrás, esperaba que por el camino se encontrará con Sona. Ella también estaba ayudando, pero no sabía dónde estaba. Por lo menos ella no se perdería en el camino, así que podía estar tranquila por eso.

Estuvo caminando unos tres minutos y llego a la biblioteca, parece que se desvió un poco. —jeje~ termine usando el pasillo que no debía—. Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Por lo menos nadie sabrá que me per…—. No pudo terminar ya que alguien había hablado atrás de ella. —¿Saber qué?— Al escuchar una voz atrás de ella no pudo evitar tensarse un poco estaba por gritar, pero ella era un Maou así que debía de comportarse como uno o por lo menos intentarlo. —¿Estas bien?—Pregunto la persona atrás de la Maou. Ella volteo y pudo ver a Naruto. Parece que el haber tomado ese "desvió" le había servido.

—Eh… s-si estoy bien—. Dijo Serafall regañando se a si misma por tartamudear. —Además no era nada importante lo que estaba por decir—. Terminó con una sonrisa para evitar que note que se había asustado con la repentina aparición de él.

—Si tú lo dices… o por cierto ya encontré a Rias—. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

—Pero ¿dónde está?—

—Esta con el original—.

—¿Original?—

—Si, por si no lo notaste soy un clon—. Le hablo de forma orgullosa al decir que era un clon.

—Eh, entonces ¿dónde está el Original?—

—Debe de estar en la entrada o cerca de ahí, se fueron hace unos dos minutos por lo que podrías alcanzarlos—.

Serafall asintió y se fue hacia la entrada, ahora solo le faltaba tener un poco de tiempo de hermanas con Sona. Parecía que el tiempo estaba yendo muy lento si ella no podía ver a su hermana, parece que se estaba volviendo una Siscon de mayor grado.

 **-Al mismo tiempo con Sirzechs-**

El Maou pelirrojo estaba casi en la locura, el porqué de eso era muy sencillo. No encontraba a su hermana por ningún lado, estaba pensando de que tanto Serafall y Naruto se unieron a Grayfia para hacerle esto. Tal vez no podía hacerle nada a Grayfia, pero si podía con el rubio y la Maou, si esto también era una broma puede que alguien no quiera salir de su habitación por un año entero. El pelirrojo estaba maquinando planes de "tortura" por hacerle pasar por eso, pero se quedó pensativo. —( _¿Y si no es culpa de ellos? Si todo esto es un plan de Grayfia y ellos tuvieron que aceptar, ella puede dar mucho miedo cuando quiere. Y yo sé de lo que ella es capaz de hacer)—._ El Maou seguía con sus ideas mientras que a unos cuantos metros se estaba acercando un rubio. Él se quedó mirando de forma extraña al pelirrojo, se estaba moviendo de izquierda a derecha con mucha velocidad. No sabía que decir en ese momento. —( _¿Debería decirle que ya encontramos a Rias?_ )— el rubio estaba con esa duda existencial. —(¿Cómo es que puedo tener dudas sobre las cosa si soy un clon? ¿Será que puedo hacer más cosas sin tener que hacer lo que me ordenaron hacer?)— Se alzó de hombros por tal pensamiento, no era momento de dudas. No por ahora, debería de preguntarle al original sobre varias cosas. Soltó un suspiro y decidió hablar con el pelirrojo que no paraba de moverse. —Creo que si le doy un pequeño golpe debería de bastar para que reaccione, espero que no se enoje por el golpe—. Susurró. Tal y como dijo el clon decidió dar un "pequeño" golpe, puede que se haya pasado un poco, pero valdría la pena.

Sirzechs seguía con sus ideas sobre lo terrorífico que era Grayfia, no podía hacer nada así que se resignó. Estaba por mirar al frente de él y cuando lo hizo recibió un golpe, al tener sus defensas bajas el golpe lo llevo hasta el fin del pasillo casi llegaba al jardín. Pudo reponerse antes de poder llegar al final jardín, se puso serio después de eso. Si era alguien capaz de golpearlo sin que se hubiera dado cuenta, entonces debe de ser alguien muy fuerte. Alzo un poco la mirada y pudo ver al rubio, se le notaba nervioso. Se preguntaba porque esta de esa forma dejo su estado de seriedad volviendo a su estado tranquilo y le hablo. —Oh, eras tu Naruto. ¿No sabes quién me dio el golpe?— dijo el pelirrojo mirando por todos lados intentando encontrar al responsable. —N-no, no eh visto a nadie—. le hablo lo mejor que pudo sin que se le notara los nervios que tenía. Para desgracia del rubio Sirzechs noto la ligera vacilación que tuvo.

—¿Por qué estas nervioso?— Pregunto.

—Por nada, es solo… que estoy… feliz por la notica—. Eso fue lo único que se ocurrió para dejar el golpe que le dio como algo secundario. —¿Cuál noticia?— pregunto el pelirrojo.

—Pudimos encontrar a Rias por eso hab…— No pudo terminar de hablar porque el pelirrojo se arrojó encima de él agarrando sus hombros. Estaba demasiado cerca en opinión de Naruto, intento apartarlo un poco. Pero el pelirrojo tenía más fuerza física de lo que aparentaba. —¡Dime donde esta!— Le hablo el Maou con mucha desesperación. Al mismo tiempo que lo movía hacia adelante y atrás, Naruto no podía hablar correctamente, pero de todos modos lo intento. —E-es-esta e-en l-la e-n-en-entra-entrada—. Termino de decirlo y pudo liberarse del agarre de Sirzechs. —¡Gracias!— dijo el Maou corriendo del lugar olvidando que podía usar algún circulo mágico para llegar más rápido.

—*Suspiro* por lo menos me salve de lo que me pudo haber hecho al darle ese golpe, ¿De que estará hecho su piel? Era muy dura. ¿Todos los demonios son así? O ¿Solo los Maou?— el clon de Naruto nunca espero que su piel fuera tan dura, pensaba que los demonios serian como los ninjas en su mundo teniendo varias habilidades. Pero nunca pensó que también tenían la piel muy dura, se preguntaba si los demonios tenían alguna característica más aparte de eso o solo los Maou eran así. Decidió dejarlo de lado y que se encargue de todo el original después de todo el solo era un clon. Y se esfumó en una nube de humo.

 **-De regreso con Serafall-**

Serafall había llegado a la entrada y pudo ver a Naruto y Rias, el rubio se veía un poco incómodo. Se preguntaba por qué estaba así, decidió mirar a la pelirroja y pudo encontrar la respuesta. Rias estaba mirando muy fijamente a Naruto, tal vez demasiado. —(¿Puede que quiera decirle algo?)— ella tenía una hermana, pero eso no quiere decir que sepa todo sobre los niños, además Rias era un poco impredecible a veces. Intento acercarse y cuando lo estaba haciendo Rias le hablo a Naruto.

—Si el clon que hiciste no era magia Entonces ¿que era?— le dijo con una mirada muy fija tratando de ver si le decía algún tipo de mentira.

—Uh… eso era… algo que se llama jutsu. Verás yo soy un ninja…— no pudo hablar más porque Rias al escuchar ninja le volvió a preguntar. —¿Qué es un ninja?— le pregunto con mucha curiosidad. Ahora el rubio no sabía que responder. —(¿debería de decirle como son los ninjas de este mundo o del mío?)—prefería decirle lo que era un ninja de su mundo, pero son diferentes a los de aquí por lo que pudo escuchar decir de Serafall. —(De todos modos, tengo que decirle como son los ninjas de este mundo, aunque ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí? ¿Sera igual a lo que hago?)—

Para suerte del rubio Serafall apareció salvándole de la pregunta, él era un ninja, pero puede que un ninja de este mundo sea muy diferente al del suyo. —Los ninja eran personas que estaban vestidas de negro y lanzan estrellas y cuchillos, también se movían de forma muy sigilosa y ellos eran de Japón te podría decir más cosas, pero sería mejor que lo busques por ti misma— Fue lo que dijo Serafall al momento de acercarse y haciendo que Rias en un futuro intente averiguar sobre los ninjas. Naruto pensaba que no eran tan distintos si les quitaban los jutsus y poder usar el chakra. Serian como los civiles, pero con mucha experiencia en combate y aparentemente vestir siempre de negro. No le gustaba mucho ese color, pero no es como si le quedara mal, por lo que volvió a hablar.

—Eso es lo que hacen los ninjas—. Dijo Naruto aprovechando la descripción que le dio Serafall a Rias, Naruto se hizo una nota en su cabeza para poder entrar a la biblioteca y hacer una investigación sobre los ninjas de este lugar lo quería hacer desde que había escuchado la primera descripción. Pero pensaba que a Serafall le faltaba información sobre los ninjas de este mundo, pero parece que no era así.

—Pero eso no me dice nada sobre como pudiste hacer un clon ¿Me estas ocultando algo?— le hablo de forma acusadora la pelirroja. Se veía de forma adorable en vez de atemorizante, negó con la cabeza y le dijo.

—No estoy ocultando nada… es que yo soy un tipo de ninja especial que puede hacer este tipo de cosas—. Dijo aguantando la sonrisa que se le estaba por salir.

—¿Entonces no todos los ninjas pueden hacer lo que tú haces?— Naruto asintió a su pregunta y le dijo. —Asi es no todos los ninjas pueden hacerlo—.

—¿Eso quiere decir que eres un ninja genial?— al escuchar esas palabras recordó cuando el gritaba que sería un ninja genial y tendría jutsus muy poderosos. Por lo que le dijo con una sonrisa y voz orgullosa. —¡SI! ¡Soy el ninja más genial que podrás encontrar!— las dos chicas al escuchar la voz orgullosa les apareció una gota de sudor en la frente. Parece que el rubio estaba muy orgulloso de poder ser un ninja.

El ambiente se quedó un poco silencioso, nadie sabía de que hablar. Excepto por Naruto él tenía los recuerdos del clon que estaba con Sirzechs y no pudo decirlo así que el hablo. —Saben Sirzechs está por llegar… creo que lo mejor sería apartarse del camino— tanto la pelirroja como la pelinegra le dieron una mirada de confusión. Solo basto de unos segundos para saber el porqué de esas palabras, se podían escuchar pisadas de alguien que estaba corriendo y de forma desesperada. Por alguna razón estaba alzando una nube de humo al correr, pero ambas sabían quién era. Naruto les acaba de decir, hicieron caso a lo dicho por el rubio y se apartaron.

La nube de humo paro cuando llego a la puerta que estaba a unos metros detrás de ellos, cuando desapareció la humareda pudieron ver a Sirzechs de forma agitada y desarreglada.

—¿Estas bien?— le pregunto Serafall a Sirzechs. Al ver que tenía ese aspecto parecía que había corrido todo el camino. —(No creo que haya decidido correr todo el camino ¿Verdad?)—

El Maou solo pudo asentir. Seguía tratando de recuperar el aliento, parece que se había cansado de correr o simplemente estaba ansioso. Nadie sabía la respuesta no es como si fuera algo muy importante de todos modos. Así que lo dejaron como algo sin respuesta.

—¿Dónde está Rias?— dijo el pelirrojo mirando por todos lados, desgraciadamente para él ella no estaba a simple vista. Porque al momento de llegar se había ocultado detrás de Naruto.

—Oye Rias ¿Por qué te ocultas detrás de mí?— le hablo Naruto en un susurro. Si ella había corrido de forma rápida para poder ocultarse debe de haber una razón para eso.

—Solo has silencio, por favor—susurro. Era de las pocas veces que ella decía esa palabra y no lo decía de forma sincera, pero esta vez sí lo estaba haciendo.

Naruto asintió la petición de Rias por lo que se quedó callado solo esperaba que no se estuviera metiendo en algún problema muy grande.

—(Espero que Onii-Sama no se enoje por no decirle donde estaba, pero también es su culpa por no poder encontrarlo cuando lo busqué)—. Pensó Rias. Para ella era también la culpa de su hermano, ella lo había buscado por todos lados y nunca logró encontrarlo. Por lo que también debería de tener una parte de la culpa, estaba segura de eso.

—Rias estaba junto a nosotros, pero no sé dónde está ahora. ¿No has visto dónde está Naruto?— dijo Serafall.

El rubio se tensó un poco al escuchar su nombre, para suerte suya ninguno de los Maou lo noto. No sabía que debería decir por lo que solo movió la cabeza en negación.

 **-Al mismo tiempo con Sona-**

Ella estaba ayudando a buscar a Rias, pero no pudo entregar nada que le pudiera decir dónde estaba. Decidió regresar esperando de que alguien la hubiera encontrado. —¿Por qué Naruto no me quería decir lo que hizo para llegar tan rápido?— dijo en un susurro. Ella quería saberlo, pero el rubio le dijo que era un secreto. Eso le hacía querer saberlo con más ganas, solo se resignó ante eso. Tal vez el rubio se lo diga en algún momento, eran amigos después de todo.

—¿Somos amigos?— se preguntaba. —Nunca le pregunté si lo éramos—. Era muy cierto de qué ella pensaba de que eran amigos desde su perspectiva, pero ¿El rubio podía decir lo mismo? No sabía la respuesta de eso. —¿Debería de pedirle ser mi amigo?— la pelinegra estaba con esa pequeña pregunta en su cabeza. Le agradaba mucho Naruto y puede que sea su único amigo hombre. No es cómo si conociera a más chicos de todos modos.

Al estar metida en sus preguntas no había notado que estaba en la entrada, parpadeo un poco al ver que había llegado. Y esta vez miró con atención y pudo encontrar a Rias detrás de Naruto, estaba colgado de su espalda se extrañó un poco por eso. —( _¿Porque está haciendo eso? ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió para que esté de esa forma?)—_ aún si Sona quería saber la respuesta no podía hacerlo ahora. Su hermana la había notado otra vez se empezaba a cansar que siempre la tenga que abrazar cada vez que la ve. Por lo que antes de que llegue su hermana corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia Naruto. El en estos momentos era su salvación, lo que no considero es que al hacer eso empujó al rubio al suelo. Mostrando de que Rias estaba detrás suya o mejor dicho en su espalda. Solo había un silencio muy largo entre todos ellos hasta que hablo el pelirrojo.

—Naruto ¿Tienes una explicación para esto?—. Dijo con voz firme.

—Eh… ¿Puede contar de que la acabo de encontrar?— contesto nervioso.

—No, eso no es la respuesta correcta—.

Si el rubio estaba nervioso ahora lo está aún más, volteó para ver a Serafall y ella estaba igual que el Maou. Se preguntaba porque y solo siguió la mirada de ella. Pudo ver a Sona detrás ahora entendía porque lo estaba mirando de la misma forma que Sirzechs. Desde su punto de vista el era la víctima de algo que no hizo o por lo menos no era el culpable de todo. Y desde la vista de los Maou el rubio se estaba llevando a sus hermanas.

Parece que no saldrá bien parado después de eso, por lo que solo pudo hacer un pequeño rezo para seguir viviendo después de lo que le vaya a pasar.

—¡Esperen!— gritaron las dos niñas al mismo tiempo. Eso detuvo a los dos Maou y pusieron su atención a sus hermanas.

Al ver que se detuvieron por un momento volvieron a hablar. —¿Qué es lo que están tratando de hacerle a Naruto?— dijo Rias.

—No mucho solo vamos a hacer entender de qué no se pueden robar a las hermanas de otros—. Contesto el pelirrojo y Serafall asintió mostrando que estaba de acuerdo.

—¡Paren! ¡Esto no es culpa de Naruto es culpa mía!— grito la pelirroja. Colocándose al frente del rubio.

Eso detuvo a Sirzechs y se quedó mirando a Rias, porque decía que era su culpa si para él era la de Naruto.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— le pregunto a Rias mirándola fijamente.

Ella se puso nerviosa al ver de esa manera a su hermano, pero dejo de hacerlo era su culpa después de todo. Ella le había dicho a Naruto que la ayude y él lo hizo sin haber protestado. Así que esto sería culpa de ella al haber involucrado a el rubio en esto.

—Es porque, yo le dije a Naruto que no les dijera donde me había ocultado— le hablo con firmeza aún si por dentro estaba muriendo de nervios.

El Maou solo se quedó mirándola y al rubio al mismo tiempo. Unos momentos después volvió a tener una sonrisa en su cara y estaba tranquilo. Parece que lo que dijo Rias había funcionado nadie saldría lastimado por lo que tanto Naruto como ella soltaron un pequeño suspiro.

—Bueno supongo que ya se solucionó todo ¿Verdad?— dijo de forma alegre.

Pero por otro lado cierta pelinegra mayor no había cambiado con sus pensamientos iniciales. Su hermana seguía con el rubio y parecía que lo prefería a el que a ella. Como es posible eso, ¿el rubio era quien le quería robar a su hermana y no eran los libros? Ahora mismo Serafall estaba con muchas dudas sobre su cabeza y no sabía una respuesta para eso.

Se sentía molesta y un poco celosa sobre como su hermana prefería al rubio, pero, no entendía porque tenía celos. No era mucho era solo un poco, pero eso la confundía. —(¿ _Será porque So-Tan está alegré junto a él?)—_

—Supongo que todo esto termino ya encontré a Rias por lo que me tengo que retirar. Muchas gracias por su ayuda—. Dio una pequeña inclinación en forma de gratitud.

Esas palabras habían hecho que Serafall saliera de sus pensamientos. Ahora no sabía cómo responder, no sabía que hacer o como actuar en ese momento. Así que solo asintió junto a una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Claro! No hay problema, si necesitas ayuda puedes pedírmelo—. Le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa al pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo asintió, había visto muy poco al rubio, pero con lo poco que lo pudo ver notaba que el era una buena persona. Por lo que parece que podría confiar por lo menos un poco más en él.

—Onii-Sama, ¿puedo volver otro día?— le pregunto de forma tímida. Estaba cerca de Sirzechs por lo que había aprovechado de que estaba en esta situación para pedírselo. No sabía que al haber pedido regresar con esa timidez había llevado a su hermano a su límite de Siscon. Por lo que no pudo negárselo no tenía la suficiente voluntad para poder hablar en ese momento por lo que solo asintió.

Rias estaba saltando de alegría ahora podría jugar con el rubio y tener más amigos. Ella estaba igual que Sona no tenía muchos amigos en el Inframundo solo había conocido a Sona porque estaba con su hermana cuando llegaron al territorio Sitri. Se detuvo un momento a pensar sobre sus amigos, y se deprimió un poco.

No tenía a nadie más que a Sona y su primo a él no lo había visto durante varios días por lo que no sabía dónde estaba, pensó que debería de presentarle a Naruto. Así podría hacer que todos sean amigos y poder estar junto a ellos en un grupo como en uno de esos libros raros con dibujos que leyó por aburrimiento donde había un grupo de amigos que jugaban con unas cartas que invocan monstruos y con su amistad podían ganar a los malos.

Le había gustado ese libro para ella era muy bueno lo único malo de eso es que no recordaba el nombre y tampoco donde lo había dejado. —( _Supongo que tendré que hacer una búsqueda para descubrir dónde está)—_ se dijo a sí misma.

—Bien, es momento de irnos Rias—. Le dio el aviso a la pelirroja y ella asintió no sin antes despedirse de los presentes.

—Nos vemos Sona-Chan, Serafall-Sama, Naruto-kun—. Les habló con una sonrisa. Y se puso al lado de su hermano.

El pelirrojo tenía un pequeño tic en la ceja, que tanto se habían conocido Rias y Naruto para que ella lo llame así. Era lo que se preguntaba junto con pensamientos sobre que el rubio si era algún tipo de roba hermanas. Pensó que debía de tener cuidado con el antes de que se roben el cariño de Rias. Ella era su hermana menor y él siempre la estaría cuidando hubiera seguido con eso último, aunque sabía que no podía hacer nada con lo que estaban por hacer sus padres con su hermana. —( _Tal vez sería bueno que le deje estar alegre antes de que le digan sobre eso_ )—.

El Maou hizo el círculo mágico y se fueron del lugar dejando solos a Naruto junto a Sona y Serafall. —¿Oigan no tienen hambre?— les pregunto el rubio a las dos. Ambas estaban por contestar, pero su estómago le ganó. Tuvieron un pequeño sonrojo por la vergüenza que sentían en ese momento. Por lo que Serafall habló. —Creo que deberíamos ir a almorzar ¿No creen?— ellos asintieron y fueron al comedor.

 **-De noche-**

Se puede ver a un rubio agotado en el bosque, estaba con solo una camiseta y pantalón que le habían dado algunos sirvientes de la mansión. El había pedido si alguien tenía algo de ropa que no esté usando o algo vieja, era para poder usarla en su entrenamiento. No podía usar la ropa que había obtenido ese mismo día, por lo que estaba usando la ropa que le dieron. Para suerte de él tenía varios cambios por lo que podía usarlos sin preocuparse de conseguir más.

—C-creo que Kurama exagero un poco con esto... supongo que me lo merecía un p-poco por reírme de él cuando lo vi con eso—. No pudo aguantar las ganas de reírse al volverlo a ver. El biju al inicio no sabía de qué se reía, pensaba que su compañero se estaba volviendo loco o algo así. Hasta que logro ver por qué estaba riendo con ganas. Tenía un collar que ponía su nombre en la parte frontal en algún tipo de círculo de metal y en la parte posterior estaba el sello. Si bien ahora podía moverse en varios lugares y no aburrirse. No quería tener que estar con eso todo el tiempo así que como una venganza por eso hizo que el entrenamiento del rubio fuera mucho más infernal durante todo lo que quedara de día. Si el rubio no lo hacía él podría tomar control sobre su cuerpo y hacerle algo peor que él hubiera preferido el entrenamiento.

Así que no le quedó de otra más que hacer lo que le dijo Kurama. Estaba a un paso de la muerte y ya estaba oscureciendo. **—(** _ **Oye Gaki, tenemos que hablar de algo que no pude decirte cuándo llegamos**_ **)—.** Le dijo el Biju de forma sería.

—( _¿De qué quieres hablar?)—_

—( _ **Es algo importante no te lo pude decir ya que pensé que no seria muy importante)—.**_ Le dijo de forma sincera.

—( _¿Entonces entro al espacio mental?)—_

— _ **(Si, creo que lo mejor sería que entres)—.**_

El rubio asintió mentalmente y decidió entrar, sin esperar que se llevara una pequeña sorpresa.

 **-Paisaje Mental-**

Naruto había entrado y pudo ver a Kurama un poco molesto por el collar que tenía, era muy seguro que estuviera muy molesto con él. Pensó que debería de disculparse en algún momento, pero no ahora en este momento lo disfrutaría un poco.

— **Bien, ya que has llegado tengo que hablarte sobre algo un poco serio que no pude decírtelo y parece que el viejo tampoco. No te tomes a mal esto ya que era la condición de haber obtenido tanto poder, creo que ya deberías de saber que el poder a veces viene con unas condiciones—.**

—Creo que estoy entendiendo un poco, pero que es lo que me quieres decir con lo de al obtener poder vienen condiciones. ¿Puedes explicármelo?—

— **Eso es lo que estoy por hacer Naruto. Tenía pensado decírtelo cuando hubiéramos salido de esa cosa rara cuando llegamos, pero tenía sueño por lo que lo deje de lado—.** Le dijo de forma cansada y un poco aburrida.

—*Suspiro* Supongo que nunca entenderé como es que siempre logras tener sueño… ya que me lo vas a decir de todos modos no creo ver algún problema—. Contesto con voz relajada.

— **Si, Si lo que sea. Lo que te quería decir es que… Naruto… ¿Sabes que significa ser inmortal?—** le dio una mirada seria al terminar de hablar.

—¿Inmortal? Hmmm… creo que se sobre eso un poco. ¿No se supone que no podían morir o algo así?— dijo dudoso.

— **Ya que no estas tan alejado a eso no le veo problema en corregirlo, pero falto una parte y es sobre él tiempo. De seguro te estarás preguntando que tiene que ver esta pregunta ¿Verdad?—**

—Ahora que lo dices si, es una pregunta un poco rara… espera… no es lo que estoy creyendo ¿Cierto?—

Kurama solo se quedo en silencio dando a entender que el pensamiento de Naruto no estaba errado.

—¿Q-Que? ¿Cómo es posible? No tiene sentido… ¡Como se supone que paso eso!—

— **Para ser sincero no conozco la respuesta exacta a eso, recuerdo que el viejo me lo había dicho, pero no me dijo el cómo ni el porqué. Si el estuviera aquí seria posible que le pudieras preguntar que es lo que ocurrió para saber cómo pasó esto. Aunque si quieres una respuesta sin muchos fundamentos o mejor dicho un teoría sobre él porqué es posible que se deba a mi y a los demás biju—.**

—Supongo que tendré que averiguar como paso todo eso, pero ahora mismo creo que debería de conocer como es este mundo antes de cualquier cosa. Hay muchas cosas que no se y tengo el presentimiento de que me faltan demasiados conocimientos sobre este mundo—.

— **Sabes me esperaba una reacción un poco más alterada como la de hace un momento, pero no le veo el problema a esto. Yo también soy casi inmortal o por lo menos a lo que se refiere al tiempo de vida—.**

—Es cierto que hubiera estado más alterado si me lo hubieran dicho cuando hubiera llegado a Konoha, pero ahora mismo no me afecta tanto. Eh crecido y tengo experiencias en varias cosas y más que nada sobre como es la vida. La guerra me hizo crecer mentalmente de una forma que no me gusto mucho, pero tenia que hacerlo para poder salvarlos a todos no siempre seré un niño tengo que crecer para poder sobrevivir en este nuevo mundo—.

— **(Yo creo que estas yendo por buen camino y pensar que antes solo eras un mocoso que no podía lanzar bien un simple Kunai. Supongo que es como dijiste estas creciendo… Creo que si Kushina y Minato estuvieran aquí estarían felices de poder verte así. *Resoplar* parece que me estoy volviendo blando. Como castigo por hacerme ablandar le hare más complicado el entrenamiento)—.**

—Oye Kurama—.

— **Que ocurre Gaki—.**

—¿Crees que seria buena idea decirle a Serafall la verdad?—

— **No lo sé, pero si tú crees que puedes confiar en ella supongo que no habrá algún problema—.**

Naruto se quedó pensándolo un poco después de unos minutos se había decidido miro a Kurama y le dijo. —Ya se lo que tengo que hacer, nos vemos Kurama—.

El biju asintió y se quedó mirando como el rubio desaparecía del paisaje mental. **—Solo espero que estar en este mundo no sea aburrido. Porque no vine hasta aquí solo para unas simples vacaciones—.** Con eso dicho se fue cerca de una cueva que estaba cerca del lugar donde estaba.

 **-Fuera del Paisaje Mental-**

—Bien, ya se que es lo que tengo que hacer—. Dijo Naruto de forma confiada. —Solo espero que no crea que estoy mintiendo—.

Se levanto del suelo y tomo rumbo hacia la mansión no estaba muy lejos por lo que solo le tomaría unos minutos llegar el calculaba que llegaría en unos cinco a siete minutos. Así que durante todo el camino estaba pensando una forma de cómo decírselo sin que crea que es una mentira.

Fue directo a su habitación estaba demasiado sucio como para poder decírselo de forma personal así que después de tomarse una ducha se dirigió a la habitación de la Maou. Toco la puerta de la habitación y pudo escuchar su voz.

—¡Un momento!— dijo de forma desesperada. El rubio asintió aun si no lo podían ver así que espero por unos momentos hasta que escucho que se acercaban a la puerta.

—¿Quién es?—

—Soy Naruto, quería decirte algo—.

—¿Es algo importante?— pregunto curiosa.

—Si, es algo que quería decírtelo y no creo poder dejarlo de lado—. Le contesto un poco tímido.

—Eh, está bien ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?—

—Es… algo personal ¿podría pasar y decírtelo?—

Al momento de decir eso se podía escuchar que todo se estaba moviendo a gran velocidad, Naruto no comprendía sobre porque sonaba todo así por lo que solo se alzó de hombros y le pregunto.

—Oye, ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué esta sonando las cosas así?—

—¡E-Esta b-bien! Solo estoy ordenando un poco las cosas no tienes por qué preocuparte—.

—Uh, bueno supongo que esperare un poco más. ¿No necesitas ayuda?—

—¡NO! Quiero decir no es necesaria tu ayuda en este momento, por favor espera un poco —.

El rubio sé quedó en silencio esperando a que le de el permiso para poder entrar. Ahora que se ponía a pensar esta seria la primera vez que entraría a la habitación de una chica. Se puso un poco nervioso sin saber el porque exactamente, pero logro quitárselo de forma rápida. Hizo una respiración profunda y pudo escuchar que Serafall le hablaba.

—¡Ya puedes entrar!— Solo al escuchar eso no le tomo mucho tiempo en abrir la puerta. Y cuando la abrió se sorprendió un poco, estaba muy limpia parecía que estaba brillando. Le pareció un poco raro ya que estaba anocheciendo por lo que poder notar que estaba así cuando estaba oscuro era un gran logro.

—Bien, ¿Qué es lo que me ibas a decir?— le hablo con una sonrisa.

Naruto no había prestado atención a Serafall cuando había entrado por lo que cuando pudo verla se quedo petrificado. Ella ya no estaba usando el vestido que tenia ahora usaba una pijama era de color rosa ese color parecía quedarle bien y tenia el cabello suelto para Naruto ella se veía muy bien teniendo el cabello suelto, no es como si con su cabello en coletas se viera mal, pero al verla así le llamaba mucho la atención.

—Ah…, quería decirte algo que no sabía si contártelo es un poco complicado de explicar por lo que es posible que no me creas—. Le contesto al recobrar sus sentidos.

—Está bien si no puedes contármelo no es necesario que me lo digas—. Dijo Serafall de forma comprensiva.

El rubio sacudió su cabeza en forma negativa y le dijo. —No es por eso, es solo que… no fui sincero con ustedes—.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—

Naruto tomo un poco de aire y volvió a hablar. —Me refiero a que… yo…—.

—No soy de aquí—.

 **Fin del Capítulo**

 **Uf… al fin pude subir este capítulo esto lo tenía desde varios días sin poder subirlo. Como esta colocado al inicio ahora no estoy con tiempo para poder escribir, perdón si me confundí en varias partes… no pude escribir con mucha continuidad este capítulo por lo que solo puedo pedir perdón por eso. también me puse a pensar mucho sobre las parejas de Naruto y decidí que serian 6 chicas en total y no agregar más como esto es harem no será problema, sé que había dicho que no quería agregar muchas, pero creo que ese número sería aceptable además me habían mandado un mensaje privado hablando sobre si podía agregar a ciertas chichas para el harem del rubio y el porque de eso. y me dejo pensando sobre eso por un buen tiempo… al final acepte ya que bueno esta historia al final de todo es cliché, por lo que no le veía problema en eso. Bien eso seria todo ¡hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	9. ¿La Grieta Dimensional?

**¡Hola! supongo que todos o la mayoría pensaría que el capítulo anterior era un tipo de relleno y debo decir que tienen razón en la mayor parte, el capítulo era un relleno con unas partes pequeñas que servían para avanzar en la historia. Supongo que este seria uno de los últimos capítulos donde avance poco antes de llegar al time Skip. No será uno muy largo puede de que sea de unos meses y listo gracias por decirme las edades que se supone que tiene cada personaje, se lo agradezco mucho. Pero lamentablemente ya está escrito así, por lo que no sé exactamente como cambiar ese dato (Supongo que lo dejare asi ya que de todos modos esto es un fanfic y no creo que necesite hacerlo completamente fiel a la obra oficial) lamento si las edades no concuerdan del todo, pero si aún asi se quedan a verlo… parece que por lo menos hay personas que les gusta aún si tiene fallos como en las edades. Aunque en uno de los capítulos dije que a lo mejor hay ciertos cambios en unas cosas y en eso podría entrar las edades… así que lo dejo en cosa de ustedes si eso lo pueden dejar de lado como un pequeño error o un simple cambio mío. Bien eso era todo lo que quería decir, espero que les este gustando esto… o por lo menos que les agrade, aunque sea un poco... ¡Ahora empecemos con esto!**

 **Capítulo 8 - ¿La grieta dimensional?**

Serafall estaba confundida, lo que acababa de decir el rubio ya lo sabía, el era del mundo humano y estaba en el inframundo por lo que no había necesidad de recalcar algo que era evidente para ella. O tal vez Naruto le quería decir algo diferente a lo que ella está pensando.

— _(no creo que me quiera decir algo más que eso… aunque es raro el decirme que no es de aquí si logramos saberlo desde que nos contó el cómo llego hasta aquí…)—_

No sabía que más pensar de lo que le dijo hace unos segundos, así que solo le habló de forma tranquila.

—Naruto, yo ya sabía sobre eso—. Dijo de forma tranquila y mirándolo a los ojos.

El rubio por otro lado estaba desconcertado ella le acaba de decir que ya sabía de eso. No era posible él no se lo había dicho a nadie que no sea ella en este momento.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya sabías que no soy de aquí?— le dijo con clara confusión en su voz.

—¡Si! Tú eres del mundo humano ¿Verdad?— le respondió de forma convencida y segura. _—_ (Además no hay otro lugar de donde pudiera venir algún humano.)— Ese era el pensamiento que tenía la Maou.

Con lo que le dijo Serafall en ese momento hizo que Naruto logré comprender todo. Ella pensaba que él era de este mundo y que venía del mundo humano. No sé equivocaba con lo de humano, pero con lo de ser de este mundo era el error más grande que podría pensar.

Él no era de ese lugar y se lo acaba de decir. — _(¿Será que no sabe sobre la existencia de otros mundos aparte del suyo?)_ — se estaba cuestionando el rubio. — _(Bueno no puedo culparla por no saberlo, si yo mismo no sabía de esto hace unos días… ahora que lo pienso ¿habrá más mundos diferentes al que llegue?)—_ se estaba dejando llevar por los pensamientos extraños que estaba teniendo al ponerse a pensar un poco sobre el tema. —( _Creo que lo mejor sería no pensar más sobre eso si quiero mantener mi cordura. Pensar que hay más lugares que tu propio mundo es algo perturbador y un poco emocionante a la vez… es un extraño sentimiento.)_

—¿Naruto? ¿Me estás escuchando?— le pregunto la ojimorada.

El rubio reaccionó al llamado no sabía cuánto le tiempo le tomo sus pensamientos, pero si Serafall le estaba llamando podía suponer que le llevo cierto tiempo. —¿Eh? Disculpa Serafall, pero ¿Que estabas diciendo?— habló con una pequeña risa nerviosa.

—*suspiro* Supongo que lo diré otra vez… te estaba diciendo si era todo lo que me querías decir—. Termino de hablar con una sonrisa.

—No, eso no es lo que estaba tratando de decirte—.

—¿Entonces qué es?—

—( _Esto es más complicado de explicar ahora mismo… no importa, tengo que decirlo sé que no la conozco por mucho tiempo. Pero es de las personas en las que más puedo confiar ahora, por lo que sí dudo ahora mismo no creo si poder contárselo algún día.)—_ con ese último pensamiento pudo conseguir otra vez la confianza que tenía al momento de decirlo la primera vez.

—Lo que trato de decirte es que yo no soy de aquí y no me refiero al mundo humano—. Le dijo de forma sería.

—¿Eh? ¿No eras del mundo humano? Pero, si no eres de ahí ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?— ella no comprendía por completo lo que le dijo no era del mundo humano y había llegado al inframundo. Pero tampoco era algún ángel caído ni aún menos un ángel. _—_ (¿ _Entonces de donde viene Naruto_? _)—_ era la pregunta que estaba teniendo ahora por su cabeza que estaba dándole vueltas.

—Esa respuesta cambia por completo los hechos de cómo llegué aquí… por lo que ¿Te lo podría decir en un lugar más… seguro?— le pregunto con la seriedad anterior que tenía. Esperaba que ella acepte el escuchar eso en privado y no en su habitación. No sabía qué tan seguro era la habitación y prefería decírselo en un lugar que tal vez esté más solo, no le venía mal ser precavido con las cosas. No quería ser el mismo impulsivo que tuvo que pasar por varias cosas para poder ser una persona un poco más sería.

—(Si algo pude aprender de todos los que me han enseñado y mi experiencia en la guerra es el dejar de ser tan impulsivo. Y no quiero volver a cometer el mismo error... no otra vez…)—

—Pero en mi habitación no hay nadie más que nosotros… además que no hay nadie pasando por estos momentos. ¿No es lo suficientemente privado?— le pregunto con dudas en su voz.

Fue en ese momento donde Naruto se quedó quieto por un momento. Ella tenía razón estaban solos en el lugar por lo que esté lugar sería un lugar privado.

—Tienes razón, supongo que es porque estoy un poco nervioso. Pero si no es mucha molestia ¿No sabes de algún hechizo que haga que el ruido no salga de esta habitación?—

—Si lo sé, es sencillo de hacer. Soy una Maou después de todo. Soy un demonio muy poderoso—. Dijo de forma orgullosa y sonriente.

Pasaron unos segundos después de lo que dijo Serafall. El rubio pudo ver qué hizo aparecer un círculo mágico en su mano y dijo unas cuantas palabras. Al terminar de decirlas pudo ver qué aparecía un tipo de campo transparente que iba creciendo hasta llenar toda la habitación. — _Wow, me pregunto si también podré hacer eso con el Fūinjutsu._ — Susurro. Al ver que era muy conveniente poder hacer eso se preguntaba si Kurama sabía de algún sello que logré hacer eso.

—¿Fūinjutsu? ¿Qué es eso?—

Para su mala suerte Serafall había escuchado el susurro. No es como si no se le pudiera escuchar mal ya que eran solo ellos y el lugar estaba en silencio. No había necesidad de tener un gran oído para poder escuchar lo que el rubio dijo.

—( _¿Ehhhh?! ¡Logro escucharme! Pero ¡si no lo dije muy alto!)—_ el rubio no sabía cómo pudo escucharlo. Pero ahora mismo tenía que responder a la pregunta que le habían hecho por decir cosas de más en la habitación.

— _ **(Bravo, Gaki. Ya hiciste que logré averiguar más cosas sobre nuestro mundo. Sabes, si no fuera ella la que pudo escuchar eso te diría que la mates o lo intentaría hacer yo mismo. Pero, ya que ella nos ha ayudado desde que llegamos supongo que lo podría dejar pasar… pero no creas que debes de decir sobre esto a todas las personas que conozcas. Aprende a quedarte callado por un momento antes que yo te lo haga aprender por la fuerza ¿Entendido?)**_ — le dijo de forma sería Kurama. Naruto no sabía que él estaba escuchando la conversación, pero tenía razón sobre eso. Por lo que solo pudo asentir mentalmente.

—El Fūinjutsu es algo que te podría decir después de lo que estoy tratando de decirte principalmente. Por lo que ¿Podrías escuchar lo que voy a decir?—

—Está bien, está bien. Entonces ¿Me podrías explicar lo que me acabas de decir?—

—Bien, pero puede que esto sea un poco largo. Así que prepárate por lo que voy a decir—. Serafall solo asintió a lo que dijo Naruto aún si esto era un poco largo de explicar a ella le estaba dando mucha curiosidad lo que estaba por decir así que se puso lo más concentrada posible y escucho.

 **Time Skip 30 minutos después**

—Y creo que eso sería todo de cómo llegué hasta aquí… — el rubio no hablo más ya que Serafall estaba conmocionada parece que creyó cada palabra de lo que acababa de decir.

—E-e-es espera com-como es eso p-posible…—. La pobre Pelinegra estaba con su cabeza hecho un caos. Sabía que había varias dimensiones, pero no sabía de la existencia de otros mundos. Eso la perturbo un poco el saber que podría haber seres más poderosos de los que ya existen en su mundo no le sonaba muy bonito. Y a la vez estaba un poco curiosa sobre qué tan diferentes podrían ser esos mundos a el suyo. _—(Esto es un poco raro, pero no puedo evitar sentirme curiosa al saber de otros mundos… es un sentimiento extraño…)—_

—Oye, Serafall. Cálmate un poco no hay necesidad de ponerse así solo por decir que hay más mundos de los que posiblemente no sabias de su existencia hasta hace unos minutos atrás. Además, no creo que todas las personas puedan viajar entre mundos de manera sencilla—. Habló Naruto de forma tranquila. Tratando de calmar a la Maou del caos mental que estaba teniendo.

Eso sirvió para que ella se logre recomponer y pueda volver a hablar sin tartamudear. —Pero, si es como dices. ¿Como es que pudiste pasar de tu mundo a otro?— le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Naruto no encontraba una forma de poder decirle que fue enviado a ese lugar por el Rikudō Sennin. Todavía no tenía la confianza suficiente de poder decirle todo sobre el. Por lo que decidió pedir un poco de ayuda a su siempre confiable compañero.

— _(Oye, Kurama. Y ahora que se supone que le responda… si contesto de manera honesta le diría sobre el viejo. Y no creo que deba decirlo por ahora, ¿Me podrías ayudar un poco con esto?)—_

— _(_ _ **Normalmente no te ayudaría en estos casos ya que tú mismo te has acorralado en esto… pero supongo que por esta ocasión te ayudaré. Aunque… no creo tener alguna respuesta que te pueda ayudar ahora…)**_ _—_

— _(Ahora que hago esta es una situación de la que no sé cómo salir. ¿Porque es tan difícil hablar con Serafall? No lo entiendo… normalmente podía hablar con todas las personas de forma simple. Pero, por alguna razón con ella no es igual. No sé qué es lo que está pasando)—._

— _(_ _ **Hey, creo que ya tengo algo que tal vez podría servir para que puedas salir de esta situación. Pero, no esperes que sea algo que vaya a funcionar y todo lo demás tendrás que hacerlo tú. Es algo que se me ocurrió de la nada, pero creo que funcionara por lo menos un poco, simplemente dile que habías muerto eso podría ayudar a lo que puedes decir. Ahora, me voy a dormir así que no me molestes**_ _)—._

— _(*Suspiro* Al menos tengo una pequeña idea… pero ¿cómo se supone que pueda decir algo con mi muerte? ¿Es que hay alguna lógica con eso?)— a el rubio le tomo unos segundos hasta lograr comprender lo que posiblemente quería decirle Kurama. Así que sin más demora se puso a explicar._

—Bueno… el cómo pude llegar a ese lugar al que te conté se debe a cierto suceso que me tuvo que pasar… y digamos que no fue uno bueno—. Dijo Naruto un poco apenado.

—¿Qué es lo que pasó para que pudieras llegar hasta aquí?— le pregunto con mucha curiosidad la ojimorada.

—Pues, para decirlo de forma sencilla y directa. Es que me morí—. Contesto mirando hacia otro lado ya que Naruto no sabía que tanto más podría aguantar el decir eso mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que moriste? ¿Como pasó eso? ¿Por qué tuviste que morir?— la Maou seguiría preguntando, pero Naruto le hizo guardar silencio al poner su dedo en sus labios en forma de silencio y hablándole de forma tranquila.

—Eso es algo que hice por un amigo… mi mejor amigo. Por lo que no me arrepiento de hacerlo. Ya que había hecho una promesa y era una meta que tenía impuesta. Y yo nunca rompo una promesa y mucho menos abandono mi camino. Ya lo dije antes ¿Verdad?— Termino de hablar con una sonrisa y una expresión alegré. —Y sé que falta responder algunas preguntas que seguramente tendrás, pero te los diré cuando sea el momento. Por lo que simplemente sigamos como si nunca hubieras conocido esto ¿De acuerdo?— La Maou Asintió a la propuesta del rubio. Él no la conocía por mucho tiempo y le estaba diciendo algo que seguramente es un tema delicado para él. Por lo que no presionaría a que le contesté a todas sus preguntas y se conformaría con las respuestas que consiguió esa noche.

El rubio al ver que Serafall asintió quitó su dedo de los labios de ella que tenía un pequeño e imperceptible a la vista. —Oh, es verdad. Antes de olvidarme preguntar por esto ¿Sabes qué lugar era donde llegue la primera vez?— Naruto quería saber si por lo menos ella podría saber el nombre del lugar y aún si no lo supiera intentaría averiguar cuál es el nombre de ese lugar.

—Si, se a qué lugar te refieres y debo decir que es extremadamente raro que no hayas muerto por estar ahí—.

—¿Porque es extraño que no haya muerto ahí?— pregunto el rubio con duda.

—Es porque, en ese lugar un humano no debería de soportar ni siquiera unos segundos antes de desaparecer...—

—¿Cómo es posible que desaparezcan en menos de unos segundos?—

—Es porque el lugar donde llegaste se llama grieta dimensional… y cualquier cosa no importa que puede desaparecer si no tiene una apropiada protección mágica para poder pasar por ahí. Ya que ese lugar es literalmente nada—.

—¿Nada? ¿Cómo un lugar puede ser nada?—

—Si te soy sincera no logro entender mucho sobre qué es exactamente la grieta dimensional, pero es una conexión entre la Tierra el Cielo y el Inframundo. No sé mucho más que eso, aun así, es sorprendente que pudieras sobrevivir tanto tiempo. Lo normal sería desaparecer en ese lugar—. El rubio se alteró un poco al saber sobre eso. Ahora que sabía dónde había llegado al inicio y que era ese "lugar" si es que se podía llamar así. Le inquietaba un poco todo eso. Más que nada porque Kurama había detectado algo que los vigilaba a ambos cuando estaban en la grieta dimensional, tal vez debería de preguntar si Serafall sabía sobre eso.

—Eh, Serafall… ¿No sabrás si hay alguna cosa viviendo en ese lugar?— le pregunto con un poco de nervios.

La Maou se puso nerviosa al escuchar la pregunta del rubio. —¿Porque preguntas eso? Acaso… ¿Te encontraste con algo ahí?— ella esperaba que le dijera que solo era curiosidad y que no se había encontrado con alguien en la grieta dimensional.

—Pues… no exactamente… no me encontré con esa cosa o lo que sea que haya sido eso. Solo lo pude sentir cuando estaba por salir del lugar. ¿Era algo malo el que me lo encuentre?—

—B-bueno… se podría decir que… no es algo bueno encontrarse a ellos—. Le contesto de forma nerviosa.

—¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes son ellos?—

—Me refiero a el dragón del infinito Ophis. Y al Gran Rojo. Nunca debes de acercarte a ellos y menos tener una pelea con alguno de ellos. Son los seres más fuertes que pueden existir en todo el mundo. Ningún Maou podría hacer frente a Ophis a no ser que, nos juntemos muchos demonios de clase Ultimate y alta junto a los Maou. Y un ejército para poder hacer frente a Ophis, pero aún con todo eso no sé si podríamos ser capaces de lograr hacer algo en su contra—. Dijo de forma sería.

—Pero ¿Qué pasa con Gran Rojo? ¿Podrían hacer algo contra él?—

Serafall se quedó en silencio eso alertó un poco al rubio. —(¿ _Que tan poderoso debe de ser ese tal "Gran Rojo"?)—_ Naruto se había enfrentado a Kaguya. Ella era un ser que podía ser considerado como un ser divino ya tenía un poco de experiencia en un enfrentamiento contra lo que literalmente se puede llamar un Dios.

— _No puedo responder a eso… ni siquiera sé si podríamos hacer algún rasguño—_ susurro la Maou.

—¿Es tan poderoso que no le podrían hacer nada?— pregunto Naruto con un poco de sorpresa. Mientras mentalmente le hacía una pregunta a su compañero.

— _(Oye Kurama, ¿Crees que podrías contra ese tal Gran Rojo?)—_

— _ **(No sabría responderte a eso Gaki. Solo pude sentir el poder del que nos estaba vigilando, pero no podía saber cuál de los dos era. De todos modos, no me preocupan esos dragones, soy el ser más poderoso que puede existir y unas lagartijas no me van a ganar)—.**_

— _(Bueno, al menos fuiste sincero… pero, si no pudiera usar tu poder cuando me logré enfrentar a ellos ¿Crees que pueda hacer algo?)—_ pregunto Naruto de forma tranquila. Por alguna razón sentía que no debería de tener miedo a esos dragones de los que estaban hablando.

— _ **(Hmp… si miramos a tu actual yo. No creo que puedas hacer mucho, pero tal vez en un futuro deberías de ser capaz de hacer frente a cualquier cosa sin necesidad de usar mi poder para todo)—.**_

El rubio solo se quedó pensativo. Si bien esos dragones parecen ser los más fuertes de todo el mundo y Kurama le había dicho que podía hacer frente a todo lo que le venga. Entonces no debería de estar preocupado por no poder llegar a su nivel. Tuvo un pequeño asentimiento y volvió a escuchar la respuesta de Serafall.

—Si, el Gran Rojo es la criatura más fuerte que puede existir… no hay nadie que pueda hacerle frente. Y además él va por toda la grieta dimensional por lo que es raro que no te lo hayas encontrado si te quedaste un tiempo en ese lugar—. Le dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Qué curioso… ¿No crees?— contesto Naruto de forma tranquila a la pregunta indirecta que le mando la Maou. Aún si por dentro estaba un poco nervioso por esa observación que le dio con solo decir esa poca información.

— _(Parece que tener el título de Maou no es sólo decorativo…)—_ Pensó el Rubio. No sabía cómo es que con tan poca información que le había dado. — _ **(Por lo menos no es una idiota… Hey Gaki si quieres tenerla como una de tus mujeres te doy mi aprobación)—.**_ Dijo Kurama de forma burlona al final.

— _(Espera, ¿Qué quieres decir con una de mis mujeres?)—_

— _ **(Vamos, tú sabes a lo que me refiero ¿Además no es ese el sueño de todo chico?)—**_

— _(¡Oye! No sé qué clase de persona crees que soy, pero yo no soy de los que quieren tener a muchas mujeres consigo mismo)—. Le contesto un poco molesto por lo que dijo anteriormente el biju en su interior._

— _ **(Claro, lo que tú digas Gaki. Eso dices ahora pero cuando llegue el momento no creo que logres mantener esas palabras…)—**_ hablo de forma burlona y soltó una pequeña risa seca al final. _**—(*Bostezo* Me quiero ir a dormir así que has lo que quieras no soy tu consejero en el amor soy un ser de gran poder que deber…)—**_ Kurama no pudo hablar más ya que Naruto corto su enlace mental con él. Y volvió a la conversación con Serafall.

—Hey, mira la hora… ya es un poco tarde ¿No crees? Debería de irme antes de que se haga de noche. Nos vemos mañana, Buenas noches—. El rubio no dio oportunidad a que la Pelinegra pudiera hablar antes de que el abandonará la habitación. Por lo que solo se resignó a que Naruto saliera de la habitación.

— _Me pregunto que se supone que es Fūinjutsu...—_ susurro Serafall. Naruto le había dicho que le diría que era eso, pero se fue antes de poder darle una explicación. —Tal vez me lo diga mañana...— dejando sus preguntas a un lado procedió a irse a dormir. Sin pensar que las cosas que venían en un futuro no sería algo que esperara que pase.

— **Con Naruto—**

Naruto había llegado a su habitación un poco apurado. Había salido de la Habitación de la Maou a esa velocidad porque no quería decir de más sobre lo que él sabía, no por ahora.

—*Suspiro* al menos ya no me siento tan mal conmigo mismo por mentir sobre dónde vengo—. Habló de forma aliviada.

— _ **(Sabes que para ser un ninja debías de mentir ¿Cierto?)—**_

— _(Oye... ¿Que no estabas durmiendo?)—_

— _ **(¡Hmp! ¡Yo hago lo que quiero! Pero contestando a tu pregunta… estaba durmiendo y por alguna razón algo me levanto)—.**_ Dijo Kurama de forma seria.

— _(Eso es raro… supongo que no debe de ser algo imposible. Solo vuelve a dormir, yo también voy a hacer lo mismo)—._ Termino de hablar dando un bostezo.

— _Hoy fue un día cansado… aun así… creo que me gusta este lugar—. Susurró_

 **Ubicación desconocida**

—(Hmmm… este lugar es extraño)— dijo una voz en la oscuridad. Estaba en algún tipo de habitación extraña y todo a su alrededor era oscuridad. —(Si no mal recuerdo debería de estar muerto… otra vez. No pensé que terminaría reencarnando en varias personas. Supongo que seguiré otra vez este viaje con esta persona…)— Al terminar de hablar se fue caminando hacia un rumbo desconocido desapareciendo en la oscuridad del lugar no sin antes decir una última cosa. —(Espero que esto no sea aburrido… Naruto)—.

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Habitación de Serafall**

La Maou estaba profundamente dormida no se había dado cuenta que casi era de tarde. Aunque, no es como si le importe el llegar tarde a su trabajo.

—¡Onee-Sama! ¡Por favor abre la puerta!— Era la voz de Sona que se escuchaba un poco enfadada.

Por otro lado Serafall no respondía a el llamado de su hermana. Algo extraño si conocías a la Maou desde que nació su hermana. Era algo extraño o más bien se podría decir imposible que ella ignore a su hermana, si eso pasaba la mayoría o todos creerían que se trataba de otra persona. Pero en este caso no era así, la Maou no respondía a su llamado porque, simplemente estaba dormida. Algo tan simple como el sueño podía hacer que ella logré dejar de lado a su hermana.

—Hey, Sona. Creo que lo mejor sería dejarla tranquila, a lo mejor está dormida—. apareció una segunda voz que todos conocían y era la de Naruto.

—Pero, si no se levanta no me podrá llevar al lugar al que me prometió ir...— dijo con la voz desanimada.

—¿A qué lugar iban a ir?—

Al escuchar esa pregunta la pequeña Sona tuvo una ligera sonrisa que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio. —¡La biblioteca!— respondió Sona con alegría.

La forma en la que había contestado la pregunta hizo que a Naruto se le resbale una pequeña gota de sudor por su frente. Nunca había conocido a alguien que se alegrará tanto por ir a un lugar donde está repleto de libros. Eran la cosa con la que nunca tuvo una buena compatibilidad, no es como si no aprendiera nada con leer, pero se aburría muy fácil al leer libros.

— _(Ahora mismo no puedo dejar de lado la información sobre este lugar… solo se ciertas cosas y el nombre del lugar al que aparecí. Bueno, no creo que haya problemas con que yo la lleve)—._ Pensó el rubio.

—¿No habría problema si yo te llevo?— le habló de forma suave.

—Pero ¿Porque me llevarías?— pregunto Sona.

—Porque, somos amigos ¿Verdad? Y los amigos siempre se ayudan en estos momentos. Así que te llevaré a esa biblioteca a la que quieres ir—. Termino con una sonrisa típica de él.

Sona solo se quedó mirando a Naruto. Ella tenía unas cuántas dudas sobre si en verdad eran amigos, pero con esta confirmación del rubio podía decir que consiguió un amigo de forma segura. Por lo que se alegró un poco y le dijo mirándole a los ojos. —Bien, ¿entonces podemos ir ahora?—

—Claro, solo déjame hacer alguna nota para tu hermana. Y luego vamos ¿De acuerdo?— Sona asintió y se fue del lugar con dirección a la entrada con una pequeña sonrisa que nadie pudo notar.

—Bueno, eso fue sencillo… ¿Ahora dónde hay un papel y tinta?—

 **Time Skip 10 minutos**

—Supongo que esto debería de bastar para decir hacía donde nos dirigimos. Espero que lo lea y no se desespere por no encontrar a Sona—.

Naruto dejo la nota que estaba escribiendo dentro de la habitación al tirarla por debajo de la puerta. Y se dirigió hacia Sona para que pudieran ir hacia esa biblioteca aún si él no quisiera ir.

 **Con Sona**

Le pequeña pelinegra estaba feliz aún si no se notará por tener esa mirada sería que siempre llevaba consigo. Aunque, por dentro estaba un poco triste por no ser su hermana la que la estaba por llevar. Ella se lo había prometido, pero al parecer se había olvidado de su promesa. —( _Tal vez estaba muy cansada de hacer su trabajo y se le olvidó…)—_ pensó de forma decaída. —( _Al menos Naruto me puede llevar)—._ No duró mucho tiempo más el estado en el que estaba y lo reemplazo por alegría. Tal vez no sea su hermana la que lo haga, pero si el amigo que hizo y en el que sentía que podía confiar aún si lo había visto muy poco tiempo.

Se puso a pensar un poco sobre Naruto y llego a una conclusión. Ella creía que el rubio era una de las personas más geniales que conocía o posiblemente la más genial. Y lo mejor de todo es que eran amigos, pero aún después de esos pensamientos seguía teniendo preguntas sobre él. Si bien sentía que podía confiar en Naruto por alguna razón tenía curiosidad sobre su vida. Tenía el presentimiento de no tener arrepentimientos si lograba saber sobre su historia.

—¡Oye Sona!— la ojimorada seguiría en sus pensamientos si no fuera por el grito que escucho. Alzó un poco la cabeza encontrándose con Naruto que venía corriendo hacia ella. —(Bueno al menos no se demoró mucho)—. Pensó Sona.

—¿Estás lista para ir?— pregunto Naruto al llegar donde estaba la pelinegra. Ella asintió y el rubio salió junto a ella afuera de la mansión. —Es verdad me olvidé preguntarte, pero ¿Dónde queda la biblioteca?— le habló con genuina duda.

—Me había olvidado decírtelo. Es en Lilith… pero, no sé dónde está exactamente—. Contestó un poco avergonzada. —Es por eso por lo que Onee-Sama me iba a llevar ahí—.

—Tranquila, creo que se cómo podríamos llegar a la biblioteca. Pero, antes una última pregunta. ¿Porque no vas a la biblioteca de la mansión? Serafall me dijo que había una aquí…—

—Es porque, el libro que estoy buscando no está ahí. Por lo que debería de poder encontrarlo en la biblioteca de Lilith—. Contesto de forma rápida y tranquila.

— _Bueno, eso tiene sentido—._ Susurró Naruto. —De acuerdo, súbete a mi espalda. Vamos a ir lo más rápido posible antes que Serafall se preocupe por no vernos—.

 **Time Skip 30 Minutos Después**

 **En algún lado de Lilith**

—Nee-san, ¿Dónde estás?— se preguntaba una pequeña niña.

La pequeña se encontraba en su habitación no era la más cómoda en la que uno podía estar y el lugar estaba un poco deteriorado, pero eso no le importaba a la niña. Ahora su prioridad era encontrar a su hermana. Y esperaba hacerlo pronto ya que tenía hambre por no haber comido nada desde dos días. —¡Nee-san!— llamo con fuerza tratando de hacer que su hermana logré escucharla. Para fortuna de ella lo consiguió ya que la puerta se estaba abriendo y entro una chicha de cabello negro y un kimono.

—Tranquila Shirone, ya estoy aquí. ¿Ocurre algo?— pregunto la chica que acababa de entrar.

—Nee-san, tengo hambre...— dijo la pequeña niña llamada Shirone. Tocándose el estómago al mismo tiempo que hizo un sonido de hambre.

—Tranquila pude conseguir un poco de comida antes de llegar, cámbiate y ven al comedor así podremos comer juntas ¿Está bien?— dijo con una voz suave y alegre.

La pequeña solo asintió y la hermana mayor procedió a salir de la habitación. —*Suspiro* _por lo menos esta vez Shirone y yo podremos comer algo…_ — Susurró. Todavía era menor de edad y no tenía a sus padres. Por lo que ella se encargaba de cuidar a su hermana, aún si era muy complicado ella haría todo por su hermana ya que era lo último que le quedaba de familia. Ella hubiera intentado ir a Kioto para poder estar junto a los Yokai. Pero su hermana era muy pequeña y no sabía si podía lograr llevarla hasta ahí. Por lo que lo único que le quedaba era quedarse en el Inframundo y tratar de llevar una vida por lo menos lo más normal posible.

—Espero que le guste lo que voy a preparar… no soy la mejor cocinera, pero lo intentaré—. Dijo con convicción. No tenía muchos ingredientes, pero poder hacer un estofado. Eso fue lo poco que su madre le enseño en la cocina, y no sabía muchas cosas más por hacer. — _Al menos ahora puede comer un poco de lo que yo puedo cocinar. *Suspiro* sí que fue complicado conseguir comida cuando era más pequeña—._ Algo bueno que pasó fue que su hermana había crecido lo suficiente como para poder comer un poco de las comidas normales y no lo que un bebé debería de comer.

—¡Nee-san! ¡Nee-san!— llamo Shirone a su hermana mayor. Al haber salido hace unos segundos después de haberse cambiado.

—¿Paso algo?— respondió de forma rápida a su llamado.

—¿Que estás cocinando?— pregunto con curiosidad que se notaban en sus ojos.

Esa mirada que tenía en los ojos le agradaba a ella ya que así podía ser una buena hermana mayor y enseñarle las cosas a su hermanita. —Esto es algo que aprendí gracias a que mamá me ayudó en prepararlo hace unos años atrás. Por lo que de seguro te gustara—. Termino de hablar con una sonrisa y sobando la cabeza de su hermana.

—¿Mamá te ayudo en hacerlo?— pregunto con la misma mirada en los ojos, pero si eras un poco observador podías notar que había un poco de felicidad en ellos.

—Si, no debería de demorar mucho tiempo más en terminar por lo que ¿Puedes jugar un rato en lo que termino?— le contesto de forma alegré.

—¡Esta bien!— con lo último que dijo Shirone ella se fue a jugar por un momento el pequeño comedor que había. El comedor era uno simple una mesa con 4 sillas y una pequeña cómoda que estaba al frente de la mesa que servía de decoración y a veces para poder colocar alguna cosa. La pequeña Shirone estaba con un dilema al ir hacia el comedor. No sabía que podía jugar mientras esperaba a que su hermana terminará de hacer la comida.

—¿Qué puedo hacer?— era lo que no paraba de preguntarse. No le duró mucho tiempo ya que se le había ocurrido que es lo que podía jugar. —¡Ya se!— la peliblanco fue corriendo hacia la pequeña cómoda. Que estaba al frente de la mesa tenía unos tres cajones y en uno de ellos había unas cuantas hojas y unos colores. Por lo que Shirone fue en busca de ellos, revisó el primero pero no había nada. Abrió el segundo y pudo encontrar unos cuantos colores. Al abrir la tercera no encontró las hoja que ella estaba buscando. —¿Porque no están aquí?— se preguntó con duda. Ella recordaba haberlos dejado ahí, pero ahora ya no estaban. —Creo que debería de preguntarle a Nee-san si los ha visto—. Corrió hacia la cocina que no estaba muy lejos solo bastaba caminar un poco y podías llegar en un momento. Se acercó a su hermana y le jalo un poco la parte inferior del kimono que traía. —Nee-san…— pregunto un poco tímida. Su hermana volteó a verla y le pregunto.

—¿Necesitas algo Shirone-Chan?— pregunto con una sonrisa.

La albina asintió y le volvió a hablar. —Si, ¿No has visto las hojas que había en el cajón?—

—Hmmm… no recuerdo haberlos visto, pero ¿Ya revisaste en la habitación?—

La pequeña solo negó con la cabeza. Y decidió ir a su habitación en busca de las hojas que deberían de estar en algún lado.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación la abrió de forma rápida y empezó a buscar por todos lados donde podía estar las hojas que necesitaba en ese momento. — _No las encuentro por ningún lado...—_ susurró.

Solo le faltaba un solo lugar en el que buscar, pero lamentablemente no llegaba hacia ese lugar. Por lo que decidió usar una silla para poder subir y ver si podía. Estar en ese lado, ahora el problema era que no podía mover de forma fácil la silla que necesitaba. Parece que una solución la llevaba a un nuevo problema, no pudo seguir con eso ya que escucho que la estaban llamando. —¡Shirone-Chan! Ya es momento de almorzar—. La pequeña Shirone solo se quedó un poco triste al no poder lograr hacer lo que ella quería, pero al menos podía comer lo que estaba preparando su hermana.

—¡Ya voy!—

 **En otro lado de Lilith**

 **5 minutos después**

—*suspiro* bueno ya llegamos, ahora puedes soltarte Sona—. Habló Naruto a su pequeña acompañante que estaba en su espalda.

—Bien, pero no recuerdo donde estaba la biblioteca… me habías dicho que podrías saber dónde está. Así que ¿hacia dónde tenemos que ir?— pregunto Sona.

—Si eso te lo había dicho y la verdad no sé si ella podrá saberlo, pero no se pierde nada con intentarlo… y si no sabe por dónde es, solo queda preguntar a las personas que pasan por aquí—. Termino de hablar mirando alrededor de él. Había varias personas que estaban caminando por el lugar por lo que no sería tan difícil conseguir alguna dirección que debían tomar.

—Está bien y antes que nada ¿Quién es "ella"?—

—¿No recuerdas con quién te encontraste la otra vez que tú y mi clon se fueron por otro lado?— dijo con duda en su voz.

—Por favor no me hagas recordar eso...— habló un poco decaída. El rubio solo le sobo un poco la cabeza y le habló. —Está bien, si no quieres que hable más de eso no lo diré más. Pero, debemos de preguntarle a Kuroka por si sabe dónde debemos ir. ¿De acuerdo?— termino con una sonrisa de las que siempre hacía.

Sona asintió y ella junto al rubio tomaron rumbo hacia la casa de Kuroka. No sin antes tener ciertos inconvenientes, no recordaban donde quedaba la casa. Al menos no exactamente tenían ciertos recuerdos sobre el camino que habían tomado así que decidieron seguir adelante.

 **Time Skip 10 Minutos**

—A ver, creo que teníamos que ir por aquí…— hablo hacia sí mismo Naruto. Si bien el rubio ya había ido por esos caminos no es como si lo hiciera de forma normal, estaba yendo de forma apurada la vez que fue y también se fue muy rápido. Por lo que no podía recordar del todo el camino para llegar. De todos modos, no era muy complicado encontrar la casa, tenía un tamaño pequeño a él le parecía que era un poco más grande que el apartamento que él tenía. Y era una de las casas que no estaban tan bien tratadas, tenía ciertas pistas para poder saber cuál de todas era así que si logra recordar solo un poco podría saber hacia dónde ir.

—Naruto—. Dijo la Pelinegra que estaba a su lado. El rubio volteo para verla y le habló. —¿Qué ocurre?— Sona le apuntó hacia el lado y Naruto movió su vista hacia donde ella estaba apuntando. —¿No era esa la casa?—

Naruto se puso a mirar por unos segundos y asintió la casa que estaban viendo era la que estaban buscando, ahora solo faltaba que Kuroka estuviera adentro y pudiera ayudarlos. Si ella no estuviera ahí tendrían que regresar y lograr encontrar la biblioteca que estaban buscando.

—Vamos, hay que ver si está en casa—. Al terminar de hablar tanto Sona como él fueron hacia la casa y se quedaron parados por un momento en la puerta.

—Y ahora ¿Como podemos pedirles ayuda sin que suene que solo la buscamos por esto?— se preguntaba Naruto a sí mismo.

—Supongo que deberíamos de quedarnos unos minutos como si fuera una pequeña visita y después pedir las indicaciones—. Dijo de forma analítica la pequeña Sona.

— _(Vaya… ella es muy inteligente para su edad. ¿Será que algunos demonios pueden madurar de forma más rápida mentalmente?)—_

— _ **(O es que ¿simplemente eres un idiota que no sabe hacer casi nada?)—**_

— _(Jajaja muy gracioso Kurama)—._

— _ **(Yo solo dije una verdad el que te ofendas no es cosa mía)—.**_

— _(*suspiro* está bien, está bien. Dejemos esto para después, ahora mismo necesito estar afuera y no hablando contigo)—._

—¿Vas a tocar la puerta?— pregunto Sona. Mirándolo fijamente al notar que se había quedado quieto durante unos segundos, pero no de una forma simple. Era como si no tuviera consciencia en ese momento, tal vez debería de investigar un poco a Naruto. Cada vez que estaba con él ocurría algo que le llamaba la atención.

—Si, es solo que estaba pensando en algo...— contesto Naruto de forma tranquila. El rubio llamo a la puerta y espero a que alguien contestará a su llamado.

—¿Hola?— se pudo escuchar la voz de una niña más pequeña que estaba detrás de la puerta abrió un poco la puerta dejando ver sus ojos. Ambos sabían que Kuroka vivía ahí, pero no sabían que había una niña también. O simplemente dejaron ese detalle de lado al momento de estar ahí.

—¡Hola!— contesto de manera alegre Naruto. Ya había tratado con niños antes y tenía uno justo a su lado por lo que no le sería muy difícil poder hablar con ella. —Estamos buscando a una chica llamada Kuroka. ¿No la habrás visto?— le pregunto de la forma más suave que podía hacer. Si hablaba de forma sería podría asustarla y eso no es lo que quería en ese momento.

—¿Por qué la buscan?— pregunto con voz curiosa.

—Somos unos amigos de ella y queríamos saber si se encontraba por aquí, mira. La que está a mi lado es Sona—. La nombrada asintió en forma de dar a entender que ese era su nombre. —Y yo me llamo Naruto, ¿Nos podrías decir tu nombre?— le termino de hablar con una sonrisa.

La pequeña que estaba detrás de la puerta se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y volvió a hablar. —Mi nombre es Shirone…—

— _¿Asi que Shirone eh?—_ susurró Naruto. —Y… dime Shirone-Chan, ¿Nos podrías decir dónde está Kuroka? Es algo urgente el saber en dónde está—. Le pregunto de forma tranquila.

La pequeña Shirone volvió a quedarse en silencio y habló unos segundos después. —¿Porque buscan a mi Nee-san?—

—Oh, así que eras hermana de Kuroka. Bueno la respuesta a tu pregunta anterior creo que ya lo dije. ¿Nos podrías decir si está en casa o salió?— pregunto Naruto de forma alegré y al final de forma tranquila.

— _Hey Naruto… no creo que nos quiera decir algo—_ le susurró Sona

— _Tranquila, seguramente Kuroka le habrá dicho que no hable con personas desconocidas y se está arriesgando en simplemente decirnos su nombre. Solo hay que hablar un poco más con ella y puede que nos diga dónde está—._ Le contesto de la misma forma. Sona asintió y solo espero a que el plan de Naruto funcione.

—Mi Nee-san está durmiendo… pero ¿Quieren que la llame?— les pregunto con una voz tímida.

—Te agradeceríamos si lo pudieras hacer Shirone-Chan—. Contesto el rubio con una sonrisa.

La pequeña cerro por un momento la puerta dejando a Naruto y Sona esperando afuera de la casa. —Bien, solo queda esperar. ¿Te lo dije no?— Sona solo se quedó en silencio y espero junto a Naruto a que vuelva a salir alguien.

 **Con Shirone**

La albina estaba yendo hacia el el dormitorio que tenían en su casa era el único por lo que lo compartía junto a su hermana, no es que se queje le gustaba estar cerca de su hermana. Es todo lo que tenía y su hermana siempre fue buena con ella.

Llego hacia la puerta y la abrió de forma lenta, pudo ver a su hermana durmiendo de forma tranquila en la cama que era un poco vieja, pero era cómoda así que no tenía quejas encontrar de ella.

Se acercó a su hermana y la movió un poco. —Nee-san, Nee-san. Hay alguien buscándote—. Kuroka se levantó de forma lenta logro escuchar que su hermana le estaba diciendo que alguien la estaba buscando, pero no sabía de quién se trataba.

—Espera Shirone-Chan, ¿Quién me está buscando?— Dijo de forma perezosa.

—Un chico llamado Naruto, me dijo que tú lo conocías—. Eso hizo que Kuroka se levantará lo más rápido que pudo. Y que se moviera de un lado a otro eso extraño a Shirone, porque su hermana estaba caminando por todos lados. Era lo que se estaba preguntando se alzó de hombros no parecía como si fuera algo grave más bien notaba a su hermana de forma ansiosa y un poco nerviosa. Se puso a pensar un poco y llego a una pequeña conclusión.

—Nee-san, el chico llamado Naruto ¿No es tu novio?— pregunto con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y mirándola hacia los ojos.

—¿N-novio? No claro que no—. Dijo un poco sonrojada, pero se le pasó de forma rápida. Y le volvió a hablar. —Es solo un amigo que conocí ayer. Me había dicho que volvería en unos días ~Nya, pero al parecer vino hoy...—

—Shirone-Chan, ¿Puedes hacer que pase? Yo voy a ir en un momento—.

La albina asintió y fue hacia la puerta principal de la casa.

 **Con Naruto y Sona**

Ambos estaban un poco aburridos, no tenían nada que hacer y además estaban en plena calle por lo que no podían hacer mucho.

—¿Cuanto más se va a demorar?— pregunto una Sona que se notaba un poco desesperada.

—Ya debería de venir… pero si no viene dentro de unos minutos lo mejor sería irnos—.

La pelinegra estaba por contestar, pero la puerta de la casa se abrió. Mostrando a la pequeña niña que se llamaba Shirone, tenía el cabello blanco algo que no pudieron notar porque desde la puerta solo pudieron ver uno de sus ojos. Que eran de color avellana, era muy pequeña por lo que no sabían que edad se supone que tenía si ella podía hablar de forma normal.

Sus pensamientos se fueron al escuchar que ella les había hablado. —Nee-san dijo que pueden pasar...— los dos asintieron al mismo tiempo y entraron.

— _(Bien, ahora solo hay que esperar a que Kuroka aparezca)—._ Naruto estaba tranquilo solo faltaba esperar un poco más y podría saber dónde quedaba la biblioteca.

—Lamento la demora~Nya—. Dijo la recién llegada Kuroka.

—No hay problema, no esperamos mucho aquí dentro. ¿Verdad Sona?— la susodicha asintió.

—Bien… ¿Que los trae hasta aquí~Nya?—

—Hey, ¿Nadie puede pasar por aquí simplemente para visitar?— respondió Naruto.

—Eso lo hubiera creído si hubieras visitado mañana… ya que habías dicho que vendrías dentro de unos días más para terminar de hablar~Nya. Pero, viniste antes de eso. Por lo que en conclusión estás buscando algo… ¿Me equivoco?— dijo de forma analítica la Yokai.

—B-bueno… eh… *Suspiro* has acertado. ¿Pero como sabías que necesitaba algo?—

Kuroka tuvo una pequeña risita haciendo que Naruto no entendiera el porque estaba riéndose, paro de reír en unos segundos y volvió a hablar.

—Siendo sincera, simplemente estaba siguiendo una acorazonada. Pero, tu me hiciste confirmarlo. Y ya que se lo que querías hacer al venir, dime ¿Qué necesitas~Nya?—

— _(Parece que no se puede engañar a Kuroka, al menos no caerá de forma fácil en alguna trampa que le intenten hacer)—._ Pensó de forma rápida el rubio. —Bien, ya que fuimos directo al punto de esto. Quería saber si conocías dónde queda cierto lugar—. Al momento de terminar de hablar se sintió un ambiente de seriedad que todos notaron excepto la albina que estaba distraída mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Oh? Y ¿Qué es lo que buscas~Nya?— pregunto siguiendo con el ambiente serio.

—Es algo relativamente sencillo si has vivido aquí durante un tiempo, para nosotros ese no es nuestro caso como lo habrás notado—. Dijo señalando a Sona y a el mismo.

—¿Podrías decir que es lo que buscas en vez de dar tantas vueltas~Nya?— habló de forma un poco desesperada quitando el ambiente de seriedad que había.

—Perdón por eso, ahora mi pregunta es. ¿Sabes dónde queda la biblioteca?—

 **Time Skip 30 minutos después**

—¡Al fin! — Exclamo Sona. Habían estado caminando durante varios minutos después de preguntar donde estaba la biblioteca. Ahora mismo estaba replanteándose si fue buena idea ir con Naruto en vez de ir con su hermana en un circulo mágico. Dejo sus lamentos atrás y se puso a ver la imagen que tenia la biblioteca en frente de ellos, era una combinación de lo antiguo con lo moderno. Un poco complicado de describir, aun asi se veía muy bien. Ahora simplemente tenían que entrar y nada más podría molestarlos.

—¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Apúrate Naruto!—

—Tranquila, Tranquila. Ya estamos por entrar, no hay que desesperarse—. Dijo Naruto de forma calmada.

— _(Bueno, fue un poco largo, pero al menos llegamos… espero poder encontrar cosas que me sirvan en este lugar)—._

El rubio y la pelinegra entraron en la biblioteca, no sin antes tener que pasar por algún tipo de cosa extraña para Naruto. Si le preguntas a el era como un marco de una puerta con una luz roja encima y daba pequeños sonidos. No entendía que uso tenía ahí, asi que simplemente se alzo de hombros y siguió su camino junto a Sona.

Se separaron por un momento para buscar los libros que ellos necesitaban, fue Sona la que había propuesto esa idea. Por alguna razón no quería que el rubio vea esos libros, eso lo extraño un poco. Aun así siguió con lo que quería hacer desde un principio, buscar algo que le ayude a entender las cosas que hay en este mundo. Tenia suerte de que su idioma y el que se usaba en el Inframundo se parecían, más bien parecía como si fuera su tipo de escritura pero de forma más avanzada.

Decidió ir hacia un pasillo que decía Historia, ese parecía ser un buen comienzo. — _(Que mejor que saber un poco de la historia del lugar, antes de ponerme a leer sobre las demás cosas, espero no dormirme en medio de esto…)—_

Naruto se puso a leer lo que más le llamaba la atención, más que nada títulos ya que los libros no tenían más variación que los colores que estos tenían. Llego a uno que le llamo la atención por el título que llevaba. — _"Ninjas" creo que a esto es a lo que se refería Serafall, supongo que leer un poco sobre lo que hacían en este mundo no sería malo…— susurró._

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

 **Ehhhh, supongo que no tengo mucha cosa por decir. Bueno, a lo mejor es porque me he demorado tanto. Y eso es una cosa sencilla de responder, pasaron muchas cosas que me hicieron perder mucho tiempo en poder escribir de forma tranquila y normal el capítulo. Eso más que nada es una de las razones del porque me tomo tiempo en subir un capítulo. (Claro si es que alguien le interesa leerlo…) tal vez se pregunten que pasó o lo dejarán de lado y solo vinieron por el capítulo. No sé cómo piensa cada persona que lee esto así que diré el porque no pude subir esto más rápido, tuve un accidente por suerte no uno muy grave. Pero, el tema es que me lastime los brazos y una pierna. Ya me hubieran visto intentando escribir en mi teclado el capítulo… iba de letra en letra, pensé que me demoraría mucho más. Para mí fortuna no me demore tanto. Creo. Bueno dejando eso de lado, hay una pregunta que les quiero hacer a los que leen esto. Prefieren que escriba está historia como lo estoy haciendo ahora o quieren que avance de forma más rápida. Cada parte tiene ventajas como desventajas. Si lo hago como lo estoy haciendo ahora tendría menores agujeros argumentales, y mayor detalles con los personajes. Pero avanzaría de forma un poco pausada. No será muy lenta ya que habrán ciertos Time Skip. Y de la forma más rápida, es como lo dice avanzaré las cosas de forma rápida y llegaremos en las partes donde están por el canon y ya deben de saber a lo que me refiero, pero no será de forma detallada y pueden haber huecos en la historia. Por lo que depende de lo que elijan puede tomar el rumbo de esto. Y para terminar, creo que este es el capítulo donde menos avanzó en la historia ¿No creen? Ah, y también con eso de las edades que ya comenté arriba. Supongo que intentaré cambiarlas un poco o dejarlas así, de todos modos no planeo escribir algo exactamente igual a lo que es la novela de DxD es un fanfic por lo que podría crear cualquier cosa. Lo que si diré es gracias por el comentario que me aclaro las dudas, te doy las gracias por eso. Bien eso debería de ser todo, intentaré subir de forma más rápida los capítulos ya que me gusta escribir esto pero el tiempo y lo que me acaba de ocurrir no me lo dejan fácil.**

 **Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo y no se olviden de comentar cuál de las opciones prefieren, esto decidirá el futuro que tome esto así que los dejo en sus manos.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	10. Sharingan - Parte 1

**AHHHH! Por alguna razón me siento motivado… no sé porque. ¿Será porque estoy aburrido? O ¿Porque me puse a ver la película de No Game No Life, junto a su anime en un día? No tengo respuesta a eso. Ahora bien, hablando sobre el fic. No sé cómo irá eso de votar ya que todavía no leo del todo los comentarios, ¿Porque no los vi con todo el tiempo que tengo ahora mismo? Pues, porque no puedo mover bien los brazos y las manos para poder hacer las cosas ya que lo miro por mi computadora. Y está lejos del cuarto donde estoy. Así que, solo me queda el teléfono para poder escribir esto sin que me duela el hacerlo. Y ya que no puedo leer todos los comentarios ahora (tampoco sé si habrán escrito algo… nunca que notifica nada el fanfiction) seguiré de la misma forma en la que escribo el avance de la historia. Así me ahorro tiempo y no se me irá la motivación de escribir. (Además tengo sueño, ya que es de madrugada mientras escribo esto.)**

 **Así que, ¡Empecemos con él Capítulo!**

Capítulo 9 - Sharingan - Parte 1

 **En alguna parte de la biblioteca**

Podemos ver al rubio, mirando fijamente el libro de ninjas que tenía en sus manos. Por alguna razón se sentía extraño para él sostenerlo, pensaba que le pasaba eso porque él era un ninja y estaba mirando la historia de otros ninjas. Si bien no se podía explicar del todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, y tampoco explicar por qué pensaba eso, el sentimiento de rareza no desaparecía. — _Este libro… hay algo extraño con él desde que lo toque, no entiendo_ —. Se repetía el rubio en voz baja. — _(Kurama, ¿no lo sientes tú también?)_ —

— _ **(Yo no siento nada de raro en ese libro, debe de ser alguna cosa tuya. ¿Porque no lo abres y te pones a leer esa cosa? A lo mejor te sirve para que veas cómo es un ninja)—. Contestó el biju de forma cansada.**_

— _(Hey, ¿Estás bien? Te escucho, raro…)—_ preguntó con preocupación el Uzumaki.

— _ **(Estoy bien Gaki, es solo que por alguna razón tengo más sueño de lo normal. Oye, no sé cuánto tiempo estarás aquí así que aprovecharé en dormir mientras buscas algo. Nos vemos más tarde)—.**_ Con eso último Kurama fue el que cortó el enlace mental.

— _Eso fue raro… bueno supongo que no será algo grave. ¿Tal vez tener tanto poder te hace dar más sueño?— susurró._ Al mismo tiempo que se cuestionaba sobre esa duda que se quedó en su cabeza.

El rubio siguió al frente junto al libro de los ninjas y en unos estantes más atrás logró encontrar un libro de la historia de la humanidad, parece que esta biblioteca tenía exactamente los libros que él necesita. Lo encontró un poco extraño, aún así solo se alzó de hombros y siguió con su camino intentando encontrar algo que lo ayude en saber más sobre el lugar donde está.

Si bien sabía que ahora podía confiar en Serafall, ella no podría estar siempre a lado suyo. Ese pensamiento de algún modo no le agradó, desestimó el sentimiento que tuvo al pensar en eso dejándolo de lado. Lo siguiente que pudo encontrar fue un libro básico sobre la magia, abrió el libro para ver si tenía algún hechizo.

—( _Me pregunto si podré usar magia, no creo que lo logré, pero no pierdo nada en intentarlo)—._ Pensó con un poco de emoción.

Desgraciadamente para el rubio, ese libro no tenía ningún hechizo. Simplemente decía cómo se podía usar la magia y que era la magia. Junto a unas cuantas definiciones más.

—*Suspiro* Bueno, parece que no todo va siempre como uno quiere... No importa, de todos modos puedo usar chakra, no creo que sea necesario que use magia—. Dijo con un poco de desilusión. El rubio no se equivocaba. Para él no sería necesario tener que usar magia, solo que ahora mismo él no sabía su futuro.

Aún si el libro no tenía algún hechizo se puso a leer un poco del contenido para saber por lo menos algo más sobre la magia, si bien él ahora mismo solo sabe usar Chakra. Podría intentar tener conocimiento sobre la magia, era algo desconocido para él. Por lo que pensó que sería necesario saber aunque sea algunas cosas sobre esta. Desgraciadamente para él no comprendía mucho por no decir nada.

— _Esto es un poco aburrido… no logro entender nada de este libro. ¿Debería de preguntarle a alguien?—_ susurró. Si bien conocía a algunas personas que usaban magia, era posible que ninguno de ellos esté libre. Solo quedaban Sona y Kuroka. Descartó a la primera, sería imposible que a una corta edad pueda emplear magia. Si pudiera hacerlo no habrían necesitado de ayuda contra el ángel caído, al pensar en ese ángel. Se acordó que había alguien detrás de lo que iba hacer, pero no consiguió ningún nombre.

Si no tenía algún nombre o algo que logré hacer que identifique a su líder, no podía hacer nada. No sabía quién podría ser, tuvo un pequeño suspiro y siguió con la búsqueda de libros que podrían ayudarlo. Mientras al mismo tiempo pensaba en la posibilidad de pedir ayuda Kuroka con el conocimiento sobre la magia.

— _Tal vez le pregunté cuando vuelva a su casa, se supone que debería de poder ir mañana o en dos días, bueno ya veré qué hago para ese entonces—. Susurró._ Después de tener una pequeña conversación hacia sí mismo volvió al tema de buscar unos cuantos libros más.

Por desgracia no encontraba alguno más que le llamara la atención, así que decidió ir por otros lados. Era un lugar muy grande por lo que, no sería posible que no encuentre al menos un libro más que llame su atención. Al seguir adelante encontró un pequeño libro. Al menos se veía pequeño, porque los libros a lado de este eran grandes y el que estaba ahí era casi la mitad de ellos. Se alzó de hombros y fue a por ese libro, no perdía nada en ver de qué trataba. Una vez alcanzado pudo ver que era de cocina, alzó un poco la ceja en confusión.

—¿Que hace un libro así en una estantería cómo está? O ¿Es que los demás libros también son de cocina?— se preguntó.

Para quitarse las dudas sobre eso decidió mirar los libros que estaban al lado del que tomó. Se llevó una pequeña sorpresa al ver que no tenían mucha cosa en común el libro que estaba ahí con el que acaba de tomar.

— _Esto es un poco raro… ¿Porque hay un libro sobre Yokai aquí?—_ si bien él no sabía que tanto se sabía de ellos. Al parecer tenían hasta un libro sobre ellos, pero lo más extraño es que era grande al menos más grande que el libro de cocina que agarró. Era delgado así que no debería de tener mucha información sobre ellos.

—¿Esto me querrá decir algo?— dijo con una clara duda en su voz. Tenía una idea extraña sobre porque estaban esos libros juntos.

—Hmmm… supongo que no debe de ser nada—. Y así como le llegó esa teoría que tuvo se le fue de la cabeza de forma rápida.

—Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que se supone que debía buscar? A ver, tengo libros de historia. Uno sobre Yokai, uno de cocina… supongo que no debería de preocuparme de nada por el momento—. Si bien no sabía qué cosas debía buscar, podría hacerlo cuando lea los libros de historia que acaba de tomar. Así podría tener referencias de lo que debe buscar para saber de las cosas en este mundo.

—No se cuanto tiempo he estado buscando… creo que lo mejor sería buscar a Sona para poder irnos—. Con eso dicho se fue en búsqueda de la pequeña pelinegra. Solo esperaba que no estuviera esperando en el punto de reunión que tenían.

 **Con Sona**

La pelinegra había terminado de buscar el libro que estaba buscando, lo único malo de todo eso era que. No quería que nadie viera el libro que estaba llevando consigo, y aún menos el rubio. Era uno de sus pocos amigos y a lo mejor se reía de ella por llevar eso.

— _(Ahora solo hace falta esperar a que Naruto regrese, no creo que se demore mucho.)—_ pensó de forma tranquila. Aún si estaba un poco nerviosa no quería que nadie lo notará por lo que estaba actuando como siempre lo hacía, una mirada seria y permanecer tranquila.

— _Creo que debería de llevar alguna cosa más para esconder el que estoy llevando...—_ susurró.

Decidió ir por unos cuantos libros más que ella buscaba de forma secundaria, lo que le gustaba de la biblioteca era que de alguna forma te mostraba lo que más te podría llamar la atención. Era algún tipo de hechizo, pero no sabía cuál era. No estaba muy avanzada con los hechizos y no tenía mucho entrenamiento con la magia, lo poco que sabía era. Hacer que su poder mágico se logre sentir de mejor manera, en palabras más normales. Era hacer que su poder se eleve hasta el punto en el que sea fácil detectarla hasta cierto rango. Y lo otro era lo contrario, ocultarlo. Le pareció útil poder saber cómo hacerlo, o por lo menos intentarlo. Ya que no se podía ocultar de su hermana y sus padres, eso sería muy complicado para su edad. Y además ellos eran demonios adultos y sabían manejar su poder de una muy buena forma, el lograr engañar los con el ocultar su presencia sería muy complicado por no decir imposible. Al menos hasta que logré desarrollar sus poderes y logré superar a sus padres y hermana. Todavía no tenía una meta definida, así que intentaba hacer un poco de las cosas que le llamen la atención. Así sabría que quiere hacer cuando logré conseguir su séquito.

— _(¿Naruto querrá unirse al mío?)— se preguntó._ A lo mejor y lo hacía, pero no podía adelantarse a eso. No tenía una respuesta y ni siquiera le había preguntado, peor aún. No tenía las piezas así que lo mejor es dejar esa pregunta para otro momento.

—Ahora que recuerdo… no le dije a Naruto sobre cómo es que funciona la biblioteca, bueno no creo que sea necesario. No es como si pudiera hacer algo que sea mal visto aquí sí solo está buscando libros—. Dijo de forma convencida. —Supongo que me llevaré algún libro de cocina… así podría decir alguna explicación razonable—. Asintió a su idea y fue al estante cercano que había. Si bien el lugar mostraba lo que buscabas no te daba algo en específico y si lo hacía era algo raro, pero no imposible. Ya que el lugar te da sugerencias y se tiene que elegir qué es lo que vas a llevar.

 **Con Naruto**

—Uf… ya llegué, ahora. ¿Dónde está Sona?— dijo mirando por todos lados. —¿Tal vez salió?— se preguntó de forma un poco nerviosa. —creo que lo mejor sería esperar un poco para ver si aparece, si no viene puedo usar el Senjutsu para poder encontrarla—. habló de forma convencida. —Es un plan sin fallas por lo que nada puede salir mal—.

 **10 minutos después**

El rubio estaba un poco intranquilo, ya espero a que Sona llegará. Y no aparecía, no sabía si esperar un momento más o empezar a buscarla. Decidió hacer lo primero. — _no creo que unos cinco minutos más hagan daño, si no aparece la puedo encontrar con el Senjutsu y no pasaría nada—._ Susurró

Afortunadamente la pelinegra estaba llegando hacia él, solo que a paso lento. Estaba a unos cuantos metros para poder llegar al rubio.

Naruto sintió a alguien llegar por el sonido de las pisadas, no eran muy fuertes. Pero ser un ninja tenía ciertas ventajas, volteo y pudo ver a Sona llegar a paso lento. No sabía porque y no creía que debía preguntar, por lo que simplemente decidió esperarla.

Sona ya había llegado a él rubio y le habló —aquí estabas, te busque por algunos lugares mientras regresaba. Pensé que a lo mejor y no sabías cómo llegar hasta aquí, el lugar es casi como un laberinto si te distraes. ¿Y qué estabas haciendo?— preguntó con cierto grado de curiosidad.

—No mucho, estaba esperando tu llegada. Sabes, ya me estaba volviendo paranoico al ver que no llegabas y estaba por ir a buscarte. Pero ya que estás aquí, ¿Nos vamos?— finalizó con un sonrisa.

La pelinegra asintió y se fue junto a él rubio. Antes de poder salir, Naruto le hizo una pregunta a Sona.

—Oye, Sona. ¿Cómo es que podemos salir con estos libros?— era la pregunta que no paraba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Desde que habían entrado no había nadie en la puerta y tampoco alguien que vigile el lugar, se le hacía muy curioso el que cualquiera pueda entrar.

—La verdad, yo no entiendo bien del todo sobre cómo funciona esto. Mi Onee-Sama me dijo que había algún hechizo que permitía entrar a las personas sin que nadie los vigile o algo así… era muy confuso, si no mal recuerdo creo que servía para poder rastrear a la gente que intente llevar un libro sin pedirlo—.

—Pero, ¿Cómo se pide el libro si no hay nadie?— preguntó mirando a todos lados.

—Se supone que nos tenemos que acercar al escritorio que está cerca de la entrada, y dejar los libros encima de ella. Después alguien tiene que venir en un círculo mágico o simplemente nos deben de dar algún tipo de sello en el libro para que quede registrado, que alguien los sacó—. Dijo de forma tranquila y tuvo un pequeño asentimiento.

—Eh… bueno, esto es un poco confuso para mí. Pero lo que quieres decir es que alguien debe de aparecer cuando nos acercamos y dejamos el libro ¿No?—

Sona asintió, eso era básicamente lo que quiso decir. Así que sin perder más tiempo decidieron ir hacia el escritorio que estaba ahí, dejaron los libros. Y apareció un círculo mágico de este salió un señor con cabello blanco y una barba del mismo color con una túnica de color marrón oscuro.

—Buenos días, que se les ofrece—. Dijo el anciano de forma amigable.

—Queríamos llevar esto—. Dijo Sona señalado con su mirada a la pequeña pila de libros al frente del anciano.

—Oh, claro. Solo denme unos segundos—. Al terminar de hablar el anciano puso su mano sobre la pequeña pila de libros y apareció un pequeño círculo mágico. Qué pasó de abajo hacia arriba los libros. No sé notaba que es lo que hizo a los libros, al menos desde el punto de vista de la pelinegra. A cambio para el rubio fue otra cosa, pudo ver cómo es que parecía colocarse unos pequeños sellos en cada libro de forma aleatoria. Solo logro recordar donde estaba un sello en todos los libros que logro ver. No era tan sencillo ya que el colocado de estos era muy rápido y si no tenías un ojo bien entrenado entonces no podrías ver nada. Y ya que desaparecía de forma rápida logró recordar que había uno en la esquina inferior del libro de los Yokai.

— _(¿Debería de mirar lo que hace el sello? Creo que mejor no… puede que me meta en problemas y eso es lo que menos busco ahora mismo)—_ pensó de forma analítica.

—¿Eso es todo jóvenes?— preguntó el anciano.

—Si, eso es todo—. Contestó de forma rápida Sona.

—Bien, nos volveremos a ver. Oh y antes que se vayan, el libro que está llevando el rubio a su lado es algo curioso. ¿Es necesario saber sobre ellos?— preguntó el anciano.

Sona no sabía a qué libro se refería y solo se quedó mirando a Naruto esperando una respuesta.

—¿Porque tanto interés en que tome ese libro?— preguntó de forma seria.

—No es por nada, simplemente es interesante ver que alguien quiera llevar ese libro. Más que nada porque está incompleto o mejor dicho no se puede saber más de ellos si no te lo dicen de forma directa, lograr hacer eso es muy difícil. No confían mucho en los demás ¿Sabe?— contestó de forma tranquila. —Pero, dejando eso de lado. ¿Me podria decir porque llevar el libro que tiene ahí?—

—Es simplemente curiosidad, no había escuchado sobre ellos antes. Cuando vi el libro decidí llevarlo ya que a simple vista era corto—. Dijo mintiendo sobre las razones del porqué se lo llevaba. —Si eso es todo, ¿Nos podemos ir?— volvió a hablar antes que el anciano vuelva a hacer preguntas.

—Si, pueden irse. De todos modos espero que tengan una buena lectura jóvenes...— ni bien terminó de hablar el anciano ya no estaba enfrente de ellos, había desaparecido en alguna forma de polvo extraño. Para el rubio eso le pareció sospechoso, mientras Sona no le tomo importancia lo que pasó o lo que hizo el anciano.

 **Mansión Sitri**

Naruto y Sona habían llegado hace unos minutos cada uno se fue por un camino diferente no sin antes que el rubio pregunte donde se encontraba la biblioteca del lugar. No tenía mucha confianza después de lo que acaba de pasar, tenía un extraño presentimiento. Por lo que decidió no ir a ese lugar durante un tiempo, esperando a que el anciano no vuelva a aparecer.

—*Suspiro* debería de ver cómo está Kurama, es algo extraño no escucharlo desde que vine aquí...— sin más demora el rubio se adentro a su espacio mental. Quedándose en un rincón del pasillo.

 **Espacio Mental**

—Ahhh, este lugar está mucho mejor que la alcantarilla que era antes—. Dijo apreciando el ambiente alrededor suyo, sin duda era mucho mejor que antes. —Ahora, ¿dónde podrá estar?— se preguntó a sí mismo. Si bien el lugar era diferente, también pudo hacerlo con el tamaño de este. Ahora mismo se podría decir que no conocía su propia mente, o al menos no la ubicación de las cosas.

—Bueno, tengo tiempo para poder hacer esto. No creo que me tome mucho tiempo—. Sin decir nada más fue en búsqueda de su inquilino de toda la vida.

 **Minutos después**

—¡Ahhh! ¡¿Dónde se supone que está?!— Naruto no pensaba que se demoraría tanto en buscar a lo que posiblemente sea lo más grande de todo el lugar. Pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado, es como si hubiera desaparecido. Decidió calmarse un momento para poder pensar con la cabeza en frío en vez de caliente. Eso nunca le fue bien, al menos no en la mayoría de veces.

—A ver… la celda se encontraba al frente y lo cambié por el collar, creo… y si Kurama se puede mover… *Suspiro* no creo que no logré encontrar algo tan grande como él en este lugar—. Dijo de forma decepcionada al final. —Ahora que lo pienso, no he revisado si está en alguna de las cuevas que coloqué. Fue buena idea hacer unas pocas, no hay que perder más tiempo. Tengo que encontrar dónde está—. Con su convicción renovada volvió en busca de su inquilino de toda la vida.

El rubio se puso a buscar con mucha atención, las cuevas de por sí eran grandes desde dentro. Pero, desde el punto de vista exterior eran medianas como para que Kurama pudiera entrar. Era un poco complicado el ver en cada una ya que de por sí eran todas muy oscuras. Con un poco de tiempo él pudo ver las primeras que estaban cerca, desgraciadamente no lo encontraba. Solo quedaban unas cuantas más, no perdió más tiempo y fue de forma rápida en busca de las últimas que le quedaban.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos hasta que pudo ver a una de las pocas cuevas que quedaban, entró y esta vez sí tuvo suerte. Kurama estaba ahí, dormido. Pero al menos lo encontró, ahora el tema era saber porqué tenía tanto sueño de la nada.

—Esto es extraño…— dijo mirando de forma analítica a Kurama. De por sí no le debería importar que él duerma, si de por sí se la pasó durmiendo casi toda su vida. O al menos es lo que Naruto creía, ya que tuvo mucha más interacción con el cuando estaba sucediendo la guerra. Si bien se hicieron amigos, nunca pudo profundizar y eran más como camaradas en ese momento. Hasta que apareció el Rikudō Sennin y cambiaron las cosas, Kurama empezó a confiar de forma verdadera en él.

—Y pensar que era un gruñón cuando hable por primera vez con él…— habló de forma nostálgica. —Nunca pensé que enserio terminaría en otro lugar y él me siguiera…— el rubio se voltea a verlo y le da una sonrisa sincera. —Eres el mejor amigo que podría pedir, Kurama—. Dijo con una gran felicidad.

Por otro lado el biju estaba despertándose, y había escuchado ese pequeño diálogo final. Hizo una sonrisa pequeña imperceptible y pensó. —( _ **Tú también eres el mejor que podría pedir Gaki… no, Naruto)—**_

Dejó de pensar en eso e hizo una señal dando a entender que estaba levantándose, el rubio lo notó y se apartó unos cuantos pasos. Estaba cerca de Kurama por lo que al verlo despertar puede que lo aplaste de forma indirecta.

—( _Creo que debería de ser más amable con Kurama, si me pongo a pensar un poco… todo lo que pasamos, lo hace ver como una fuente de poder y no como un compañero, ser amable con él de vez en cuando no tiene nada de malo.)—_ pensó de forma convencida.

Si bien, Naruto nunca trataría a su amigo de esa manera. Si lo veías desde otro punto de vista, parecía que eso era lo que que pasaba.

—Oye, Kurama. ¿Te encuentras bien?—

— **¿Porque esa pregunta Naruto?—**

—Vamos, no es tan común verte en una cueva. Y menos que actúes de forma extraña—. Dijo el rubio dando su punto. —Además, habías mencionado que ocurría algo extraño… ¿Podrías decirme qué es lo que pasa?—

— **Parece que estás madurando de buena manera, apenas lo mencione una vez y no lo olvidaste. Creo que estoy notando un cambio…—** dijo con cierta burla el Kyuubi.

—Oh, vamos. No siempre podría ser alguien que ignore todo lo que pasa a su alrededor… Pero, dejando eso de lado. ¿Me dirás lo que ocurre?— habló de forma tranquila.

— **Esta bien, no te quería decir en este momento. Pero, ya que tanto insistes. Supongo que podría decir que es lo que ocurre…** —

 **Time Skip - 1 Hora Después**

 **Fuera del Espacio Mental**

 **Con Serafall**

La Maou estaba cansada, no de forma física. Más bien era algo mental, lo que él rubio le había contado el día anterior era algo un poco grande de lo que su cabeza podría soportar. Ella creía en eso de los mundos paralelos y universos diferentes, después de todo el inframundo es como un mundo dentro de la tierra, además eso de mundos diferentes le daba un poco de curiosidad. Así que creyó todo lo que le dijo Naruto, lo único que no entendía era el porqué apareció en la grieta dimensional. Ella recordó una parte de lo que le contó el rubio.

 **FlashBack**

— _Como te lo dije antes, no soy de este lugar. Vengo de un mundo diferente, aunque. Seguramente podrías saber de qué tipo de mundo podría haber llegado—. Dijo el rubio de forma seria._

— _Si… un mundo de ninjas ¿Verdad?— contestó un poco aturdida._

— _Bingo! Acertaste de forma precisa, por lo que podrías hacer una idea de cómo es la vida de un ninja. Recuerdo que dijiste una parte del cómo eran los ninjas de aquí—. Habló de forma alegre._

— _Es verdad, pero... No sé si todos los ninjas también son iguales en todos los mundos… ahora mismo... podría haber una infinidad de variantes de ellos—. comentó la Maou manteniendo su aturdimiento._

— _Bueno, eso puede ser cierto. Yo tampoco sé qué cantidad de mundos podría haber, mucho menos cuántas variantes de ninjas habrían—. Habló de forma reflexiva._

— _¿Y… cómo fue que llegaste aquí?—_

— _Supongo que podría hacer un pequeño resumen del cómo llegué, puede ser un poco largo y además no te puedo decir todo—._

— _¿Eh? ¿Porque no me puedes decir todo?—_

— _Verás, hay algo que no me permite decir del todo lo que pasó para que llegué aquí. Pero no aplica en que cuente algo de lo que pasó— respondió de forma rápida._

— _Uhhh, si hay algo que no te deja decirlo. Entonces me conformaré con lo poco que me digas—. La Maou acepto lo poco de información que le diría el rubio. Si bien tenía varias preguntas no podía obligarlo a que le diga todo, aún menos si estaba condicionado. Y fue en ese momento en el que pensó. —(¿Quién podría hacerle alguna condición?)— ella estaba curiosa en ese momento. El efecto de aturdimiento se había deshecho por unos momentos. Su curiosidad podía más que otra cosa, lamentablemente en ese momento no le ayudó en nada._

 **Fin Del FlashBack**

—*Suspiro* Debería de ver dónde están Naruto y So-Tan…— se dijo a sí misma de forma animada hasta que recordó algo importante que tenía que hacer.

—¡Ahhhh!¡Lo olvidé por completo!— gritó de forma desesperada.

La Maou había recordado lo que le había prometido a Sona, se supone que ella la acompañaría y podrían tener un momento de hermanas. Pero, ahora mismo debe de ser imposible. Aún así no le importaba, si tenía que pedir muchas disculpas por hacerle eso a su hermana. Lo haría sin dudar, ya que sería peor para ella que la odie y le dejé de hablar. Prefería erradicar a todos los ángeles antes de que ocurra eso.

Por lo que sin más demora fue en busca de su pequeña hermana, pasando por alto la nota que estaba cerca a la puerta.

 **Con Naruto**

El rubio estaba pensativo, lo que le acaba de decir Kurama nunca lo espero. Al menos no en el mundo donde está, pensaba que al haber muerto nunca más lo volvería a ver. Pero, se equivocó.

— _El lado positivo es que no es alguien malo, creo que sería buena idea intentar hablar con él. Según todo lo que me dijo es muy probable que estuviera aburrido al estar así todo el tiempo que estaba en Konoha. Además, me podria ayu_ dar en el entrenamiento que estoy haciendo...— susurraba el rubio. Estaba empezando a deliberar sobre las cosas que le contó, pero no podía dejar pasar eso de lado. Tenerlo a él aquí podría ser algo muy beneficioso y aún más al ser alguien con mucha experiencia.

Naruto se quedo pensando un poco más en lo que le dijo, hasta que escuchó a alguien correr como si su vida dependiera de ello. Empezó a mirar por los lados y no notó nada, pensó que debería de ser alguna otra cosa sin importancia. Y se dispuso a ir a la habitación que tenía, parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta que él estaba en el rincón de la mansión. O simplemente al verlo de esa manera pensaron que lo mejor era dejarlo así, no sabía la respuesta a eso y tampoco sé complicó en querer saberlo.

El rubio se volteó y tomó dirección a su habitación, sin percatarse que una desesperada Serafall estaba corriendo muy rápido. Si Naruto pudiera verla diría que estaba en la velocidad de alguien de nivel Chūnin alto, no es como si él pudiera evaluar en qué nivel exactamente estaba la Maou. Pero, a primera vista sería esa evaluación.

—¡Sal del medio!— Gritó la pelinegra.

Naruto solo pudo mirar hacia atrás de él, si bien podría esquivar con mucha facilidad. En ese momento no podía, estaba con la guardia baja. Lo único que podría hacer era prepararse para el inminente impacto que no tomó mucho en realizarse, estaba muy cerca de ella. Por lo que solo bastaron unos segundos para que ambos choquen entre sí.

Naruto cayó de forma un poco brusca al suelo con un peso encima de él, no se sentía muy pesado pero el impacto si le dio un ligero dolor. Podría estar con la defensa baja, pero su fuerza física era muy alta y fácilmente podría salir ileso de ese pequeño golpe.

Por otro lado la Maou no lo sintió así, ella había sentido chocar con algo extremadamente duro. Tanto así que pensó que a lo mejor le habían puesto algún hechizo enfrente de ella, pero al sentir el calor de la cosa con la que chocó. No parecía el caso, alzó un poco la mirada. Y pudo ver a el rubio en el suelo, se extraño con eso. Al estar corriendo a esa velocidad y estar distraída al intentar llegar lo más pronto a su hermana, no había notado que la persona frente a ella era Naruto.

—¿Oye, que es lo que te ocurre para chocar de esa forma conmigo?— Preguntó el rubio. Si bien no estaba enojado por eso, si tenía curiosidad sobre el porqué estaba corriendo alguien así. No pudo notar quién era la persona que chocó con él ya que solo pudo ver por unos pequeños segundos, quién se supone que era la persona. Pero, fue algo extraño. Normalmente no lo vería así, no podría ver algo de esa forma y sin estar preparado. Se quitó eso de sus pensamientos y miró hacia el frente, pudiendo ver a Serafall. Que lo miraba en forma de disculpa, eso no contestaba a la pregunta que hizo. Pero, al menos sabía que no era con mala intención.

—Ehhh, Serafall. ¿Podrías salir de encima mío?— Dijo con un poco de pena. Ya que en la posición en la que estaban en ese momento no daba una buena impresión.

—¿Eh?¿Porque?— preguntó con duda la Maou. Que no se había dado cuenta de la posición en la que estaban ambos en ese momento.

—Creo que, deberías de ver cómo estamos para que entiendas a lo que me refiero...— contestó el rubio a la duda que tenía la Maou al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia otro lado.

Ella hizo caso a lo dicho por Naruto y miró la forma en la que estaban ahora mismo. Se sonrojó un poco al verlo, si bien sabía que era un accidente. Si alguien más aparte de ellos dos que sabían que ocurrió, podría pensar otro tipo de cosas. Ya que Serafall sentada sobre el estómago del rubio, llegando casi a la zona de la pelvis tenía uno de sus brazos al lado de la cabeza de él. Y estaba cerca de su cara solo bastaba que bajara un poco la cabeza y podría estar cerca de darle un beso al rubio.

Sin hacer mucha demora se apartó del rubio a una gran velocidad. Seguía con el sonrojo que tenía antes pero era más atenuado por lo que parecían que era sólo unos puntos rojos. Estaba un poco nerviosa en esos momentos para poder hablar de forma coherente, pero aún así pudo decir unas cuantas palabras.

— _Perdón por eso_...— dijo en un susurro un poco bajo. Por suerte Naruto si la escucho ya que el lugar estaba en silencio.

—C-claro, no hay ningún problema—. Habló un poco nervioso. Si bien era un choque que casi termina en otra cosa, no pudo evitar ponerse así ya que ese sería su primer beso. Claro si no cuentas la que tuvo con Sasuke y con la ninja que le succiono su chakra. Ninguno de esos contaba para Naruto y nunca lo harían.

Serafall solo asintió de forma lenta y se levantó antes que él rubio que estaba por pararse. Se acercó a él rubio y le ayudó a levantarse. Naruto aceptó de forma rápida su ayuda y no pudo evitar mirar por unos momentos a los ojos de la Maou, no podía explicarlo pero, esos ojos le llamaban la atención.

Sólo duró unos momentos así antes de volver a hablar. —Ya que ahora estamos bien… ¿me podrías decir porque venías corriendo de esa forma?— Al ver el cambio de reacción que tuvo al mencionar sobre el porqué corría así habló nuevamente. —Y por favor dilo de manera calmada—. Eso pareció funcionar un poco, al ver que se calmó algo de lo que estaba originalmente.

—Es que, tenía que estar haciendo algo con So-Tan hace unas horas atrás… y me había olvidado por completo hasta que lo recordé...— Contestó de forma desanimada. —¿No has visto a So-Tan por aquí no?— preguntó esperanzada.

El rubio asintió y eso alegró a la Maou, así que sin mucha espera volvió a hablar. —Entonces, ¿podrías decirme dónde está? Es importante que la encuentre—. Pidió de forma apresurada.

—Bueno, hay un pequeño problema con eso. Pero, antes de contestar. ¿Que se supone que es lo que tenían que hacer? Claro si es que me puedes decir—. Habló de forma tranquila el rubio.

—Oh, es que So-Tan me pidió que la acompañe a un lugar. La única cosa es que no sabía a dónde… jejeje— dijo riendo un poco y sacando la lengua al final.

A Naruto le salió una gota en la frente, eso era ser descuidado. Pero, ahora ya sabía a lo que se refería. —Oh, entonces era por eso...— no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Serafall lo interrumpió.

—¡Espera!¡¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?!— preguntó de forma impresionada la Maou.

—Claro que lo sé, al final al fui yo la que tuvo que acompañar a Sona. Ella estaba un poco triste de que no pudiera ir contigo ¿Sabes?— dijo reprendiendo la.

Eso fue algo que mato por dentro a Serafall que estaba con la vista en blanco. El rubio se había esperado algo por el estilo, si bien no la conocía por mucho tiempo. Sabía una que otra cosa sobre Serafall, por lo que al decirle eso. Podría causar que esto ocurra.

—*Suspiro* Cálmate, no es algo muy grave como para que te odie o algo así...— le habló de forma tranquila. Y era verdad, si bien Sona estaba un poco triste no quería decir que vaya a odiar a su hermana por eso. Aunque no es como si supiera mucho sobre cómo se pueden llevar los hermanos. Tampoco podría comparar lo que sabe de hermanos con Serafall y Sona, ya que en la única pareja que conocía se enfrentó a muerte. Algo que no creía que vaya a ocurrir con ellas dos. O eso es lo que él pensaba, la vida misma podría dar giros muy extraños.

Por otro lado Serafall seguía sin responder, ya no estaba con la mirada perdida. Ahora mismo se sentía culpable, ella se lo había prometido y no pudo cumplir lo. —Y siguiendo con la respuesta a tu pregunta… no la vi desde hace un tiempo, no se cuanto exactamente. Pero estoy seguro que no está fuera de la mansión, ¿Quieres ayuda?— se ofreció el rubio en la búsqueda de Sona.

—N-no, no hace falta… lo haré yo misma, pero antes me podrías decir ¿A dónde es que fueron?— dijo de forma apagada.

—¿Uh? Claro, sin problema. Sona quería ir a la biblioteca y le acompañe al lugar...— al decir eso recordó que se estaba olvidando de llevar los libros que estaban junto a él. Estaba por casi darse un golpe si no fuera porque Serafall estaba con él.

—Gracias...— Y sin más Serafall se fue en busca de su hermana. Dejando al rubio solo que decidió retomar el camino a su habitación, e intentar leer los libros que trajo.

 **Time Skip 30 minutos**

—*Suspiro* Al fin llegué…— habló Naruto de forma cansada. La distancia en la que estaba su habitación no era mucha por lo que él cansancio se debía a las cosas que le pasaron en el mismo día, cosas que ni él se esperaba. O al menos no una de ellas, sin duda fue un día largo. Que todavía no llegaba a su fin, después de todo seguía siendo de tarde.

—Bueno, aprovechare el tiempo y usare unos clones para que lean esto… O podría hacerlo yo mismo…— Se puso a pensar detenidamente en las dos opciones que tenía en ese momento. Sin duda el no era uno con los libros y prefería hacer otras cosas, pero en algún momento podría depender de eso. Se alzó de hombros y decidió hacer unos clones. —¡Bien!¡Han sido convocados el día de hoy para hacer algo sumamente importante!— gritó en forma de mando. Miró a los 6 clones que hizo y pudo ver que todos estaban en pose de saludo militar.

—¿Cuál es nuestra misión jefe?— Dijo el primer clon a la derecha. Que tenía una expresión seria.

—Eso es sencillo de responder, tendrán una de las misiones más difíciles que tuve de pequeño—. Respondió el rubio con voz muy seria.

—¿Entonces qué misión es jefe?— habló el clon que estaba en el medio de todos con un poco de miedo en su voz.

—Tendrán que estudiar...— contestó el rubio con una voz que daba a entender que daba su pésame a todo los clones presentes.

A todos los clones les salió una gota detrás de su cabeza, esperaban que tendrían que hacer algo sumamente drástico. No tener que estudiar, pero no les importo y siguieron los papeles que estaban haciendo.

—¡Entendido jefe!— dijeron todos al unísono.

El Naruto original asintió y se retiró de la habitación, si bien quería descansar un momento. Ahora no tenía el lujo de hacerlo, no se podía quedar sin hacer nada. Con lo poco que vio se dio cuenta que el mundo donde está también era peligroso, y no sabía que tanto lo era. Así que decidió ser precavido y hacer algo que dejó de hacer hace unos días, su entrenamiento.

 **Mansión Sitri - Jardín**

—Bien, este es un buen momento para poder hacer un pequeño entrenamiento. Ya llevaba unos días sin hacerlo y ahora que estoy libre por completo ¡No puedo aflojar en esto!— exclamó con convicción.

—Ahora… ¿Por dónde comienzo?— Y así de rápido toda esa confianza y convicción se fueron en unos instantes. El rubio quería entrenar, pero al tener que hacer un progreso en todas las ramas ninjas. No sabía por cual debería empezar, hasta que recordó que debería de hacer algo simple para empezar. Control de chakra. Algo sin duda sencillo de cierta manera para él y así evitaría que gaste de más el chakra que usa. Si bien él tenía unas reservas muy grandes por sí solo no era excusa para desperdiciarla así de fácil, había llegado a un nivel aceptable cuando pudo hacer el rasengan y sus variantes. Pero, no porque logré hacer un solo jutsu significa que podía hacer los demás como si no fuera nada.

Aprendió de forma básica la manipulación del viento y después pudo hacerlo de una buena manera que logró juntar su elemento con el rasengan, así que porque no explotar más el elemento que tiene desde que nació.

—Suena más fácil decirlo que hacerlo… además no sé ningún jutsu de mi propio elemento...— habló de forma depresiva. Podría ser que sea uno de los pocos que no sabían siquiera un jutsu de su elemento. O posiblemente el único. Los Hyuuga no contarían, y Tanto Lee y Guy tampoco. Ellos estaban más orientados al Taijūtsu, por lo que no era de gran prioridad que aprendieran alguno. No podría contar con alguno de sus amigos ya que todos ellos entrenaban jutsus del clan al que corresponden, eso dejaba de lado que tuvieran la necesidad de poder hacer un jutsu elemental.

—Aunque, Sakura tampoco usó algún jutsu elemental. ¿O tal vez sí y yo nunca lo vi?— El rubio seguía haciendo un mártir en su cabeza con eso. No duró mucho tiempo así, no era momento de bromas ni perder tiempo en cosas sin sentido.

— _Lo mejor sería preguntar a Kurama… él debería de por lo menos saber alguno—._ Susurró.

— _(¡Kurama!)— gritó mentalmente._

— _ **(Qué ocurre Naruto, no ves que estoy durmiendo…)—**_ Contestó al llamado de forma perezosa.

— _(No entiendo por qué sigues queriendo dormir, se supone que ya arreglamos el problema)—. Dijo de forma extrañada._

— _(¡_ _ **Hmp! No es cosa mía que no logres entender lo bueno de dormir)—.**_ Le contestó casi como si estuviera molesto por el comentario de Naruto.

— _(Uhhhh, claro. Bueno dejando eso de lado…)—_ No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Kurama habló antes que él.

— _(_ _ **Si, si. Ya sé lo que quieres preguntar, ¿s**_

 _ **Sabes que puedo escuchar lo que piensas no?)—**_

— _(¿¡Que!? ¿¡Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso!?)—_ Preguntó de forma alterada. No sabía que Kurama podía hacer eso, nunca esperó que pudiera hacerlo. Y como si nada él se lo dijo sin tapujos.

— _(_ _ **Bueno, esa es una pregunta que no podría responder con certeza. Pero, si no mal recuerdo logré hacerlo cuando casi rompes el sello al enfrentar a Nagato. Si soy sincero, no logro saber cómo ocurrió exactamente para que pueda hacerlo. Pensé que ya no lo volvería a poder hacer cuando Minato reparó el sello, pero no fue así y desde ese día pude saber qué es lo que pensabas…)—**_

— _(*Suspiro pesado* bueno, no importa… hoy ya sucedieron varias cosas. Ahora, ¿podrías decirme alguno?)—_

— _ **(No hay problema en eso. La cosa sería saber cuál quieres intentar hacer primero, así que estuve pensando en unos tres jutsus, por lo que elige cualquiera de los tres son casi parecidos no creo que ocurra algún problema si practicas alguno)—.**_

— _(Bueno, no pierdo nada en intentarlo. Así que ¡Vamos a intentarlo!)—_ Finalizó con convicción en su pensamiento. —( _Por cierto, ¿Cómo se supone que puedo hacerlo si no me lo has enseñado?)—_

— **(No te preocupes por eso, solo has un clon y después dispersado)—.**

— _(Uhm, está bien)—. Dijo de forma muy poco convencida._

— _ **¡Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!—**_ Al momento de hacerlo apareció la característica nube de humo. —( _Ya está, ¿qué más tengo que hacer?)—_

— _(_ _ **Solo espera un poco y verás…**_ _)—. Naruto esperó por unos minutos hasta que Kurama le volvió a hablar. —(_ _ **Todo listo, lo puedes dispersar)—.**_ Naruto hizo caso a lo dicho por Kurama y entonces lo entendió todo. De algún modo le había dado la información a su clon y al momento de dispersar al clon él recibió la información. Algo que podía ser útil en su entrenamiento, pero se le vino una pregunta a su mente. —( _Oye, Kurama ¿No podías hacer eso conmigo sin que tenga que hacer un clon?)—_

— _(_ _ **No lo sé, simplemente lo intenté por primera vez y parece que funcionó. Por eso te pedí que hagas un clon, no sabía si podía funcionar de forma directa. Por lo que decidí ir a lo seguro)—.**_ Contestó el Biju.

—( _Y ¿Si lo intentabas de forma directa sin saber cómo hacerlo podría pasarme algo?)—_

— _ **(!No vengas con preguntas que no sabría responder Gaki! *Suspiro* pero, a lo mejor podría hacer que tu cabeza explote. No sé qué ocurre. Así que esa es la mejor respuesta que pude pensar)—.**_ Dijo él Biju de forma sincera. — _ **(Ahora, ¡Deja de hacer tantas preguntas y haz algún Jutsu!)—**_ le volvió a hablar de forma impaciente.

—(Tranquilo, no hay necesidad de enojarse. Ahora lo hago)—. Con eso último el rubio se dispuso a intentar hacer los sellos de manos.

— **Fūton: Renkūdan Tsubute—** Gritó con fuerza el jutsu. Por alguna razón se le hacía familiar. El jutsu estaba por impactar con uno de los árboles cercanos, Naruto pensó que no pasaría algo muy grave. No había aplicado mucho chakra, así que lo más grave sería que el árbol tuviera un pequeño agujero en el tronco.

Para desgracia de él eso no sucedió y el jutsu término perforando de forma completa hasta llegar a tres árboles más y con un cuarto árbol que dejó una gran marca en el medio de este dando la apariencia que podría caerse en cualquier momento.

—¿Pero cómo es posible eso? ¡Si apenas use chakra en el jutsu!— preguntó y gritó de forma exaltada.

— _(Oye, ¡Kurama! ¡Me mentiste! ¡Dijiste que no causaría muchos problemas el hacer ese Jutsu!)—_ no recibió respuesta alguna del inquilino dentro suyo. —(¿Kurama? Hey, ¿Me estás escuchando?)—

— _ **(Alto y claro Gaki…)—**_ contestó de forma sorprendida. Él también había sentido que Naruto usó poco chakra con el Jutsu. Así que no esperaba que eso ocurra, no lo pensó ni por un segundo. —( _Entonces ¿Me puedes decir porque pasó eso?)_ — dijo de la forma más tranquila posible.

— **(** _ **Naruto, ahora mismo estoy igual que tú. No logro entender porqué sucedió esto. Tal vez de algún modo tienes una mayor afinidad al viento de lo que tenías antes… eso es lo más lógico que se me ocurre de todo esto**_ **)—.** Habló de forma reflexiva. No se le ocurría nada al Biju, era de las pocas veces que le pasaba eso.

— _ **(¿Porque no intentas hacer otro Jutsu?)—**_

— _(_ ¿ _Porque debería hacerlo?)—_

— _ **(No lo sé Gaki, ¿Tal vez para verificar si sólo es cosa de ese Jutsu o es posible que ocurra lo que acabo de decir?)—**_ Dijo de forma sarcástica.

—( _Ya está bien, entiendo tu sarcasmo)—._ Naruto intentó hacer otro de los Jutsus que le había dado Kurama. Eligió de forma rápida entre los dos Jutsus que le faltaban por hacer y volvió a gritar.

— **Fūton: Toppa—** Puso la misma cantidad de chakra que en el Jutsu anterior, si bien el Jutsu que uso ahora mismo se notó que era potente no llegó hasta el árbol que estaba más al frente de él. Por lo que dedujo que era de corto alcance.

—Bueno, no puedo decir qué ocurrió lo mismo ya que no logró impactar a nada. Pero, de por sí se podía notar que si le daba a algo podría hacer que lleve un gran impacto—. Dijo de forma analítica. No es como si se tuviera que ser un genio para poder notar eso de todos modos.

— _ **(Curioso, muy curioso…)—**_ habló como si tuviera alguna pista sobre el porqué ocurría eso.

— _(¿Porque dices eso Kurama?)—_

— _ **(No le tomes mucha importancia es algo que se me ocurrió eso es todo. Puedes seguir haciendo otra cosa que no sea Ninjutsu, al menos por unos días)—.**_ Le contestó en forma demandante. Parece que las palabras que le había dicho su compañero no eran para dejarlo de lado, si así eran las cosas prefería no tener que desobedecer a lo acatado.

—( _Bueno, si tú lo dices… ahora que recuerdo. Sabes hoy me ocurrió dos sucesos en las que vi las cosas moverse en cámara lenta por unos instantes. ¿Sabes el porqué de eso?)—_

— _ **(Así que ya se está empezando a manifestar… no pensé que sería tan pronto)—.**_

—(¿Manifestarse el qué? Qué quieres decir?)—

— _ **(Es algo sencillo Naruto, me refiero al…)—**_ Kurama dejo un momento de suspenso y volvió a hablar. — _ **(Sharingan)—**_ No pudo evitar sentir escupir cuando dijo ese nombre, esos ojos nunca le gustaron. Si por el fuera arrancaría esos ojos de cualquier persona y aún más si era un Uchiha. Por culpa de ellos fue encerrado dos veces así que les tenía un odio profundo, pero gracias a Naruto pudo disuadir un poco el odio que tenía hacia ellos. No evitó que los siga odiando, pero ya no era de forma tan intensa.

—( _¿Eh? ¿El Sharingan se manifiesta así?)—_

— _ **(No es tan sencillo que se logre manifestar así de rápido, pero ya que el Uchiha te los dio y en una forma muy avanzada. Puede que se manifieste de forma diferente, no por nada eran los ojos malditos. Hay que tener sentimientos muy fuertes para que se pueda manifestar y lo más fuerte que podían conseguir los Uchiha era el odio, creo que ya logras entender a lo que estoy dando a entender. ¿Verdad?)—**_

— _(Si, entiendo lo que quieres decir…)— dijo con una pequeña sensación de culpa. Si bien no pudo ayudar del todo a Sasuke hasta que ambos murieron no podía evitar sentir era culpa al no poder ayudar a que no sienta ese odio antes. Pero, ya es tarde. Ahora no es momento para los lamentos._

— _(Y ¿Cómo crees que logre manifestar el Sharingan?)—_ preguntó un curioso Naruto.

— _ **(Tengo un método que podría funcionar, pero puede que sea algo muy desagradable y no quieras hacerlo...)—**_

—(¿ _Qué es lo que tendría que hacer?)—_

— _ **(Revivir los recuerdos que tenías cuando eras niño…)**_ —

 **Fin del Capítulo!**

 **Bien, me tomó un tiempo pero al fin lo termine. Al menos esta primera parte como dice el título, no sé cuánto tiempo me tomará hacer la segunda parte. Pero es seguro que será en menos tiempo, así que si le gusto el capítulo solo sería cosa de esperar unos días más.**

 **Ahora queriendo hablar con el tema de la forma en cómo escribo la historia, supongo que haré un punto medio en las opciones que di. Ya que pude leer comentarios, y solo vi a uno diciendo que lo siga escribiendo como estaba y otro por mensaje privado que le haga cierto Time Skip. Pero que lo aplique en cierto tiempo y cuando pasen ciertas cosas, o eso es lo que recuerdo que decía…**

 **Y además creo que todos se habrán dado de él momento típico que ocurrió con Naruto y Serafall, siempre vi esto en varios animes así que dije. Por qué no agregarlo a mi historia de todos modos todo se va a ver cliché… y listo agregado!**

 **Bien eso es todo. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización que posiblemente sea muy pronto. O tal vez no… quién sabe. Ahora sí, adiós a todo y gracias por leer!**


	11. Sharingan - Parte 2

**Hola! Bueno como dije que me tomaría a lo mejor unos días puede que sea cierto o puede que no… eso ya depende cuando pueda subir esto. Al menos estaré con mi conciencia más tranquila al saber que si tengo el capítulo y solo hacía falta publicar. Bien, debo de parar con esto de dar rodeos. Pero, que se le puede hacer me sale solo. Ahora sí, sin más relleno.**

 **¡Empecemos!**

 **Capítulo 10 - Sharingan - Parte 2**

 **Ubicación desconocida**

Se puede apreciar una habitación un poco oscura, más que nada era una oficina. Si eso se podía llamar así, tenía un escrito unos cuantos estantes y solo una silla. La que estaba frente a ese escrito, y en esa silla estaba se podía ver la figura de un hombre.

Desafortunadamente no se podía ver su cara, si bien la habitación estaba un poco oscura no quería decir que este falto de iluminación. De algún modo estaba todo colocado en forma de que no notarán quién era el que estaba sentado.

—¿Porque se demoran tanto en dar noticias de un trabajo tan sencillo como el que mande hacer?— dijo la silueta con una clara molestia en su voz. Si alguien estuviera junto a él en esa habitación podría notar que su voz fácilmente podría cambiar de molestia a enojo en unos simples minutos.

—¡Era algo sumamente fácil para que pueda empezar todo! ¿¡Porque no me llegan noticias de la misión!?— Gritó dando un sonoro golpe al escritorio frente a él dejando ver que ese golpe había dejado con facilidad grietas. Esos gritos no estaban dirigidos a nadie en específico. Se podría decir que estaba haciendo un tipo de reflexión consigo mismo, pero parece que carecía de lo que se llamaba paciencia en ese momento.

Al parecer sus "súplicas" habían logrado que alguien se acerque de forma inmediata a su puerta. La silueta dejó entrar a la persona, estaba usando un casco que solo tapaba los contornos de la cabeza y el cuello, dejando expuesto los ojos y la boca. Llevaba una armadura de cuerpo completo con cierta zonas del cuerpo con ciertas placas de algún tipo de material resistente, se podría decir que tenía una armadura simple, pero cumplía con su propósito.

—¡Kokabiel-Sama!— Gritó la persona entrando de la forma más rápida posible intentando no se irrespetuoso con la persona frente a él.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿¡No ves que estoy ocupado con otra cosa!?— Dijo el ahora identificado como Kokabiel.

—Lo lamento señor, pero tengo noticias sobre la misión que mandó...— el emisario no pudo terminar ya que Kokabiel lo había interrumpido.

—¿A qué esperas? Dilo de una vez—. Parece ser que la tranquilidad estaba con él en ese momento.

—Lamento informarle que el soldado enviado no ha regresado y parece que los objetivos siguen con vida—.

—¿Qué?— preguntó con claro enojo.

—Lo que acabo de dec…— volvió a ser interrumpido por segunda vez.

—ya lo escuché… así que sal ahora. **A no ser que quieras morir ahora mismo...** — Dijo con voz que helaría a cualquiera. El emisario salió lo más rápido posible de ahí, si bien servía a la persona frente a él. No quería morir, no sin por lo menos hacer lo que siempre había deseado hacer. Cuando la presencia de la persona frente a Kokabiel había desaparecido por completo en unos segundos más tarde no pudo evitar romper todo lo que estaba frente a él. Si hubiera visto que el tipo se hubiera quedado unos segundos más, no le importaría para nada matarlo en ese mismo instante para que la rabia que sentía en ese momento se desvaneciera por unos instantes.

Luego de unos minutos de haber destruido el lugar por fin se había calmado, ahora con la cabeza más fría y tranquila podía pensar con claridad. Si bien el era una persona que era más de sangre caliente cuando se trataban de ciertas decisiones, habían algunas en las que el tenía que estar tranquilo o si no nada bueno podría suceder.

—*Suspiro* Ahora mismo no es momento de estar molesto… (¡aún si quisiera!) *Suspiro* ahora, quién pudo saber de los planes para poder arruinarlo. Ciertamente no fue Azazel, el no está interesado en nada que no sean Sacred Gears en este momento y tampoco sé ha dado cuenta de lo que hago. Así que cualquiera de los altos mandos de Grigori no deberían de saberlo, por lo que solo queda que algún demonio haya podido salvarlas—. Si bien al principio estaba molesto, con el paso de sus palabras estaba empezando a volverse más cuerdo y poder analizar su situación.

—Pero, ¿Quién fue? Tanto el Lucifer como Leviathan no deberían haberse dado cuenta. Tome las medidas necesarias para que no lo descubrieran hasta que sea demasiado tarde y todo empiece de nuevo, ¿habría sido Beelzebub? O tal vez Asmodeus…— Con cada nombre que ponía sobre su mente era menos la probabilidad de encontrar quién fue.

—O tal vez esas niñas eran más fuertes de lo que pensé… no, eso sería imposible. Según la información que conseguí ninguna debería de tener algún conocimiento tan avanzado como para poder matar a un Ángel Caído, entonces debo de estar olvidando a alguien en este problema—. Si bien esa última observación podría ser lo más acertado, aún seguía su duda con saber quién se supone que las salvó. No sé necesitaba ser extremadamente fuerte para matar al subordinado que envió, lo había elegido porque era uno de los mejores en infiltración. Y tenía la suficiente fuerza como para hacer pelea a un Demonio de clase media, si tan solo tuviera más datos o alguna pista sobre quién podría ser.

—Supongo que esto atrasa mis planes… no por mucho tiempo, pero aún así. Tomará un tiempo antes de que todo vuelva a la normalidad, aunque no sería mala idea atacar de una vez a los demonios. Podría usar la excusa del Ángel Caído que maratón como chivo expiatorio, pero Azazel no es tan tonto. Seguramente se preguntará cómo se todo eso y porque me importa tanto… además sabe que me gustaría seguir en guerra con las demás facciones. Así que si hago algo de forma directa que requiera mi presencia debería de ser mejor planeado, eso debería darme un margen de tiempo antes que Azazel pueda hacer algo en mi contra—. Se dijo a sí mismo tratando de ver los puntos malos de su precipitado plan que tuvo en ese momento.

Podría ser un sediento de guerra, pero no era un idiota en el momento de analizar las cosas. Si hacía algo de momento él sería el perjudicado aún si se podía hacer una guerra en el futuro con lo que haga, era muy probable que lo maten a él antes de que pueda siquiera aparecer en esa guerra.

—*Gruñido* Parece que esta vez tendré que esperar… aunque, tal vez no sea tan tarde de poder hacer algo—. Dijo de forma reflexiva.

—No, es mala idea… no me servirá de nada… ¡Ahhhh! ¡Por Qué no pudo funcionar el plan original desde el principio!— exclamó con su poca paciencia destruida otra vez. Le tomó un momento pero, pudo calmarse de nuevo por un momento y pensó las cosas otra vez.

—Ahora mismo es imposible que logre hacer algo… pero, no quiere decir que no pueda buscar información sobre quién pudo evitar los planes que tenía. Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer en el momento…— Finalizó con cierto pesar. Si bien, no podía hacer nada y él sabía eso de forma consciente. No le quitaba la impotencia de no poder ir de nuevo a la guerra y matar a los Ángeles junto a los Demonios.

 **En el Inframundo**

 **Con Naruto**

—( _¿Porque? ¿Porque tengo que hacer eso?)—_

— _ **(Aunque me cueste admitirlo, esos ojos serán de mucha ayuda en un futuro. El porqué deberías de hacerlo, no tengo respuesta. Pero, si quieres seguir vivo después de salir de este lugar lo mejor sería tenerlos por lo menos en la primera fase ¿Comprendes lo que trato de decirte?)—**_

—( _Eso puede ser verdad, pero no creo que sea necesario ahora mismo. Digo, estoy entrenando otras cosas y no creo poder tener tiempo para poder hacer eso. Así que n…)—_ El rubio no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el Biju lo interrumpió.

— _(_ _ **Puedes usar los clones para todo lo que no tenga que ser físico, así que puedes empezar por desbloquear el Sharingan de un aspa. Aunque, no sé si conseguirás el Sharingan de un aspa o podrías pasar a él maduro. Si hubieras nacido con eso podría hacer un aproximado del poder que podrías conseguir. De todos modos, no pierdes nada en hacerlo. Así que, ¿Porqué no intentarlo?)—**_ Kurama trato lo mejor posible el hacer que Naruto acepte conseguir el Sharingan. Aún si le fastidiaba que lo tuviera, esos ojos no le gustaban. Pero, no podía negar el poder que podría conseguir si los activa.

—( _ **Es cierto, se me había olvidado. Puede que así sea la única forma que Naruto logré aprender Genjutsu…)—**_ Pensó para sí mismo.

— _(Está bien… supongo que podría intentarlo, pero, ¿Cómo puedo revivir esos recuerdos?)—_

— _ **(Eso lo puedo hacer yo, me tomará unos minutos así que puedes relajarte antes de volver…)—**_

— _(De acuerdo, necesitaré hacer eso. Los recuerdos de esos momentos no son muy buenos después de todo…)—_

Naruto dejó de hablar con Kurama y volvió en sí, el rubio seguía indeciso sabía que se tiene que pasar por ciertas cosas para conseguir esos ojos. Pero, no sabía del todo lo que tenía que pasar. Después de todo nunca le puso atención a los ojos de Sasuke, una vez pensó que se vería genial si los hubiera tenido en Konoha.

Pero, solo eran pensamientos simples cuando todavía era un Genin. Ahora no sabía si en serio quería esos ojos, soltó un suspiro y decidió aceptar aún si no era lo que exactamente quería. Si lo veía desde otra perspectiva esto le ayudaría a dejar de ser tan dependiente del poder de Kurama, aunque también se podría volver dependiente del Sharingan. De por sí el poder que se supone que desbloqueara era muy fuerte. — _El poder solo trae problemas. Pero, no puedo hacer nada si no tengo poder. Y mucho menos si nadie me apoya...—_ Era la reflexión que había alcanzado.

—( _Está bien, vamos Kurama. ¡Hay que desbloquear el Sharingan!)—_ Gritó con convicción en su cabeza.

—( _ **De acuerdo, pero hay algo que debo decir. No creo que logré estar a tu lado cuando pases esos recuerdos, después de todo se trata de revivirlos y en ese tiempo no podíamos hablar. Así que estarás solo mientras pasas por eso… lo siento Naruto)—.**_ Dijo el Biju con clara culpa en su voz.

— _(Está bien, supongo que solo es un pequeño obstáculo antes de poder conseguir desbloquear el Sharingan. Nada en esta vida es fácil ¿No? ¡Así que tendré que esforzarme para poder hacerlo!)—_

— _ **(Bien, te recomiendo que te pongas en posición cuando querías entrar en modo sabio. Se vería raro estar parado si hacer nada así que si ven que estás meditando podría pasar desapercibido)—.**_

— _(Oh, es verdad. ¡Buena idea Kurama!)—_ El rubio siguió lo que le dijo el Biju, salió por un momento de su conversación y se puso en posición. Ahora sólo era turno de esperar a que Kurama hiciera algo.

—( _Y ¿Ahora qué hago?)—_

— _ **(Solo espera un momento, no sé cuándo podrás revivir tus recuerdos pero será en cualquier momento.)—**_

Naruto asintió y simplemente esperó, no tomó mucho ya que en unos 2 minutos sintió que su cuerpo estaba comportándose extraño y si cabeza le daba vueltas. Eso debería de ser un indicador, de lo que estaba por pasar.

 **Recuerdos de Naruto**

Naruto se levantó en una habitación muy identificable para él, era su apartamento. El tercero se lo había dado, ahora ya no tenía que vivir por la calle y esperar a que no lo atacarán cuando intentaba dormir. El rubio se paró y se limpió lo mejor que podía, no tenía muchas cosas en su apartamento. Más bien, no había casi nada. Pero, incluso con eso Naruto estaba feliz de tener por lo menos un lugar.

Su estómago empezó a gruñir, él simplemente tuvo que aguantar las ganas de comer. Uno de los problemas que tenía era que nadie le quería vender algo y si lo hacían era muy caro o estaba podrido, por lo que no le quedó otra que intentar conseguir comida de los contenedores. Ese era el único lugar donde nadie le diría algo, aunque él nunca lo hubiera creído en los contenedores de basura. Con frecuencia encontraba cosas en buen estado, puede que sea que alguien desconocido para él se estaba apiadando de su estado. Y lo ayudaba con eso, pero lo descartó a medias nadie lo quería en este pueblo.

— _Espero poder conseguir algo de comida…—_ susurró. Esperanzado de que pudiera comer ese día, no había podido salir en los últimos días porque había sido su cumpleaños. Y por alguna razón los aldeanos lo trataban peor que nunca, a veces parecía que se restringen con algo. No sabía qué era eso ya que hay algunos de ellos que van con armas en busca de él, pero no le hacían nada.

—Bien ¡Es momento de la exploración diaria de Naruto Uzumaki!— alzó la voz un poco y tuvo una pequeña sonrisa que él sabía que era falsa pero, a la vista de los demás parecía simple. Naruto había aprendido a ocultar ese dolor que sentía con las sonrisas que siempre llevaba, era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo en el pueblo donde sufría maltratos de todo tipo.

Naruto salió en forma silenciosa, si hay algo que podía hacer casi como un maestro era el poder moverse con mucho sigilo. Y prácticamente se podía hacer invisible para la vista de todos, claro esto siempre intentaba hacerlo cuando salía a la calle de Konoha. Pero, siempre había algo que le llamaba la atención y se descuidaba. Lo que hacía que todos logren ver que estaba a su alrededor todo ese tiempo, aún así. El intento perfeccionar su nivel de sigilo, no sabía para qué le serviría. Algo dentro suyo le decía que aprender eso sería muy importante en el futuro, Naruto no sabía porque tenía ese presentimiento. Si ni siquiera sabía cuál es su destino el día de hoy, por eso había dejado de confiar en que el destino estaba definido y que uno podía cambiar para que pueda ser algo que logre ayudar.

—*Gruñido* *Suspiro* Tengo hambre… no hay nada este día… supongo que me iré al monte Hokage...— ese lugar era su favorito. Le hacía olvidar de todo lo que le pasaba y se ponía a admirar la vista de la aldea, tenía un sentimiento extraño al ver esa aldea. Sentía que debía protegerla, pero no encontraba la razón para eso. Y por otro lado el estaba el dejar que se destruya, esa era el camino más fiable para Naruto. Aún así, él no quería hacerlo. Le trataban peor que algún animal, pero el tercero era bueno con él era la única persona que le daba esperanza a que no todas las personas eran iguales en la aldea.

—*Gruñido* Perdón, esta vez tampoco hay comida...— dijo mirando y sobándose el estómago. Tenía hambre mucha hambre, podría conseguir algunos peces. Pero, eso tomaba tiempo. Y parecía que quería llover, lo mejor era que regrese a su "casa" para por lo menos seguir viviendo un día más.

Naruto tomó rumbo a su casa, esta vez decidió ir por otro lugar. Le daba buenas sensaciones el ir por ese camino, sentía que podría descubrir algo nuevo. Y así fue, sintió un olor que le atrajo como nunca en su vida. Siguió el olor que pudo sentir y logró ver un puesto de ramen, era la única cosa abierta en toda la calle. — _(Es raro… bueno puede que estén cerrados por la lluvia.)—_ Ese fue el pensamiento de Naruto al notar lo anterior.

Se acercó a él puesto y asomó su cabeza, pudo ver a un señor que vestía de blanco y tenía un gorro. No sabía qué es lo que tenía puesto, parecía que él era el único en ese puesto. Y Naruto era la única persona que se había acercado al lugar. Sin que Naruto pudiera darse cuenta el señor había volteado, no notó a Naruto en un principio. Pero, no duró mucho ya que a los pocos segundos pudo verlo.

Naruto se asustó pensó que lo echaran del lugar a golpes como siempre hacían, así que se fue corriendo. Antes de que se logre ir del local escuchó la voz de la persona adentro.

—¡Espera!— Gritó el señor.

Naruto se paró por un momento, no sabía si confiar en él o no. Era de las pocas personas que no lo habían atacado al momento de verlo y le habían hablado, tal vez debería de volver para saber qué es lo que buscaba de él.

Naruto regresó en forma lenta y asomó su cabeza, esperando que no le hagan nada. Y nunca sucedió el señor detrás del mostrador le llamó con su mano y tenía una sonrisa en su cara, no se veía como esas sonrisas que había visto donde se mostraba la maldad de las personas, esa era diferente era simplemente una persona sonriendo a un niño que acaba de conocer.

—Vamos, vamos. Ven, no te haré nada. Lo juro en nombre del Ramen—. Dijo con una mano en su pecho. Eso le pareció raro de ver a Naruto, pero aún más que todo eso, no sabía que era el Ramen. Así que preguntó.

—¿Ramen? ¿Qué es eso?— Dijo mirando con ojos brillosos a el señor frente a él. Esta era de las pocas o mejor dicho casi inexistentes conversaciones con alguna persona adulta, lo normal era que lo vieran mal o le intentarán pegar.

—¿Eh? ¿No sabes que es el Ramen?— el rubio movió su cabeza en forma de negación. —Hmmm… Entonces supongo que no sería malo que probarás un poco para que sepas que es. ¿No quieres?— Naruto volvió a negar con la cabeza, pero su estómago lo traicionó y sonó con fuerza. Esto saco una pequeña sonrisa en el Señor frente a él. —Tranquilo, esta vez la casa invita. Siéntate ahí traeré un Ramen y verás lo que es—. Al decir eso él volteó y se puso a preparar el Ramen. Mientras Naruto se sentó en una de las sillas que había en el lugar. Nunca se había sentado en algo así y no sabía que era en lo que se estaba sentando.

Solo se alzó de hombros, el señor no parecía mala persona. Así que podría confiar en él, además es la única persona que le estaba dando un plato de comida solo para él. En todo el tiempo que lleva vivo nadie le había cocinado por gusto y solo había conseguido comida de los orfanatos, pero siempre se lo daban con mala cara. En cambio ahora se lo estaban dando con alegría y dedicación para que él pudiera probar algo que nunca comió.

Eso se quedó grabado en su corazón, es posible que haya encontrado a otra persona que no lo veía como un Demonio y simplemente lo veía como un niño que estaba en la calle tratando de sobrevivir.

—¡Bien! Ya terminé, vamos pruébalo. ¡Es posible que sea lo mejor que vayas a probar en toda tu vida!— Exclamó con una sonrisa en su cara.

Naruto asintió y procedió a comer, no tenía palabras para eso. Era lo mejor que había probado en su vida como dijo el señor, a Naruto casi se le caían las lágrimas. Pero de algún modo pudo aguantar, y decidió hablar. —¡Tiene razón este es el mejor plato del mundo!— Dijo con una sonrisa sincera y con unas gotas en las comisuras de sus ojos que amenazaban en convertirse en llanto.

—Ves, es como dije. Bueno, ahora que estás tranquilo. Supongo que puedo presentarme, mi nombre es Teuchi. Soy un cocinero de Ramen cómo podrías darte cuenta—. Dijo con gran orgullo al decir que era un cocinero de Ramen. —Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—

—¡Me llamo Naruto! ¡Uzumaki Naruto! Gracias por el plato de Ramen Teuchi-Jiji— le habló con una sonrisa sincera que salían pocas veces.

—¿Jiji? No estoy tan viejo ¿Sabes? Bueno no importa, es un placer conocerte Naruto. Y dime ¿Qué hacías en medio de la lluvia?—

—Uhh, bueno. Estaba… buscando… un poco de comida y el olor a Ramen me atrajo hasta aquí—. Dijo de forma sincera. En el poco tiempo que conoció a Teuchi, sentía que podía confiar en él.

—Oh, así que era eso… bien, supongo que no importa si hago esto… dime Naruto ¿No quisieras comer aquí?— esa pregunta no logró hacer entender a Naruto lo que estaba dando a entender Teuchi.

—¿Eh?— fue lo único que pudo pronunciar él rubio.

—Creo que no me entendiste ¿Verdad?— dijo con una sonrisa. El rubio en respuesta a eso negó. —Bueno es sencillo, te lo diré de otra forma. ¿No te gustaria comer gratis aquí?—

—¿Porque haría eso?—

—Pues, es simple. Solo estoy ayudando a un niño que parece que no tiene a nadie que lo ayude, ¿No es eso algo normal que cualquiera podría hacer?— Le contestó como si fuera lo más obvio para él.

Sí antes Naruto estaba aguantando sus lágrimas ahora mismo estaba apunto de llorar como nunca, nadie se había preocupado así por Naruto, ni siquiera el tercero. Así que no pudo evitarlo y le empezaron a salir unas cuantas lágrimas, cosa que Teuchi notó al instante. Acercó su mano a su cabeza y la revolvió un poco, volviendo a hablar.

—Está bien, tomaré eso como un si. No estás solo Naruto— Dijo con una sonrisa y voz cálida.

Naruto solo se limitó a asentir y soltar unas cuantas lágrimas. Este posiblemente sea el mejor día que pudo tener en toda su vida.

 **Fuera De Los Recuerdos**

Serafall estaba tranquila aunque eso no le quitaba el estar decepcionada consigo misma, después de todo le había fallado a su hermana. Le había prometido acompañarla hace un mes atrás, ya que aunque pareciera que estaba libre en un día típico estaba siempre haciendo algo como Maou. Por lo que había logrado hacer un día libre justo este dia para poder pasarlo junto a su hermana. Era algo que ambas habían estado esperando, pero ella estropeó todo. El lado positivo de todo esto era que su hermana no estaba molesta con ella, solo eso podía hacer que no se sienta mal del todo.

—Supongo que le debo las gracias a Naruto… si no fuera por él a lo mejor y Sona-Chan estaba muy molesta conmigo...— Dijo de forma reflexiva. —¿Dónde estará ahora mismo? Creo que miraré si está en su habitación—.

Con una ruta definida ella fue en busca del rubio, de algún modo. Sentía que podía confiar en él, y ya había hecho varias cosas para que pueda hacerlo. Pensaba que ellos podrían ser amigos o buenos amigos eso también le alegraba, tenía pocos amigos. Más que nada se limitaban a los cuatro Maou, ellos eran los únicos que no eran falsos al momento de hablar con ella. Todos los demás Demonios venían a hablar con ella con claras intenciones de buscar algo, ella siempre notaba eso. Pero, con Naruto era diferente. Ella se dio cuenta de eso desde la primera vez que lo vio, cuando se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Se estaba perdiendo en esos ojos que la logran hipnotizar, no sabía que tenía para que con una mirada pudiera hacer eso. Pero, simplemente podría mirarlo así y no podría cansarse.

Serafall reaccionó a sus pensamientos, estaba sonrojándose. Ni siquiera sabe cómo llegó a pensar en eso, estaba pensando sobre una cosa y de la nada ya estaba pensando otra cosa. —Basta, vamos Serafall tenemos que encontrar a Naruto—. Se dijo a sí misma.

Ella llegó a la habitación donde estaba quedándose Naruto y tocó. —Naruto ¿Podrías abrir?— Solo escuchó el sonido de algo moviéndose de forma acelerada junto a un sonido de algo caerse. —¿Estás bien? ¿Qué son esos sonidos?— no obtuvo respuesta en ese momento y volvió a escuchar más ruidos. —Voy a entrar, no sé qué pasa ahí dentro así que disculpa las molestias—. Dijo con voz decidida. Si alguien escuchaba sonidos cuando tocabas la puerta de una habitación en vez de la voz de la persona, deberías estar alerta a lo que sea que esté adentro.

—¡Espera!— gritó "Naruto" apareciendo frente a ella.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque estás un poco agitado?— preguntó al verlo de esa forma.

—Pues, verás… yo no soy el Jefe. Y estoy así porque estaba haciendo algo que requería concentración y al llamar a la puerta hiciste que me distrajera y terminé chocando con varios objetos—. Dijo el clon con sinceridad.

—Ohhh ya veo, entonces ¿Dónde está Naruto?—

—Creo que debería estar afuera… no lo sé con exactitud, solo dijo que mirara algunas cosas mientras él estaba haciendo otra… si, eso fue lo que dijo—. Habló el clon con un poco de nervios.

—Supongo que ¿Gracias? Iré a por Naruto, lamento haber hecho algo malo, así que me disculpo por eso—. Dio una pequeña reverencia en forma de disculpa y se fue en busca de Naruto dejando el clon atrás.

Ya que no sabía exactamente dónde podría estar el rubio, podría usar ese presentimiento que tuvo el clon y decidió ir al jardín.

Serafall llegó en unos minutos al jardín y pudo ver al rubio a la distancia, estaba cerca de los árboles que lo llevarían a él bosque. Solo que estaba sentado no sabía para qué era eso, pero el clon estaba haciendo algo importante cuando llegó. A lo mejor Naruto también lo estaba haciendo, así que decidió acercarse de forma lenta y sin hacer mucho ruido. No quería desconcentrar lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

Se paró frente a él y se quedó mirándolo, parecía que estaba muy tranquilo. Casi como si estuviera disfrutando de estar en tranquilidad. No sabía que estaba haciendo, así que decidió acompañar a Naruto en lo que hacía y se sentó igual que él mirándolo fijamente. —( _Creo que esto podría aplicar a ser una acosadora… jeje qué bueno que no hay nadie más viendo, si fuera así creo que se vería muy raro…)—_ pensó un poco nerviosa. Desde un punto de vista aparte se podría decir que Serafall estaba acosando a Naruto al verlo fijamente mientras está sentado, pero ella suponía que no sería así. Si fuera una acosadora lo miraría desde algún lugar donde no la pudiera ver, y ya que estaba frente a él el término de acosadora no servía en ese momento. Podría ser que la llamen observadora y poco más, ahora mismo estaba interesada en lo que estaba haciendo el rubio. Si bien estaba simplemente sentado, ella creía que era más que eso. Que había algo oculto en lo que hacía, quería descubrir que era.

Cuando estaba por dejar a Naruto en paz, pudo ver que una lágrima estaba cayendo. Eso alarmó un poco a la Maou hasta el momento no había visto llorar a Naruto, y tampoco sabía que estaba pasando. Así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue dar un abrazo al rubio, puso su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y lo abrazó con un poco de fuerza. No sabía qué más hacer no sabía el motivo de la lágrima y mucho menos lo que ocurría ahora mismo, lo más lógico que se le vino a la cabeza fue darle un abrazo. Las personas se pueden sentir mejor si les dabas algún abrazo, esperaba que este sea el caso.

— _Perdón… disculpen lo que hice, pero paren. Por… favor...—_ susurró el rubio.

Eso no pasó desapercibido por Serafall, podía entender un poco de lo que ocurría en ese momento. Naruto estaba teniendo malos recuerdos, recordó que él había vivido solo durante su vida. Pero, no había dicho más… a lo mejor el rubio les estaba ocultando un pasado que no quería recordar.

— _(Que idiota soy… yo queria saber su pasado, pero parece que le lastima el solo recordarlo…)—_ Pensó a sí misma Serafall.

—Naruto, no se lo que estés pasando o lo que estés viendo. No comprendo ni siquiera un poco de dónde vienes… y tampoco conozco cómo has vivido. Pero, ¡Puedes contar conmigo!— Dijo mientras abrazaba más fuerte al rubio.

No sabía si sus palabras le alcanzaron o no, ya que después de unos minutos las lágrimas dejaron de caer. Seguía sin comprender lo que pasaba por completo, se separó del abrazo y se quedó al lado de él. Esperando a que Naruto vuelva, sin pensar que alguien los había visto.

 **De vuelta con Naruto**

—Jiji, ¿Quienes son mis padres?— preguntó un pequeño Naruto a la persona que estaba frente a él. Era un anciano que tenía un tipo de sombrero con un Kanji escrito en el. Era de color rojo y una parte blanca, llevaba una túnica blanca y tenía algún tipo de Yukata de color rojo.

—Lamento decir que no puedo hablar sobre eso Naruto-Kun...— Dijo el anciano.

—¿Porqué? ¿Porque no puede decírmelo?— le preguntó con clara desesperación en su voz y ojos.

—Lo siento, pero no—. Pronunció de forma seria el anciano. —Pero, ¿Qué te parece ir a comer en ese puesto de Ramen? Dijiste que era el mejor Ramen del mundo ¿No?—

Al haber cambiado de tema Naruto lo siguió, aún seguía triste por no saber quiénes eran sus padres. Pero, ya que hablaron de Ramen. Eso desapareció y se centró en decirle al anciano todo sobre ese lugar.

—Ya veo, ya veo. Entonces ¿Nos vamos?— preguntó el anciano de forma alegre.

—¡Claro! ¡Vayamos ahora mismo!— exclamó con alegría.

 **Más tarde esa misma noche**

—¡Vete de aquí Demonio!— gritó una de las personas al azar que estaban por la calle. Tanto Naruto como el anciano habían tomado caminos diferentes, el anciano dijo que tenía que ocuparse de algunos asuntos y que no podía acompañar a Naruto hasta su casa. Naruto lo aceptó de buena manera y se despidió de Teuchi y el anciano. Y al parecer estaban esperando a que Naruto estuviera solo ya que varias personas salieron a perseguirlo.

De momento sólo era una sola persona, así que tendría oportunidad de poder escapar. Esas personas siempre quieren verlo sufrir de algún modo, parecía que se divertían al verlo llorar y sangrar cada vez que podían.

Naruto se fue corriendo a la dirección contraria del aldeano frente a él, sin esperar que había otro atrás.

—¿¡A dónde crees que vas!?— Gritó el segundo aldeano. Naruto estaba asustado, en este momento él no podía hacer nada contra dos adultos, sólo era un niño que ni siquiera estaba bien físicamente. No tenía la suficiente fuerza como para poder hacer muchas cosas, solo tenía resistencia y agilidad. Algo que siempre agradece, no sabía si esas características eran de los rasgos de sus padres. Pero, a él le gustaba pensar que sí. Y al tener eso de su lado, pensaba que ellos trataban de cuidarlo aún sin estar presentes.

Naruto con suerte pudo esquivar al aldeano frente suyo y logró correr lo más rápido que podía dar sus piernas, no era mucho pero era casi tan rápido como un chico de 12 años. Sin embargo, las personas eran adultas. Y le ganaban en velocidad, solo pudo durar unos minutos corriendo. Ya que uno de los aldeanos lo atrapó mientras estaba dando vuelta a una de las esquinas, le cubrió la boca y llevo a Naruto consigo.

—Al fin te atrapamos demonio… ahora, ¿Porqué no nos acompañas un momento?— Dijo con clara malicia.

Naruto estaba desesperado, quería escapar, pero no podía. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para poder escapar de alguien que de por sí ya era mucho más fuerte que él. Simplemente se resignó, no podía hacer nada y nadie vendría a ayudarlo. Esto ya le había pasado muchas veces, así que simplemente tendría que soportar las torturas que le hacían. Lo único bueno es que se regenera de las heridas que le infligieron, porque si no fuera así. Posiblemente su cuerpo estaría con cicatrices permanentes.

El aldeano había llegado al lugar de encuentro donde estaban esperando para poder hacer lo que quieran con Naruto, para ellos él era el demonio que les había destruido todo. Y ya que estaba manifestado en forma de un "niño" pensaban que era derecho suyo el poder manifestar todas sus frustraciones en él "niño" que tenían ahora al frente suyo.

—¿Oh? ¿Pero qué ocurre? Acaso… ¿Estás asustado?— Preguntó de forma irónica un aldeano al azar.

Naruto no respondió a nada solo se quedó quieto, sabía que si decía algo era muy probable que le sucediera algo mucho peor.

—Así que no vas a contestar ¿Eh? Bien, no importa de todos modos ahora podemos desquitarnos contigo por todo lo que has hecho. ¡Terminaremos lo que el cuarto empezó!— dijo otro aldeano al azar que estaba metida en toda esa turba.

Ningún aldeano se quedó quieto, todos iban a por Naruto algunos tenían un cuchillo otros un rastrillo también tenían algunos palos con unos cuantos clavos en la punta de estos, había un sin fin de armas caseras, todo con el fin de poder matar al demonio que estaba bajo sus pies. Naruto no pudo soportar el dolor y termino gritando, eso hacía que los aldeanos golpearan con más fuerza. Querían ver cómo sufría y eso les gustaba mucho no saldría nadie de ahí hasta que todos estuvieran satisfechos de haber golpeado a él "demonio".

—( _Perdón… disculpen lo que hice, pero paren. Por… favor…)—_ Ese era el único pensamiento que pasaba en su cabeza. Solo quería que pararan y lo dejarán en paz, no quería hacer daño a nadie, solo quería vivir tranquilo. Aún así nadie paraba y las pequeñas esperanzas de que alguien viniera a rescatarlo se desvaneció con cada segundo que pasaba en ese lugar, algo que él llamó "El Infierno".

—(Naruto)—. Fue lo que escuchó, esa voz se le hacía familiar. No recordaba quién era, pero sentía que era un amigo. Si tan solo recordará el nombre de esa persona.

—(No se lo que estés pasando o lo que estés viendo)—. La voz volvió a hablar. — _(¿Que estoy pasando? Estoy pasando el Infierno en vida…)—_ Contestó

—(No comprendo ni siquiera un poco de dónde vienes… y tampoco conozco cómo has vivido.)— La voz no paraba de hablar, eso le ayudaba a seguir cuerdo en ese momento. —( _No creo que tampoco logres comprender lo que me está pasando… ni siquiera yo lo sé…)— Volvió a contestar._

—(Pero ¡Puedes contar conmigo!)— Esas últimas palabras se quedaron en su cabeza. Esas palabras nunca las había escuchado en su corto periodo de vida, ni siquiera de Teuchi o su Jiji. Eran palabras que alguna vez espero escuchar, que alguien lo apoye sin importar que. Que confíen en él, y él les demostraría a todos que su confianza no sería desperdiciada. —( _Espero poder contar contigo…)—_ fue lo último que dijo antes de poder ver que estaba desapareciendo. Ahora no sabía dónde estaba yendo pero, no sentía que fuera algo malo.

— **Naruto…—** fue lo que escuchó al ver que estaba en algún tipo de bosque. Ese lugar se le hacía conocido, lo había visto en algún lado.

— **Naruto, ¡Reacciona de una vez!—**

Ese grito logró que Naruto recuperará la conciencia, estaba perdido hasta hace unos momentos. Pero, al escuchar esa voz no pudo hacer más que alegrarse.

—¡Kurama!— Fue lo primero que dijo. Al ver al Biju frente a él corrió con todas sus fuerzas, e hizo algo que un Biju nunca podría haber esperado. Darle un "abrazo" si es que se podía decir así ya que solo podía rodear su pata delantera, eso desconcertó a Kurama. Nunca espero eso, si bien era amigo de Naruto, el que alguien le diera un abrazo era algo que nunca espero y tampoco sintió hasta hace poco. Su padre nunca lo había hecho con él y ninguno de sus hermanos, sentir esa sensación era extraño para él.

— **Hey, ¡Suéltame!—** Exclamó Kurama.

—¡No! ¡Solo un momento más!— Dijo el rubio con una voz que amenazaba con romperse. Eso hizo que Kurama se quedará quieto, había visto muchas veces verlo llorar o cerca de ese estado. Pero, esta vez se sentía diferente. Cómo si quisiera apoyarlo en ese momento, como lo haría un hermano mayor a su hermano menor. El Biju sacudió un poco su cabeza, consideraba a Naruto como casi un hermano. Pero, tener esos pensamientos eran muy extraños para él. Así que preferiría que se aleje de él por un momento.

— **Gaki, no lo diré otra vez… ¡Deja de colgarte a mi brazo!—** Naruto esa vez hizo caso a Kurama y se alejó de él de forma lenta y con los ojos cerrados, tenía una pequeña sonrisa. El Biju se preguntaba el porqué de esa sonrisa así que le preguntó. — **¿Por Qué estás sonriente?—**

Naruto se aclaró la garganta y habló. —Eso es, porque creo que lo conseguí…— Kurama se quedó mirando a Naruto esperando a que le muestre si de verdad lo había conseguido o simplemente era una broma, el rubio podía ser un bromista cuando las situaciones necesitaban ser serias, ya había pasado así que se preparó para todo. — **¿Es enserio? Entonces no sería un problema el mostrarlo ¿Verdad?—**

—Tienes razón, solo quería darle más suspenso. Pero, ya que no puedo ver mis ojos ¿Me dirías en qué nivel está?—

— **Claro no hay problema con eso, simplemente abre los ojos y veamos en qué nivel está tu Sharingan—.**

Naruto asintió y abrió de forma lenta sus ojos, él sentía que lo podría haber conseguido ya que sus ojos le estaban ardiendo, si bien nunca había usado algún Doujutsu y tampoco sabía mucho de ellos, puede que así se sintiera el activar por primera vez el Sharingan. Como los estaba abriendo de forma lenta podía ver que de algún modo todo se veía en un tono diferente. —( _Creo que esto es el Sharingan... ahora ¿En qué nivel estará?)—_ Se preguntó a sí mismo. Abrió por completo los ojos y pudo ver a Kurama, solo estaba esperando a que le diga algo y no espero mucho ya que casi al instante habló.

— **Vaya, no está nada mal… supongo que tenerlos así es lo mejor que puedes tener en este momento, sabes si fueras todavía un niño y hubieras nacido en el clan Uchiha podrían llamarte un prodigio...—** Dijo con total sinceridad el Biju.

—¿Eh? ¿Porque dices eso Kurama?— preguntó curioso.

— **Bueno es sencillo, tienes un Sharingan con dos aspas en cada ojo. Si lo hubieras tenido cuando eras un niño todo el mundo te podría haber proclamado como un prodigio que nacía cada tanto tiempo, no sé qué fechas se supone que se dice, pero creo que logras entender. Ahora, tienes que desactivarlo. Todavía no puedes usarlo, estás en compañía de alguien así que lo mejor es ser prudente—.** Naruto asintió y trató de desactivar el Sharingan, el tema ahora era que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Así que le dio una fija mirada a Kurama y le habló.

—¿Sabes que no sé cómo hacer eso no? Nunca tuve experiencia en algún Doujutsu ¿Como esperas que logré hacer lo que me dijiste?—

— **Es cierto, lo había olvidado… si no mal recuerdo creo que todo lo que había que hacer es dejar de enviar Chakra a tus ojos ¿Sencillo verdad?—** Dijo Kurama con la mayor tranquilidad.

—*Suspiro* bueno si tú lo dices intentaré hacer eso...— Le tomó un momento pero, pudo hacerlo. Ahora toda su vista volvía a ser como antes. Se sentía extraño el usar el Sharingan, seguramente se acostumbrara con el tiempo. Y ya que lo tenía en estos momentos no tenía que meter prisa en usarlo siempre, tenía que aprender otras cosas antes de meterse por completo en conocer el Sharingan.

—Bien, creo que por hoy hice mucho… no me vendría mal descansar un poco. Nos vemos mañana Kurama—. El rubio no dejó hablar al Biju, pero no importaba. El también creía que merecía por lo menos un pequeño descanso, revivir esos recuerdos no era cosa sencilla. Seguramente estaba agotado mentalmente, y sería normal que se note cansado los próximos días. Pero, eso es el precio de tener poder. Ningún poder se conseguía de forma simple.

 **Fuera del Subconsciente de Naruto**

Naruto volvió al mundo real y pudo ver que estaba fuera de la posición en la que debería de estar, él estaba cerca de los árboles pero, con la posición que usaba para entrar en el Senjutsu. Sin embargo ahora se encontraba acostado en el tronco de un árbol y sentía un peso en su hombro, eso lo extraño así que volteó la mirada y pudo ver a Serafall. Parecía que estaba dormida no sabía porque tenía su cabeza recostada en su hombro, pero no le dio importancia. No es como si pasara otra cosa más que se haya quedado dormida junto a él, en ese momento le faltaba la fuerza de voluntad para poder levantarla. Se veía que estaba relajada en ese momento y antes la había visto nerviosa, pensó que no sería malo quedarse con ella así por un momento más de todos modos no es como si le incomode estar así con ella.

Así que se puso en una posición un poco más cómoda para él y estiró un poco sus piernas, se sentía un poco entumecido pero nada que no se solucione al moverse un poco. Para su mala suerte el hacer eso hizo que Serafall estuviera a punto de dejar caer su cabeza, al estar dormida no podría reaccionar a tiempo. Por lo que logró atraparla y dejó su cabeza sobre su muslo, esta vista que se podría apreciar mejor desde una mayor distancia se le hacía extraña. Normalmente los papeles deberían ser al revés, pero ahora mismo no le importaba.

Al verla así recordó las palabras que había escuchado en el momento que estaba reviviendo sus recuerdos, pudo hacer que todo concuerde. Ahora sabía quién era la persona que se le hacía familiar esa voz, simplemente estaba agradecido con ella. Pero, no podía escucharlo ahora por lo que se lo diría más tarde, aún así no quería desaprovechar el decirlo ahora. Y ya que estaban en esa posición decidió acariciar un poco su cabeza, nunca lo había hecho a alguna chicha. Si no recordaba mal, puede que lo haya hecho alguna vez y simplemente no lo recordaba. Lo descartó ya que no venía para nada algún recuerdo de haberlo hecho.

Dejando eso de lado prosiguió con lo que tenía en mente, y acarició la cabeza de la Maou. A primer tacto sentía que su cabello era suave, se sentía agradable. Así que siguió haciéndolo al mismo tiempo que decía. —Gracias— con un tono de voz que denotaba cariño y aprecio. Algo que nunca había hecho hasta el momento, se sentía extraño seguir descubriendo cosas que ni siquiera había conocido en su mundo.

El tiempo pasó y decidió que ya era momento de pararse, por más cómodo que se sintiera en ese momento. Quería estar solo lo que restaba del día, no se sentía bien para poder hablar con alguien más si seguía así por mucho más tiempo.

Dejó de acariciar la cabeza de Serafall y le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente con su dedo, tratando de que se levante, o eso esperaba no sabía si funcionaria el hacerlo. Espero un pequeño momento y la Maou parecía que se estaba levantando,

—*Bostezo* ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?— Dijo un poco adormilada.

—Bueno, eso es fácil de responder...— contestó Naruto.

—¿Oh? ¿Eres tú Naruto?— Preguntó sin dejar el síntoma anterior.

—Si, soy yo. Ahora, ya que estás levantada. Por favor ¿Podrías pararte? Estar así ya me está entumeciendo las piernas...—

—¿Cómo que estar así? Si yo estaba senta...— No pudo terminar ya que se dio cuenta a lo que se refería el rubio. Estaba recostada en las piernas de Naruto. — _(¿¡Que!? ¿¡Cuándo fue que termine aquí!?)—_ no sabía cómo terminó ahí ella recordaba haber puesto a Naruto junto a un árbol después de ver que estar sentada como estaba antes se hacía incómodo, si ella lo sentía así el rubio posiblemente también lo podría sentir. Así que lo colocó ahí y se sentó a su lado esperando a que él volviera en sí, no espero que terminaría dormida y aún algo que menos esperaba estar recostada en sus piernas.

—¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco pálida...— preguntó un preocupado Naruto.

—N-No es nada…— contestó mirando a otro lado. Volteando su cabeza por completo. —¿Podría saber cómo termine así?— preguntó mientras aún seguía recostada.

—Oh, eso… digamos que te atrape en el momento justo y terminaste así… si, eso es lo que sucedió—. Dijo un seguro Naruto.

—Así que esto es por tu culpa ¿Eh?— El rubio no dijo nada y la Maou lo tomó como un sí en toda regla. —Entonces como castigo me tendrás que dejar estar así por 15 minutos más— el rubio quería objetar, pero ella se adelantó en hablar. —Y no hay quejas sobre eso—. Dijo con voz mandona.

—De acuerdo lo que usted diga gran Maou, esta persona hará cargo con el castigo aplicado—. Dijo Naruto en forma de broma.

—Bien, es bueno escuchar eso… y ya que estamos… podrías... ¿Acariciar mi cabeza?— Dijo un poco nerviosa. —No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres...—

—Esta bien, no hay problema—. Naruto ya lo había hecho antes cuando ella estaba dormida así que no debería haber diferencia en que lo haga ahora.

Serafall tuvo un pequeño sonrojo, no espero que Naruto aceptará, pero parece que al final fue así. Ella recordaba cuando hacía esto con su padre, esos fueron muchos años atrás. Le agradaba cada vez que su padre hacía eso, se sentía relajada. Y eso es lo que le faltaba ahora mismo, y ya que Naruto estaba recreando el momento ¿Por Qué no aprovecharlo?

Cuando Naruto empezó se sintió tranquila, era justo como lo que pasaba con su padre. Solo que había una pequeña variación que no lograba explicar, ahora mismo no estaba para pensar en algo y decidió disfrutar del momento. Movió su cabeza tomando un poco desprevenido a Naruto, sin embargo el seguía acariciando su cabeza. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados cuando volteó y los abrió lentamente para encontrarse con los ojos del rubio que la miraba también a los ojos, no sabría explicar lo que sentía en ese momento con exactitud. Pero, lo que mejor podría expresar era comodidad.

Pasaron los 15 minutos y Naruto se detuvo, Serafall se había quedado con los ojos cerrados. Estaba cerca de dormir nuevamente, pero al sentir que Naruto se detuvo abrió los ojos y entendió que el tiempo se había acabado. Se sentía un poco decepcionada al saber que tenía que levantarse, ella no quería hacerlo. Prefería quedarse así por mucho más tiempo, pero Naruto parecía que no podía hacerlo. Así que suspiró para sus adentros y se separó quedando sentada, Naruto se paró primero que ella y le tendió la mano. Ella aceptó su ayuda y se paró.

—Bueno, fue agradable. Pero, tengo ganas de descansar. Nos vemos mañana Serafall—. Dijo Naruto. No quería sonar grosero ni nada, pero ahora no sentía que pudiera hablar con alguien si pudo hablar así debe de ser algo subconsciente que le decía que no debería de tratar mal a alguien que le ayudó.

—Esta bien, espero que descanses. Nos veremos mañana Naruto—. Finalizó con una Sonrisa. Ahora mismo se sentía increíblemente bien, si el rubio decía que quería descansar debería de respetar lo que él quería. No podía tener todo lo que quería siempre.

Naruto asintió y se fue del lugar a paso lento, no es que así lo quisiera. Simplemente se sentía sin mucha energía ahora mismo, se notaba mucho que Serafall le volvió a hablar.

—¿No quieres ayuda?—

—Creo que tomaré esa oferta… no creo poder moverme de forma normal ahora mismo...— por más agotado que se sintiera si estaba apunto de recibir ayuda había que ser amable con la persona que te lo ofrezca.

La Maou se acercó y sujeto un poco a Naruto poniendo un brazo suyo sobre su hombro, haciendo que el rubio se recueste un poco sobre ella. Y así se dirigieron a la habitación de Naruto, Serafall abrió la puerta y vio al clon de la otra vez. El clon al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose subió su mirada y pudo ver a su jefe cansado, no sabía qué le pasó así que le dio una mirada a Serafall que le indicó con la vista que la ayude. El asintió y se acercó a ellos, la Maou soltó al rubio al ver que él clon lo tenía.

—Ahora si, nos vemos mañana—. Finalizó con una sonrisa.

—Claro, claro—. Fue lo único que dijo el rubio que estaba tumbado en la cama y alzó la mano con el pulgar arriba.

La Maou cerró la puerta dejando descansar a Naruto, al momento de cerrar y alejarse un poco. Apareció un círculo mágico en su oreja, alguien estaba tratando de hablar con ella. Así que espero a que la voz de alguien se escuchara.

—Serafall—. Dijo la voz que fácilmente reconoció.

—Oh, ¡Eras tú Sirzechs-Chan! ¿Ocurre algo?—

—Si, necesito que vengas a mi despacho esto es urgente—. Dijo con seriedad.

—Claro, iré en un momento—. Contestó con voz seria.

 **Fin del Capítulo**

 **Hmmm… bien ¡El capítulo está terminado! ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó para nada? ¿Les agrado un poco? Espero que ocurra la primera y tercera pregunta… bueno dejando eso de lado. Creo que varios vieron que hice un nuevo Fic, no sé si lo habrán visto o no.. bueno, no es obligatorio leerlo. Así que si sólo vienen a leer esto ¡No hay problema! Estaba pensando en hacer un tercer Fic… pero, no sé si debería. Y ya que parece que por lo menos agrado un poco el otro que hice ¿qué opinan? ¿Debería hacer otro? Y si fuera así, ¿De cuál debería ser? Supongo que eso es todo ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**

 **¡Adiós!**


	12. Los Problemas Acechan

… **.Ahh, este es un inicio raro,pero qué más puedo hacer... Estoy cansado y quiero dormir, pero de algún modo tengo ganas de escribir…. Maldigo mi suerte… Ya que, da igual. Comencemos el capítulo de hoy. ¡Que la inspiración no se vaya mientras la tenga! *Tos* ahora sí Empecemos.**

 **Capítulo 11 - Los Problemas Acechan…**

—*Suspiro* Bien, ya que se lo dije ahora sólo queda esperar. Cómo habrán descubierto sobre Naruto… Si nadie más que Serafall y yo sabíamos de él—. Era lo que se preguntaba Sirzechs. De algún modo el consejo se había enterado del rubio, se suponía que nadie más que ellos sabían que él estaba en el Inframundo.

—( _Esto es extraño… No consigo saber el cómo podrían enterarse de él, se supone que no se movió de la casa de Serafall durante el tiempo que estuvo aquí)—._ Si bien el que descubran su existencia se podría solucionar de cierta forma. De todos modos querían ver a Naruto en persona, y eso era lo que más lo atormentaba. A simple vista podría pasar como un Demonio, pero si alguien decidía intentar sentir algo de él no se podría. Ni siquiera él puede hacerlo no del todo, solo logra sentir algo extremadamente ligero que podría pasar como si fuera cualquier cosa.

— _Los Demonios ancianos podrían tomarlo como un enemigo—. Susurró. —(A lo mejor pueden pensar que es algún infiltrado… ¡Ah! ¡Esto se podría salir de las manos si no hacemos algo pronto! ¡Y peor aún que de alguna manera también saben sobre el ángel caído! Pueden intentar conectar todo y Naruto terminaría muy mal, ¿¡Qué debería hacer!?)—_ El Lucifer no paraba de atormentarse. Si bien, apenas lo conocía no era mala persona y había rescatado a su hermanita. Eso era algo que posiblemente no podría pagar, así que haría lo posible para poder ayudarlo por lo menos hasta donde llegue los límites de sus capacidades.

Y si todo eso fallaba aún tenía un plan que era su última esperanza, solo esperaba no tener que hacer uso de esta. Si bien podría salvarlo de varias cosas, no creía que Naruto aceptará eso de ninguna manera.

— _Por favor Serafall… apúrate...—_ Dijo entre susurros de súplica.

—Sirzechs-Sama—. Dijo una voz de mujer.

—¿Oh? ¿Pasa algo Grayfia?—

—Sirzechs-Sama, Rias-Sama está buscándolo...—

—¡Oh! ¡Hazla pasar siempre tengo tiempo para Ria-Tan!—

Aunque Grayfia estaba en contra de que Sirzechs tuviera distracciones en su trabajo de Maou, al verlo tan estresado pensó que por esta vez debería dejar que se relaje por un momento. Prefería que lo haga en su oficina a que se escapara y desapareciera por todo el día, algo que pasaba varias veces y que ocurrió con frecuencia estos los últimos días. Grayfia fue hacia la puerta y la abrió, no pasó mucho tiempo en que ella vea un pequeño borrón rojo corriendo hacia él frente.

— _(Parece que Rias-Sama es más rápida de lo normal por alguna razón… no, creo que ya se como podría terminar esto)—._ pensó de forma perspicaz.

—¡Onii-Sama!—

—¿Ocurre algo Rias-Chan?— preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¿Cuando puedo ir a ver a Naruto-Kun? Le dije que volvería y todavía no he vuelto…— Dijo con ojos llorosos.

—(¡Ahg! ¡Esos ojos no Rias-Chan! Si sigue así… puede que no logré negar nada…)— Pensó el Maou de forma desesperada. —U-uh… ¿P-porque q-quieres volver tan pronto Rias-Chan?— Dijo intentando no mirarle de forma directa a los ojos. Si miraba por unos segundos más era posible que caiga.

—Onii-Sama, ¿No escuchaste la razón que dije?— Le preguntó con unas pequeñas gotas de lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de los borde de sus ojos.

—¡No! ¡Te escuché perfectamente! ¡Si! ¿Quieres que te lleve ahora?— Le contestó no pudiendo aguantar más. Al final de todo, era un Brocon del nivel más alto posible.

—¡Si! ¡Vayamos ahora Onii-Sama!—

Sirzechs solo asintió y estaba por preparar un círculo mágico, hasta que Grayfia habló.

—Espere un momento Sirzechs-Sama, he permitido que pueda salir en varias ocasiones de su oficina y dejar el trabajo para otros días… pero, esta vez temo que será imposible. **A no ser que quiera tener un castigo.** ¿Verdad que no quiero uno Sirzechs-Sama?— Le habló de forma atemorizante. Volviendo a hablar como siempre al final.

— _(¡Ah! ¡No quiero eso! ¡Definitivamente no quiero eso! Lo siento Rias-Chan estoy fallando ahora mismo como un hermano mayor…)—_ Se dijo a sí mismo mientras intentaba no temblar de forma visible.

—Pero, Onii-Sama… Dijo que si podía… ¿Verdad?— Le preguntó haciendo los mismos ojos.

—( _¡Porque ahora! ¡Por di- no espera, no puedo decir eso… ¡Por los Maou esto es una situación de muerte!)—_ Ahora mismo quería desaparecer. Si contestaba se pondría de acuerdo con cualquier lado y sufriría, ahora mismo no sabía que era más doloroso. El posible odio que le dé su hermanita o el castigo que le haría su reina, sin duda una elección que lo llevaría a la muerte sea cual sea su elección.

—Uhh, y-yo, y-yo c-cr-creo q-que...— Afortunadamente para el Maou pelirrojo. Apareció la persona a la cual estaba esperando, la Maou Leviathan. Si pudiera ahora mismo le daría un abrazo y se pondría a hacerle una estatua donde la venere el resto de su vida, pero ahora no era posible. Tenía que comportarse como un Maou.

—¡Hola!— Dijo Serafall.

—Oh, Leviathan-Sama. ¿A qué se debe esta visita?— Preguntó la reina.

—Pues, Sirzechs-Chan me llamó por algo urgente. ¡Así que vine lo más rápido posible!— Dijo de forma alegre. Si bien algo típico en ella, había algo que hacía notar que era un tipo de alegría diferente a la habitual. Algo extraño si le preguntabas a los adultos presentes en esa habitación, nunca pensaron que habría tipos de alegría diferentes. —Vaya, ¡Estabas aquí Rias-Chan! Perdón por no darme cuenta hasta ahora—. Le habló mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

—( _Bien, sin duda algo le ocurrió a Serafall. ¿Qué habrá ocurrido? No, ahora no es el momento para esas preguntas. Ahora que llegó tenemos que hablar para poder solucionar este problema ¡Como dos Maou calificados!)—_

—¿Sirzechs-Sama?—

—¿Si?—

—¿Me estaba escuchando?—

—Disculpa… ¿Puedes repetir lo que dijiste Grayfia?—

—Le estaba preguntando sobre porque llamo a Leviathan-Sama, no sabía nada sobre eso. ¿Podría explicarlo?—

—Oh, es verdad. Nunca te lo dije… bueno el tema del cual quería hablar era...— No pudo seguir hablando ya que recordó que Rias estaba en la habitación. —Disculpa, Rias-Chan ¿Podrías salir de la habitación? Este tema es un poco delicado…—

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? No me iré hasta que me lleves…— Dijo con un puchero.

—Perdone Rias-Sama, pero esto es algo que posiblemente no deba retrasarse si es necesario de otro Maou. Por favor, vaya afuera de la habitación y espere a que esto termine ¿Esta bien?—

Rias no quería escuchar nada de eso, simplemente quería visitar a Naruto. Pero, ahora mismo no querían que vaya. Ella había probado ir con su hermano para llevarla, pero parece que otra vez nadie la quería llevar. Así que simplemente se quedó sentada y no se movería del lugar hasta que no le prometan de que la iban a llevar.

—¿Porque no esperas conmigo afuera Rias-Sama? Así no tendrá que esperar sola y además Sirzechs-Sama me informará de lo sucedido **¿Verdad?** — El Maou asintió fervientemente.

— _Ese no es el tema...—_ susurró de forma en que no logren escucharla. —Supongo que haré eso… Pero, me tienen que llevar donde Naruto. Si no, ¡No saldré de esta habitación!—

—¡Claro sin problema Rias-Chan!— Dijo Sirzechs.

Grayfia solo miró por un segundo a él Maou, su mirada hizo que el se encogiera. La mirada que acaba de recibir no era nada bueno, así que ahora tendría que esperar las consecuencias de haber hablado.

—Bien, ¡Vamos!— Dijo de forma enérgica a Grayfia. Mientras intentaba arrastrarla con toda su fuerza fuera de la habitación, una situación algo cómica si no fuera porque la mirada que tenía su reina no había cambiado para nada o mejor dicho estaba peor. Sirzechs se resignó, sabía que esta vez podría sucederle algo que haría ver a la muerte como un regalo. Si pudiera rezar lo haría, lastima que era un Demonio.

Cuando se fueron Rías y Grayfia fue la Maou Leviathan en hablar. —Entonces… ¿Para qué me llamaste Sirzechs-Chan?—

—Bien, esto tomará un momento. Por favor toma asiento…—

 **30 minutos después**

—¿¡Que!? Es una broma ¿Verdad? ¡Dime qué es una broma!— Gritó de forma desesperada.

—Lamentablemente no es así, todo lo que te dije es cierto. Ya te lo afirme durante 15 minutos...—

—¡Aún así cómo es posible eso!—

—Serafall, yo tampoco lo sé. Estaba igual que tú cuando me enteré de esto, por eso mismo te llamé de forma rápida. No sé qué hacer para poder sacar a Naruto de esta sin que tenga que recurrir a algo un poco extremo…— Dijo de forma decaída.

—¡Ah! ¡Eso es peor aún! Ahora qué hago… qué le pasará a Naruto… Y si lo declaran como un enemigo… solo por los ángeles caídos, entonces podría ser un gran problema. Ugh, ¿Porque tenía que suceder esto ahora? Aunque… es posible que...—

—¿Tienes alguna idea? Vamos, dila no importa lo que sea. Eso podría servir—. Dijo esperanzado el Lucifer.

—¿Y si hago que Naruto sea una de mis piezas? Eso podría ayudar aunque sea un poco ¿No crees?—

—Eso es algo que podrías intentar… Y puede ser ahora, no hay mucho tiempo antes de que soliciten a Naruto. Si no se soluciona esto de forma rápida, me temo que no puedo calcular lo que podría pasar...—

—Bien, ¡Intentaré convencerlo!— Exclamó con seguridad. —Pero, ahora que recuerdo. Naruto debe estar descansando ahora mismo—.

—¿Ocurrió algo para que descanse tan temprano?— Preguntó. El día casi no llegaba a ser de tarde, así que era probable que hubiera pasado algo.

—Pues, ni yo misma lo sé… así que ¿Se lo puedo decir mañana?—

—Supongo que no habrá problema si le hablas mañana, pero que no pase mucho tiempo. Ahora mismo no sé cuándo podrían actuar, todo depende de tí ahora mismo—. Dijo Sirzechs con una mirada seria.

 **Al Día Siguiente**

 **Con Naruto**

—Ahhhhhh~ hace mucho tiempo que no había sentido relajado cuando me despierto… no, creo que esta es la primera vez en la que me pude relajar después de tantos años. Bueno… si me pongo a pensar con Ero-Senin también estaba relajado, pero esto es diferente siento que hay algo diferente esta vez...— Habló de forma reflexiva.

— **(** _ **Ya te levantaste, ahora tenemos que regresar a tu entrenamiento. Estaba siendo muy suave y eso es algo malo, ningún enemigo será suave contigo eso lo sabes. Así que apúrate y prepárate, este día va a ser muy largo para tí.)—**_ Le dijo Kurama que estaba de algún modo más serio que de costumbre.

—( _C-claro, es hora de volver…)—_ contestó con nerviosismo.

*Toc* *Toc* El sonido llamó la atención de Naruto y solo lo llevaba a un solo lugar la puerta. Se preguntaba quién sería el que le llame desde tan temprano. —¿Si?—

—¡Que bueno que ya despertaste Naruto!— Gritó una voz fácil de identificar para el rubio. —( _Espera, si está diciendo eso… ¿Quiere decir que es más tarde de lo que pensé? Uh, Kurama. ¿No sabrás qué hora es no?)—_

—( _ **¿Acaso crees que soy un reloj? Es obvio que no lo sé)—**_. Respondió enojado.

—Naruto hay algo que tengo que decirte y es importante ¿Puedo entrar?— Le dijo la Maou desde el otro lado.

—Claro, pasa. ¡No hay problema!— Contestó de forma casi inmediata.

Serafall abrió la puerta de forma rápida y la cerró también a la misma velocidad, tanto así que alarmó a Naruto quién se estaba levantando de su cama.

—¿Pasa algo? Estás muy apurada...— Preguntó Naruto. Sin embargo la Maou no dejo que hable más ya que se acercó a él extremadamente rápido, le agarró de los hombros y acercó su cara a él.

—Esta bien, que ocurre—. Dijo el rubio. Sentía que Serafall estaba actuando extraño y el hacer eso le subía unos puntos a lo que pensaba.

—Hay un problema grave… Bueno, no tan grave. Pero, aún así es malo…— Le contestó de forma inmediata.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?—

—Tu—.

—¿Yo?—

—Si, no de forma literal. Es más que nada la situación en la que te encuentras ahora mismo—. Dijo mientras soltaba su agarre y volvía a tener una posición normal.

—…Sabes, no puedo entender lo que quieres decir si no me dices lo que ocurre. Así que ¿Podrías explicar?—

—Bien, es algo fácil de comprender. Pero, antes. ¿No existía algún tipo de consejo en la aldea dónde vienes?—

—Si, ellos si existen. ( _Por desgracia…)_ ¿Porque la pregunta?—

—Esto se hace más fácil—. Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. —Eso quiere decir que sabes lo que significa que te llamen de un momento a otro ¿Verdad?—

—Ah, claro. Pero, eso no me dice mucho… ¿Puedes decirme que ocurre en vez de dar vueltas?—

—…..—

—¿Por qué el silencio?—

—Es que, verás, el consejo, se enteró de algún modo que estás en el Inframundo…— Dijo un poco nerviosa.

—¿Solo era eso?—

—¿Cómo que "Solo era eso"? ¿Sabes en el posible problema en el que podrías meterte sin haber hecho nada? Esos demonios son los más obstinados que podrás encontrar y seguramente te culparan de lo ocurrido con el Ángel Caído y…— Habló con desesperación mientras agitaba sus brazos y movía la cabeza mirando a todos lados.

Naruto le puso un dedo en la boca haciendo que pare de hablar, Serafall solo tuvo un pequeño puchero. Hacerle eso era grosero, desde su punto de vista ella estaba preocupada intentando ayudar de algún modo a Naruto y él la hacía callar.

Naruto quitó su dedo al ver que se calmó y habló. —Ahora, ya que estás tranquila después de hablar tan rápido. Déjame decirte que, no hay problema. Simplemente quieren verme, así que eso les daré. Y si algo sale mal entonces confiaré en que estés ahí para ayudarme ¿Si?—

—Uh, yo, eh, *Suspiro* Tienes razón. Pero…—

—Calma, calma. Esto saldrá bien no te preocupes—. Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

 **Al mismo tiempo con Sirzechs**

—Espero que la situación ya esté arreglada, le di el aviso desde ayer, pero no sé cuándo podrían querer ver a Naruto. Parecen creer que al estar en la casa de uno de los Maou, sería sencillo que él apareciera cuando lo llamen—. Dijo de forma pensativa.

—*Suspiro* Ahora, tengo que volver al papeleo…— Dijo con pesar al ver la torre que estaba junto a él. —A mal paso darle prisa… ( _¿Así era el dicho?)_ — Sin más solo alzó sus hombros y empezó con sus deberes.

—Sirzechs-Sama—.

—¿Paso algo Grayfia?— le preguntó a su reina que había llegado.

—Bueno, hasta ahora no me dijo nada sobre él problema que está sucediendo…—

—Perdón por eso, me había olvidado por completo…—

—Entonces, ¿Podría explicarme ahora?—

—Claro—.

 **10 minutos después**

—Ya veo… Pero, qué es lo que planea hacer Sirzechs-Sama. ¿No es esto una situación algo complicada?—

—Es como dices, sin embargo todavía se puede hacer algo sin que haya repercusiones. Solo queda esperar a que él acepte—.

—Pero, ¿Por qué está tan interesado en ayudar a Naruto?—

—Ni yo mismo puedo saber el porqué de eso, supongo que es gratitud…—

—( _Si Sirzechs-Sama piensa que no hay problema en ayudarle entonces no debo preocuparme.)—_ Pensó de forma tranquila.

—Bueno, es hora de seguir con esto. _No quiero que se haga más grande la fila que hay…—_ Susurró al final. — _(Tengo el presentimiento de que estoy olvidando algo ¿Que será?)—_ Pensó, mientras en otro lado una niña pelirroja estornudó.

 **De vuelta con Naruto**

El rubio estaba en el jardín de la mansión, estaba parado mirando el lugar. No había nada de especial en lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente paró por un momento. — _(¿Crees que debería de ir más profundo? Es posible que dañe a alguien si lo hago aquí por más tiempo.)—_ Le preguntó a su compañero.

— _ **(No parece mala idea, de todos modos podrías causar muchos daños alrededor. Además así podrías usar los árboles como un método de entrenamiento y también podrías aprovechar en pelear con las cosas que estén dentro de esos bosques, si esto es el Inframundo debería de haber algo peligroso ¿No crees?)**_ —

— _(Tiene sentido… de acuerdo, ¡Vamos!)—_

Sin más que hablar el rubio se fue a lo más profundo posible sin perder el camino de regreso, casi se daba un golpe en la cabeza al recordar que podría usar su Senjutsu para volver. Así que decidió alejarse más, no tanto ya que aún si pudiera sentir a los demás esta habilidad de sensor no tenía un rango ilimitado. Aunque también pasó por su cabeza que tanto había mejorado el rango de este, el Senjutsu había mejorado cuando llegó y todavía no descubre sus nuevos límites con él.

—Creo que aquí está bien… Pero, esto está muy vacío… ¿Porque estará así?— Se preguntaba a sí mismo. —No importa, así no habrá nada que me interrumpa al entrenar—.

—Que bueno que traje los libros que estaban leyendo los clones, así podré hacer esto de forma más rápida. Y pensar que estas cosas podrían tener información importante… No debí de desprestigiarlos—. Para Naruto leer era casi una tortura, pero al ver de forma casi forzada que era importante tener algo de conocimiento básico en donde se encontraba. Leer ya no se le hacía pesado, al menos si lo hacía un clon mientras el entrena.

Ya no tenía nada en contra de ellos, ahora simplemente era desánimo en querer hacerlo. Por algo se empieza y Naruto estaba empezando a un paso lento pero seguro.

— **¡Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!—** Exclamó.

Aparecieron unas 15 nubes de humo. Mientras Naruto volvía a tener una mirada seria. —Bien, supongo que podrán hacer una idea del porqué están aquí ¿Cierto?— le preguntó a los clones que estaban frente a él.

—¡Si!— Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Entonces no hay nada de qué hablar, van a hacer unos grupos para poder leer esto. Mientras estoy entrenando, pueden ir a algún lado donde crean que sea tranquilo hacer la actividad dicha. Ahora, ¡Dispersión!— Dijo con voz seria. —( _¡Siempre quise hacer eso! Se sintió genial… ¿Así se habría sentido el ser un anbu? Nunca lo sabré, pero ya que tengo ese libro de ninjas podría hacer una idea de lo que hacían… supongo.)—_ Dejó sus pensamientos para volver a lo principal.

—¡Haré mi máximo esfuerzo!—

 **Con Rias**

La pequeña pelirroja estaba molesta, no eso se quedaba corto. Pero, ella no sabía cómo se llamaba el sentimiento que quería expresar. Así que simplemente lo dejo en que estaba molesta, el motivo de todo era que su hermano no la había llevado a ver a Naruto. Pensó que lo haría mañana ya que ayer terminó por olvidar lo que estaba pidiendo, pero pudo recordarlo hace unas horas atrás. Decidió buscar a su hermano para que la lleve, lamentablemente ya era casi mediodía y no lo encontró no sabía dónde estaba ahora mismo.

Se quedó un poco resentida con su hermano el se lo había prometido y no cumplió con su palabra, ahora no sabía si su hermano podía ser de confianza. Aunque era la primera vez que le fallaba, pensó que posiblemente estaba haciendo algo que no podía hacerlo mover de dónde estaba para nada. Solo le quedó resignarse, no podía hacer nada. O tal vez si podía, si ya escapó varias veces antes ahora no era una excepción.

—Solo espera Naruto, verás que yo si cumplo mi palabra ¡Y podremos jugar junto a Sona!— Esa era la meta que tenía. Al tener a alguien nuevo como amigo podría hacer más cosas y aún más siendo que él era mayor que las dos. Así que podría cuidar de ambas y nadie podría negar el hacer algo mientras él estuviera con ellas.

 **Con Kuroka**

Estaba limpiando su hogar, si es que podía limpiar de buena manera. Lamentablemente no se podía hacer de forma adecuada por lo viejo que estaba y lo fácil que era destruir la casa en sí, por lo que sólo podía hacer algo simple y superficial. Después de todo le era complicado el cuidar de una hermana y ser una ama de casa a tan corta edad, aún así no se rendiría fácilmente su hermana era todo lo que le quedaba no la dejaría por nada del mundo.

Ahora mismo disfrutaba estar con su hermana en un ambiente tranquilo y sin tomar muchas preocupaciones, no tenían todo lo que querían, pero era lo suficiente para poder vivir. Además, eran solo ellas y no había necesidad de tener cosas más lujosas si no era prioridad. Lo principal era que ellas estuvieran bien y todo lo demás podría venir con el tiempo.

Termino de hacer sus cosas y se sentó en un cojín que tenía al frente de una pequeña mesa de estar, fue algo que pudo encontrar mientras estaba de regreso a casa y también pensó que vendría bien tener una. Así podrían sentarse y poder pasar el tiempo con su hermana sin necesidad de estar parados, al estar en sus pensamientos Shirone se acercó a su hermana y se sentó sobre sus piernas.

Kuroka tuvo una pequeña sonrisa, ella sabía lo que buscaba. De todos modos no lo negaría, ella no lo hacía desde un tiempo y a Shirone le agradaba que lo haga. Empezó a acariciar su cabeza y su pequeña hermana empezó a acurrucarse en ella, en ese momento pudo sentir la tranquilidad que siempre le agradaba al estar junto a su hermana. No se podía describir lo que pasaba, por lo que solo era cosa de dejarse llevar y tranquilizarse.

Sin embargo recordó que pronto tendrían un invitado. —Ya pasó el tiempo que Naruto dijo, puede que venga más tarde~Nya—. Dijo de forma pensativa. Mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de Shirone.

—Nee-Sama~—. Dijo un poco adormilada.

—¿Ocurre algo Shirone-Chan?—

—¿Que vamos a comer hoy~?— Preguntó con el mismo tono y subió un poco la cabeza dejando ver sus ojos con unas pequeñas estrellitas en sus ojos.

—A-ah, cr-creo, que… no lo sé…— Dijo bajando su cabeza. Un poco decepcionada ya que no sabía que debería de hacer, sin duda podían comer ese día. Había trabajado en un pequeño restaurante como limpieza, no era una gran paga. Pero, servía para poder estar tranquilas.

—Pero, tengo hambre~— Dijo mientras agarraba su estómago.

— _(*Suspiro* Ahora qué hago… oh, ¡Tengo una idea!)—_ Pensó.

—Creo que tengo la solución para esto. Espera un momento Shirone-Chan, arreglaré esto pronto~Nya—. Respondió una sonrisa.

 **Con Naruto**

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas en su entrenamiento, ahora mismo estaba intentando mejorar el control de chakra que usaba. Al descubrir que con solo una "pequeña" porción pudo hacer que unos Jutsus simples sean fuertes, no quería saber lo que pasaría si hacía algún Jutsu de mayor rango. Podría ser algo que no podría controlar por el momento.

—¡Maldición! Esto es complicado… ¿No se supone que ya podía hacer todas estas cosas?—

— _ **(Si buscas una respuesta en mí, lamento decir que yo tengo lo que buscas. De todos modos, mira el lado bueno de esto.)—**_

— _(¿Y qué sería eso?)—_

— _ **(Volver a aprender las bases, ya que no tuviste una enseñanza decente al inicio. Ahora yo puedo hacer que hagas eso, aunque lo único malo de todo esto es que no lograré saber cuál podría ser tu límite. Y aún menos en qué escala de poder estás ahora mismo, de algún modo es complicado poner algún rango ahora.)**_ —

—( _Da igual, los rangos ahora mismo no me importan. Así que no te compliques, si al final tampoco logras saber hasta qué punto logre ser más fuerte. No creo que sea algo muy grave, hay cosas poderosas aquí como ese dragón… si puedo mantener una pelea con él puede que tenga un nivel muy alto. Pero, para eso creo que falta muchas cosas por hacer.)—_

— _ **(Tienes razón, no hay que apresurar los hechos. Ahora sólo hay que centrarse en una cosa. Así que vamos, ¡Ponle mas empeño a esto!)—**_

—( _¡Qué crees que estaba haciendo si no es eso! Cuando pueda hacer esto bien, no habrá problemas en hacer lo que me queda con el tema del Ninjutsu.)—_ Sin dudas el poder controlar su Chakra era complicado, si bien nunca tuvo un control bueno tampoco era desastroso como el que parecía tener ahora mismo. Aún así, nunca hizo más que Jutsus simples que no requerían hacer algún tipo de manipulación elemental a excepción de algunos Jutsus, pero eso era otra cosa. Había logrado usar el viento, pero le llevo un tiempo el hacerlo. Y en ese momento tenía un control aceptable, bueno no tanto, pero era algo. Lo suficiente como para poder hacer otro tipo de Rasengan.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas más y Naruto ya había dejado de momento el control de chakra, sentía que había mejorado un poco. Aún así no era suficiente, era muy posible que si hiciera algún Jutsu fuerte su poder se triplique o más. Por lo que se restringió de usar Jutsus hasta que solucione su problema, de todos modos no tenía necesidad de usarlos.

—Ahora que lo pienso… si no puedo tener un control de mi Chakra, ¿Cómo pude usar Senjutsu?—

— **(** _ **Excelente pregunta, sin embargo creo que ya sabes mi respuesta.)—**_

—( _Sí, "No sé la respuesta a eso" es complicado descubrir cosas nuevas que no logren hacer mucho sentido entre sí ¿Verdad?)—_

— _ **(No, ahí es donde te equivocas. Si puede que tenga una idea del cómo puedes usarlo sin tener un equilibrio del Chakra. Si bien necesitabas tener un equilibrio con la energía física y espiritual, ahora que literalmente te han reconstruido con el Jutsu del viejo eso podría haber alterado alguna cosa. O simplemente hay algunos aspectos que decidió cambiar para poder ayudarte, no es como si fuera muy complicado para él hacer eso. Además, yo sería no, mejor dicho soy el nuevo Jūbi aquí hay ciertas cosas que logran hacer posible las cosas. Sin embargo no eres algún tipo de ser omnipotente que logras hacer todo lo que quieras, y parece que eso lo sabes muy en claro. A no ser que volvamos a sincronizar tu chakra con el mío, pero no sé qué podría pasar si hacemos eso.)—**_

— _(¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Hay algún tipo de problemas en hacerlo?)—_

— _ **(Sí, de momento es algo imposible que logres hacerlo ¿Recuerdas? Además, si pudieras hacerlo no creo que puedas soportar tanto poder. ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió con Madara al momento que traían a Kaguya?)—**_ Preguntó el Bijū.

Naruto asintió, por desgracia no podía compaginar lo que estaba diciendo su compañero. —( _Recuerdo eso, pero ¿Que tiene que ver eso?)—_

— _ **(Cuando Zetsu negro atacó a Madara pudo formar a Kaguya al usar todo ese Chakra a la vez literalmente se empezó a expandir y formó a Kaguya, solo que eso no pasaría aquí. En vez de eso…)**_ —

—( _¿Que ocurre porque no hablas más? ¿Puede ocurrir algo muy malo con eso?)—_

— _ **(Literalmente explotaras…)—**_ Dijo de forma seria.

Naruto no dijo nada más decidió dejar esa conversación para otro momento y se centró en lo que ocurría ahora mismo. Descubrió que su Senjutsu era más fuerte que antes, pero su Chakra estaba mal. Aún así ya que Kurama había dado un posible razón del porque podía usarlo sin necesidad de tener un equilibrio, algo que nunca podría haber sucedido si estaba en las naciones elementales. Sin duda su fuerza ahora mismo era muy alta, solo que no podía aplicar toda. Es ahora mismo un recipiente frágil que contiene una gran cantidad de Ramen, pero si lo movía un poco más de lo permitido se rompería sin tener en mente ese tipo de acción. Era algo complicado, pero así era como podía entender las cosas. Decidió usar el Senjutsu, si ahora podía usarlo como si no fuera nada entonces podría aprovechar y aprender nuevas cosas con éste.

Se puso en posición y como paso la otra vez, el odio y la maldad que habían en el lugar no paraba, si él no hubiera dominado esto antes, era posible que se vuelva loco. Aún así una duda no salía de su cabeza. —( _¿Acaso tengo que hacer esto cada vez que quiero usarlo?)—_ Para Naruto esa podría ser alguna contra que podría tener al usar el Senjutsu, no todo podría ser perfecto ¿Verdad?

Parecía que esa respuesta se respondería sola, pero intento hacer un pequeño experimento. Al estar en la zona donde activo el Senjutsu se sentía libre de todo ese odio, así que se fue del lugar hasta llegar a una zona próxima sin salir del rango donde había "purificado" los alrededores. Desactivó el Senjutsu y volvió a intentar usarlo, y parece que acertó una parte de lo que tenía en mente. Ahora sólo quedaba hacer la última parte de su plan. Volvió a desactivar el Senjutsu e intentó activarlo otra vez en el mismo lugar donde todo estaba "Purificado", y en ese momento en vez de sentir todo ese odio como había pasado antes. Se sentía el ambiente puro y sin nada de maldad, lo que estaba pensando había acertado por completo.

Sin embargo, la energía era mucho más potente. Tanto así que si no paraba podría llegar a una deformación y no quería que eso pase, no tenía el bastón que tenía Pa al ver su cambio. Paró unos segundos después y se tocó el cuerpo intentando ver si no había pasado algo, no quería tener alguna deformidad de sapo. —Uf… no hay nada, eso es un alivio. Aunque ahora me siento muy fuerte, esta energía que reuní aquí… es de algún modo mucho más fuerte. ¿Qué pasaría si golpeó algo?— Al terminar de hablar vio el árbol más cercano el cual estaba creciendo unas cuantas hojas y parecía que volvía a tener vida. Decidió no golpear ese árbol, busco otra vez y vio los árboles comunes que estaban muertos. Asintió y alzó el puño. Puso un pie hacia atrás y empujó el puño con toda su fuerza, el árbol salió desprendido con furia llevándose todos los árboles que estaban en su vista podía calcular unos 2 kilómetros. mientras había una pequeña onda que había dañado a los árboles cercanos.

—Parece que mi fuerza es extremadamente alta ahora mismo… Y solo era un simple golpe no estaba usando el **Kawazu Kumite** , si lo usara en contra de alguien… ¿Que tan grave podría resultar por el golpe?—

— _ **(Puedo hacer un aproximado de eso, cuando le diste un golpe a uno de los Pain literalmente lo dejaste en el piso, así que ahora mismo puede que destruyas todos los huesos de una persona. Y eso sí es que no explota al momento del impacto, ese golpe con toda tu fuerza es demasiado. Así que tus golpes normales deben de estar en el nivel de tu máxima fuerza cuando estabas en la guerra. Literalmente podrías matar a mucha gente de un solo golpe…)**_ — Dijo Kurama de forma pensativa.

— _(Entonces, contra quién podría pelear. Si lo mataría de un golpe, No creo que haya alguien que pueda aguantar el golpe que acabo de hacer de forma sencilla.)—_

— _ **(Quién sabe, puede que haya alguien que tome ese golpe como si no fuera nada. Sabemos muy poco así que no me sorprendería que alguien piense que seas muy débil para enfrentarse a tí)—**_ Dijo de forma seria.

Naruto se quedó pensativo, sabía que ahora mismo tenía el suficiente poder para enfrentar a todos los enemigos de su mundo de manera sencilla hasta cierto punto. Si empezaba a pelear contra Kaguya, no se veía capaz de derrotarla. Era muy fuerte después de todo, podría encerrarlo en alguna dimensión que ella podía abrir y pelear en algún ambiente donde el este desfavorecido. Sería muy fácil para ella ganarle y aún más si no tenía las marcas que le habían dado tanto a él como a Sasuke, si no hubieran poseído eso, sería muy posible que perdieran. Se habrían quedado sin chakra en algún momento y habrían muerto si poder haber hecho algo.

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado no tenía razones para volver a pensar en eso, llegaría el momento en que realmente logre despegarse de su hogar. Pero, aún no era el momento solo quedaba esperar para saber cuándo podría hacerlo de manera definitiva.

Ahora con todo eso sin estar rondando por su cabeza, tenía una pequeña sensación. —¿Por qué siento que se me olvida algo? … ¡Ya recordé! ¡Maldición! ¡Lo había olvidado! Espero que no sea muy tarde para llegar—. Sin más Naruto regresó a la mansión. Dejando a sus clones atrás ya que al ir de prisa olvidó por completo el deshacerlos.

 **Con Serafall**

—Al final no pude decirle… *Suspiro* cómo es que pude aceptar de una forma tan fácil, es injusto y yo que me había preocupado por lo que estaba por suceder y el habla solo un poco y me convenció de la nada… Si no mal recuerdo los humanos dicen que los demonios podían hacer algo parecido, Pero Naruto no es un Demonio, bueno no importa ¡Iré a ver a So-Tan!—

La Maou se fue en busca de su hermana, poniendo una sonrisa mientras lo hacía. Era de los momentos en las que quería pasar un momento con su hermana así que la buscaba con todo de sí para no desperdiciar los segundos.

Mientras estaba buscando a Sona, pudo ver a Naruto corriendo con una cara un poco desesperada. Se preguntaba porque estaba así, no hace mucho estaba relajado, pero ahora hubo un cambio. — _(¿Qué estará haciendo?)_ — Se preguntaba la Maou. —( _Debería seguirlo y saber lo que hará o ir con So-Tan y después decirle que me siga… es una difícil decisión, si tan solo So-Tan estuviera aquí…)—_ Sus plegarias parecían escuchadas ya que mientras ella estaba pensando en tomar una decisión, su hermana apareció y le tocó la mano para llamar su atención.

—Onee-Sama, ¿Por qué estás parada en medio de todo el pasillo?— Preguntó con curiosidad.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué bien que te encontré! Ahora sólo queda hacer una cosa, ¡Vamos So-Tan sígueme!— Sin esperar respuesta alguna Serafall tomó de la mano a su hermana y la llevó consigo.

— _(¿A dónde me está llevando Onee-Sama?)—_ Era lo que se preguntaba la pequeña.

 **Con Naruto**

El rubio ya había terminado de ducharse y estaba cambiándose, lo hacía a una velocidad considerable. Había recordado a último minuto que tenía que hablar con Kuroka todo por decir que era un Yokai, quería lamentarse por haber dicho eso, pero tampoco quería decir a cualquier persona así por qué sí que era un humano. Y encima de todo podía usar Chakra, eso sería malo ahora mismo y llamaría la atención. De lo que recuerda haber leído del libro sobre esos Yokai solo ellos podían usar Chakra, no decía mucho sobre cómo lo podían usar, pero decía unas cuantas hipótesis sobre cómo funcionaba. Ciertamente no podría confirmar si se aproxima o no ya que el como funciona el Chakra con ellos puede variar con respecto a él.

— _ **(Claro, no decir a nadie que podías usar Chakra… ¿Eso sí que lo hiciste bien eh?)—**_ Le Habló de forma burlona.

— _(Oye, ellos no eran cualquier persona. Son en las que más puedo confiar ahora mismo, si no fuera por eso… simplemente no les diría nada.)—_ Contestó un poco molesto. Naruto sabía que no puede andar contando todo referente a él y aún menos sobre qué era capaz de hacer como si no fuera nada, si alguna vez descubren algo simplemente diría algunas cosas pequeñas sobre el tema. Los ninjas deben de usar bien el secretismo y el sigilo después de todo, no pueden decir nada que no sea necesario. Al menos eso decía el libro que leyeron los clones. Si se acercaba a cómo debería de ser un ninja, eso solo lo podrían saber los sensei que tuvo y casi toda persona en su mundo. Ya que, nunca prestó atención a las clases que tenía en la academia.

— _ **(Bueno tienes un punto ahí, supongo que ellos podrían no aplicar a esto. Aún así ¿De que vas a hablar con esa gata?)—**_

— _(¿Gata? ¿Cuál gata?)—_

— _ **(A la persona que vas a ver ahora, a ella me refiero Gaki.)—**_

— _(Ya, pero ¿Porque le dices gata?)—_

— _ **(¿No lo notas? Se siente la presencia de un gato en ella, vamos es imposible que no lo notes. Aunque conociéndote es seguro que nunca te hubieras dado cuenta de ello. Eso es lo más seguro.)—**_ Dijo burlándose un poco al final.

— _(¡Oye! Hmp, no importa. No es como si fuera un paranoico y empezará a sentir a todas las personas que vi en mi vida… oh, ya veo lo que ocurre… fufufu~ Ah, Kurama nunca espere eso de tí~)—_ Finalizó con una burla.

— _ **(¿De qué hablas Gaki?)—**_

—( _Nada, nada. Solo una cosa que mantendré en mi cabeza por un tiempo… nada de qué preocuparse~)—_ Dijo mientras intentaba no reír.

—De todos modos, estoy llegando tarde. Creo, no importa, no me tomara mucho llegar hasta ahí. _Espero que no se enoje por llegar un poco tarde como lo hacía Sakura…—_ Susurró con cierto miedo. No tenía recuerdos nada buenos cuando su compañera de pelo rosa se molestaba con él y empezaba a golpearlo. Si hubiera contado todas las cosas que le había hecho atravesar con sus golpes, definitivamente le llevaría un buen tiempo en hacerlo.

 **Con Sirzechs**

—¡Termine Al fin!— Celebró con mucha fuerza. El Maou que había estado atado a él escrito para revisar esos papeles que parecían infinitos había acabado, ahora era libre, libre de todo tipo de responsabilidad. Al menos hasta que sea el día siguiente, el papeleo era algo que fácilmente destruiría a un líder y él lo sabía. —( _Si tan solo pudiera hacer clones…)_ — Fue en ese momento donde estaba celoso de la habilidad del rubio. Si pudiera hacer esos clones, las cosas que haría con ellos podrían llegar a ser infinitas.

—Bien hecho Sirzechs-Sama, ya que pudo terminar y no hay nada más que revisar puede tener tiempo libre—. El Maou estaba por saltar al escuchar eso, su prisión estaba por acabar. —sin embargo—. Y tan pronto como esa alegría llegó se fue extremadamente rápida.

—¿Sin embargo?— Preguntó dudoso.

—Hay alguien que había avisado en verlo—. Contestó Grayfia mientras tenía una mirada seria.

—Y ¿De quién se trata Grayfia?—

—Es Beelzebub-Sama, había notificado que tenía algo que hablar con usted Sirzechs-Sama. Supongo que no ha de tardar—.

—( _¿Ajuka? Pero, no recuerdo que necesite algo de mí como para venir. ¿Que está planeando?)—_ Fue lo que pasó por su cabeza. No se llevaba mal con su compañero de cargo, sin embargo que él, Ajuka Beelzebub aparezca para hablar algo con alguien era en extremo raro. Casi nunca salía de su laboratorio a no ser que sean temas importantes o hayan solicitado su presencia para algún evento.

—*Suspiro* Entonces no se puede hacer nada… ¿Puedes hacer un poco de té mientras esperamos a que Ajuka aparezca?—

Su reina asintió mientras se retiraba por un momento, mientras Sirzechs estaba sentándose otra vez en su silla. Se sentía extraño, una parte era alegría por ver a su amigo otra vez, pero sentía que algo no cuadraba en todo esto. Cómo si hubiera algo detrás de todo, era exasperante, tomó un pequeño respiro y simplemente se quedó esperando. Deseaba que su llegada no quiera decir algo malo.

 **Con Kuroka**

La Nekoshō estaba un poco nerviosa, no, posiblemente era otra palabra, pero no sabía cuál sería. Así que simplemente lo dejo como nerviosismo. No había necesidad de hacer que las cosas se hagan más complicadas para ella, no era el momento de hacer eso. Si bien hace unas horas atrás sabía lo que estaba haciendo, cuando se puso a ver lo que se suponía que hacía, pues se podría decir que no tenía sentido alguno. Cuando Shirone le había dicho que tenía hambre, intentó de todo para hacer algo nuevo que no haya comido y a la vez bueno se le vino en la cabeza un plato que probó una vez, no recordaba del todo como se veía y mucho menos el cómo se hacía y se había guiado de lo que su cabeza recordaba. Ahora ya no tenía mucho tiempo, ya que después de todo el rubio también venía a visitar. Estaba agradecida de que todavía no llegué, ahora mismo estaba corriendo de un lado a otro, sin saber qué hacer mientras su hermana.

Pues ella simplemente estaba echada en el cojín. Era algo grande y ella no era lo suficientemente alta como para poder sobresalir de este al menos no si se acurrucaba en el lugar, si la ternura era un crimen ahora mismo Kuroka podría ir a la cárcel al ver tanto de eso mismo.

—*Suspiro* no pensé que intentar hacer esto me llevaría a un resultado extraño…. Pero que se le puede hacer, solo hay que probar lo que hay aquí…— Dijo mientras se daba a sí misma apoyo moral desde sus pensamientos.

Si la Nekoshō tuviera alguna plegaria para no probar lo que había hecho, entonces es seguro que habría sido escuchada. Ya que alguien estaba llamando a su puerta. —¿Supongo que es Naruto~Nya?— No le venía más personas en la cabeza, además no es como si alguien más que él supiera dónde vive.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió de forma lenta hasta que solo sea posible que vean sus ojos. Para su alegría se trataba del rubio que tenía una sonrisa sincera, parecía que iba a hablar y entonces cerró la puerta.

Se estaba acomodando la ropa desarreglada que tenía, después de todo estaba un poco sucia y fuera de lugar después de hacer uso de la cocina.

 **Punto de vista de Naruto**

 **Momentos antes**

—Bien, me tomó menos de lo que esperé, el entrenamiento hace ver sus frutos. Ahora, espero que no esté molesta conmigo por llegar tarde…— El rubio estaba cerca su casa solo era cuestión de caminar a lo sumo unos 5 minutos a paso lento. Y decidió ir a ese paso, ya que sería posible verla un poco molesta así que, empezó a intentar tener alguna excusa para librarse un poco de su enojo. Nunca la vio molesta, tampoco es como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo con ella de todos modos.

Al llegar frente a la puerta, la tocó unas 3 veces pensó que sería suficiente. Y así fue se podían sentir unas pisadas que habían parado justo frente a él, así que solo falta a esperar a que le habran. No pasó mucho hasta que ocurrió eso, pudo ver los ojos de Kuroka, se veían normales sin molestia ni nada. O era posible que ocultara su molestia, las mujeres eran un misterio muchas veces.

Estaba por empezar a hablar y le cerraron la puerta. — _(Creo que sí está molesta… al menos no salí volando por un golpe…)—_

—Hey, Kuroka… ¿Podrías abrir?—

Sin respuesta.

—¡Por favor!— Dijo juntando sus manos.

Y aún así seguía sin tener respuesta alguna, parecía que si estaba molesta con Naruto. —Bien, de acuerdo. Lo siento, llegué un poco tarde, había dicho que vendría, pero para no me había dado cuenta de que estaba haciendo muy tarde para venir—.

—Está bien, puedes pasar—.

— _(Vaya, no pensé que sería sencillo…)_ —

—¡Sí!—

Kuroka abrió por completo la puerta y Naruto entro ni bien ella se apartó un poco dando espacio, lo primero que hizo fue quedarse en la pequeña sala de estar. Y pudo ver a la hermana de Kuroka. —( _Si no mal recuerdo creo que se llamaba Shirone…)—_

—Hola, Shirone-Chan—. Dijo con una sonrisa.

La pequeña de cabello plateado simplemente se quedó mirándolo, parecía que estaba descifrando quién era él. Hasta que abrió un poco los ojos y parecía que todo estaba normal.

—Hola—. Dijo sin mucha emoción, no sabía cómo debería de actuar con el amigo de su hermana. No tenía mucha interacción con el después de todo.

—Oh, que bien que estás levantada Shirone-Chan—.

—Nee-Sama…—

—¿Hm? ¿Ocurre algo Shirone-Chan~Nya?— Preguntó la pelinegra un poco preocupada.

No fue necesario que ella hablara, su estómago hizo todo su trabajo. Eso fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba Kuroka, la cuál solo suspiró no había más que hacer así que simplemente llevó consigo a su hermana y la dejaba en una de las sillas que habían en la mesa que no estaba muy lejos.

— _(Al menos no es una mala hermana… Ya hubiera deseado yo tener a alguien que me cuide cuando era niño…)—_

— _ **(Tranquilo Gaki, no te pongas sentimental ahora, ya pasaste todo eso. No hay necesidad de regresar en tus recuerdos solo por eso, en serio.)—**_ Fue lo que dijo Kurama. Intentando ayudar y a la vez enojado, le molestaba que el rubio estuviera así. No era momentos de cursilerias según él.

—Perdón por eso, pero Shirone-Chan ahora mismo es más importante de lo que tenemos que hablar. ¿Puedes esperar un momento~Nya?—

—Claro, sin problema. Es más puedes tomar tu tiempo, es claro que tu hermana es más importante ahora…— Contestó de forma apurada. — _(Solo espero que no se demore mucho… espera, ese olor… ese olor se me hace conocido, pero ¿De dónde viene?)—_

El rubio había captado algo que era muy familiar para él, solo que no lograba ver de dónde venía. Si descubrieran de dónde era, posiblemente estaría corriendo para simplemente conseguir uno de esos.

一Bien, aquí tienes Shirone-Chan~Nya一.

—Eso, eso no es lo que creo…. ¿Verdad?— Preguntó con una mirada sorprendida a Kuroka.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué ocurre contigo de repente?—

—Dime, ¿fuiste tú el que hizo eso?—

—Ah… s-sí ¿Porque?— Preguntó nerviosa. El rubio de un momento a otro se había puesto serio y miraba lo que había preparado, a lo mejor había algo mal y la estaba criticando. Pero, no parecía el caso, ya que estaba mirando con sorpresa el tazón que estaba ahí. —( _¿Porque esa reacción?)—_ Fue lo único que venía a su cabeza.

—Kuroka… ¿Me podrías dejar probar eso?— Preguntó con cierta ansiedad perfectamente notable en su voz.

—C-claro, no veo el problema en eso~Nya…— Respondió de forma lenta y nerviosa.

El rubio parecía haberse teletransportado ya que estaba sentado al lado de Shirone, mientras que la Nekoshō parpadea y miraba de un lado al otro. — _(¡Que rápido!)—_ Pensó con sorpresa nunca había visto moverse así de rápido a alguien por un poco de comida.

Le dio en un tazón un poco de lo que había preparado, no recordaba el nombre de ese plato. Pero, a ella le había gustado y solo pudo hacerlo al recordar las cosas que tenía y algunas pruebas y errores.

—Gracias—. Dijo Naruto mientras juntaba sus manos como si estuviera rezando. Ni bien terminó de dar un bocado se quedó quieto, Kuroka estaba preguntándose si era porque estaba muy mal o algo, al ver a su hermana y estar en el mismo estado que el rubio. Sus nervios aumentaron. — _(¡Ahhh! ¡Por favor muévanse! No estaba tan malo ¿Verdad? Pero, no pude probarlo antes… no creo que les pase algo malo… ¿Verdad?)—_ Seguiría en sus pensamientos si no hubiera sido que, tanto el rubio como la peliblanca empezaron a comer como si no hubiera un mañana.

—¿Eh?— Fue todo lo que salió de la boca de la pelinegra.

—Había pasado un tiempo, pero al fin pude comer esto. ¡Gracias dioses del Ramen!— Gritó Naruto.

—¿Ramen? ¿Así se llama está comida Nee-Sama?— Preguntó con unas estrellitas en sus ojos.

—Ah, creo que sí. La verdad no recordaba el nombre~Nya…—

Después de la pequeña escena Shirone se quedó jugando en algún lado de la casa, mientras Naruto y Kuroka se habían quedado sentados en los cojines que estaban en la sala de estar, mientras estaban mirándose con una cara un poco seria.

—Bien, como dije he vuelto y ahora podemos hablar de forma tranquila. Puedes empezar con la pregunta que quieras…— Dijo Naruto.

—De acuerdo, tengo algunas cosas que me gustaría saber, espero que puedas responderlas~Nya—.

—Sin problema, vamos empieza—.

 **Al mismo tiempo con Sirzechs**

—Esto es un poco aburrido… se supone que Ajuka debería de llegar, hace unos momentos. ¿Segura que vendría Grayfia?—

—Es cierto Sirzechs-Sama, puede que Beelzebub-Sama este con ciertos problemas y venga un poco tarde, pero había avisado que vendría hoy—.

—*Suspiro* Bueno, supongo que tendré que ser paciente. Por cierto, este té está muy bueno. Nunca lo había probado antes…—

—Oh, es algo nuevo que trajeron de Kyoto. Debe ser por eso que todavía no lo había probado Sirzechs-Sama—.

— _(*Suspiro* ¿Porque no quieres actuar de manera normal mientras estamos nosotros dos Grayfia? No es necesario hacer el papel de reina y sirvienta mientras estemos solos…)—_

—Eh… Grayfia—.

—¿Sí? ¿Sirzechs-Sama?—

—Solo quería decir que…— El Maou no pudo hablar más ya que un círculo mágico apareció dentro de la habitación. No había necesidad de alarmarse ya que ambos sabían quién era. — _(Se que estaba un poco impaciente en que llegues… pero, ¡¿Porque tenía que ser ahora?!)—_ El pelirrojo estaba a punto de hablar de algo que había preparado durante un tiempo. Estaba preparado mentalmente para eso, pero ahora mismo al tener esa interrupción todo se fue. Si no fuera porque era Ajuka había una posibilidad muy alta de hacer desaparecer a la persona que hubiera interrumpido.

—Al fin llegaste, Ajuka—. Dijo Sirzechs un poco serio.

—Perdón por la demora, pero había surgido algo de último momento y ya pude solucionarlo. Así que ¿Empezamos?— Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Mientras tanto con Serafall**

La Maou estaba buscando junto a Sona a Naruto, el rubio estaba dirigiéndose a Lilith. Eso despertó su duda, Naruto no podía hacer nada en ese lugar. No tenía algún tipo de dinero o alguien a quien ver, por lo que puede que esté intentando hacer algo y eso llamó su atención.

Había arrastrado a su hermana que estaba agarrada de su mano mientras la Maou miraba por todos lados al haber llegado a la ciudad, a Sona se le hizo un poco extraño el porqué su hermana la había arrastrado hasta ahí. Simplemente había visto a su hermana parada y de algún modo estaba junto a ella en otro lado, su día había estado tranquilo y ahora se podría decir que era lo contrario. Solo se había necesitado de unos minutos y todo su día cambio, ya que no podía liberarse de su hermana y mucho menos poder regresar sola a casa. Se tenía que resignar y ayudarla en lo que sea que esté haciendo hasta llegar a casa, nada malo podría pasar haciendo eso. ¿Verdad?

—Onee-Sama—.

—¿Si, So-Tan?—

—¿Porque me arrastró hasta aquí?—

—Pues… creo que Naruto está planeando algo… y me dio curiosidad en saber qué está haciendo, ¿Eso es algo malo?— Preguntó mientras miraba a su hermana con una cara confundida.

—¿Naruto?—

—Si, pasó corriendo por mi lado y después se cambió lo más rápido posible y luego vino hasta aquí… creo—. Dijo mientras sacaba su lengua.

—Onee-Sama, ¿Solo fue por eso que me trajiste hasta aquí?— Preguntó con una de sus cejas moviéndose. Si bien no estaba molesta con ella prefería estar tranquila en su casa leyendo algo y aprendiendo algunas cosas nuevas o intentar aprender a hacer algunos hechizos, claro que eso último sin que se enteren, ella podría usar magia, pero todavía no era el momento según sus padres y hermana.

—Si, ¿Porque?—

—*Suspiro* supongo que no se puede hacer nada… y ya que estás buscando a Naruto te ayudaré—.

—¿En serio?—

—Sí _(No es como si pudiera hacer otra cosa…)_ Bien, ¿Dónde lo viste la última vez?—

—Pues, un poco antes de irse de la mansión. Y el único lugar que hay en la dirección a la que iba es aquí como dije antes, por lo que no debe de haber ido a otro lado… ¿Qué querrá hacer aquí?—

— _Salió con destino a Lilith y ya habíamos estado aquí ayer…_ — Susurró. —Creo que se donde puede estar—. Dijo con una voz segura.

—¿Cómo sabes eso So-Tan?—

—Bueno, es relativamente sencillo saber dónde está, pero—.

—¿Pero?—

—No puedo decirte Onee-Sama—.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Porque no So-Tan?!—

—Es algo que debe de hacer el solo ( _No creo que sea bueno decirle que esto es en cierto modo culpa mía… si, mejor no decir nada. Así no puedo malograr lo que sea que Naruto diga para salir de las preguntas de Onee-Sama.)_ Así que, ¿Podemos regresar a casa?— Dijo con su tono de voz habitual.

—Pero, pero… Vamos, So-Tan dime ¿Por favor?— Dijo mientras juntaba sus manos.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso. Seguramente si le preguntas a Naruto puede que te diga lo que hizo, ahora ¿Podemos regresar?— Contestó.

—¡Que mala So-Tan! *Suspiro* Pero, está bien regresemos…— Dijo con un puchero. Se sintió un poco traicionada por su hermana, pero tampoco era para ponerse a hacer berrinches por simplemente seguir a Naruto, no es como si estuviera en la casa de alguien o por el estilo. ¿Verdad?

 **De vuelta con Naruto**

—Puede que esto sea un poco directo, pero… ¿Qué tipo de Yokai eres?— Preguntó Kuroka.

— _(Bueno, eso fue muy directo… pero eso no es el caso ahora, ¿Kurama tienes alguna idea?)—_

— _ **(Naruto, ¿No podrías usar algún henge? Podrías ser un Kitsune y tener nueve colas además los Kitsunes son geniales son el pináculo del pod…)**_ — Naruto cortó su vínculo justo ahí. No sabía porqué Kurama se puso así de intenso con eso de los Kitsunes, pero el usar un henge debería servir.

— _(El henge debería de servir ahora mismo… no creo que sea posible que reconozca que lo usé. Ya para nosotros los ninjas era difícil, supongo que podría hacerlo de manera sencilla.)—_

—Entonces, ¿Quieres saber qué tipo de Yokai soy? Bueno, no tengo nada en contra de eso, pero ¿Porque tanta curiosidad en eso?—

—Pues, es raro encontrarse con Yokai en el Inframundo. Hasta ahora, eres el primero aparte de mi hermana en ver alguno más, es por eso que quería saber… ¿No te molestaras verdad?—

—¿Porque debería? No creo que haya algo malo en eso…— El rubio hizo una seña de manos y hubo una leve nube de humo.

Kuroka se quedó expectante, nunca había visto que se necesitará hacer eso para mostrar el Yokai que era. — _(¿Puede que sea algo de su propio tipo?)—_ Ella solo conocía sobre su mismo tipo y no mucho más de otros Yokai, así que eso debería de ser lo más razonable.

Cuando se fue el humo pudo verlo unas nueve colas de color dorado, que se movían de un lado al otro con cierta armonía. Eso dejó en Shock a la Nekoshō, nunca espero que él rubio frente a ella sea un Kitsune y no menos uno de nueve colas. Se supone que habían muy pocos o mejor dicho sólo había uno, según ella. Pero, al verlo ahora mismo, ver que había alguien más que tenía esas nueve colas. No sabía si estaba alucinando o algo por el humo de hace un momento, pero sí sabía que esto era algo que sería muy irreal para ella.

—Bien, ¿Esto responde a tu pregunta?— Sin embargo en vez de escuchar alguna respuesta, el lugar estaba en silencio. Al ver la cara de Kuroka pudo ver que se había quedado en shock, y parecía uno relativamente fuerte. — _(No creo que un Kitsune sea raro ¿Cierto? O tal vez si… no decía sobre las rarezas de los tipo de Yokai en ese libro, ¿Puede que ser un Kitsune sea muy raro? No encuentro otra respuesta a su Shock…)—_ Fue lo que pensó el rubio.

El rubio tenía los recuerdos del libro que trajo sobre Yokai, pero solo decía alguna información básica y algunos tipos de este. Sin embargo no decía si eran extraños de ver o no, entre ellos estaban los Kitsune lamentablemente no tenía mucha cosa que saber sobre ellos es como si estuviera incompleto.

—¿Kuroka? ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó mientras movía su mano de arriba a abajo frente a su cara. Al parecer no respondía, y eso estaba desesperando un poco a Naruto. —Por favor, reacciona esto no es gracioso, ¡Vamos!— Dijo mientras la movía un poco.

Sin previo aviso Kuroka se desmayó. —¡¿Eh?!— Naruto no espero eso y no sabía qué hacer, ella se desmayó de la nada y él no había hecho nada. —¿Que se supone que haga ahora?— Pensó desesperado.

— _ **(Bueno, eso tampoco lo espere. Hey Gaki aprovecha que está indefensa y…)—**_

— _(¡Oye! No se te ocurra decir eso último, además es menor que yo. Creo… digo no se ve más grande que yo, ¡Pero eso no viene al caso!)—_

— _ **(Calma, no hay necesidad de enojarse, solo era una pequeña sugerencia…)—**_

— _(*Suspiro* Está bien, pero ¿Ahora que hago? No sé cómo puedo despertarla, ¡No sé si lo que haga funcione en un Yokai!)—_

— _ **(Ahí tienes un punto… supongo que solo será cosa de esperar, no es como si tomé mucho tiempo no creo que el shock que tuvo sea muy fuerte.)—**_

— _(Supongo que tienes razón… ya qué, hay que esperar a ver si se levanta…)—_

 **Al mismo tiempo con Sirzechs**

—Supongo que no esperabas esta visita ¿Verdad Sirzechs?— Preguntó el Maou Beelzebub.

—Para ser sincero, no, no la esperaba. Tú mismo sabes que es muy raro que salgas de tu laboratorio, así que permíteme ir al grano. ¿A qué viene esto?— El pelirrojo estaba serio. No parecía que esta visita sea algo buena, al menos era eso lo que él sentía.

—Así que, quieres saber sobre esto ¿Eh? Bueno, no hay problemas en hacer esto una conversación seria. Ya que de todos modos esto se iba a poner así tarde o temprano…—

—Vamos, deja dar rodeos. ¿Qué ocurre?— Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa. Sin quitar la seriedad de su voz.

—Está bien, si debes de saber sobre el ángel caído que se infiltró ¿Verdad?—

Y como Sirzechs no podría saberlo si el blanco de ese ángel era su hermana, por lo que asintió.

—Bien, esto no tiene mucho que ver con él, pero a base de él pudimos encontrar algo. No espere algo como esto, y lo mejor es estar preparados—.

—¿Y estás tratando de decirme que?—

—¿Conoces a la Khaos Brigade?— Preguntó con seriedad el Beelzebub.

 **Fin del Capítulo**

 **Bueno hasta aquí llego hoy… la verdad no sé si esto quedó bien o no del todo, el sueño es malo mientras escribes. Y doy fe a ello, así que si me estoy confundiendo con algo es posible que lo edite o algo, y si al final no veo que tengo fallas en esto supongo que lo dejaré así. Me pregunto qué pensarán de este capítulo, no es el mejor y tampoco creo que sea malo. Pero, no puedo saberlo ya que para mí todo sería bueno. Ahora mejor paro aquí porque es posible que haga esto más largo de lo necesario, oh antes de olvidarme el próximo capítulo de tanto este Fic como el otro que hago se demorarán un tiempo. No puedo decir con exactitud tanto, pero es mejor avisar.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	13. ¡El Arma Demoníaca!

**¡Antes que nada lean por completo todo el capítulo! Ahora sí, después de haber dicho esto pueden seguir leyendo.**

 **Uf… pude conseguir algo de tiempo para escribir esto, así que ¡No lo voy a desperdiciar! No tengo nada más que decir, por lo que ¡Empecemos!**

 **Capítulo 12 - ¡El Arma Demoníaca!**

—¿Khaos Brigade?— Preguntó con duda el Lucifer.

—Sí, Khaos Brigade. No podríamos haber notado nada de ellos si no fuera por el incidente, asi que tenemos muy poca información de ellos—. Dijo serio el Maou Beelzebub.

—¿Entonces que es lo que han conseguido? Además, ¿Qué se supone que hace este Khaos Brigade?—

—Como dije, no hay mucha cosa sobre ellos, parece que son una organización que tenía cierto tiempo o eso creemos, también creemos que podrían tener tanto a Demonios como Ángeles Caídos, es probable que haya más que miembros sobre naturales, pero eso es sólo una acorazonada sin fundamento. Además, sabemos quién es su líder…— Respondió con la voz un poco apagada al final.

—¿Quién es el líder de esa organización?— Preguntó el Lucifer con clara curiosidad.

—Ophis…—

—Espera, no quieres decir que es ESA Ophis ¿Verdad?— Dijo con un poco de nervios. El Maou sabía que no había más que una sola Ophis, pero era posible que sea alguien usando su nombre. En el mundo sobre natural era muy posible que alguien tome nombres de otros seres, engañando a los demás para tener las cosas que quieran en beneficio suyo, el mundo sobrenatural no era tan simple la mayoría de las veces o terminabas traicionado o siguiendo algo que no era lo que querías.

—Lamentablemente ES Ophis—. Habló con desánimo al afirmar lo que dijo anteriormente.

—Pero, en ese caso que se supone que podríamos hacer… Espera, ¿Cómo sabías esto ante que yo? Y ¿Cómo llegaron a saber que era Ophis la líder de Khaos Brigade?— Dijo mirándolo de forma fija y seria.

—Bueno… eso es algo fácil de responder, después de conseguir un reporte sobre un Ángel Caído me pidieron ayuda en intentar construir algo que pudiera rastrear si habían más de ellos por los alrededores, al principio me confundí por esa petición, pero después de un momento logre comprenderlo—. Dijo con seriedad. Mientras tomaba un poco del té que había frente a él. —Si habían logrado camuflarse por completo con la barrera que hay, logrando también pasar desapercibido por todos los rastreadores y guardias, entonces era necesario saber si había alguien más en ese momento. Si no hacíamos algo rápido, podría haber sucedido cualquier cosa—.

—Eso tiene sentido, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con la Khaos Brigade?—

—A eso mismo iba, como anteriormente dije, las cosas entre ellos no tenían mucho en común. Pero…—

—¿Pero?—

—Fue cuando descubrimos algo que no debimos…— Dijo apretando sus manos.

 **Con Naruto**

El rubio seguía esperando a que la Nekoshō se levante, habían pasado algunos minutos, pero nada. —A lo mejor y se levanta en unos minutos… o para el próximo día… *Suspiro* ¿Ahora que hago?— Se decía a si mismo con cierto tono de desesperación.

— _ **(Buena pregunta Gaki, Supongo que podrias irte de aquí. No hay nada más que te retenga ¿Cierto?)—**_

— _(En eso tienes razón, pero no puedo dejarla tirada en el suelo y menos si esta desmayada… Oh, es verdad. Podría llamar a Shirone y decir lo que ocurrió, así si la ve como esta ahora no pensara nada malo y solo tendría que esperar a que se levante, dejándome el camino libre para poder irme ¿No es un buen plan?)—_

— _ **(¿Hm? Ah, sí claro, supongo… empieza a hacerlo, no tienes todo el día.)—**_

—( _¡Claro!)—_

Después del intercambio de palabras, el rubio fue en busca de Shirone. No sabía donde se habría metido, pero el lugar no era grande. Solo debería de tomarle unos cuantos minutos, y fue así cuando empezó a mirar cerca de las habitaciones del lugar la encontró en el suelo mientras estaba pintando algo. Una imagen que él rubio había visto pocas veces, un niño siendo uno mismo, sin tener preocupaciones, sin tener que pelear para poder sobrevivir otro día más.

Simplemente era un niño que estaba perfectamente normal, no como la mayoría de los niños que tuvieron que pasar muchas adversidades en su mundo, aún si no lo quería reconocer del todo. Ese no era un lugar donde un niño pueda vivir de forma pacífica, por más que lo hubiera intentado, parecía imposible. La paz que hubiera alcanzado habría sido pasajera y muy complicada de mantener. Aunque, tampoco podría asegurar que este mundo no sea igual de malo que el suyo, le faltaba descubrir cómo era en realidad este lugar.

—Hey, Shirone-Chan—.

La nombrada subió la mirada y quedo con una cara de duda. —¿Sí?— Respondió confusa,

—Ah… bueno, verás… ¿Me podrias ayudar en algo?—

—¿En qué debería ayudar?— Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada y fija al rubio.

—( _¿Eh? ¿Por qué puso esa cara?)_ Es algo sencillo, lo que ocurre es…—

Después de una pequeña explicación sobre el desmayo de su hermana y no sabiendo cuando se despertaría la pequeña Yokai entendió decidiendo quedarse junto a su hermana.

—( _Bien, un problema menos… ahora solo queda regresar, aunque me gustaría saber porque se quedó así… ¿Tu qué piensas Kurama?)—_ Decía en su mente mientras se despedía de la pequeña peliblanca.

— **(** _ **Hmmm… eso no lo puedo negar Gaki, también me entro la curiosidad sobre eso. Estaba pensado en algunas cosas, pero ¿No habrá algún lugar donde estén todos los Yokai? Al parecer las hermanas aquí, son raras en el Inframundo, así que no parece extraño que haya algún lugar donde están todos los Yokai. ¿No crees?)**_ **—** Dijo con cierta curiosidad

Fue en ese momento donde él rubio se quería dar un golpe, eso era lo que había descubierto. Se supone que había algún lado donde había muchos Yokai, sin embargo no sabía esa ubicación. Tal vez, si salía del Inframundo e intentaba llegar ahí, podría saber la respuesta a eso, junto a esa idea le vino una propuesta a las hermanas a lo mejor podrían aceptarla. Pero, eso lo haría otro día. Era preferible que Kuroka este despierta, hablarlo junto a ella y esperar que acepten. No podía obligarla a hacerlo, asi que todo quedaba en manos de ella.

 **Con Sirzechs**

—*Suspiro* Esto se está poniendo complicado…—

—Tiene razón Sirzechs-Sama, ¿Quiere otra taza de té?— Grayfia respondió a la pregunta no hecha. El Maou asintió, necesitaba un momento de relajación. En estos momentos varias cosas están pasando al mismo tiempo y no sabía lo que depararía el futuro. —( _Al menos puedo ir con Ria-Tan y olvidarme de esto por unos momentos…)—_ Pensó. Ya qué no se sentía bien consigo mismo, no sentía que tuviera esa energía que usaba para estar junto a su hermana en este momento. Sirzechs pensaba que se debía al estrés que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo y lo que sentiría en el futuro, ahora más que nunca necesitarían a él Maou Lucifer, ya no tenía mucho tiempo para estar tranquilo. Y lo mejor que podría hacer ahora si no quería ver muchos problemas en el futuro era adelantar ciertos hechos que pensaba hacer años más tarde.

—Grayfia—. Dijo serio.

—Diga Sirzechs-Sama—.

—Creo que es momento de empezar el plan que tenía, ¿Puedes enviar el mensaje?—

—Sin problema—. Respondió mientras salía de la habitación con un círculo mágico.

—Espero que esto aligere las cosas por lo menos un poco… *Suspiro* Ojalá acepte hacerlo…— Dijo a si mismo con un poco de esperanza en su voz.

—Ahora, supongo que podría ver a Ria-Tan mientras Grayfia vuelve…— Dijo con cierto ánimo renovado, tratando de olvidar el estrés que sentía mientras hacía un círculo mágico hasta la posible ubicación de su hermana.

 **Ubicación Desconocida**

—*Suspiro* Que aburrido es esto…— Dijo un hombre de cabello negro y una parte de este era rubio, una rara combinación que parecía imposible ser de forma natural. No sé sabría si era así de nacimiento o simplemente se lo hizo así, tenía ojos violetas y usaba algún tipo de gabardina.

—Si tan solo algo ocurriera en este momento—. Habló a la nada. Cómo si sus palabras fueran escuchadas por algo divino un círculo mágico pequeño apareció en el escritorio donde estaba "trabajando". —¿Oh? Parece que es mi día de suerte, ahora ¿Qué será esto?— Dijo mientras tenía una mirada divertida. Parece que su personalidad era muy sencilla de cambiar dependiendo de su situación.

Al esperar un momento más pudo ver que algo salía de ese círculo mágico, un documento siendo más específico. Soltó un suspiro, seguramente era algún tipo de informe o algo así de sus asistentes o Cadres dejo eso a un lado ignorando por completo lo que sea que haya sido eso. Quería tener algo que hacer más que estar leyendo papeles, fue en ese momento donde decidió salir de su oficina, de todos modos el era el jefe del lugar y podía hacer lo que quería sin que nadie le diga nada.

—Tal vez debería buscar unos cuantos Sacred Gear, e intentar descubrir algunas cosas más. Ya que el viejo no existe, no debería de haber problemas si consigo más de estos—. Comentó a la nada con una sonrisa. Tenía una afición por los Sacred Gear, trataba de saber todo lo posible sobre ellos. No es como si tuviera algo más que hacer de todos modos. —Bien, bien. ¡Llegó el momento!— Exclamó un poco bajo, era posible que su "secretaria" llegue a entrar al escuchar tanto ruido. No quería tener una conferencia sobre responsabilidad y esas cosas, si escuchaba alguno era posible que se duerma en medio de la explicación y le vaya peor.

Sin embargo, su plan no parecía querer ir al pie de la letra. Ya que alguien empezó a tocar su puerta, eso fue suficiente para que el intenté escapar del lugar lo más pronto posible. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo ahí, y no dejaría que lo encarcelan en ese escritorio durante un buen tiempo.

— _(¡No me atraparán con vida!)_ — Fue su pensamiento mientras salía de ahí teletransportándose sin rumbo alguno, no podía perderse y tampoco había muchas personas que quieran enfrentarlo solo por qué sí. Algo que le dejaba vía libre a viajar a todos lados.

 **Con Serafall**

La Maou Leviathan estaba un poco impaciente, no, parecía más como ¿Molesta? Si le preguntaban a ella sin duda diría impaciente, ella no estaría molesta por causa de cierto rubio y su hermana. No, ella nunca admitiría eso, así que solo se quedaría en impaciencia.

—¡So-Tan! ¿Porque no puedo saber?— Reclamó con un puchero. El que Naruto haya salido no era algo que deba hacer mucha cosa en ella más que una ligera preocupación de las cosas que podrían pasar, pero con el tiempo que conocía al rubio sabía que no haría nada así. Pero, la preocupación sobre las posibles cosas que ocurran no era cosa de Naruto en sí. Era más bien por ciertas personas que de algún modo sabían de él.

Ahora, esta vez algo no le gustaba, de algún modo no sentía que fuera bueno que Naruto vaya a algún lugar dentro de Lilith. No sabía que era ese presentimiento, pero no era nada agradable para ella ni un poco. Así que, tampoco era cosa de desahogarse con los demás por la frustración que sentía al no tener en claro el presentimiento que tenía. Y la única cosa que le podía dar respuesta era su pequeña hermana, sin embargo.

Ella no quería decirle, eso era muy injusto para ella ¿No podía siquiera darle una pequeña pista? ¿Algo que la dejé más estable o aliviada? Sin duda, no sabía que más hacer salvo que estar rogando un poco a su hermana.

No era algo extraño para ella, ya lo había hecho antes y siempre le había funcionado de una forma u otra. Pero, esta vez no, por más que lo intente no podía.

—Onee-Sama, ya dije que no diría nada. Si tiene tantas ganas de saberlo, ¿Por qué no preguntarle a Naruto de forma directa?— Respondió con cierto cansancio, había estado durante un buen tiempo diciendo la misma cosa una y otra vez, cambiando ciertas palabras por aquí y por allá, intentando que su hermana mayor la dejé en paz por un momento.

Estaba por desistir de tanta negación, Serafall a veces podría llegar a ser muy terca, tanto así que era malo. No para Serafall precisamente, si no, para las personas a su alrededor, o más específico a Sona.

—¡P-pero! ¡So...— intento reclamar la Maou, pero no pudo su hermana se adelantó antes de siquiera terminar de decir lo que quería.

—¡Por favor pare de una vez!— Gritó alzando su voz, era de las pocas veces que lo hacía, logrando silenciar a su hermana por el shock que estaba sintiendo al ver que ella le gritó.

Sin duda una cosa que dejaría así a todo hermano o hermana que sea Siscon o Brocon, si Sirzechs hubiera estado en su posición era muy posible que estuviera destruido por el grito que recibió.

—¿Por qué quiere saber dónde está Naruto? ¿Hay algún motivo para eso? ¿Explíqueme, porque la insistencia de querer saberlo?— Preguntó de forma seria la pequeña Demonio. Sona era una persona que era en cierta medida seria, y aun cuando era un bebé no parecía tener mucho cambio. Así que se le conoció por su seriedad, a no ser que estuviera junto a su madre. Pero, esa ya es otra historia.

En este momento era la mirada más seria que una pequeña niña podía dar, si fuera algo más grande se podría ver algo que ameritaba atención. Lastimosamente era pequeña para que se tome así, se veía más de forma adorable que seria, pero ella no tenía que enterarse de eso, no por el momento. Sin duda Serafall no se lo diría, posiblemente no ahora o tal vez nunca.

—Um… yo… bueno… no lo sé...— Respondió con una mirada gacha. Quería responder a eso, sin embargo cuando trato de hacerlo no tenía respuesta alguna. Se había quedado en blanco por completo, si de por sí el presentimiento que tenía la dejaba confusa ahora mismo tener una respuesta era imposible para ella.

Desde que vio a Naruto había congeniado de cierta forma con él, no podría describir eso, así que le tomo confianza de forma más rápida que de cualquier otra persona, a lo mejor era por su forma de ser. O porque desde que llegó, el rubio era un misterio para ella. Y aún más desde que le comento unas cuantas cosas que le dejaban con más dudas, estaba perdida con esos pensamientos.

Nunca había pasado por eso y era la primera vez que le ocurriría, podría tratar de hablar con su madre, pero no sabía si podía hablar con ella. Si bien no era una mala madre, el aire de seriedad le daba nervios cuando se acercaba a ella. Si tan solo tuviera la edad de Sona, podría acercarse de forma más sencilla y rápida.

Lastimosamente, no era así. El cambio que había en su madre cuando se trataban de niños era notable, no solo con ella y su hermana, algunos niños de los hijos de los nobles habían hablado o pasado un pequeño tiempo con ella y de algún modo todos se alegraban de hablarle.

Pero, si eras alguien que pasaba cierto tiempo de edad. Tenías que hacer como si no pasará nada al tener esa aura que podría intimidar aún si no quisiera, a lo mejor su madre tenía el poder de un Maou o de forma aproximada, pero no podía probarlo. Soltó un suspiro interno, y se quedó mirando a su hermana mientras se ponía de cuclillas.

—No tengo respuesta a eso Sona...— Volvió a hablar un poco bajo, sin embargo fue lo suficientemente fuerte para ella la escuche.

— _(¿Que? E-ella ¿A-acaba de decirme simplemente S-sona?)—_ Pensó con cierto Shock. Desde que recordaba ella no había escuchado que le diga simplemente Sona, así que esto podría ser algo serio. Probablemente. — _(Creo… que podría decir algo… ¿Nada podría salir mal, verdad?)—_

 **Con Naruto**

El rubio seguía corriendo, estaba tranquilo al saber que Kuroka estaría bien. Simplemente tendría que llegar a casa relajarse por un momento y tratar de conseguir algo de Ramen. La Nekoshō de algún modo había hecho Ramen, y no cualquiera era casi igual al del viejo Teuchi. Simplemente le faltaba algo, pero no sabía el qué, si tan solo supiera que faltaba el iría hasta ella y pediría que le haga Ramen para poder volver a tener esa comida de los dioses.

Aunque, el pequeño problema era la financiación de lo que tendría que cocinar constantemente. Naruto notó de forma rápida que no podrían permitirse hacer Ramen todos los días, el que le pida que haga eso sería algo muy egoísta de su parte. Pero, si consiguiera dinero posiblemente podría pagarle y así no habría problemas.

Al parecer tenía una pequeña Auto-Misión la cual era conseguir fondos para poder comer Ramen. Sin duda algo que podría entrar en sus prioridades, por más que él cambie, el amor por el Ramen nunca lo haría, es como decir que Kakashi no quería leer sus libros, algo sin duda imposible.

Recodar el Ramen también servía para nunca olvidarse del que hacia él viejo Teuchi. Naruto estaba con una sonrisa al recordar a ese hombre, podría decirse que era lo más cercano a una figura masculina en su vida al menos en ese periodo de vida que tuvo. Era lo más parecido a una familia que pudo haber tenido, él era el padre que te apoyaba en la cosas que querías hacer motivándote para no rendirte y Ayame era su hermana mayor, cada vez que iba ahí se sentía como si estuviera en casa. Esa era también una de las razones de siempre volver, aparte de haber descubierto el Ramen. Ese lugar era especial para él y siempre lo atesoraría.

— **(** _ **Hey, Naruto baja un poco tu velocidad estás por llegar y ¿No creo que quieras estrellarte con algo verdad?)—**_ Comentó el Bijū de forma tranquila. Pero, no recibió respuesta. El rubio no le respondió para nada, se preguntaba qué era lo que lo tenía así.

— _ **(Oye, ¿Ocurre algo?)—**_ Preguntó.

— _ **(Vamos, Naruto. Contesta, ¿Qué pasa?)—**_ Kurama no estaba enojado ni nada, simplemente era curiosidad. El rubio se distanció un poco de la realidad y parecía tener una ligera sonrisa, no lograba comprender lo que ocurría. Lo dejo sin importancia, el ya dio su advertencia si él no le escuchaba era problema suyo. Además, parecía estar recordando algo importante. No quería arruinar lo que sea que tenga en su mente ahora.

— _ **(Bueno, no me vendría mal dormir un poco ahora… solo espero que ese idiota no regrese a molestar.)—**_ Dijo para sí mismo el Bijū. Esa persona había hablado con él y Naruto, no sabían qué hacía ahí, pero después de una explicación lo comprendieron. Sin embargo, no podían decir que era algo esperado. Era extraño como es que llegó hasta ahí, por el momento él no se molestaría en querer saber más de eso. Su prioridad ahora era dormir, y ahora podía hacerlo bien. Desde el cambio de imagen que hubo en el espacio mental del rubio, pudo dormir de mejor forma.

No había punto de comparación, él antes estaba en una alcantarilla muy horrible con todo alrededor destruido y ahora estaba en un bosque donde podía caminar sin tener alguna restricción, si es que no contabas el collar que tenía, eso era algo que no quiere recordar y simplemente lo deja de lado como si nunca lo hubiera tenido.

Prefería el bosque un millón de veces además, está lejos de todos esos ninjas que siempre lo molestaban, el lugar era aún mejor al saber que ningún Uchiha existe en él sello. Era de esos pocos momentos en lo que recordaba lo bueno de estar sellado, y él sabía que estar sellado tenía más cosas malas que buenas.

— _ **(Supongo que parará en algún momento…)—**_ Fue lo último que dijo antes de dormirse. Esperando a que esa persona no aparezca y le moleste durante todo lo que quedaba de día.

—(Oye, Kurama)— Habló por fin el rubio.

— _ **(*Suspiro* Porque justo ahora.)—**_ **Susurró el Bijū. —** _ **(¿Que ocurre?)—**_ **Contestó desanimado.**

—(Pues, verás. Creo que tengo un problema)— Dijo algo avergonzado.

Kurama se quedó en silencio dando a entender que siguiera hablando y Naruto lo hizo. —(No sabrás cómo se pueden reconstruir algunas paredes y puertas ¿Verdad?)—

— _ **(No.)—**_ Sin más que decirle cerró su conexión mental y no volvió a responder a cualquier llamado del rubio.

—¡Hey vamos! ¡Solo quería saberlo!— Gritó a la nada ya que no podía hablarle a su compañero y ahora era posible que tenga un grave problema con las cosas destruidas por el lugar. —Espero que no se enoje con esto...—

—¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?!— Gritó una voz femenina. Naruto sabía quién era, el solo estaba rezando a todo lo que se le venía a su mente. Esperando no salir mal de la situación extraña en la que se metió, sin dudas ya no volvería a distraerse mientras viajaba de un lado a otro.

 **Momentos Antes**

—¿Por qué no sabes la respuesta Onee-Sama?— Le preguntó a la Maou frente a ella mientras se acercaba y sentándose a su delante.

—Yo… también quisiera saber eso, Sona. Es solo, que, es algo raro y complicado a la vez...— Contestó mientras hacía círculos en el suelo con sus dedos.

Hacer eso logró sacar una gota de sudor a su hermana pequeña, por más que estuviera así no cambiaba la personalidad que siempre tenía. Así que, seguramente no era algo grave o solo lo hacía ver de ese modo para que ella diga algo. Su hermana mayor podía ser muy astuta cuando lo ameritaba, no por nada era un Maou.

—Si no sabes la respuesta, no creo que yo pueda tenerla Onee-Sama. Pero ¿Podrías describir lo mejor posible lo que ocurre contigo?— Dijo con cierto tono de preocupación.

—Supongo que podría intentar hacer eso...— No pudo decir más ya que ocurrió un choque a unos metros de ellas. —( _¿Eh?)—_ Era lo único que pudo decir con su mente un poco en blanco.

Hasta que reaccionó de forma rápida, volvió a ser ella misma de un momento a otro y no la persona anterior que parecía estar con varias dudas internas. Por más que le gustaría saber lo que pasaba con ella, no se puede dejar pasar por alto lo que acaba de pasar. Podría ser algún ataque de alguien.

Y ahora que ella era la única persona que tenía el suficiente poder para detener lo que sea que estuviera en el lugar, al menos de forma teórica. Si había algo o alguien más fuerte que ella en donde se supone que hubo el choque, lo mejor era llevarse a Sona de ahí. No podía arriesgarse a que su querida hermana se lastime, aunque si algo así pasaba era muy probable que quién lo hubiera hecho no salga con vida.

Fue corriendo hacia la zona de choque, mientras le daba una mirada a su hermana que parecía haber entendido. Ella asintió y se quedó parada en el lugar, Serafall sabía que era probable que se intente esconder hasta que todo esté bien. Algo perfectamente lógico al ser solo un Demonio pequeño.

Llegó hasta el lugar y gritó. —¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?!— Solo podía ver polvo así que se puso en posición. Podrían atacar en cualquier momento y ella necesitaba estar preparada.

—¡Alto!— Gritó una voz familiar.

—¿Naruto?— Preguntó al reconocer esa voz. Sin pasar mucho tiempo el rubio salió de todo el humo que había, aparentemente nervioso y con una mirada de arrepentimiento.

—H-hola...—

La Maou se quedó en silencio con lo que parece ser unos puntitos suspensivos sobre su cabeza. —¿Podrías decirme que ocurrió aquí?— Preguntó al recuperar su relativa sorpresa.

—Pues, veras… esto…— Fue lo que podía salir de la boca del rubio. Sin duda lo que acaba de ocurrir nunca se lo esperó y tampoco creía posible que le ocurriera eso.

—*Suspiro* Tranquilo, no creo que haya mucho problema en solucionar esto. Solo algo de magia y todo estará como antes, Pero...—

Naruto estaba algo aliviado al inicio, había escuchado que se podía solucionar con algo de magia. Sin duda parecía que la magia era muy útil, era una lástima para él no poder usar ese tipo de energía. No es como si necesitara más poder, tenía eso de sobra. Le hubiera servido para otro tipo de cosas, sin embargo no era el momento de lamentarse por no poder usarlo.

Ahora, ese alivio que tenía al escuchar esas primeras palabras de Serafall, se desvanecieron. Ese 'pero' fue algo que no debería de haber escuchado.

—¿Pero?— Preguntó el rubio.

—¿Cómo pudiste atravesar las paredes?—

—¿Que quieres decir?— Respondió con una pregunta, si bien seguía algo nervioso. El que le haya preguntado eso debería tener algún tipo de razón o sentido.

—Me refiero a que, este lugar debería de repeler cualquier tipo de ataque. También debería hacer rebotar los hechizos que le lleguen, o por lo menos minimizar los daños al no poder hacerlo, eso también aplica con daños físicos. No debería algo ser capaz de romper esas barreras puestos, a no ser que tengas más poder que un Demonio de clase Ultimate, estas barreras fueron puestas por Ajuka-Chan y creo que no olvidaste que es un Maou—. Serafall seguía preguntándole sin parar sobre cómo pudo hacerlo sin dejar que Naruto pudiera responder.

Luego de unos minutos de constantes preguntas al fin pudo responder el rubio. —Yo, la verdad ni siquiera sé cómo pude traspasar el lugar. ¡Perdón!— Dijo mientras juntaba sus manos e inclinándose un poco.

No podía responder a todas las preguntas. La mayoría de ellas las había olvidado y su cabeza estaba por explotar al recibir tantas, se sentía casi igual al momento en que un clon le daba demasiada información. Por suerte, pudo mantenerse relativamente bien.

—¿Podría ser que no sirve para más que la magia? Pero, eso no sería viable si tampoco pudo repelerte al recibir daño físico… esto es confuso...— Fue lo que dijo la Maou mientras se agarraba la cabeza

—Por más que quisiera, no puedo responder a eso. Ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de eso hasta este momento, en serio perdón por el desastre...—

—Tranquilo como dije antes, no importa. Aunque, creo que esto debería de ser una excusa para visitar a Ajuka-Chan y preguntarle sobre esto. Además, ¡Asi podría pedirle que me ayude con el tema de tus estrellas y cuchillos ninja!— Dijo algo animada. Sin duda le alegraba ver de nuevo a su amigo que paraba encerrado en su laboratorio.

—Esos son Shuriken y Kunai...—

—Eso no tiene importancia, son solo detalles menores—. Respondió desestimando lo dicho por el rubio.

 **Laboratorio De Ajuka**

—Esto sin duda es algo...— Dijo con un poco de admiración.

Después de haber hablado con uno de sus amigos, mejor conocido como Sirzechs. Regresó sin demoras al laboratorio que tenía, luego de que hayan descubierto a un Ángel Caído dentro del territorio de los Demonios. Casi todos los ancianos habían entrado en furia, y parecía que querían comenzar una guerra. Si bien era posible que ganen ellos solos contra los Caídos, si se agregaban a los Ángeles podría desencadenar otra vez la gran guerra que tuvieron.

Eso era algo que no quería, no estaba a favor ni en contra. Pero, si le preguntaban ahora mismo, sin duda preferiría elegir no pelear. Desde que solucionaron los problemas con la facción antigua, había logrado conseguir tiempo libre, mucho tiempo libre. Y lo podía usar para sus investigaciones, eso le ánimo de cierta medida quería descubrir y aprender muchas cosas, y vaya que no fue un desperdicio. Había encontrado en todo ese tiempo algo interesante, mucho a decir verdad.

Se suponía que lo qué tenía frente suyo era algo de leyendas y mitos, pero de algún modo logró conseguirlo. Sin embargo, estaba destrozado la primera vez que lo encontró. Así que, tendría que conseguir arreglar todo el daño que había sufrido. Esperaba que no fuera una pérdida de tiempo hacerlo, si lo que hacía resultaba entonces podría conseguir algo que podría darle un impulso de poder a los Demonios.

El lado bueno de todo era que, justo este preciso día era cuando al fin lo que había descubierto estaba por completo. Solo quedaba hacer pruebas para poder usarlo, un poco más y podría saber si todo lo que estuvo haciendo tenía sentido.

—Solo, hace falta tomarlo…— Comentó a la nada. El Maou agarro lo que tenía frente suyo o al menos lo intento, al tener el más mínimo contacto empezó a drenarle su fuerza y magia. A un ritmo alarmante, tuvo que alejar su mano al instante. Podría desmayarse si perdía todas sus reservas de manera abrupta, y eso era algo complicado, pero parecía que lo que tenía frente a él no tenía reparo en mostrarle eso.

—Parece que no puedo hacer nada… por el momento—. Si bien no podía tocarlo, tal vez alguien más si podía. Ahora, no iría de lugar en lugar preguntando si alguien querría tomarlo y arriesgarse a que uno de ellos pueda y terminé traicionándolo. Lo mejor era intentar pedir un poco de ayuda a sus conocidos y personas en las que ciertamente confiaba, solo había 3 personas que entraban en esta lista.

—Creo que debería de tratar llamarlos, espero que Sirzechs pueda venir. Si es que no está como loco por la noticia que le dije—. Soltó un pequeño suspiro, era posible que no pueda ni salir de su oficina. Pero, no perdía nada con que intente venir por unos momentos, conocía bien a Sirzechs y haría lo que fuera con tal de salir de él papeleo interminable que tenía.

Empezó a crear un círculo mágico para intentar hablar con él, sin embargo no esperaba sentir la firma mágica de Serafall, sin duda no lo hacía ni por un momento. Era una de las personas que entraban en la lista que tenía y podría aprovechar en pedirle ayuda, estaba un poco ansioso, quería ver lo que era capaz de hacer lo que tenía junto a él.

Si era como se supone que son todas esas leyendas que leyó, posiblemente su cerebro científico le explote por todo lo que intentaría hacer. Lo mejor era estar calmado y no desesperarse, tenía que atender a una amiga de todos modos. Y esperaba a que le ayudara un poco.

 **Con Serafall**

—Bien, este es el lugar. No pensé que podías correr tan rápido...— Le dijo al rubio que estaba a su lado.

—Bueno, esto es algo fácil que todo ninja puede hacer—. Respondió Naruto. Sin duda todos los ninjas eran muy rápidos desplazándose por los lugares y dependiendo de cuál era podría ser mucho más rápido. Su padre aplicaba dentro de los ninjas más rápidos que había, esperaba poder moverse tan rápido como él sin la necesidad de usar algún Kunai para eso y que sea velocidad pura. Aunque, en la guerra no pudo ver toda su fuerza si era sincero, los Hokages en ese momento parecían estar en segundo plano.

—¿En serio? Vaya, sabía que los ninjas se movían rápido, pero no que era tanto así. Aunque, no creo que aplique con los ninjas del mundo humano, seguramente se movían rápido y todo. Pero, es seguro que no se podían mover como lo haces—.

—Hm, supongo que era de esperarse, no tienen Chakra como yo—. Dijo el rubio de forma deductiva.

—Supongo… ¿El chakra debe de tomar un papel muy importante entonces?— Preguntó con una ceja alzada. Mientras se tocaba la barbilla con su mano y miraba con cierta duda al rubio.

—Se podría decir que sí, aunque también había ninjas que no podían usar el chakra como uno normal. Aunque, no sé si eso fue algo bueno o malo, ya que al no poder usarlo se hicieron muy fuertes a su manera y había muy pocas personas capaces de vencerlos si decidían ir con todo—. Respondió el rubio. Confiaba en Serafall, así que podría decirle una que otra cosa. Pero, al estar en un lugar relativamente público no podía decir más que ciertas cosas sin revelar mucha información sobre lo que podían hacer.

—Bueno, es momento de llamar a Ajuka-Chan. Vamos, posiblemente le agrades… _creo_ —. Soltó un susurro sin que Naruto logré escucharlo.

No tuvieron que esperar ya que Ajuka apareció frente a ellos, si bien podría haber enviado a algunos sirvientes para que los dejen pasar y llevarlos a su laboratorio. El no haría eso, posiblemente nunca, no dejaba a cualquiera entrar en este aún por más que tuvieran que decirle algo muy importante.

—Oh, Serafall. No esperaba tu visita, es algo inesperada ¿Sabes?—

—Jeje, bueno. Venimos para poder pedir un poco de ayuda y conseguir unas cuantas respuestas...—

—¿Dijiste venimos?— Preguntó sin saber a quién se refería solo pudo sentir a Serafall y a nadie más. Hasta que miró por los lados y pudo verlo, un chico rubio y ojos azules. A simple vista podrían pensar en que era un Fénix, pero esas marcas en su cara le hacían ver cómo un Kitsune.

Algo sin duda no cuadraba aquí, y peor aún. Si era era un Fénix debería de poder sentir su presencia, pero no podía sentir nada de él, como si no tuviera magia. Abrió los ojos al recordar algo, se suponía que esa era la persona que los ancianos buscaban y no lo habían hecho de forma inmediata porque estaba con un Maou así que era posible que se lo tomarán con algo más de calma.

Los Maou no eran un juego, y eso en el mundo sobrenatural se sabía perfectamente. Los cuatro eran monstruos por sí mismos, Serafall con su control del Hielo podía hacer mucho daño, y muchas cosas más que le tomaría un buen tiempo en enumerar, además qué, nadie quería verla enojada. La última vez que ocurrió. No fue algo agradable verlo, todavía tenía pequeñas pesadillas con eso. Nunca espero que su amiga la persona más alegre que conoció se podía volver de ese modo. Y todo fue por la culpa de uno de los Demonios que apoyaban a la antigua facción.

Lo mismo aplicaba con Sirzechs, solo que él tenía una actitud normalmente algo sería. Así que no se sorprendía por los cambios cuando se enojó, lo que si le dejo algo impactado fue el ver lo que sucedió con una parte del Inframundo al ver el poder de Sirzechs en acción y en un estado de ira. Sin duda, no quería estar en el lado donde recibía el poder de la destrucción.

—Si, este es Naruto—. Volvió a hablar la Maou mientras se apartaba un poco y acercaba a Naruto hacía Ajuka, los dos solo se quedaron viendo un momento hasta que Naruto habló.

—Es un placer conocerte Ajuka-San—. Dijo mientras estiraba su mano. Estaba frente a lo que se podría llamarse 'Kage' no tenía que actuar de mala forma.

—Supongo que puedo decir lo mismo… ¿Naruto-San?— Respondió mientras le daba su mano para darse el saludo.

—Con Naruto está bien, no soy una persona de muchas formalidades de todos modos—. Le dijo con una sonrisa. O posiblemente no, y solo sea él mismo.

—Entonces será Naruto, ya que terminamos las presentaciones. ¿Cuál era tu objetivo con esta visita Serafall?— Preguntó al olvidar lo que dijo la Maou. Se había centrado en sus pensamientos que dejó de lado lo que ella le había hablado antes.

—¿Oh? Bueno, queríamos un poco de ayuda con algo. ¿Podrías hacerlo por favor?— Dijo en un método de súplica.

—Hmmm… ¿Por qué debería hacer eso? ¿Sabes que estoy ocupado en estos momentos?— Respondió de forma tranquila a su "súplica". Aunque no quería decirlo, él necesitaba más ayuda ahora mismo con cierto objeto y no podía mostrarse como alguien que estaba desesperado. Además, tenía la ventaja de no haberle dicho nada a las dos personas frente a él. Tenía que aprovecharla, lograr que le ayuden mientras que parezca que le debían un favor era el mejor escenario posible, así podía pedir más ayuda con los pequeños experimentos que tenía en mente.

—Porque… Porque… ¿Te ayudaría en algún experimento tuyo?— Respondió la Maou con esperanza en que Ajuka acepte, no tenía nada más en mano con que jugar y no es como si lo que acaba de decir le guste hacer. Era bien sabido por los Maou que no querrías ser el conejillo de indias para él, la última persona que lo ayudo fue Falbium y no terminó muy bien.

—Oh, entonces no perdamos el tiempo. Vamos entren, haré una excepción con Naruto-San, no todo el mundo puede entrar a mi laboratorio, pero ya que te has ofrecido de manera voluntaria. No puedo negarme a ayudarte en lo que pidas—. Dijo de forma inmediata, no tuvo que hacer casi nada y él Maou Beelzebub consiguió lo que quería. Aunque, el dejar que un completo extraño entre en su laboratorio era algo que iba muy en contra de él, por lo menos esta vez podría hacer una pequeña excepción. O mejor dicho una muy, pero muy grande.

Ese tal Naruto no parecía mala persona, además si así fuera. Serafall podría haberlo matado hace tiempo, por lo que daría un pequeño voto de confianza, solo esperaba que no moviera o toque nada, podría pasar cualquier cosa si el rubio lo hiciera. Había muchas cosas que podrían hacer explotar el lugar dentro de su laboratorio sin que sea necesario algún tipo de reacción fuerte, esos eran los peligros de siempre estar experimentando con las cosas. Nunca se sabe si puedes destruir todo lo que tenías en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

 **Laboratorio**

—Bien, antes que nada. Naruto-Sa… Naruto, no mueva nada de este lugar, hay muchas cosas frágiles por aquí y apreciaría que no toque nada por favor—. Dijo el Beelzebub con voz tranquila, pero si lo escucharas de forma más meticulosa. Se notaría la ansiedad en ella.

—No hay problema no moveré nada… ( _Probablemente…)_ — Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. La mayoría de las personas sabían que no deberías haber dicho esas palabras con Naruto, ya que posiblemente haga todo lo contrario. Lamentablemente, ellos no sabían nada sobre eso.

—Ahora, si no es mucha molestia Serafall. Necesito algo de ayuda en esto, así que una vez terminemos con eso. Estaré dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que necesites—.

—Claro, entonces ¿En qué necesitas ayuda?— Respondió algo nerviosa sin dejar que se note.

—Bueno, he conseguido algo verdaderamente importante, algo que parecían estar solo en mitos y leyendas...— Dijo captando la atención de las dos personas presentes en la habitación. —Intente tocarlo para poder averiguar las cosas que hay con esta cosa, pero lamentablemente parece que no soy el indicado para poder tomarlo—.

—¿Así que quieres que yo pruebe tomarlo?— Dijo de forma tranquila.

—Sí, es exactamente lo que estaba por decir. Por lo que, vamos hay que avanzar, cuando estemos cerca intenta agarrarlo, está un poco más adelante—. Dijo de forma casi apresurada. —También puedes venir Naruto… _(Lo mejor sería que este cerca nuestro, puede que Naruto no toque algo de forma voluntaria. Pero, se siente extraño dejar a una persona sola sin supervisión en mi laboratorio…)—_

—¿Uh? Está bien, ahí voy. _(Me pregunto a qué se referirá con eso de leyendas…)—_ Pensó con cierto interés el rubio.

Los tres empezaron a caminar de forma lenta, estaban siguiendo a Ajuka, así que no podían acelerar el paso aún si quisieran. El Beelzebub se paró admirando con un ligero brillo en los ojos el objeto del que tanto estaba hablando.

Serafall parecía tener varias dudas tanto así que parecía que había un signo de interrogación gigante sobre su cabeza, el rubio simplemente miraba lo que estaba ahí. Parecía un tipo de arma que usaban los samuráis del País del hierro, pero no era del todo así, esa cosa irradiaba poder. — _(A lo mejor es necesario algún tipo de portador para poder usarlo y por eso era necesario la ayuda de Serafall…)—_ Dijo mentalmente.

—Bien, esto es lo que conseguí…— Dijo mientras volteaba y miraba a Naruto. —Agradecería tu discreción Naruto, esto no puede salir de aquí—.

El rubio asintió, ahora no era momento de bromear o intentar hacer algo. Había momentos para todo y ahora era necesario que esté serio.

—Vamos a empezar, intenta tomarlo Serafall—. Dijo el Beelzebub.

Naruto vio como Serafall se acercaba a lo que el recordaba que era una Katana, pero no estaba seguro. No tuvo algún entrenamiento con armas después de todo, lo que si notaba fácilmente es que esa hoja parecía irradiar poder, pero no sabía que se supone que hacía eso y mucho menos que era exactamente.

La apariencia que tenía era la de una simple Katana como pensó antes o al menos se suponía que era eso, tenía una funda negra y algún tipo de cuerda dorada que flotaba a su lado, el mango era blanco con ciertos detalles en él, esperaba que Serafall no saliera mal de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

La Maou se acercaba de forma lenta hacia él arma, empezó a alzar su brazo y lo pudo tocar. Sin embargo, ella quitó su mano de forma inmediata y parecía estar jadeando un poco, mientras que el arma empezaba a tener un brillo morado y unos pequeños rayos.

—¡Serafall sal de ahí!— Gritó el rubio que estaba más atrás de los Maou.

La pelinegra quería hacer caso a esa orden, sin embargo no podía moverse. El arma que estaba frente a ella había consumido casi todo su poder en unos segundos no sabía cómo era posible eso. El quitar las reservas de magia a un Maou tan fácilmente no era algo que se pudiera hacer todos los días.

La Katana empezó a agitarse con fuerza y los pequeños rayos empezaron a tomar más fuerza, y la espada se detuvo por unos segundos apuntando a la Maou Leviathan, Naruto abrió los ojos de algún modo pudo sentir que es lo que se supone que estaba por pasar.

Así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar frente a Serafall, podría recibir el daño que le diera esa Katana. Kurama podía curarlo después de todo, además no sabía si ella podría resistir el daño que él estaba por recibir.

Cuando la espada estaba a punto de llegar hasta el rubio cambio el rumbo que tenía, antes iba al corazón de Naruto, pero ahora iba de forma directa al estómago. Sin comprender el cambio brusco de dirección, pudo reaccionar algo mejor para poder agarrar del mango a la Katana, prefería no recibir tanto daño de esa cosa, todavía no sabía lo que se supone que esa arma de leyendas hacía.

Al impactar de forma directa a él, se empezó a arrepentir. — _(¡Mierda! ¡Esto es peor que recibir un Chidori de Sasuke en el pecho!)—_ Pensó. Sin duda el daño recibido era muy alto. El lado bueno era que tenía un compañero que podía curarlo.

—¡Naruto!— Gritaron ambos Maou. El Leviathan de forma asustada al ver que esa Katana lo traspasó por completo. El Beelzebub por otro lado, estaba algo nervioso al ver que Naruto había recibido un golpe de 'eso' y todavía seguía casi como nuevo. Si no contabas que lo habían traspasado de lado a lado, a lo mejor y podía hacer que Naruto le ayude en su investigación, si es que todavía seguía vivo después de eso claro.

—E-estoy b-bien…— Dijo Naruto con algo de dificultad mientras salía algo de sangre de su boca. —S-solo necesito quitarme esto...— Al terminar de hablar intentó hacer lo que dijo, lamentablemente no se pudo hacer. Una vez empezó a retirar la Katana de su cuerpo, volvió a tener rayos morados, ahora eran más agresivos y empezaron a hacerle daño por todo su cuerpo. —¡AHHHHH!— Gritó con fuerza mientras agarraba la empuñadura y trataba con toda su fuerza quitárselo.

—N-naruto...— Dijo la Maou que intentaba levantarse para ayudar al rubio, sin embargo Ajuka la detuvo.

—¿Qué haces Ajuka, no vez que debemos ayudarlo?— Le habló con enojo al notar que la retenía.

—Eso lo sé perfectamente Serafall—.

—Entonces...—

—No podemos acercarnos, si lo hacemos podrías terminar peor que Naruto, lo único que queda por hacer es esperar a que resista el daño que está recibiendo...— Dijo de forma seria al cortar el diálogo que estaba haciendo Serafall.

—Pero ¡No podemos hacer eso!— Gritó con fuerza.

—Créeme que sí, cualquier persona que hubiera recibido un corte así de 'esa' cosa podría haber muerto al instante, pero Naruto pudo aguantarlo de algún modo y ahora mismo lo está tocando sin que parezca perder su fuerza—. Respondió de forma analítica.

Serafall se detuvo un momento por lo dicho anteriormente y observó, Ajuka tenía razón. Naruto estaba casi perfecto si le quitaban la herida que recibió al traspasarlo. No había nada más que le haya hecho un daño razonable, los rayos que habían salido al principio empezaron a apagarse mientras él rubio empezaba a quitarse la Katana de su cuerpo.

—¡AHHHHH!— Gritó con más fuerza y después de unos segundos pudo quitárselo. Estaba jadeando, había sentido que le habían quitado una parte de su poder, no le habían quitado mucho de todos modos, a lo sumo lo suficiente para unos tres clones.

Lo que lo tenía jadeando fue el esfuerzo que tuvo al intentar quitarse esa cosa, se había quedado dentro suyo y parecía no querer salir cuando lo estaba empujando hacia afuera. Uso toda la fuerza que podía en ese momento, le hubiera gustado estar con el Senjutsu activo, pero en esos momentos era inútil y Kurama parece que hacía de todo para poder curarlo.

Al mirar de forma atenta a esa Katana, parecía tener el poder que le habían quitado, y algo parecido a su presencia. Esperaba que no sea lo que estaba pensando, si era así era posible que se haya metido en algo que no quería ser parte.

—Hmmm… así que, si pudiste después de todo. Eso es sorprendente Naruto, Ninguno de los dos pudo hacerlo y eso que somos Maou…— Dijo mientras lo miraba de forma analítica. —Ahora, que todo parece estar en orden ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Tienes alguna sensación extraña? ¿Sientes que te falta algo? ¿No hay alguna voz en tu cabeza?— Empezó a preguntar con una libreta que parecía haber salido de la nada. Tanto la pelinegra como el rubio se preguntaban de dónde saco eso.

—Supongo que estoy bien… digo, estoy casi curado. Y no creo tener una sensación extraña ahora mismo… lo que me falta… creo que sería poder, siento que me quitaron una parte...— Si bien no quería decir mucha cosa. Ahora que esa cosa tenía su misma esencia, parece que se lo había ganado de algún modo.

— _(Tal vez, ¿Buscaba poder?)—_ Pensó con algo de curiosidad, era algo factible que para poder usar esa Katana deberías de pasar por algún tipo de prueba o algo. No podía confirmar nada ni tampoco negarlo, si supiera algo más podría intentar sacar varias conclusiones, pero no ahora. Estaba en blanco respecto a la información de esa Katana, solo sabía que era un arma de leyendas y no más.

— _(*Suspiro* ¿Por qué siempre tengo que estar metido en algo?)—_ Pensó con desgana, había salido de una cosa para entrar de forma inmediata hacia otra, sin duda tenía mala suerte.

—¡Naruto!— Gritó Serafall mientras se lanzaba hacia él. Estaba preocupada, de un momento a otro el rubio estaba frente a ella y él había recibido el corte que debería haber tenido ella. Tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos que amenazaban por salir, se quedó abrazando a él rubio mientras decía en susurros. — _Lo siento… lo siento… P-por mi culpa tú...—_

—Está bien, está bien. No pasó algo muy grave… _(Espero)_ Además, no podía permitir que te pase algo. Eres un amigo mío y permitiré que te ocurra algo mientras esté presente—. Dijo con una sonrisa. Mientras acariciaba un poco la cabeza de la Maou.

La cuál solo se quedó en silencio sin alzar la mirada, parecía haberse quedado en silencio. Naruto pensó que podría ser a que esa Katana le robó el poder que tenía y estaba cansada por el arrebato repentino de éste.

—Disculpa Ajuka-San, pero ¿Me podría decir que era eso?— Le habló al otro Maou que estaba en segundo plano hasta el momento.

—Eso, era una de las armas más poderosas que un Demonio podía usar, lo que significa que es de uso exclusivo para Nosotros… Y su nombre era Yamato...—

—¿Yamato?— Preguntó con intriga el rubio.

—Sí, esta Katana era algo que solo unos cuantos Demonios de alto rango sabían de su existencia, según los registros que pude conseguir. Esta arma fue usada unas cuantas veces por el Lucifer original, pero parece que no podía controlarlo y termino perdiéndolo en alguna pelea—.

—Hasta que pudiste encontrarlo ¿Verdad?—

—Exactamente, parece que 'eso'— Dijo mientras apuntaba a Yamato que estaba incrustada al lado de Naruto. —Elige a su dueño o a alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para blandirla, la verdad es que no se sabe mucho sobre ella así que podría considerarse un secreto del más alto nivel entre los Demonios—.

— _(¿Eh? ¿Un secreto del más alto nivel entre los Demonios? ¡Ahora, en donde me metí! Esto es malo, como podría decir que no quería tomar esto en primer lugar…)_ Disculpa, pero si esto era un secreto. ¿Por qué me lo dices?—

—Supongo que podrías tomarlo como una recompensa al sobrevivir a un corte de Yamato, de lo poco que se sabe tiene la capacidad de cortarlo todo—.

—¿Todo?—

—Sí, no sé cuál es su límite así que… tendrás que averiguarlo ¿No crees?— Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Si, supongo que debería… ¡Espera! ¡Se supone que solo un Demonio podía usarla! ¿Cómo es que puedo tomarla yo?—

Ajuka se alzó de hombros y volvió a hablar. —Capricho del destino supongo…— Respondió sin mucha importancia, Ajuka en ese momento confiaba algo más a Naruto, después de todo no muchas personas pueden dar su vida de forma voluntaria para evitar la muerte de alguien a quien se supone que había conocido hace poco.

Por lo que, Naruto sin duda era alguien especial. Podía confiar en él rubio, esperaba poder hacerlo ya que con sus acciones no parecía mala persona y aún menos con su actitud. Podría decirse que, la pequeña lista sobre las personas en las que podía confiar sus secretos se podría alargar a uno más en un futuro próximo.

—Ahora que hago… Ajuka-San en serio no quería tomar esa Katana, ¿No la puede tomar alguien más?— Preguntó esperanzado el rubio.

No quería tener algo que de por si le pertenecía a los Demonios, podrían pensar que lo había robado y tomarlo como un criminal. Aparte que el consejo que había en el Inframundo lo quería ver, si se enteraban de todo lo que ocurrió. Era muy posible que lo tomen como un enemigo, algo que sin duda no quería. Había hecho unos cuantos amigos y no quería pelear contra ellos.

—No creo que se pueda hacer eso, no a menos que quieras morir. Si no has escuchado lo que dije, esa Katana elige su portador y por lo que puedo ver te eligió a ti. Por lo que si seguimos ciertas cosas básicas sobre espadas y portadores, lo único que podríamos hacer es matarte y esperar a que otra persona logré tomar a Yamato. ¿No quieres eso verdad?—

—No, pero se supone que el consejo de aquí quería verme, si saben que de algún modo conseguí a Yamato, ¿No habrá algún problema?—

—Eso sería factible si supieran que todavía existe, esto simplemente lo sabía yo y por lo que sé los Maou antiguos, posiblemente también sus descendientes, pero no creo que piensen que todavía exista. Ha pasado muchos años desde que se tuvo un registro sobre Yamato, así que quedo como una leyenda. No te preocupes, puedes quedarte tranquilo. Nadie más que nosotros aquí presentes lo sabrá, bueno nadie más excepto Sirzechs. Tenía pensado decirle de todos modos—.

Naruto soltó un suspiro, al menos pensaban que la Katana ya no existe. Y Sirzechs probablemente no diga nada a nadie, no parecía mala persona desde que lo vio y le llegó a caer bien las veces que lo vio.

—¡Ajuka-Sama!— Gritó una voz afuera del laboratorio.

Ajuka se acercó a la puerta y salió del lugar mientras le dio una mirada de reojo al rubio que todavía seguía en el suelo con la Maou Leviathan sobre él. Naruto asintió, parecía decir que no se mueva del lugar y que tampoco haga ruidos.

Podía hacer, además era momento de intentar levantar a Serafall. Al parecer si se había quedado dormida por la pérdida repentina de poder. — _Oye, Serafall. Levántate, vamos...—_ Susurró mientras la movía un poco.

Serafall empezó a mover de forma lenta sus ojos, hasta que vio al rubio de quedó mirándolo por un segundo hasta que reaccionó y salto hacia atrás de forma inmediata.

—P-perdón, seguro fue incómodo el que me haya quedado dormida sobre ti...— Dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo.

—¿Hm? No hay problema, además estabas agotada. Así que pensé que sería bueno que descanses por lo menos unos momentos, Ajuka-San salió por un momento, al parecer alguien lo llamó, supongo que tendremos que esperar a que regrese. Para que puedas hablar con él sobre lo ocurrido—.

Serafall se confundió un poco hasta que recordó, lo que pasó. Sin duda tenía que hablar con Ajuka sobre lo ocurrido, tendría una explicación quiera o no. Dejando eso de lado por un momento, empezó a mirar por todos a lados a Naruto, examinando todos los lados posibles aparte del hueco que había en su ropa, no había nada más destacable. Soltó un ligero suspiro, parece que estaba bien después de todo.

—¿No te ocurrió nada verdad?—

—No, como dije antes. Estoy bien, creo que solo necesito un poco de descanso, este día ha sido largo...— Terminó con un suspiro.

—Sí, tienes razón. Me vendría bien un descanso después de perder mis reservas de magia de esa forma...— Dijo mientras se trataba de levantar.

Cosa que no pudo, así que Naruto se levantó primero y la ayudo a levantarse. Haciendo que ella se apoye en él. —Ten cuidado Serafall, si necesitabas ayuda podrías haberlo dicho. Yo estoy como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero tú estás muy cansada por lo que puedo ver—. Le recriminó algo serio.

Algo que le saco una pequeña sonrisa a la Maou, Naruto se preocupaba por ella, algo que de algún modo le alegraba.

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió y entró Ajuka, un poco serio. Sin duda algo había ocurrido, eso se podía notar con facilidad.

—Ocurrió algo ¿Ajuka-Chan/Ajuka-San?— Dijeron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Serafall.

—*Suspiro* Lamentablemente, sí. Parece que te están buscando Naruto, supongo que la reunión para que te vean los ancianos está por empezar… Los Maou también vamos a estar presentes así que no hay que hacerlos esperar mucho, esos viejos pueden ser un poco paranoicos algunas veces—.

—Ajuka-Chan tiene razón, tenemos que ir lo más pronto posible, seguramente Sirzechs-Chan este ya en el lugar…— Dijo Serafall algo cansada, quería ir a casa, pero los ancianos querían ver a Naruto, ella deseaba que lo hubieran hecho en otro momento, lamentablemente no se podía hacer eso, ellos tenían más poder político que un Maou, pero si se juntaban al menos dos podían hacer que lo que intentarán ejercer no fuera aprobado.

Eso era lo que había planeado junto a Sirzechs, si el Leviathan y Lucifer se unían podían salvar a Naruto al menos de las mayorías de las cosas que planeaban hacer, pero eso sería algo que se usaría como una carta del triunfo. Naruto dijo que podía manejarlo así que si todo se salía del curso aceptable no quedaba más remedio que intervenir.

Aunque, ahora mismo podría hacer que Ajuka les ayude. Podría usar lo que acaba de ocurrir como un método de negociación, así sería posible que a Naruto no le ocurra nada al tener apoyo de tres de los cuatro Maou. Si, parecía algo muy factible.

—Parece que llegó el momento… está bien, ¿Me podrías decir dónde está el lugar?— Preguntó mientras miraba a Ajuka.

—¿Porque necesitas la ubicación?— Preguntó con duda.

—Pues, no puedo usar magia y parece que tampoco me afecta…—

—¿Oh? ¿Y cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?— Preguntó esta con ligero interés.

—Porque esa fue la razón de venir hasta aquí… queríamos saber la razón sobre eso—. Respondió Serafall en vez del rubio.

—Asi que era por eso… supongo que una vez que terminen con el consejo pueden pasar por aquí, aparte que quería pedirle un favor a Naruto…— Dijo mientras lo miraba.

—Claro, supongo que puedo hacer eso… ¿No será nada que requiera que me atraviese algo verdad?— Preguntó con un ligero nerviosismo. Sin duda no quería repetir el corte que tuvo con Yamato. Eso dolía como el infierno.

Sacando unas cuantas gotas en la cabeza de Ajuka, que tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, vamos tenemos que salir lo más pronto posible de aquí—. Dijo mientras Naruto y Serafall lo acompañaban, en el camino empezó a darle a Naruto unas cuantas indicaciones sobre cómo llegar. Resultó estar cerca de Lilith así que no podía perderse, y por las dudas Serafall decidió acompañar a Naruto.

 **Subconsciente de Naruto**

Kurama estaba algo curioso con esa Katana que había agarrado Naruto, sin duda tenía un arma muy poderosa. Al sentir la hoja pudo sentir poder en ella, a lo mejor se debía que le había quitado poder a Naruto y lo usaba para potenciarse a sí mismo. Esa cosa llamada Yamato, podría tener unas cuantas sorpresas, además nadie parecía darse cuenta de que el arma se desmaterializo y quedó dentro del sello donde estaba Kurama.

— **Me preguntó que podrá hacer esa cosa…—** Dijo mientras miraba fijamente la Katana que irradiaba poder. **—Supongo que ahora ya no habrá una necesidad de conseguir algún arma para el Gaki, ahora queda enseñarle Kenjutsu—**. Habló mientras recordaba todos los entrenamientos que habían pasado tanto Mito como Kushina. **—Por fin servirá de algo haber estado encerrado junto a los Uzumaki…—**

—Oye, Kurama. ¿Qué es eso?— Preguntó una voz muy familiar para él. Y no era nada bueno, no le gustaba como se comportaba la mayoría de las veces, era casi igual a Naruto.

— **Nada de tu incumbencia—.** Respondió sin mirarlo.

—Oh, vamos. No seas así, ¿Tienes que dejar de ser un gruñón sabes? Me pregunto cómo hace Naruto para aguantarte todos los días…— Dijo con una mano puesta en su barbilla junto a una pose pensativa.

— ***Suspiro* ¿Qué es lo que quieres Ashura?—** Preguntó esta vez mirándolo.

—Bueno, eso es algo sencillo. Pero, necesito que Naruto esté presente. Es, algo importante...—

 **Fin Del Capítulo**

 **Bien, al fin lo termine. Vaya que tomó tiempo, además no tenía el tiempo suficiente conmigo, decidí agregar un arma a Naruto, tenía pensado que lo obtenga de otro modo, pero pensé que no sería algo factible. Si lo hubiera hecho de ese modo, no sería algo relativamente importante ya que estaría demasiado OP en ese punto de la historia.**

 **Además, me pregunto si alguien se esperó que agregara un arma de Devil Mayor Cry, yo creo que no… y por si se preguntan no voy a agregar a los personajes de Devil May Cry, al menos no a los que son personajes principales. Ya que, bueno, si empiezo a meter más cosas de las que puedo manejar terminaría muy mal. Además, en los capítulos futuros explicaré las cosas y si hay la posibilidad de que hubieran más Devil Arm, lo último es posible. Pero, la verdad no lo sé no creo que sea necesario o a lo mejor se me ocurre algo para poder agregarlos, por cierto no sé si el que obtenga a Yamato sea algo forzado o no. De todos modos tiene que ser un Naruto OP, ¿Y qué mejor que darle una de las mejores armas en los juegos?**

 **Si tienen preguntas o algo háganlo, estaré contestando a lo que tengan, no tengo más que decir. ¡Nos vemos!**


	14. El Consejo

**Antes de empezar, lamento mucho la demora. Mi tiempo de por sí es muy limitado, por lo que escribir esto no es algo que pueda hacer de manera continua. Intentaré subir más rápido los capítulos, ahora sí empecemos con el Fic.**

 **Supongo que esto debería de empezar con algún tipo de explicación sobre cómo afectarían las Devil Arm en DxD, pero ya que hasta el momento nadie preguntó nada, lo dejaré hasta la parte final del capítulo. ¡Nos vemos!**

 **Capítulo - 13 - El Consejo**

—*Suspiro* Bien, hemos llegado y espero que estemos a tiempo…— Dijo Naruto con Serafall en su espalda. La Maou estaba felizmente enganchada en ese lugar, ya era la segunda vez en el día en que pudo hacer eso. Además, era divertido para ella poder pasar por los lugares de esa manera.

—Si, aunque no sé si estamos a tiempo o no… creo que averiguaremos eso cuando entremos—. Habló Serafall con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Por qué siento que estás alegre?— Preguntó mientras avanzaba con ella en su espalda.

—¿Oh? No creo que sea así~ —. Respondió con voz alegre que no trato de ocultar. —Es tu imaginación~ —.

— _(¿Y ahora que es lo que le ocurre a ella?)_ Bueno, entonces ya que estás tan alegre de algún modo… ¿Puedes moverte por tu cuenta verdad?— Dijo mientras paraba y la miraba fijamente.

La Maou se limitó a hacerse la desentendida y miraba hacia todos los lados posibles encontrando un gran interés en una hoja que pasaba por el lugar, tratando de evitar contacto con los ojos del rubio, que la estaban mirando fijamente.

—Entonces… ¿Alguna palabra que decir?— Preguntó el rubio.

—¡Soy inocente de todo tipo de calumnias presentadas!— Respondió mientras sacaba su lengua.

—¿Supongo que puedo dejarte caer? Si, definitivamente haré eso—. Dijo mientras soltaba a Serafall.

—¡Ay! ¡Oye, eso duele!— Le reclamó con un puchero.

—Vamos, vamos, que llegamos tarde. ¿No se supone que deberías estar antes que yo, ya que eres una Maou? Debe de haber alguna regla así o algo ¿Verdad?—

Serafall se quedó en silencio, si no recordaba mal había algo parecido a lo dicho por él. Abrió sus ojos de forma rápida y empezó a hablarle.

—¡AHHHH! ¡Es verdad!— Gritó desesperada. —¡Necesito estar adentro!— Olvidó completamente que ella era de las primeras personas en llegar a una reunión.

—Bueno, si resulta que llegamos tarde podríamos decir que al venir conmigo me estabas escoltando… ¿Es creíble no?— Habló mientras caminaba de forma lenta. Captando la atención completa de la Maou.

—¡Eso es! ¡Ese es un buen plan!— Gritó con pequeñas estrellas en sus ojos.

—Entonces vamos, no tenemos todo el día—. Con eso último dicho la Maou Leviathan aceleró el paso para colocarse cerca de él.

 **Interiores – Sala del consejo**

—¿Ya saben lo que se tiene que hacer?— Pregunto uno de los hombres que estaban en las sombras.

—Si—. Contestaron las otras personas que estaban por la habitación.

—Bien, debemos esperar a que él llegue—.

—Señor, ¿Es seguro hacer esto?— Preguntó una de las personas en el lugar.

—No lo sé—. Dijo de forma sincera. —No sabemos nada de él. No hay registros por ningún lado en el inframundo… asi que debemos ser precavidos—. Respondió la persona que parecía ser el líder de todos ellos.

—¿Entonces no sería lo mejor dejar las cosas con Leviathan-Sama?— Volvió a preguntar

El líder de ellos se quedó mirándolo fijamente esperando a que siga con lo que iba a decir. Pero, al haber silencio él habló antes.

—¿Por qué piensa eso?— Preguntó con voz seria. Tensando al que hizo la pregunta.

—B-bueno, se sabe que estaba junto a Leviathan-Sama y al parecer estaba bajo su supervisión… por lo que ¿No cree que deberíamos dejar que Maou-Sama se encargue?— Contestó algo nervioso.

—Hmmm, no es errada esa sugerencia. Pero, con el reciente intento de ataque de los Caídos. No podemos dejar nada suelto, y aún menos a este tipo del que no se sabe nada—. Respondió muy serio.

El demonio que hasta el momento había hablado se quedó en silencio, no podía refutar nada de lo que le habían dicho. No había algo que pueda notar incorrecto de lo anteriormente mencionado, es más estaba feliz de seguir en ese lugar. Normalmente no le habrían permitido hacer tantas preguntas a un superior, era una clara falta que podría acarrear el perder su puesto. Él había hecho tantas preguntas por una razón.

Y esta era que, no veía motivos con meterse contra una persona que desde que apareció no había hecho nada y había salvado a dos demonios de sangre pura y futuras líderes de sus pilares. Si el asunto estuviera en sus manos, le agradaría darle una bienvenida y preguntarle la decisión de haber viajado al Inframundo.

Además, no podría ser alguien malo. Si estaba junto a la Maou Leviathan entonces no habría problemas, había mediado unas cuantas palabras con la Demonio de mayor rango y parecía alguien que no podría ser engañado fácilmente.

Por lo que ahora tenia curiosidad sobre ese rubio, solo esperaba que las cosas que ocurrieran en este lugar pudieran ser evitadas por la Maou. No había nada bueno en las cosas que querían hacerle.

— _(Me gustaría conocer a ese chico, espero vernos pronto…)—_ Fue su ultimo pensamiento mientras se colocaba en el asiento que tenía.

 **Zona De Los Maou**

—*Bostezo* Desearía que esto empezara de una vez…— Dijo una de las dos personas presentes en ese lugar.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa Falbium?— Preguntó un peliverde. Era él Maou Beelzebub que parecía haber llegado hace no mucho, ya que estaba caminando de forma lenta hacia su compañero de cargo.

—¿Por qué? Fácil, quiero dormir… ¿Qué otro motivo tendría?— Respondió entre bostezos.

—*Suspiro* Sigues igual desde la última vez que te vi—. Dijo moviendo su cabeza en negación.

—No tiene nada de malo el dormir, es muy agradable—. Contestó de manera rápida, tenía que hacerle ver a su amigo las buenas cosas que tenían el dormir mucho, desde su punto de vista eran beneficios y más beneficios. —A todo esto, ¿No has visto a Serafall? es extraño que ella llegue atrasada. Normalmente es la primera en estar presente mucho antes que nosotros…—

—Bueno, podría decirse que tuvo un pequeño contratiempo…— Respondió rápidamente el Beelzebub.

—¿Oh? Y ¿Como sabes eso Ajuka?—

—Es porque tengo una _ligera_ participación con eso, pero no pensé que se demoraría tanto—. Dijo un tanto pensativo. En su cabeza pensaba que Naruto debería de haber llegado un tiempo atrás, considerando la velocidad de movimiento que tuvo en esos momentos, había hecho un ligero calculo para estimar su tiempo de llegada. El rubio debería de llegar en unos cuantos minutos. No había fallas en su lógica ¿Cierto?

Mientras el Maou seguía en su mundo de cuestiones, un círculo mágico apareció atrás de Ajuka, un círculo que reconocería en todos lados. Siendo el que usaba Sirzechs, lamentablemente al estar en sus pensamientos no lo noto, la persona que lo hizo fue su compañero de cargo Falbium.

—Al fin llegas Sirzechs, no te habrás encontrado con Serafall antes de llegar ¿Verdad?—

—¿Ah?— Fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo mientras miraba a su alrededor. —Perdón Falbium, ¿Decías algo?— Preguntó casi de forma inmediata, el Lucifer parecía muy distraído. Demasiado, y eso se notaba con facilidad.

—No, nada. No dije nada, es más, ocurre algo para que estés… ¿Así?— Dijo con ligera curiosidad.

—Oh, Ajuka estabas aquí. Pensaba que no vendrías—. Dijo Sirzechs con un claro intento de cambiar el tema que quería abordar el Asmodeus.

—Oye, que no siempre tenga tiempo para esto quiera decir que nunca vaya a venir, tenía muchas cosas más importantes que hacer…— Habló con voz algo molesta. Era un Maou, pero había muchas de estas reuniones a la que estaba asistiendo ahora mismo. Normalmente no tenía gran importancia para él ya que no hacían más que reclamarse unos a otros y ponerse con leyes absurdas que al final nadie aceptaba. Además de pelearse por conseguir más poder político. Haciendo que el lugar sea algo que no le llame el interés en absoluto, sus experimentos eran más importantes para él y para su suerte los ancianos que estaban en la sala sabían de eso, era una de las cosas que le daban casi todo el camino libre en hacer lo que quiera, mientras sean cosas que logre ser beneficiosas para el Inframundo, algo que hacía.

—Por eso mismo, es extraño volver a verte de nuevo por aquí ¿Ocurrió algo que llame tu atención?—

—Sabes, no estas tan lejos de la razón del porque estoy aquí—. Dijo intrigando al pelirrojo.

—Hmmm… supongo que lo averiguaré más tarde, por cierto ¿Dónde está Serafall? Ya es algo tarde y no aparece—. Preguntó.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo—. Dijo Falbium. Entrando en el tema de conversación actual después de haber sido desplazado con anterioridad.

—No ha de tardar mucho más, seguramente llega en estos momentos—. Habló Ajuka de forma tranquila mientras se iba a su asiento.

—¿Por qué lo dices tan seguro?— Cuestionó el pelirrojo viendo como el Beelzebub caminaba de forma lenta.

—Fácil, está atrás de ustedes—. Contestó sin mirar atrás.

—¡Hola!— Gritó alegre la Maou mencionada.

—¿Eh?— Dijeron al mismo tiempo Sirzechs y Falbium. —¿En qué momento llegaste? No te sentí para nada…— Preguntó el Asmodeus con una mirada fija a Serafall.

—Qué dices Falbium-Chan, si yo llegue caminando hasta aquí—. Respondió algo confundida.

—No importa, vamos. Hay que sentarnos que seguramente la reunión empezara en cualquier momento—. Dijo el Asmodeus con una gran incógnita al no poder sentir a Serafall para nada. Lo desestimo después de unos segundos, seguramente al haberse levantado hace poco hicieron que sus sentidos estuvieran inactivos.

 **Con Naruto**

—*Suspiro* ¿Dónde estaba el lugar?— Pregunto a la nada. Había recibido las indicaciones de la Maou para llegar, pero no recordaba del todo donde era. Mas que nada porque el lugar le parecía un laberinto. Todo se veía casi igual, como podría siquiera distinguir algo.

— _ **(Vamos, Gaki. No es tan complicado, puedes usar el Senjutsu por un momento y sentir donde está la aglomeración de personas. ¿Fácil no?)—**_ Dijo lo más serio posible mientras trataba de no vacilar al hablar, esperando que Naruto no lo noté.

Al escuchar eso se detuvo contemplando las posibilidades que podrían suceder si hiciera eso, el biju tenía razón. Podía usar las capacidades sensoriales que le daban el Senjutsu, sin embargo no parecía que fuera recomendable usarlo simplemente para encontrar el camino correcto, además si terminaba por encontrarse con algún demonio justo cuando intentaba activarlo tendría que hacer algo para salir de esa situación, prefería miles de veces buscarlo de forma normal a estar usando sus poderes por pequeñas cosas. Aunque, dependiendo de las situaciones, esa opinión podría variar.

— _(No voy a negar que eso me ayudaría mucho ahora mismo, pero no creo que sea bueno usar el Senjutsu solo por eso.)—_

— _ **(¿Entonces como planeas llegar?)—**_ Pregunto sin mucho interés, el biju podía sentir a todas las personas a su alrededor, sin embargo parecía que el rubio había olvidado eso. asi que para tener una ligera diversión no le diría nada hasta que él lo recuerde.

— _(Oh, pues no creo tener problemas con eso, tú también sabes dónde están ¿Verdad?)—_ Le dijo con voz burlesca.

—( _ ***Bufido* A veces me lamento que no seas tan tonto como antes, está bien. Sigue hacía adelante y luego gira a la derecha no creo que te pierdas, además no hay otro lugar donde haya una aglomeración de poder.)—**_ Contesto algo molesto. Su Compañero ya no es el rubio idiota de siempre, asi que sería muy difícil de ver si cae en alguna trampa. Aun así, no desestimaría eso, era Naruto después de todo, el rubio atraía problemas y situaciones sin que él las busque.

Yendo directamente hacía la indicación dicha por su compañero, se detuvo en unas puertas relativamente grandes. Al lado había varios guardias, todos parecían tener una posición tensa. Casi preparados para atacarle en cualquier momento, una posible indicación que su "visita" no era muy agradable para esos ancianos.

—Hola—. Fue lo único que dijo antes que todos se pusieran a su alrededor.

—¿Usted es al que llaman Naruto?— Pregunto uno de los guardias.

Asintiendo a su nombre, los hombres parecieron relajarse. Algo extraño a los ojos del rubio, parecían estar listos para atacarle, pero ahora había un cambio drástico en su actitud.

—Lo sentimos por eso, pensábamos que era algún intruso…—

—¿Hm? ¿Por qué?—

—Vera, no lo habíamos notado hasta que se nos puso de frente. Normalmente nuestros enemigos intentan esconderse para poder matarnos sin que lo notemos, por eso habíamos actuado de ese modo—.

— _(Bueno, eso tiene sentido…)—_

—Ya que hemos aclarado el problema, por favor síganos. Lo están esperando más adelante—. Fue lo último que dijo el guardia separándose de Naruto dirigiéndose hasta la puerta frente a él. Sin mucha demora Naruto hizo lo mismo.

 **Dentro De La Sala**

Naruto entró de forma tranquila, se llevó una ligera sorpresa a ver qué era mucho más grande de lo que parecía el lugar. Con ver las puertas dobles se hacía una idea del tamaño del mismo, pero no pensó que estaría infravalorando su tamaño.

Había mucho espacio libre para resumir el tamaño del lugar, parecía que el centro mismo debía ser el lugar donde debería colocarse. Ya que todo lo demás estaba ocupado y era algo de lógica simple, si ibas a un tipo de reunión con personas así, era muy posible que te hicieran parar frente de ellos.

Dando una mirada rápida a los alrededores, se notaban muchos Demonios sentados en diferentes pisos. Eran tres en total, parecía que estaban divididos por alguna razón o propósito. Sin embargo, Naruto no sabía cuál era.

Un poco más arriba de ellos estaban los Maou, pudo ver que los cuatro estaban serios. Soltando un suspiro interno habló.

—Bien, he venido tal y como me han indicado. Por lo que me gustaría saber cuál es el propósito de esto—. Tenía una voz seria al momento de hablar, lo mejor que podía hacer era no meterse en problemas con esas personas. Si tomaba como ejemplo a las personas del consejo de su aldea, hacer eso no era nada bueno.

—Se le ha citado el día de hoy, para que pueda hacer una declaración antes de tomar una elección deliberada. Así que, procedamos—. Dijo uno de los ancianos del lugar, parecía ser el jefe de todos ellos reunimos desde la punta de vista del rubio.

Había unas cuantas personas jóvenes, algo que no esperaba para nada. Normalmente no había ninguna probabilidad de ver a alguien tan joven en esos lugares, eso era lo que pensaba Naruto, la mayoría de las personas que entraban en los lugares como esos eran adultos o viejos.

Ver a personas que no parecían ser mucho mayor que él lo hacía un acontecimiento extraño para su vista.

—Está bien, procederé a responder lo que me pidan. Pero…— Dijo haciendo un silencio.

—¿Pero?— Dijo un anciano al azar.

—Dependiendo de la pregunta puede que no diga nada—. Contestó de forma inmediata con es ceño fruncido.

Eso alarmó en cierta medida a la mayoría de los ancianos y Demonios, según ellos eso podría significar que era algún tipo de espía de los Ángeles Caídos. Y que simplemente estaba haciendo esto para que todos confiaran en él y poder destruirlos a todos sin que se den cuenta.

 **Con Los Maou**

—Aún si debo decir que el chico tiene agallas no creo que sea aconsejable decir eso ahora—. Habló un Falbium más despierto que nunca, después que el rubio haya dicho esas palabras hubo muchos susurros, estaba casi a punto de dormir, lamentablemente él acontecimiento anterior no lo dejo. Estaba lamentándose internamente, estaba por llegar ahí y fue interrumpido abruptamente.

—Tienes razón, aunque supongo que esto podría dejarse pasar de algún modo…— Dijo Sirzechs.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?— Preguntó el Asmodeus.

—Simple—. Respondió Ajuka. —La mayoría de las cosas que de presenten en este lugar son meras especulaciones, ( _Aunque solo nosotros sabemos eso, me pregunto que buscan hacer con él_ ) pero los demás no lo saben, van a creer que todo lo dicho por los ancianos, hay unas cuantas cosas que podrían hacerse para evitar lo que posiblemente ocurra, Además...—

—Si esto se va de las manos yo apoyare a Naruto, me dijo que le dejara esto a él. Pero, no puedo dejarlo así, si las cosas se desvían, entonces no tendré otra cosa más que intervenir inmediatamente—. Habló Serafall antes que Ajuka pudiera terminar de hablar.

—Yo también—. Adicionó el Lucifer. —Naruto cuenta conmigo, además esto es un pequeño favor por ayudar a mi hermana—.

—¿Simplemente porque ayudo a tu hermana ya tiene tu apoyo?— Preguntó Ajuka.

—No del todo, hay ciertas cosas que me gustaría reservarme y no decirlas. Podría decirse que es un plan a futuro—. Respondió.

—Hmmm… ya que la situación se encuentra así, también ayudaré—. Dijo Ajuka. Mirando fijamente a Naruto. —Tambien, tengo un plan a futuro que es necesario hacerlo junto con él—.

—¿Oh? Y ¿Qué sería eso?— Preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Al igual que tú me gustaría reservarme eso—. Contestó de forma inmediata él Beelzebub.

—¿Y tú Serafall?— Preguntó Falbium.

—¿Yo?—

—Si, ¿Por qué lo ayudas?—

—¡Es un secreto Falbium-Chan!— Exclamó guiñando el ojo.

—¿Y qué me dices tú?— Preguntó el peliverde a Falbium.

—*Suspiro* Ya que, supongo que también apoyare lo que sea que tengan planeado. No parece mal tipo a primera vista—. Respondió con ligeros bostezos.

 **De Vuelta Con Naruto**

—Sabía que no debíamos tener una ligera confianza en que nos diga todo…— Dijo el líder. —Siendo asi el caso, tendremos que tomar las medidas iniciales—. Finalizó con voz seria.

— _(¿Qué estarán planeando hacer de todos modos? ¿Oye, Kurama tienes alguna idea?)—_

— _ **(Tengo varias hipótesis, pero no puedo decir que harán exactamente. No puedo leer mentes ¿Sabes?)—**_

— _(*Suspiro* Supongo que averiguare esto de algún modo, creo que debí aceptar la ayuda. No se cómo tratar con ellos…)—_

— _ **(Ya es muy tarde para eso, le negaste ayudar a la chica. Asi que estas solo, suerte Gaki.)—**_ Fue lo ultimo que dijo el Biju, dejando al rubio a la merced de los Demonios Ancianos.

— _(Bien, me quede sin ayuda de Kurama. Ahora, solo espero no meterme en algo muy grande…)—_

 **En Algún Lado Del Inframundo**

 **Minutos antes de la reunión del consejo**

—Esta sensación… es…— Dijo la voz de un hombre. Estaba sentado en un sofá, leyendo tranquilamente un libro que sostenía en su mano. —Esa cosa estaba perdida… ¿Cómo es posible que alguien más la tenga?— Preguntó al aire con una gran intriga en su voz.

—Parece que los "Maou" consiguieron algo que debería ser mío…— Dijo con desagrado. —*Bufido* No importa, aún si tuvieran eso. Ninguno de ellos debería ser capaz de usarla, ni siquiera mi padre pudo—. Cerró el libro que tenía mientras tomaba una copa que tenía en una mesa al lado suyo. —Solo se acercan a una muerte más rápida, después de todo esa cosa era muy caprichosa—. Tomando un sorbo de lo que tenía la copa dentro. Se levantó y miro a una de las ventanas que tenía frente a él, admirando el Inframundo.

—Solo unos años más, y estos Demonios que usurparon el título que no debían, caerán y nada podrá salvarlos—. Dijo con una voz burlona mientras reía como maniático.

 **Tiempo actual**

 **Con Kuroka**

—( _Eso sin duda fue un sueño…)_ — Era lo que pasaba por su cabeza al haber despertado. No cabía en su cabeza lo que vio, era imposible. Que suceda algo como eso. —( _Sin duda es imposible, alguien como él no debería ni tampoco habría posibilidad alguna de estar en donde estamos ahora…_ )—

— _(¡Era un Kyūbi! ¡Cómo es posible siquiera que esté aquí!)—_ Ella recordaba unas cuantas cosas que le dijo su madre para tener un conocimiento básico sobre los Yokai entre ello, la cadena de superioridad entre sus razas. Lo más alto que podía haber era el Kyūbi, normalmente ellos ocuparían el puesto de líderes al tener el mayor poder sobre todos ellos.

Sin embargo, un Kyūbi era muy extraño de ver. Aún si eran los Kitsunes los que normalmente comandaban en Kyoto, no todos llegaban a ser un Kyūbi. Eran casos contados, si bien con el tiempo conseguían las colas necesarias para ser uno. No todos podían llegar a tener una gran cantidad de colas, se podría decir que habría un promedio de un Kyūbi por generación ya que, dentro de todos los Kitsunes que nacieron solo uno podría serlo. Al parecer el dato que ella sabía tuvo una falla, y ese era Naruto.

—*Suspiro* ( _Ahora tiene sentido, solo alguien con una absurda cantidad de chakra podría hacer esos clones. Además, se supone que los clones que hacemos son ilusiones y las que hace él son físicas…_ )— Habló de forma analítica y algo nerviosa en su cabeza. Aunque, nunca trato mal a Naruto, se sentía algo preocupada al recibirlo en la casa donde estaban. Parecía que a él rubio no le importaba, pero si algo se sabía sobre los Kitsunes que eran de alto rango, era su vida de gran lujo.

—( _Que hago, no solamente le hice entrar en una casa así. Sino que me desmaye frente a él, eso podría considerarse una falta de respeto…_ )— La preocupación que tenía en esos momentos era tal que su muletilla en su vocabulario no se presentaba por ningún motivo y ella tampoco lo había notado.

—¿Por qué tienes esa mirada Nee-Sama?— Preguntó una curiosa peliblanco que estaba a su lado.

—Ah, yo…. bueno…. Es sólo un tema que no deja de dar vueltas en mi cabeza Shirone-Chan, no te preocupes que no es algo grave~Nya—. Contestó con su típica forma de hablar.

Estaba preocupada, sí. Lo más alto posible que sintió en toda su vida, pero había una ligera esperanza en que Naruto no le importara nada de eso. Solo paso un corto tiempo con él, sin embargo quería pensar que con el poco conocimiento sobre él. Naruto no actuó con formalidad y obligación, y que el actuaba como si mismo. Sin ser perjuicioso con ella y su hermana.

Si fuera así, entonces el rubio sería una de las mejores personas que conocía hasta el momento. Solo deseaba poder hablar un poco más con él sin que ocurra algo que la haga actuar de la misma manera.

—Voy a empezar a preparar la cena, ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia Shirone-Chan~Nya?— Dejaría todo lo que le preocupaba por el momento, ahora lo importante era su hermana menor. Era todo lo que tenía y no quiere perderla, aún si tuviera que hacer algo que logré su odio, ella lo tomaría y se alegraría en poder saber que ella sigue bien.

 **Varias Horas Después**

 **De Vuelta Con Naruto**

—*Suspiro* ¡Al fin libre!— Dijo el rubio estirando sus brazos fuera del lugar donde se había reunido con los ancianos. —Si que tomó tiempo… pero, llegamos a un acuerdo. Supongo que es bueno, ¿Verdad Serafall?— Preguntó mirando a la Maou que estaba a su lado.

—S-si claro…— Contestó algo nerviosa. Todavía seguía sin comprender cómo logró hacer que esos ancianos le aceptarán ese acuerdo. — _(Nunca pensé en ver a todos ellos de acuerdo sobre algo…)—_ Estaba sorprendida. Posiblemente sea la primera vez en presenciar algo por el estilo. — _(¿Cómo es que eres capaz de hacerlo Naruto?)—_

—Eso fue mejor de lo que pensé, aún así. No esperaba eso Naruto—. Dijo Sirzechs mientras se acercaba a las dos personas frente a él.

—Fui conocido por ser el ninja más impredecible—. Dijo de forma simple a la pregunta no formulada del pelirrojo.

—Entonces haces valer tu reputación y con creces—. Habló con algo de seriedad el Bellzebub. Al igual que Sirzechs el también llegaba del mismo lugar.

—¿Oh? Parece que estamos tres de los cuatro Maou presentes, solo falta Falbium-Chan. ¿Donde estará?— Preguntó Serafall a sus compañeros de carga.

—Seguramente está durmiendo en algún lado, no entiendo porque esas repentinas ganas de dormir cada vez que puede… tal vez necesite investigación…— Dijo Ajuka.

—No creo que necesite una investigación para saber la razón de eso—. Dijo Sirzechs a la nada.

—¿Por qué?—

—( _¿Enserio pregunta?/¿Enserio pregunta?)—_ Pensaron al mismo tiempo Sirzechs y Serafall.

—Por nada Ajuka-Chan, por nada…— Habló Serafall con una gota en su cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿Podemos ir a casa?— Preguntó Naruto.

—Si, creo que a todos nos gustaría hacer eso. ha sido un día largo…— Dijo Sirzechs.

—Nos vemos luego, Sirzechs, Serafall—. Habló el Beelzebub mientras se dirigía más cerca del rubio. —Cuando puedas, ven a mi laboratorio. Me gustaría hacer unas cuantas pruebas sobre lo que adquiriste, ya sabes donde estoy asi que te estare esperando—. Termino de decir al mismo tiempo que hacía un círculo mágico.

Naruto se quedo inmóvil, tantas cosas pasaron en un intervalo de tiempo corto no tenia ganas de que ocurran mas cosas parecidas. Pero, sabía que era necesario ir donde Ajuka, esa cosa lo había elegido de algún modo. Tenia que hacerse responsable de ello, además si aprendía como usar esa espada le serviría mucho en un futuro.

Al estar concentrado en sus pensamientos Sirzechs se acerco a él y le toco el hombro para llamar su atención. —No sabia que Ajuka se intereso en ti, sea lo que sea ten cuidado, Ajuka es un buen Demonio, pero cuando es momento de sus experimentos e investigaciones no parará hasta estar satisfecho—. Le dijo algo nervioso, desde el punto de vista del pelirrojo. Naruto sería su próximo conejillo de indias. Le deseaba toda la suerte posible para salir de ese lugar con todas sus partes enteras y seguir siendo el mismo.

—Ah, claro. ¿Tendré cuidado?— Habló no muy seguro de su respuesta.

—Entoces, ya que todo esto termino. También me retiro…— Dijo Sirzechs mirando a la nada. —Por cierto Naruto—.

—¿Hm? ¿Ocurre algo Sirzechs?—

—¿Podrias venir un día a la mansión Gremory?—

—¿Porque necesitas que yo vaya?—

—Es… es algo de importancia para mí… y me gustaría tener un respaldo en esto… se qué no nos conocemos mucho, es más este es el momento donde más hemos hablado desde que nos conocimos. Pero, por favor. Necesito que me ayudes en esto…— Dijo con algo de súplica en su voz.

A simple vista se podía notar que algo ocurría y Naruto otra vez se estaba involucrando de algún modo, sin embargo. No podía ignorar la petición de alguien después de haberla hecho de ese modo.

—Claro, cuando pueda iré. Pero, ¿Cómo llegó hasta ahí?—

—No te preocupes, le pediré a Serafall que te guíe, no creo que se niegue si al hacerlo puede evitar el papeleo… ( _Hasta yo lo haría simplemente para escapar unos minutos…)_ —

—En ese caso intentaré ir lo más pronto posible, no te preocupes te apoyaré lo mejor que pueda en lo que sea que necesites—. Finalizó con una sonrisa típica.

 **Mansión Sitri**

Después de unos cuantos minutos, el rubio junto a la Maou llegaron siendo recibidos por una Sona curiosa por los acontecimientos no precenciados por ella.

Nada que una ligera charla de hermanas no logre solucionar, Sona era sin dudas una persona curiosa. Afortunadamente Serafall sabía cómo manejar a su hermana menor. Algunas veces.

El rubio viendo el rumbo que iba a tomar las cosas decidió retirarse, fue un día extraño y sin duda cansado. El tener un corte que le había dolido tanto como el Chidori que recibió de Sasuke en su pelea era una factor muy alto en todo eso, aparte de haber llegado a un curioso arreglo con los ancianos. Junto con ayudar en lo que sea que estuviera metido Sirzechs.

De algún modo simplemente quería dormir, era lo único bueno que tenía en mente ahora mismo.

— _ **(Naruto, hay algo importante que debes de hacer ahora mismo…)—**_

— _(¿Ah? ¿Quieres decir que tengo que hacerlo ahora mismo? ¿No puede esperar hasta mañana?)—_ Dijo cansado.

— _ **(Lamentablemente no, había pospuesto el decírtelo ya que estabas en una situación donde debías estar centrado. Y debo decir que fue un éxito el como manejaste todo eso, a lo mejor y podrías haber sido Hokage.)—**_

— _(Está bien, está bien. Debe de ser algo importante si hasta recibo un elogio para poder hacer lo que me pides, entonces ¿De qué se trata?)—_

— _ **(Oh, no es algo que me importe mucho a mi, es más algo de tu incumbencia. Simplemente, entra a tu paisaje mental. Estamos esperando, y por lo que más quieras. No te demores mucho… no creo aguantar mucho más a este tipo.)—**_ Finalizó con una voz irritada.

— _(De acuerdo, no hay necesidad de estresarse…)—_ Sin decir una palabra más el rubio se tumbó en la cama de su habitación. Esperando que la reunión que iba a tener no lo meta en más cosas que no pueda manejar.

 **Espacio Mental**

 **Minutos antes que aparezca Naruto**

—Oye, ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que se demore?— Preguntó un Ashura algo impaciente.

— ***Suspiro* entiende de una vez, no puedo controlar todo para que las cosas sucedan cuando tú quieras. Así que, sigue esperando antes de que se me acabe la paciencia y quiera comerte. ¿Entendido?—** Contestó lo más tranquilo posible. La presencia del hijo del sabio no era muy bien recibida para el Biju, no después de las cosas que pasó en su época.

—Tranquilo, entendiendo. No hay necesidad de estresarse…—

— **(A veces me olvidó que literalmente Naruto es tu reencarnación… acaban de decir casi el mismo diálogo, *Suspiro* paciencia, necesito paciencia y que el Gaki aparezca de una vez…)—**

—Ah, perdón pero, ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?—

El Biju se le quedó mirando de forma amenazante, al parecer estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia. De algún modo u otro Ashura lo llevo al límite, eso era un récord. Pasó 17 años junto a su reencarnación y lo soporto todo ese tiempo, pero ahora solo pasaron unas horas y ya quería matarlo.

— **Habla—.**

—Bueno, es posible que sepa la respuesta, pero después de todo este tiempo. Creo que es posible que tuvieras un cambio respecto a él—.

— **¿Él?—**

—No me digas que olvidaste por completo su existencia… ¡Vamos si es él!—

— **Dejate de acertijos y dime quién es—.**

—¿Quién más que mi hermano? Es obvio que habló de él, sé que tienes un odio con él y literalmente toda su descendencia. Pero, no creo que Indra sea alguien malo… aún si nos peleamos después de lo que hizo padre, no puedo simplemente odiarlo—.

— **¿Por qué tienes que hablar sobre Indra?—**

—Porque es una de las razones por la que vine, y Naruto tiene que saberlo—.

Kurama empezó a gruñir y mirarlo fijamente, no le agradaba para nada Indra, toleraba más a Ashura ya que el no fue el causante de las cosas que le pasaron. Pero, su actitud hacía que todo eso cambie. Ahora, aparece de la nada y dice que es necesario que hablen sobre Indra, se notaba claramente que no era nada bueno.

Pensaba que habían dejado todas esas cosas de peleas de hermanos atrás, si le decía lo que él pensaba en esos momentos entonces tendría que deshacerse de Ashura.

— **Dime de que se trata esto, si es lo que creo. Entonces, no me queda más que eliminarte en este instante. ¿Por qué Indra es tan importante ahora mismo?—** Sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente y con odio creciente, Ashura se puso nervioso. Podría ser hijo del sabio de los seis caminos y tener poder por derecho propio, pero no creía posible el derrotar a una entidad como lo era Kurama. Era imposible aún si tuviera a su hermano como apoyo.

—No hay nada de que preocuparse si piensas que es eso, simplemente quería saber si tú opinión sobre él cambio. Después de todo, desde que pasaste tiempo con Naruto, ya no eres ese zorro gruñón, aunque ya no eres un zorro después de todo—. Respondió de la forma más tranquila posible no quería hacer enojar a Kurama. Habían muchas razones para que nadie quiera hacer eso.

— **Entoces, ¿Simplemente quieres saber eso?—**

—Sí, me gustaría saberlo. ¿Tu opinión sobre Indra cambio por lo menos un poco?— preguntó esperanzado.

— **No, nunca cambiará—.** Contestó serio.

—*Suspiro* _Al menos lo intente...—_ susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que Kurama no logré escucharlo y lo hizo con éxito.

—¿Hey Kurama que era eso importante que debía saber?— Habló de la nada Naruto. Sin notar para nada que Ashura estaba al lado del colosal Biju.

— **¡Al fin llegas Gaki! ¿Sabes lo que es pasar todo este tiempo con esta persona tan irritante?—**

—Diria que si, pero no recuerdo haber pasado por algo como eso...— Contestó el rubio.

— _(¿Es que acaso soy invisible?)—_ Pensó un deprimido Ashura que estaba arrodillado con una aura negra sobre él.

—Oye, ¿Y a él que le ocurre?— pregunto el rubio.

— **Dejalo, creo que ha sido así desde nacimiento—.** Dijo Kurama burlándose.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso es ofensivo!— Reclamó Ashura.

— **Ese era el propósito—.**

—Ahora, ¿Me podrían decir que ocurre?—

— **De acuerdo, empecemos de una vez. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer…—**

—¿Que cosa sería más importante que hacer ahora mismo?— Preguntaron a la vez Naruto y Ashura.

— **¿Acaso son idiotas? No sé ni por qué pregunte si ya se la respuesta a esa pregunta…—**

—¿Que quieres decir con eso?— Preguntaron ambos otra vez mientras una de sus cejas temblaban.

— **¿Que otra cosa más que poder dormir sin tener que ser molestado? Es lo mejor que uno puede hacer con su tiempo, aunque supongo que ustedes nunca podrían apreciarlo… sobre todo tú Ashura—.**

—¡Ja! ¡Te dijo idiota!— Le recriminó Naruto.

—¿Ah? ¿Acaso no escuchaste bien Rubio? ¡Claramente también se refiere a ti!— Refutó Ashura.

—¿Cómo me acabas de llamar?— Exclamó un molesto Naruto.

— **(** _ **Si que actúan como niños… bueno que se puede esperar del idiota y la reencarnación de este… *Suspiro* al menos no son como Indra y sus descendientes…)**_ — Pensó mientras las dos personas frente a él estaban peleándose. Era un vista extraña, presenciar eso. ¿Que tipo de agresión se calificaría para eso? Era lo que estaba en su cabeza, eran personas diferentes pero a la vez eran lo mismo. Sin duda una cuestión que no saldría fácilmente de su cabeza.

— **Paren de una vez, tenemos que ir a temas más importantes ahora mismo—.** Les dijo mientras lanzaba una de sus colas al medio de ellos. Ambos al notar que una colosal cola se acercaba a ellos se apartaron lo más pronto posible. Y miraron al único culpable de todo. — **Bien, ya que están calmados. Ashura, dile de una vez lo que tanto querías decirle a Naruto—.**

—Claro, lo que me trajo aqui es importante que lo sepas Naruto. Por eso padre me envió, esto tenía que decírtelo lo más pronto posible—.

—¿Y que es lo que tienes que decirme?—

—Verás….—

 **Al día Siguiente**

 **Con Serafall**

—*Bostezo* Porque tuve que ser un Maou...— Habló a la nada con desánimo.

Habían momentos donde se deprimía por haber obtenido el puesto de Leviathan, al inicio pensó que se sería increíble poder ser un gran demonio para su familia, sin duda le gustó eso. Después de haber pasado por tantas cosas en su niñez y adolescencia, había llegado al cúspide del poder que podía poseer o al menos eso creía. No había vuelto a ser la misma después de la guerra civil, obviamente no estaba a favor con las cosas que hacían los Demonios que estaban a cargo en ese momento, por eso se había unido a sus amigos para derrocarlos.

Pero, luego de eso. No había algo que ella quisiera realmente, se divertía con algunos animes que había visto durante su pequeño tiempo en Japón, las Mahou Shoujo se veían geniales para ella. Quería saber qué era ser una, así que intento serlo, ella tenía magia. Podría conseguir algunas ropas del estilo de la serie e intentar actuar como una.

Había resultado ser divertido, lamentablemente no duró mucho tiempo. Las horas libres que tenía eran muy limitados, más que nada después de haber perdido a varias familias de Demonios puros en la guerra civil y en la guerra contra los Ángeles y Caídos.

Toda la población de Demonios estaba pasando por un mal momento, sin embargo después de varios años de esfuerzo. Se pudo salir a flote, había conseguido de algún modo a una rival en la ejecución de su cargo. Una Ángel que se llamaba Gabriel, había conseguido diversión mientras hacía su papel para el Inframundo y después de un tiempo se tomó enserio la rivalidad, siempre trataba de ganarle en todo lo que podía y así fue. Al menos la mayoría de veces, hasta tenía un contador con sus victorias y derrotas.

Luego de un tiempo llegó su hermana, lo más preciado que podría tener en ese momento. Desde el primer día que la vio no pudo nada más que jurar a sí misma que siempre la protegería y de algún modo siempre quería pasar tiempo con ella, aún si tuviera que hacer de Maou, ella dejaría todo eso por pasar más tiempo con ella.

Pero, un ligero descuido solo unos segundos de no poder supervisar a su hermana ella había desaparecido de su rango por completo junto a la hermana de Sirzechs. ¿Estaba preocupada? Un poco, seguramente era contradictorio eso último. Si alguien simplemente viera como actuaba frente a su hermana de forma superficial, diría que en esos momentos debería de estar llamando a todo un ejército completo de Demonios solo porque ya no estaba en su vista.

No se equivocaría, probablemente haría eso. Pero, estaba jugando con su amiga. Por qué se podría preocupar por eso, además no podrían irse muy lejos de la mansión. Le había dicho a Sona que era peligroso irse muy lejos y su hermanita le hizo caso, nunca intento desobedecer esa orden. Por lo que no debía preocuparse para nada.

Pero, de algún modo terminaron en el bosque y casi habían sufrido un ataque de un Ángel Caído. ¿Quería destruir Grigory en ese instante? Definitivamente. ¿Que hermana mayor que se preocupa por su hermanita no lo haría? Aún, si estaba con muchas ganas de destruir hasta el último de ellos. Se abstuvo de eso, todo fue por una persona, una a la que nunca había visto, pero la capturó de primera vista. Y esa persona también resultaba ser el que salvó a su querida hermana.

—¡Onee-Sama!—

El grito hizo que sus pensamientos se fueran, soltando un respiro se levantó y abrió la puerta. Estaba algo somnolienta aún si su cabeza estaba trabajando anteriormente. —¿Ocurre algo So-Tan?— Preguntó con su forma de hablar característica.

La pequeña asintió, tenía que preguntarle algo importante. Y no podía esperar. —¿Cuando puedo tener mi primer juego de Evil Pieces?— preguntó con sus ojos en forma de estrella.

—¿Oh? ¿Cómo sabes sobre eso So-Tan?— Dijo con un signo de interrogación grande sobre su cabeza. Serafall sabía que no faltaba mucho para que ella pudiera tenerlos, pero nadie le había dicho o comentado sobre eso.

—La biblioteca de la casa tiene muchas cosas interesantes Onee-Sama—. Respondió de forma rápida. —Deberias pasar por ahí de vez en cuando, _podría ayudarte…_ — Susurrándo la última parte.

—¿De acuerdo?— Respondió sin comprender a lo que se refería su hermana.

—Oh, parece que están levantadas. Buenos días a ambas, Sona, Serafall—. Dijo un recién llegado Naruto con una sonrisa.

—¡Naruto!— Dijo alegre. —Buenos días a tí también—. Respondió de la misma forma.

Sona simplemente dio un asentamiento, estaba esperando la respuesta de su hermana. Ahora mismo eso era lo más importante. —Entonces Onee-Sama, ¿Sabes cuándo lo tendré?—

—Fufu~ ¡Eso lo descubrirás más tarde So-Tan!— Respondió de forma misteriosa. —Pero, seguramente será pronto…—

Asintiendo algo decepionada, se fue del lugar no tenía nada más que hacer, habría preferido quedarse hablando con su hermana, pero cuando vio la mirada que le estaba dando Naruto, entendió que necesitaba hablar de algo importante con su hermana en ese momento y como buena niña que era naturalmente saldría del camino para que ellos hablen sobre lo que sea que deba tratarse.

—¿Hmmm? Eso fue extraño… ¿Por qué haría eso So-Tan?— Se preguntó la Maou mientras miraba irse a su hermana y volteo a ver al rubio que estaba a su lado.

—¿Ocurre algo?— Al ver que Naruto estaba algo nervioso decidió preguntarle, era raro verlo así.

—Es… ah… es que… *Suspiro* la verdad no sé cómo decir esto…— Dijo mirando a otro lado.

Mirando que no llegaría a nada si simplemente se quedaba callada se acercó a él y le jalo ligeramente de la manga. —Tanquilizate, sea lo que sea no es necesario estar tan tenso—. Dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos. —Entoces ¿Cuál es problema?— preguntó sin apartar la vista y con una ligera sonrisa.

—Esta bien, lo que pasa es que…—

 **Laboratorio de Ajuka**

—Esto es extraño… se supone que debería haberse quedado aquí. Pero, no está por ningún lado—. Dijo Ajuka a la nada mientras buscaba de un lado a otro.

*Toc* *Toc* —Disculpe, Ajuka-Sama. Hay alguien que necesita verlo y parece ser urgente—. Dijo un sirviente detrás de la puerta.

—( _¿Será Naruto?)_ ¿Podrías describir como es?— Quería estar seguro si era el rubio, si no era él. Entonces ese tema podría esperar hasta que encuentre lo que busca.

—Por supuesto Ajuka-Sama. Es un joven de cabello rubio ojos azules y tiene marcas en las mejillas. ¿Eso le sirvió?—

—Si, es justamente una persona que estaba esperando. Puedes decirle que entre…— Respondió mientras seguía buscando de forma compulsiva.

—Como usted diga Ajuka-Sama—. Fue lo último que dijo la voz mientras se iba del lugar e iba a por el rubio.

Pasando unos cuantos minutos sin tener éxito en encontrar lo que buscaba se rindió, ahora tendría que hacer una explicación sobre lo perdido. Y ya no podría conseguir los datos que quería, a veces la vida no era nada justa. Era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del Maou peliverde.

—Hey, Ajuka-San. ¿Puedo pasar?— Preguntó Naruto.

—Claro, solo ten cuidado una vez entres está… algo desordenado…—

Haciendo caso a las instrucciones de Ajuka, Naruto entro de forma cuidadosa. No quería hacer que algo se destruya por accidente. A lo mejor había una bomba que podía destruirlos a todos en ese lugar y por ser descuidado la activo. Así que con calma miraba donde pisaba, era en estos momentos donde se alegraba de poder colocar Chakra en sus pies para no poder caerse, además le resultaba útil si no se fijaba correctamente que pisaba.

—*Suspiro* Eso sí que fue difícil...— Dijo con una gota de sudor en su frente. Si no hubiera sido un ninja posiblemente haya destruido todo en ese lugar, era en esos momentos en los cuales se alegraba de tener Chakra.

—Bien, ya que has llegado te diría que iniciemos, pero… podría haber un problema…—

—¿A qué problema se refiere Ajuka-San?—

—Verás… ….—

—¿Qué? No escuché ¿Podría repetirlo?—

—No se dónde está Yamato…—

Naruto se quedó viéndolo con unos puntos suspensivos sobre su cabeza. Cómo era posible que Yamato haya desaparecido, era algo que el rubio no podría conseguir respuesta alguna.

—¿Eh?— Fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Ni siquiera había algún indicio de que alguien haya entrado y tampoco recibí alguna señal de mi barrera en el laboratorio…— Dijo Ajuka desanimado. Una parte de él estaba intrigado con saber cómo es que desapareció Yamato y la otra estaba deprimida por haber perdido con suma facilidad un trabajo de muchos años en solo un día.

— **(Es cierto, es la segunda cosa que me olvidé decirte, pero esa espada que buscas está aquí dentro… no preguntes cómo está aquí, simplemente apareció.)—** Dijo un Kurama entrando a la conversación actual.

— _(Al menos el problema está resuelto… sin embargo, ¿Cómo hago que Yamato salga?)—_

— **(** _ **¿Y por qué debo ser yo el que siempre debe tener las respuestas? No soy dios o algo parecido ¿Entiendes?)—**_

— _(De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Entonces ¿Si sabes cómo?)—_

— _ **(Bueno, sí. Pero, no esperes que siempre sepa todo…)—**_ Respondió algo molesto. — _ **(Simplemente has lo mismo cuando usas mi Chakra, solo que esta vez no es la misma sensación. Es cómo algún tipo de combinación entre sagrado y demoníaco, creo que eso sería la descripción más acertada que puedo dar. Vamos intentalo.)—**_

— _(Ok, hagamos esto.)—_

Estirando su brazo ligeramente empezó a concentrarse dejando todo su alrededor sin importancia, mientras un Ajuka intrigado por la posición de Naruto se quedó mirando. Su lado de científico le decía que se prepare, así que sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo, lo que sea que ocurra en ese momento tendría que documentarlo.

Naruto se concentró lo mejor posible para poder materializar a Yamato, era la primera vez que hacía algo parecido. El Chakra de Kurama era fácil de manifestar para él, era simplemente Chakra, la energía que siempre controlaba, claro había unas cuantas diferencias, pero de forma básica era solo eso.

Estaba confundido, Kurama le dijo que se sentía algo sagrado y demoníaco, estaba más acostumbrado a lo último. Pero, la energía sagrada era algo que casi no pudo sentir.

— _(No importa si ahora no puedo sentir esa energía, ¡Lo conseguiré de todos modos!)—_ Exclamó.

— _ **(Poder…)—**_ Fue un ligero susurro, pero lo escucho claramente.

— _(¿Eh? ¿Poder?)_ —

— _ **(Dame más poder…)—**_ La misma voz habló de nuevo. Esta vez con más fuerza.

— _(Sí, no creo que pueda dar eso por qué si. Además, ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Cómo puedes hablarme?)—_

— _ **(¡Dame más poder!)—**_

— _(*Suspiro* Si eso quieres, no me culpes después de lo que pueda ocurrir…)—_ Sin decir más concentró todo su Chakra en un solo punto. Sin mucha espera Yamato empezó a materializarse en su mano, al estar fundiendo su Chakra en la espada. Empezaron a salir rayos púrpuras con fuerza sobre la hoja. — _(Vamos, ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? ¿Pedías poder sin siquiera poder soportarlo?)—_ Dijo dándose cuenta que la voz era de Yamato.

Los rayos empezaron a rodearlo por todo el cuerpo, de algun modo era como una capa protectora. Pero, sentía que le quitaban algo de Chakra. Sin comprender que es lo que sucede empezó a dar más y más Chakra, sin darse cuenta que todo el Chakra que liberaba se podía notar en todo el Inframundo, solo que los Demonios sentían un poder Demoníaco gigantesco.

—¡Naruto! ¡Lo que sea que estés haciendo para en este momento!— Gritó un Ajuka que luchaba por mantenerse en pie. La presión que estaba ejerciendo el rubio en esos instantes era tan alta como para poder afectarlo.

Con un pulso de poder los rayos empezaron a detenerse y Yamato se materializó completamente. Solo que ahora la hoja parecía estar brillando, Ajuka notó el cambio en la hoja.

— _(¿Por qué cambio? Antes la hoja parecía normal, pero ahora…)—_

El rubio se sentó casi de forma inmediata, sentía que esa vez le quitaron una buena cantidad de Chakra. Sin duda no volvería hacer eso, aunque algo había cambiado en Yamato el podía sentirlo.

— _(¿Supongo que eso podría significar que somos compañeros de verdad ahora?)—_ Preguntó mirando a Yamato.

Sin conseguir alguna respuesta auditiva apareció la funda que Yamato tenía. — _(Tomaré eso como un si…)—_ Sin pensar más agarró la funda y coloco lentamente a Yamato en él.

*Clink* —¿Por qué estás en el suelo Ajuka-San?— Preguntó al verlo completamente extendido en éste.

Se levantó colocándose a su lado. —Vamos, aquí tengo a Yamato—. Dijo mientras estiraba su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—N-no te preocupes… e-estoy algo cansado… ¿Puedes esperar un momento? No creo poder levantarme aún si fuera cuestión de muerte…—

—Claro. ( _No entiendo porque está así…)—_

— _ **(Yo tengo respuesta a eso Gaki.)—**_

— _(¿Cuál es?)—_

— _ **(Bueno, aparte de conseguir vincularte de forma permanente con esa cosa. También empezaste a liberar una inmensa presión de poder sobre toda el área, no se hasta donde se habrá sentido, supongo que por todo el Inframundo. Pero, es una suposición.)—**_

— _(Hmmm, por lo menos tengo una respuesta para esto. Oye, espera. Si se sintió por todo el Inframundo…)_ —

—¡Ajuka-Sama!—

— _(*Suspiro* Ahora que hago…)—_

 **Fin Del Capítulo**

 **Uffff… esto si que tomó tiempo en terminar. Pero, bueno mejor tarde que nunca ¿Verdad? Tal vez hay unas cuantas personas esperando una explicación sobre las Devil Arm, pero bueno seré sincero. Me da flojera… mejor dejar que se descubra conforme avanza la historia.**

 **Eso es todo, y antes de irme perdón por la demora. Ahora sí, adiós!**


	15. El Tiempo - Parte 1

**Mensaje sobre futuras actualizaciones al final del capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 14 - El Tiempo Parte 1**

—¡Ajuka-Sama!— Gritó un sirviente.

—Hey, Ajuka-San. ¡Algo de ayuda aquí!— Gritó el rubio.

—Tranquilo… no creo que hagan algo precipitado… _(Tal vez)_ —. Dijo algo recuperado después de la presión inmensa.

—No cree que ocurra nada después del pequeño incidente ¿Cierto?— Preguntó Naruto esperanzado.

—Hmmm, sin duda alguna esto causará conmoción y una muy grande. No todos los días se siente un poder Demoníaco que podría dejar a más de uno pensar que es el Lucifer original, podría haber varias personas creyendo que, de algún modo Lucifer sigue vivo… Bueno eso sin duda sería muy malo, *Suspiro* de todos modos, esto va a llevar tiempo en solucionar—. Mientras explicaba las posibilidades que podrían ocurrir, se levantaba de forma lenta.

El rubio viendo lo que intentaba hacer le estiró la mano para ayudar, algo que Ajuka tomó con mucha rapidez y gratitud. Su cuerpo estaba temblando, si no se sostenía de algo o de alguien posiblemente no se paraba en un buen tiempo.

—Gracias, ahora siguiendo con esto. Debería de hablar con los demás e intentar apaciguar todo, puede que logremos hacer eso, pero los ancianos van a querer una explicación… _(Por qué tengo que volver otra vez…)_ — Pensó mientras soltaba un suspiro derrotado. Ahora tenía que dejar su laboratorio y meterse en cosas de Maou, si no se moría de aburrimiento en sus reuniones tendría suerte.

—Perdón, no pensé que hacer eso causaría todo esto—. Agachó su cabeza en forma de disculpa. Había metido en problemas a todos los Maou, y él se había embarcado en otra. Parece que los problemas y las situaciones extrañas estaban siempre a lado suyo.

—Lo mejor sería ir con Sirzechs en este momento…— Dijo parado de forma completa. —Intentaré llamar a Serafall para que venga con nosotros y espero que Falbium no esté durmiendo, otra vez—.

—Está bien, pero ¿Dónde exactamente está Sirzechs?—

—¿No sabes dónde vive?—

—No—.

—¿De verdad?—

—Sí, en serio, no lo sé—.

—Supongo que tenemos un problema...—

—¿Y si te llevo como lo hice con Serafall?—

—No hay otra opción así que, vayamos de una vez—.

 **Momentos Después**

—¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Para!— Gritaba un mareado Ajuka. Las desventajas al tener en ese momento un cuerpo que apenas se sostiene era lo fácilmente susceptible a todo. Una de esas era el mareo al ir a grandes velocidades.

—¿Eh? Pero, si apenas estoy yendo a velocidad normal. _(Si le digo que voy lento creo que le provoco algo…)_ ¿Por qué quieres que vaya más lento Ajuka-San?—

— _(¡¿Normal?! ¡Si todo se ve distorsionado!)_ ¿No ves que estamos yendo muy rápido?— Dijo lo mejor que pudo antes de tener ganas de vomitar, algo que sin duda no había hecho hace muchos años atrás. Y posiblemente vuelva a hacer en un futuro muy próximo.

—No, seguramente se debe a que estoy acostumbrado a esto. _(Aunque Serafall no se quejaba…)—_ pensó mientras recordaba que la Maou se divertía de algún modo estando en la posición en la que estaba Ajuka.

—B-bueno, dejando eso de lado. Estamos cerca de llegar, no pensaba que podías ir así de rápido…— Dijo Ajuka con nerviosismo en su voz.

—Entonces ¿En qué dirección era?— Preguntó Naruto.

 **Con Sirzechs**

El Maou pelirrojo estaba nervioso, hace unos cuantos minutos atrás sintió un aura Demoníaca muchísimo más fuerte que él. El poder que sentía, le hacía recordar los relatos sobre el poder que tenía 'Lucifer'. Todavía era un niño cuando le contaron, pero nunca lo olvidaría.

Nunca podría haber experimentado esa potencia en carne por la diferencia de tiempo, pero si el poder que se podía sentir de él era igual al de hace un momento, le daba escalofríos el solo recordarlo, no por nada era el que dirigía a todos los Demonios. Soltando un suspiro se puso a dar unas cuantas vueltas en su oficina, quería algo que pudiera distraerlo en estos momentos. Sin embargo, con Grayfia que estaba acompañándolo eso sería difícil o de plano imposible.

—Sirzechs-Sama, por favor deje de dar vueltas en el lugar y empiece a trabajar en una contramedida con lo que acaba de acontecer—. Dijo Grayfia seria.

—*Suspiro* Vamos, Grayfia. Ni siquiera sabemos de dónde vino esa presencia, simplemente se notó por todo el Inframundo—. Contestó sin dejar de dar vueltas. —Esto es sin dudas preocupante, lo que se pudo sentir era casi igual que Lucifer. (O al menos se supone que es así…) Supongo que tendremos algunos problemas en cualquier momento…— Dijo mientras sentía que alguien se acercaba a la habitación.

Sin decir nada más se detuvo cerca de la puerta y casi al mismo tiempo un sirviente empezó a tocarla.

— _(Justo a tiempo)—_

—Disculpe Sirzechs-Sama—. Dijo el Sirviente esperando a que le den algún comando.

—Puedes pasar—. Contestó de forma inmediata.

Al tener una orden, entró sin demora y se colocó al frente de Sirzechs mientras agachaba su cabeza.

—Beelzebub-Sama está llamando por usted, está esperando en la sala de estar. Pidió que vaya con él lo más pronto posible—.

—Oh, no le tomó mucho tiempo el llegar. _(Aunque es extraño, no sentí su presencia. Al igual que lo hizo Serafall en la reunión, sin duda alguna es intrigante… ¿Qué causará eso?)_ Vaya de regreso y dígale que llegaré en unos minutos, tengo que hacer algo antes—.

 **Con Serafall**

El día para ella sin duda fue amargo, estaba alegre al ver a Naruto. Pero, después de lo que había dicho cuando se quedaron solos… No podía dejar de estar deprimida, era una decisión unánime para ella, el que no haga lo que dijo.

Era un gran NO, si lo hiciera posiblemente no se volverían a ver. No quería eso, quería estar más tiempo con él, ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo? Era lo que no dejaba de estar en su cabeza. Deseaba con todo su ser que no lo haga, había más cosas que quería hacer, sin embargo no quería meterse en las cosas que eran importantes para él, así que decidió ayudarlo.

Aún si el hacerlo de algún modo la destruya de forma lenta, por lo que tomó una decisión, esperaba que saliera bien ya que lo haría el mismo día donde tuviera que hacerlo.

Mientras ella seguía con sus pensamientos, empezó a tener escalofríos al sentir el poder Demoníaco que emergió de la nada. Estaba paralizada, era muchísimo más fuerte que Sirzechs, si ella pudo sentirlo, entonces todos sus compañeros de carga también lo hicieron, a excepción de Falbium si es que no estaba dormido.

Se empezó a alarmar, si eran los de la antigua facción entonces tendrían otra guerra más. No podía imaginar eso, el solo saber que su hermana pequeña estaría comprometida en un acto bélico no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

— _Hey, Serafall ¿Me escuchas?—_ Dijo una voz en un círculo mágico que apareció en su oreja.

—¿Eh? ¿Ajuka-Chan?— Preguntó algo aturdida.

— _Sí, soy yo. Verás hay una cosa que te pediré…—_

—Y ¿Qué es eso?—

— _Algo fácil, simplemente ve con Sirzechs. Ahí podremos hablar sobre un pequeño accidente, sin duda lo habrás sentido ¿Cierto?—_

—¿Pequeño accidente? ¿Qué exactamente está ocurriendo?—

— _Te diré todo una vez hayas llegado, no te demores—._ Sin decir más el círculo mágico desapareció dejando con dudas a la Maou.

Ahora tenía que ir rumbo a la oficina de Sirzechs, parece que el día va a tener mucho trabajo de por medio.

 **Con Naruto**

— _(Hey, Kurama… ¿Crees que haya alguna solución sencilla para solucionar esto?)—_

— _ **(Claro, no creo que sea complicado el cubrir esto. Al menos a medio y largo plazo, pero en corto… ya debes de hacerte una idea)—**_

— _(S-sí… claro que me hago esa idea…)—_

— _ **(*Suspiro* no importa… de todos modos, ¿Cómo se supone que vas a hacer eso? ¿Sabes siquiera que podría ayudar?)**_ **—**

— _(Bueno… puede que tenga una que otra idea…)—_

— _ **(¿Hm? Sin duda me gustaría escuchar eso… aunque, parece que nuestro tiempo terminó. Tienes que arreglar cierto problema, nos vemos luego Gaki)—**_

Al terminar de hablar Kurama, aparecieron dos círculos mágicos en la habitación donde estaba junto a Ajuka. Pensó en colocarse en alerta, pero como el Maou al lado suyo no hacía nada entonces se calmó. Posiblemente eran tanto Serafall y Falbium. —( _Oh, vamos. Como pude ser tan idiota, ¡Si son claramente ellos!)—_ Gritó mentalmente y aguantando las ganas de querer darse un golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Oh? ¡Hola Naruto!— Gritó una alegre Maou Leviathan.

—¡Hola!— Devolvió el saludo con el mismo entusiasmo. —Hola a ti también… ¿Falbium-San?— Saludó con una pregunta al ver que no pasaron unos segundos antes que el Maou se quedará dormido aún si había llegado hace nada.

— **¿Siempre es** así **?—**

—Sí / Sí—. Dijeron los dos Maou al mismo tiempo con una gota en su cabeza.

—Qué bueno, ya están todos aquí… espera, ¿Dónde está Falbium?— Preguntó un recién llegado Sirzechs.

Todos apuntando a un solo lado sacaron una gota a Sirzechs, quién estaba viendo el acto típico de su compañero. —Supongo que no se puede hacer nada…—

—Por cierto, Naruto. Una vez que terminemos de hablar aquí, ¿Podrías acompañarme por un momento?—

—¿Quieres decirme algo importante solos?— Preguntó con duda clara en su voz.

—Sí—. Contestó con una sonrisa.

—¿En este mismo lugar?—

—No, preferiría que me siguieras a mi habitación…—

Con sólo decir eso, Naruto se alejó de el con la cara pálida y se empezó a abrazar a sí mismo.

—¿Qué pasó?—

—No sabía que tenías esos gustos Sirzechs...— Dijo Naruto lo más lejos posible del mencionado.

Al principio los otros dos Maou no entendían por qué tanto alboroto, hasta que algo en su cabeza hizo click. Abriendo de forma extrema sus ojos al estar sorprendidos, hablaron mientras se colocaban frente a Naruto.

—Sirzechs… como es que puedes hacer eso…—Dijo una nerviosa Serafall sin usar el típico -Chan.

—¿Hm? Pero, yo creo que es mi única opción…—

—Hey, Sirzechs. No es serio lo que intentas hacer ¿Verdad?—

—Claro que sí, es una cuestión de vida o muerte…—

Con sólo decir eso los tres se alejaron un poco más de él, Serafall abrazando a Naruto de forma protectora y Ajuka simplemente al frente de ellos con una expresión complicada en su cara.

—¿Qué es lo que les ocurre?— Preguntó un muy confundido Sirzechs.

—¡Eso debería decirlo yo!— Gritó una Serafall algo protectora con el rubio.

—Dime, Sirzechs…— Habló tragando algo de saliva. —¿Que exactamente quieres con Naruto?— Preguntó mirando a los ojos de su amigo.

—Se supone que esto era un secreto, pero…— Acercándose a ellos, miró de forma directa a Naruto y bajó la cabeza volviendo a hablar. —Por favor, está petición seguramente es muy apresurada y egoísta, pero ahora mismo eres la única opción que tengo…—

—¿En serio vas a ir tan lejos por eso?— Preguntó Naruto.

—Sí, ¡Si es por Rías haría lo que fuera para ayudarle!—

—¿Eh?— Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

—¿Me estás pidiendo ayuda con Rías por alguna razón?—

—¿Sí? ¿Qué otra cosa más podría hacer?— Dijo parado normalmente.

—Bueno… no sé tú, pero que un hombre venga con un brillo en los ojos mirando a otro hombre y pedirle que vaya junto a él a su habitación, porque quiere que lo ayude en algo… ¿No te suena a algo?— Dijo una Serafall mirándolo fijamente.

Sirzechs al inicio no entendía nada, hasta que abrió sus ojos de forma abrupta. —¡N-no! ¡Te juro que nunca pensaría así! ¡Tengo una esposa y además ganas de tener un futuro hijo!— Gritó un desesperado Sirzechs.

Sacándole una gran gota de sudor a las tres personas frente a él, simplemente suspiraron. Habían malentendido las cosas, ciertamente deberían de prestar más atención y no saltar a hechos inexistentes.

—Bueno… dejando el incidente de ahora… ¿Supongo que los esperaré afuera?— Dijo un Naruto mucho más calmado.

—Está bien, creo que deberías de hacer eso. Pero, ya que tengo un asunto pendiente que hablar contigo. Le pedí a Grayfia que te lleve junto a Rías… después de todo, ella tenía muchas ganas de pasar más tiempo jugando. ¿Podrías hacer eso?— Preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Claro, sin problema. Entonces, nos vemos después, Serafall, Ajuka-San, Sirzechs y… ¿Falbium-San? ¿Desde cuándo está despierto?—

—¿Oh? Me acabo de despertar, una pequeña siesta antes de una reunión es bien recibida—.

— _(¿Por qué será que la mayoría de los líderes de algo son extraños?)—_ Se pregunto a sí mismo Naruto.

 **Afuera De La Habitación**

La reina de Sirzechs estaba esperando pacientemente a la llegada del rubio, era curioso para ella saber que con su llegada empezaron a surgir situaciones extrañas.

Tal vez, el rubio simplemente tenía mala suerte o de plano era un gran imán para los problemas. Cualquiera de las dos podría ser la respuesta, sin embargo no sabría decidir cuál de las dos debería de considerar como respuesta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que esperar?— Se preguntaba una sería Grayfia.

Como si sus palabras fueran la misma ley, el rubio salió por en ese mismo instante.

—Ahm… ¿Hola?— Habló Naruto entre preguntando al no saber cómo empezar una conversación con la persona frente a él.

A simple vista estaba muy seria, así que sería preferible no tratar de ofenderla.

—Sirzechs-Sama le dijo hacia donde íbamos ¿Cierto?— Dijo la reina de pelo plateado.

—Sí…— Sin decir nada más la reina empezó a avanzar, mientras Naruto le seguía el paso.

—Creo que nunca nos presentamos de forma correcta, por lo que creo que ahora sería un buen momento… iré yo primero, mi nombre es Naruto—. Dijo mientras avanzaban por los pasillos. El silencio que había entre ellos era mortal, parecía como si fueran enemigos de toda la vida si uno los viera caminar. Pero, era simplemente por qué Naruto no sabía cómo hablar con personas tan serias de forma casual.

Soltando un suspiro ligero, la peli plateada se presentó. —Mi nombre es Grayfia y soy la reina de Sirzechs-Sama, es un placer—. No dijo más que eso. Dejándolos otra vez en un silencio mortal.

— _(Creo que es la primera vez que se me es complicado hablar con alguien… bueno, no es como si tuviera una necesidad extrema en hablar con ella)—_ Desestimando en sus pensamientos los problemas de habla entre ellos. Continuó siguiendo a Grayfia.

—En esta habitación se encuentra Rias-Sama, dentro de unas cuantas horas Sirzechs-Sama vendrá aquí, por lo que sugiero que no se mueva mucho de esta zona—. Dijo Grayfia parada al lado de las puertas mientras miraba directamente a los ojos del rubio.

—Claro, no hay problema. De todos modos, Sirzechs dijo que iba a hablar sobre algo conmigo, así que estaré esperando por él—. Contestó el rubio con una sonrisa. Tratando de por lo menos caerle bien a la reina del Lucifer.

—En ese caso, le dejo el cuidado de Rias-Sama. Tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas más que ameritan mi presencia de forma inmediata—. Dando una reverencia se despidió del rubio mientras preparaba un círculo mágico para desaparecer después de unos segundos.

—*Suspiro* Con lo bueno que fuese poder hacer magia…— Dijo desanimado. No la quería para conseguir más formas de poder, si no por lo versátil que parecía a simple vista. —Sería como un sueño poder crear ramen cada vez que quisiera…— Habló de forma soñadora a la nada.

—*Tos* Bien, dejando lo increíblemente genial que sería hacer eso. Creo que debería entrar de una vez—.

— _ **(Me pregunto... ¿Por qué está narrando lo que dice?)—**_ Se decía mentalmente un Kurama extrañado con una gota en su cabeza.

 **Con Rías**

La pequeña pelirroja estaba molesta, aburrida, triste y posiblemente había varias emociones que sentía en ese momento. Todo por una simple persona, la que ocasionó que no pudiera escapar otra vez, para poder jugar con su más reciente amigo.

Además, sus padres seguían actuando extraños de algún modo y no querían que ella saliera. Ella era todavía muy pequeña, pero no una idiota… al menos no la mayoría de las veces.

Ahora, tenía un misterio que quería descubrir. ¿Por qué sus padres estaban actuando así? ¿Qué es lo que hacía que negarán rotundamente alguna salida? Esas y muchas más preguntas se le mentían en la cabeza, si tan solo alguien pudiera ayudarla en ese momento.

Como si el mismo destino quisiera ayudar, alguien tocó la puerta. Pero, ella aun así no tenía muchas expectativas sobre quién sería.

—¿Puedo entrar?— Dijo una voz que reconoció al instante.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!— Gritó con alegría clara.

—Hm… ¿No interrumpo nada verdad?— Preguntó Naruto ya dentro de la habitación.

—No, no, ¡No estaba haciendo nada importante!— Respondió alegre mientras un mechón de pelo se movía felizmente de algún modo.

—Si que estás animada… ¿Ocurrió algo bueno?— Dijo al mismo tiempo que se agachaba y acariciaba la cabeza de la pelirroja. Cosa que aceptó felizmente, de algún modo se sentía agradable. Casi como lo hacía su hermano.

—¡Sí!— Contestó alegre mientras Naruto paraba de acariciarle.

—¿Oh? Entonces ¿Qué es esa cosa buena?— Preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Tú— Dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba.

—Ah, ( _Supongo que eso es lo más agradable que he recibido en toda mi vida y pensar que me lo diría alguien en otro universo…)_ me alegra ser tan bien recibido. Ya que estoy aquí, ¿Por qué no hacemos algo divertido? ¿Alguna cosa en mente?—

—Hmmm…— Contestó pensativa mientras el mechón que tenía se movía de un lado al otro expresando de algún modo duda. —Creo que sé lo que podemos hacer—. Dijo con una sonrisa mientras apuntaba a un televisor gigante.

— _(¿Qué podría suceder si me quedo viendo lo que sea quiera ver?)—_ Pensó sin darle mucha importancia. Sin esperar que terminase enganchado de algún modo en ese mundo. Y con una ligera pregunta existencial que lo perseguirá por el resto de su vida, pero eso es historia para otro momento.

 **Varias Horas Después**

—Disculpa la demora Naruto, pero…— Un inesperado Sirzechs apareció donde se encontraba el rubio y su hermana. Se quedó en silencio al ver que ambos no despegaban la mirada del televisor, soltando un suspiro ya a sabiendas de la probabilidad de que Rias haya enganchado al rubio a un posible fanatismo por la cultura japonesa.

— _(Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde…)—_ Decía haciendo plegarias a quien sea con tal de no aparecer otra persona obsesionada con ese mundo.

—¿Hm?— Dijeron a la vez Naruto y Rias.

—*Suspiro* _(¿Cómo accedió a ver eso tan fácilmente?)_ Bueno… tengo que parar esto antes de que sea muy tarde—. Dijo un Nervioso Maou. Si había algo que no era bonito de ver era a una Rias furiosa al no dejarle ver los Anime que tenía. Seguramente se llevaría una "reprimenda" de su hermana, pero nada que no pueda solucionar con una figura de algún personaje.

—¿Estás bien Naruto?— Preguntó al volver a ver al rubio. Teniendo la mirada perdida, de algún modo reflejaba miedo y confusión.

—Sirzechs…— Dijo el rubio de forma lenta. —Eres alguien real ¿Verdad?— Terminó de preguntar con una mirada perdida.

—Supongo que depende a quien preguntes…— Al decir eso, el rubio de algún modo expresaba una gran confusión. —Lo que trato de decirte, es que dependiendo de las personas pueden afirmar o no sobre mi existencia. En este "Mundo" hay muchos seres de distintas mitologías, las personas normalmente los toman como mitos, otros les hicieron una religión. ¿Logras ver a dónde quiero llegar?— Preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

—Sí… creo que sí…— Contestó algo pensativo. ¿Qué le habría pasado al rubio para preguntar eso? El Maou no lo sabría hasta más adelante.

—Ahora…— Dijo Sirzechs mirando a Rias. —Necesito tomarlo por un momento…—

—¡Sin problema!— Exclamó alegremente la pelirroja.

— _(¡Eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé!)_ En ese caso, sígueme, Naruto—.

 **Habitación De Sirzechs**

Después de haber caminado por unos instantes, haber ingresado y recibir una taza de té, el rubio estaba algo inquieto. El ambiente en el que estaba era serio, tal vez demasiado. Cosa que sin duda no combinaba con el rubio, al menos no de momento.

—Ya que estamos aquí, dime. ¿Es verdad lo que me dijo Ajuka sobre **ese** incidente?— Preguntó un más serio de lo normal Sirzechs.

—Sí, no sabía que eso podría ocurrir. Yo simplemente intenté hacer que se materializará, pero ocurrió cierta cosa que aparentemente desencadenó a otra sin que yo hubiera podido sentirlo—. Contestó de la misma forma.

—Por lo que eso, ¿Simplemente fue algo sin ninguna forma de control?—

—Exacto, no comprendo en qué momento ocurrió, solo pude ver a Ajuka-San en el suelo y diciéndome que lo acontecido se sintió por todo el Inframundo—.

—Supongo que eso también puede ser un problema… ¿Crees que puedes volver a Convocarlo sin que tenga una presencia tan grande?—

—No podría afirmarlo, pero tengo una ligera corazonada de que sí—.

—*Suspiro* ¿Alguna vez has pensado en cómo logras meterte en cosas complicadas?— Preguntó en un tono derrotado.

— _(¿Por qué siento que esa línea se siente igual a lo que me diría alguien?)_ Yo también desearía saberlo…— Contestó algo apenado.

—Bien, dejando eso de lado. Tenía que pedirte un "pequeño" favor…—

—Hmmm… mientras no sea algo sobre tener que pelear con alguien o extinguir algún tipo de pueblo, podría aceptar ayudar—. Dijo dando su pulgar arriba mientras sonreía.

— _(¿Por qué pensaría que quiero hacer un exterminio?)_ No hay nada de eso, así que no te preocupes—. Al decir eso Naruto se tranquilizó, la pregunta anterior del Maou posiblemente no se le vaya a ir en un futuro próximo. —El favor que te pediré es algo importante para mí, además de ser mi última opción por si todo lo demás falla. Así que, todavía puedes tener tiempo en pensar si aceptar o no. En el futuro iré personalmente a preguntar tu respuesta cuando sea necesario, por lo que. ¿Escucharás a este yo preocupado?—

 **Varios Días Después**

 **Mansión Sitri**

 **Pov Sona**

El día había comenzado de forma lenta, tal vez demasiado. Sin nada que hacer y nada que hubiera ocurrido, aparte de las pocas veces que Naruto hace lo que él llama entrenamiento, no hay nada que pueda considerarse interesante.

Quería aprender magia, pero mi hermana no me dejaría hacer nada hasta que cumpla por lo menos un año más, con la excusa de tener que aprovechar mi niñez antes de estar metida en el mundo sobrenatural de forma completa.

Hay pros y contras al vivir en este mundo, posiblemente teniendo unas cuantas contras más para los que son demonios. A veces me gustaría no ser la próxima cabeza de la casa Sitri, pero si no lo fuera no podría conseguir conocimiento de forma sencilla, tal vez podría conseguir algo si hubiera nacido con una magia tan fuerte que hubiera sido innegable el enseñarme a usarlo, lamentablemente los milagros para los demonios no existen, es más una cadena de poder, si no lo tienes, no sirves, si lo tienes, entonces tendrás que usarlo hasta donde te pueda llevar.

Sin embargo, hay una cosa buena dentro de todo, tener mi propia nobleza se ve como algo increíble, tener como compañeros a personas con distintas historias y experiencias, que podrían ayudarte a seguir avanzando, también decidiendo dar su vida por su maestro si éste era tan importante para ellos, el poder actuar como una familia, todo se escucha genial y yo espero algún día tener una que logre cumplir con las metas que tengo…

 **Fin Pov Sona**

 **Con Naruto**

—¡AHHHH!— Gritó el rubio mientras daba un golpe a la roca que estaba frente a él, siendo sinceros el Taijutsu no fue su fuerte, por lo menos podía hacer uso de sus clones para poder realizar ataques improvisados, esos ataques sin dirección alguna lo salvaron tantas veces que intentó hacer algún tipo de estilo improvisado usando como base a sus clones y el atacando.

Si bien eso podría servir momentáneamente, no siempre podría tener a su disposición clones y clones para ayudarlo, podría llegar el momento en que no podría usar nada de chakra y si no tenía por lo menos una base sobre el estilo que necesitaba, podría perder fácilmente en un uno contra uno, por esa razón, decidió empezar a intentar crear un estilo propio.

Algo que sin dudas no era fácil, pero ya que vio a dos maestros en el Taijutsu durante varios años, podría usar unas cuantas cosas de ellos. Todavía tendría un camino largo para conseguirlo, sin embargo ya no sería un completo novato al intentar hacerlo.

— _ **(¡Vamos Gaki! ¡Con más concentración! Intenta que el daño se vaya a un solo punto y que no se disperse en todos los lados, así podrías dar un golpe contundente sin la necesidad de matar a alguien de un solo golpe.)—**_ Gritaba con seriedad su inquilino.

— _(Es extraño que no quieras que mate a cualquier cosa o persona de un solo golpe.)—_ Le dijo mentalmente con clara confusión.

— _ **(Acaso no logras saber el ¿por qué?)—**_ Cuestionó con una voz burlona.

— _(Ilumíneme, gran Jūbi…)—_ Contestó con sarcasmo claro, aun así Kurama ignoro por completo su tono.

— _ **(¿Qué sentido tendría todo si simplemente pudieras acabarlo de un solo golpe? ¿No te aburrirás muy rápido con eso?)—**_

— _(Hmmm… si lo pones así, creo que tienes razón)—_ Dijo al imaginarse estar siempre aburrido, si todas las peleas acabarán de un solo golpe, las emociones que tenía probablemente iban a desaparecer en algún momento.

 **Mientras Tanto En Un Universo Alejado**

Un calvo con capa de algún modo sintió que alguien casi seguía sus pasos.

—¿Ocurre algo Sensei?— Preguntó lo que parecía ser un cíborg.

—Creo que alguien estaba por seguir mí mismo camino…— Contestó algo pensativo.

—De todos modos, eso no importa ahora, ¡Lo que realmente importa ahora es conseguir las ofertas! ¡Vamos Genos!— Contestó animado.

—¡Sí Sensei!—

 **De Vuelta Con Naruto**

—Hmmm… acabo de sentir algo extraño… Supongo que no importa—. Dijo desestimando su presentimiento.

— _ **(Es una pena que no puedas usar el Taijutsu de ese Senju, te habría servido si tuvieras Mokuton. Aunque, es posible que…)—**_

— _(¿A qué te refieres?)—_

— _ **(Por el momento no es importante, sigue haciendo lo que te dije. Tienes que controlar tu fuerza al golpear.)—**_

—¿Qué haces Naruto?— Preguntó una curiosa Serafall que apareció de la nada.

— _(¿Eh? ¿Cuándo estaba ella atrás mío?)—_

— _ **(No esperaba nada de ti y aun así me logras decepcionar…)—**_ Dijo soltando un suspiro.

— _(Perdón ¿De acuerdo? No soy un paranoico que intenta tener a todo el mundo dentro de mi radar pensando que son enemigos)—_ Contestó algo resentido.

— _ **(Está bien, supongo que podría dejar pasar esto, pero solo porque estamos en un territorio aliado.)—**_ Comentó con voz resignada.

—¿Está todo bien?— Preguntó nuevamente Serafall al ver que el rubio no respondía.

—S-sí, todo bien, es solo que, no esperaba que estuvieras detrás mío. jejeje…— Contestó de la forma más casual posible.

—De acuerdo entonces, te estaba buscando por qué Ajuka-Chan me dio una información interesante que quería probar contigo, pero al estar ocupado en este momento me indicó que te ayudará en esto y después le diéramos algunas notas… A todo esto, ¿Qué se supone que está investigando contigo?— Dijo con curiosidad en sus ojos.

— _(¿No sabe sobre Yamato? O simplemente no entendió lo que le dijo Ajuka-San…?)_ Bueno, es algo de lo que no puedo negar en ayudar. Después de todo, soy el único que puede usarlo—.

—Así que si era un objeto…— Susurró Serafall mientras tenía una cara pensativa. —¡Oh! ¡Ya lo sé!— Exclamó alegre.

—Saber ¿Qué? ¿Exactamente?—

—¡Nada~! Ahora, Ajuka-Chan me dijo que lo que tienes puede cortar cualquier cosa e incluso realidades, por lo que quería saber si tú podías hacer eso. ¡Vamos inténtalo!—

— _(Suena más fácil de lo que parece, no es como si de un corte a la nada pudiera hacer algún tipo de portal ¿Cierto?)_ Entonces, ¿Te dijo algo más sobre qué tanto poder debería usar o alguna cosa así?— Preguntó Naruto mirándola fijamente.

—Ahm… yo… ¿Lo olvidé?— Dijo algo apenada.

—*Suspiro* ¿Así que será un tiro al azar eh?— Dijo un abatido rubio. —De acuerdo, hay que hacerlo, solo espero que no ocurra un problema más…— Comentó algo nervioso, no quería causar más problemas, de por sí ya había hecho varias de ellas en tan poco tiempo.

—Vamos, vamos~— Dijo Serafall de forma divertida. —No creo que ocurra alguna cosa, pero si quieres puedo hacer una barrera que por lo menos logré aguantar, no tengo la certeza que será efectiva, aun así es mejor que nada ¿Verdad?—

—Supongo que eso podría servir… está bien, ¡Hagámoslo!— Exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa.

—¡Si!—

Después del intercambio de palabras, la Maou hizo la barrera lo más pronto posible y con buena parte de su magia, era muy posible que no aguantará de todos modos, quiso intentarlo, uno nunca sabe qué es lo que puede lograr si no lo intenta.

—¿Preparada?—

—¡Cuándo quieras!—

Con eso dicho el rubio empezó a concentrar su Chakra como la última vez, pero esta vez de forma progresiva. Queriendo saber, hasta qué punto era donde podía materializar el arma que tenía. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que pudo sentir como algo parecía estar en su mano izquierda.

— _(¿Esto va bien?)—_ Se preguntaba a sí mismo aún sin ver a su alrededor. — _(Sí, todo se ve en orden.)—_ Esta vez mirando a sus alrededores pudo notar que la Maou frente a él, no le ocurría nada en absoluto.

— _ **(Es justo como dices Gaki, aún si la primera vez yo no pude notar del todo la energía que se supuestamente emergió, ahora mismo si soy capaz de sentir el poder en la hoja, debe de ser porque ahora es un poder que puedes "controlar" de algún modo, ya que puedes usarlo ahora, por qué no intentas hacer lo que te dice la enana ésa)—**_ Dijo Kurama sin mucha expresividad.

— _(Bien, supongo que de todos modos tendría que hacerlo algún día.)—_

—¿Hm? No sucedió nada…— Se preguntaba una Pelinegra muy confundida.

—Al parecer esta vez, puedo "controlarlo" aun así, no creo que pueda dominar esto en unos cuantos segundos, así que te pido que tomes algo de distancia, es posible que logre lastimarte—.

—¡Claro~!— Contestando alegre dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

— _(Bien, ahora ¿Simplemente debería de dar algo de chakra y cortar?)—_

— _ **(Quién sabe Gaki, intenta hacer eso, no es como si supiéramos lo que hace de todos modos.)—**_

Al escuchar a su compañero, soltó un profundo suspiro y concentró el chakra en la hoja. Como lo había hecho en una misión donde recuerda que había viajado en el tiempo y salvó a una chica junto a un reino, lamentablemente nadie creía lo que dijo así que se quedó como una anécdota única.

— **(** _ **...T)—**_ Fue el ligero susurro que pudo escuchar. El rubio se sorprendió, eso fue muy bajo, pero de algún modo pudo escuchar la última letra.

— _(Oye, Kurama. ¿Dijiste algo?)—_ Preguntó para verificar si fue el teniendo algún pensamiento en voz alta o posiblemente se estaba volviendo loco al escuchar voces en su cabeza.

— _ **(No dije nada, ¿Por qué la pregunta?)—**_

— _(¿Hm? No importa, debe de ser imaginación mía…)—_ Dijo en forma relajada, pero por dentro está extrañado.

— _ **(Ju… Cut…)—**_

— _(¿Ah? ¿Otra vez?)—_ Se preguntó a sí mismo está vez mirando a su alrededor. Sin ver a nadie cerca excepto por la Maou que estaba algo alejada, decidió mirar lo que tenía en sus manos.

— _(¿No serás tú el que habló verdad?)—_ Al sólo escuchar el silencio, sacó un suspiro que no sabía que retenía. Tranquilizando sus nervios pudo concentrarse otra vez.

— _ **(Judgment Cut.)—**_

Cosa que no duró tanto como pensaba, esta vez mirando fijamente su arma en mano, parecía ligeramente brillante y de algún modo soltó un ligero rayo como si diera a entender que fue quien habló.

—¿Ah?— Fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio.

 **Fin Del Capítulo**

 **Hola! …Eh, bueno la verdad no sé qué decir, a parte de pedir perdón por demorarme (cosa que hago siempre…) pero, como siempre digo mi tiempo libre es muy limitado, y yo siempre me pregunto cómo le hacen los demás para poder subir varios capítulos… por más que intente no logro tener más de 30 minutos a 1 hora para poder escribir, y eso es sólo por semana. (Creo que ya se puede ver por qué me toma tanto tiempo…) aun así intento avanzar lo más rápido posible para poder subir por lo menos un capítulo y puedan leerlo, ya que no quiero abandonar esto. No sin haberlo terminado. Ahora, con actualizaciones, pues van a ser lentas, pero para esta vez. Hice un capítulo largo, que separé en 3, por lo que la próxima actualización podría ser pronto. Así también logró hacer uno o dos capítulos adelante para poder subirlos sin que tengan que esperar mucho tiempo. Eso es todo, ¡Gracias por leer!**


	16. El Tiempo - Parte 2

— _(¿Judgment Cut?)—_ Se preguntaba el rubio. Había escuchado otra vez la voz y ahora era claramente entendible.

— _(¿Qué es eso de Judgment Cut?)—_ Preguntó nuevamente. — _(Tal vez un… ¿Movimiento? O ¿Algo así?)—_

—¿Ocurre algo Naruto?— Dijo esta vez una Maou al lado del rubio.

— _(En serio… ¿cuándo y cómo se mueve?)—_

—N-nada… simplemente me pareció oír algo…— Contestó algo nervioso.

—Entonces ¿Con esto terminaría el intento?—

—Te mentiría diciendo sí, todavía quería hacer una cosa más antes de acabar, por lo que crees qué ¿Puedes esta vez centrar la mayor parte de tu poder en intentar mantener firme la barrera?—

—Sin problema, pero ¿Es tan necesario hacer eso?—

—No lo sé, por eso estoy tomando unas precauciones… o lo más parecido a eso…—

Con eso último dicho, Serafall se concentró plenamente en su barrera, mientras el rubio intentaba hacer algo que posiblemente no tendría sentido. Cómo el rubio no siempre iba con la lógica esta vez trataría de hacer algo temerario, esperando que este "pequeño" experimento funcione.

— _ **(Antes de hacer lo que posiblemente te quite la vida… me gustaría mucho una explicación sobre esto… y que sea convincente Naruto, no quiero desaparecer y tener que aparecer en algún lugar al azar aquí)—**_ Dijo un Kurama enojado

— _(¿No se supone que era inmortal?)—_

— _ **(Si, pero como todo eso también tiene límites y no se si lo que tratas de hacer te lleve a ese límite)—**_

— _(Entonces, ¿No debiste haberme dicho esos límites?)—_

Al no tener una respuesta del Biju soltó un suspiro interno y volvió a hablar.

— _(Creo que tendremos una larga conversación sobre eso… Tranquilízate, de todos modos lo que intento no hace peligrar mi vida. Simplemente quería hacer varios cortes al azar con una cantidad ligera de chakra y a gran velocidad…)—_

— _ **(Ahora ¿Cómo se supone que eso llegó a tu cabeza? ¿Sabes si quiera que eso podría o no hacer algo?)—**_

— _(No, pero si no lo intento entonces nunca lo sabré, y sobre cómo llego a mi cabeza, ni yo mismo lo sé…)—_ Diciendo en voz baja lo último.

Sin decir nada más, cortó la comunicación con su compañero. Mirando fijamente a la pelinegra, noto que le asintió ligeramente. Esta vez, ligeramente preparado, colocó su mano en la empuñadura haciendo una ligera respiración profunda.

— _(Vamos, debería de ser posible incluso para mí poder hacer esto. No es necesario que tenga años de experiencia sobre cómo mover la espada a gran velocidad ¿Verdad?)—_

Dejando su último pensamiento, el arma empezó a soltar un brillo ligero junto a rayos que se movían de forma rápida.

Escuchando un ligero pitido como si Yamato estuviera indicando que estaba listo, movió la Katana lo más rápido que pudo mientras intentaba mantener la misma cantidad de Chakra en cada tajo.

Haciendo eso en cuestión de milisegundos puso nuevamente la hoja en su funda.

—Hmmm… Parece que n…— El rubio no pudo terminar de hablar ya que aparecieron unas imágenes residuales de varios cortes que parecían tener un brillo.

Lamentablemente todos los cortes terminaron en lugares al azar, algo que no esperaba el rubio. Él pensaba que todos sus cortes irían a un solo punto, no qué se expandieran por todos lados. Tuvo la fortuna de qué ninguno le diera a la barrera.

—¡Wow! ¿¡Cómo hiciste eso!?— Preguntó una asombrada Maou.

—Bueno… de algún modo ¿Apareció? Hmmm… la verdad no de cómo explicarlo, solo qué, no se ejecutó como yo pensé—. Contestó algo frustrado, pensaba que podría hacer de forma inmediata lo que le llegó a la cabeza, sin embargo lo previamente acontecido le hizo ver la realidad.

No importa si conseguiste un nuevo poder, no puedes dominar todo sin siquiera saber cómo funciona.

Eso también podría aplicar a su último poder adquirido en la guerra, solo tuvo unas cuantas horas y ni siquiera sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer por completo. Aparte de también averiguar qué poderes podría usar del Sharingan y Rinegan, si bien consiguo los ojos de su amigo, no estaba seguro si el también podía haber utilizado todo el poder en unas cuantas horas.

—Entoces ¿Quieres intentarlo otra vez?— Preguntó la pelinegra.

—Supongo que unos cuantos intentos más no podría hacer daño, así también podría entrenar de forma básica como usar un arma cómo esta—.

 **Con Kuroka**

Ya había pasado unos cuantos días después del incidente que tuvo con Naruto. El enterarse que era de las razas más poderosas y también una de las más influyentes por no decir los únicos.

Se había sentido tan nerviosa cuando recobró el conocimiento, que no sabía que hacer. Nada más aparte de hacer dogeza, claro si es que simplemente lo tomaba de buena forma y ella quería seguir pensando que sí, y sí ese no era el caso, entonces ella aceptaría hacer cualquier cosa mientras su hermana no se vea perjudicada por su torpeza.

Pero, mientras más avanzaban los días, peor estado de ánimo tenía. Lo más extraño de todo es que las cosas estaban mejorando relativamente, no fueron a pasos agigantados, aun así se notaba que habían ligeras mejoras en su pobre estilo de vida.

—Nee-Chan…—

—¿Ah? Shirone-Chan ¿Sucede algo~Nya?—

—Estabas espaciandote otra vez…—

—Oh, perdón por eso~Nya… simplemente estaba pensando en algunas cosas…—

—Lo sé, desde hace unos días has repetido lo mismo ocurre algo ¿Nee-Chan?— Preguntó la pequeña peliplateada con clara preocupación.

Soltando una ligera sonrisa, Kuroka frotó su cabeza de forma gentil y le habló.

—A veces pareces la mayor aún si nos llevamos varios años~Nya—

—Entonces ¿Puedo recibir un dulce?—

—Buen intento~Nya, pero no lo suficiente—. Respondió de forma burlona.

—Al menos lo intenté…— Dijo una derrotada Shirone.

Pasando unos cuantos segundos en las que ambas rieron ligeramente, el ambiente se puso serio y la pelinegra habló.

—Dime… Shirone, crees que si alguien quiere disculparse enserio después de haber cometido una grave falta. ¿Le podrían disculpar?— Preguntó en su momento de fragilidad.

—¿Supongo que dependerá de la persona?— Contestó dando una pregunta llevando su cabeza al límite.

—Hm, esta vez podrías tener razón…— Dijo mirando el suelo, junto a una mirada ligeramente deprimida.

—Entonces ¿Conseguiré un dulce?— Preguntó la peliblanca nuevamente, mientras su cola se movía a ambos lados.

—Eso dependerá del día~Nya—. Le dijo con una ligera sonrisa. Olvidando por el momento su estado de ánimo.

 **Con Naruto**

—*Jadeo* *Jadeo* ¿Cómo es que termine gastando la mitad de mi Chakra en esto?—

— _ **(Podría ser que ¿Lo usaste de forma descontrolada? ¿Que más esperabas que pase? Ahora ¿Estás satisfecho por hoy? Si sigues así durante unas horas más, terminarás mal)—.**_

— _(Está bien, ya terminé de entrenar con esto y creo que necesito un descanso. Y Serafall también, es sorprendente que haya logrado mantener la barrera…)_ —

—N-naruto… ¿T-terminaste?— Preguntó una Maou exhausta.

—Sí, acabe con todo. Ya puedes deshacer la barrera…— Contestó algo cansado.

No bastó decir más y la pelinegra termino derrumbada en el suelo.

—Ya me esperaba ésto… supongo que no se podrá mover… no tengo otra opción ¿Verdad?—

— _ **(Vamos, tu causaste esto y ahora debes de responsabilizarte. Y tal vez…)—**_

— _(Detente justo ahí ¡Sabes que no planeo eso!)—_

— _ **(Hmp, ya verás cuando pasen los años y te arrepientas de no haberme escuchado Gaki. Para cuando llegue ese momento, no aguantaré las ganas de reír y tendrás que soportarlo…)—**_ Dijo con voz burlona.

— _(Claro, lo que sea.)—_

Viendo a la inconsciente Maou en el suelo, la cargo manteniéndola en su pecho. Soltando un ligero suspiro, camino lento hacia la mansión. Después de todo, él también estaba cansado.

Pasando unos cuantos minutos se encontró con unos cuantos sirvientes, mirándolo de forma sorprendida al notar que llevaba a Serafall en sus brazos.

Con los demonios que eran hombres simplemente se ganaba una mirada confundida y una ligera gota en su cabeza. Mientras con las mujeres, algunas tenían un ligero rubor y mirada soñadora. ¿Qué estarían pensando? Eso nunca lo sabría el rubio.

 **Cerca De La Habitación De Serafall**

—Ya casi...— Decía un rubio algo cansado.

—¿Naruto?— Preguntó alguien a su espalda.

—Ahm… ¿Sí?— Dijo sin voltear. Reconociendo la voz y poniéndose algo estático.

—Ara… ¿Ocurrió algo?— Dijo otra vez la voz al ver que cargaba a la Maou.

—No, no, simplemente me ayudaba…— Respondió lo más rápido posible.

—Ufufu~ Tranquilo—. Habló nuevamente cortando lo que iba ha decir el rubio. —No pensé que esto llegaría a ocurrir tan pronto…— Dijo esta vez al frente suyo con su mano apoyada en su cara y con un ligero tinte de rojo en sus mejillas.

La persona frente a él, no era nadie más que la madre de la Maou que trae en sus brazos.

Consiguiendo un ligero rubor por entender la situación de la que hablaba. Intentó decir algo, pero el destino parecía no estar de su lado.

— _Hm… Naruto… no te vayas…—_ Dijo Serafall adormilada y entre susurros, mientras se apegaba al rubio con fuerza.

— _(¡Ahora no es un buen momento para que digas eso Serafall!)—_ Gritó mentalmente.

— _ **(¡Ja! Y pensar que tu vida se volvería una comedia romántica…)—**_ Comentó su compañero aguantando las carcajadas.

— _(¡Ahora no es el momento Zorro de Mierda!)—_

— _ **(¡¿Ah?! ¡A quién le dices Zorro de…)—**_

Cortando rápidamente su enlace mental, volvió a la realidad para enfrentar la situación actual.

—Ara, no pensé que se movería tan rápido~— Comentó la Matriarca Sitri. —¿Supongo que tendré que hacer unos preparativos?— Se preguntaba a sí misma en su propio mundo.

— _(¡Ahora que hago! ¡Ahora que hago! ¡Ahora que hago!)—_ Se repetía Naruto una y otra vez sin lograr hallar una salida.

—Ahm, disculpe, pero yo…— Decía un nervioso rubio.

—Tranquilo, se que esto será su primera vez y quieres privacidad. Ah, ahora recuerdo que tenía algo importante que hacer, no te preocupes por Sona, me la llevaré conmigo…—

Sin poder decir una palabra más, la matriarca lo dejo solo con Serafall en brazos mientras decía todo tipo de cosas al azar al momento de avanzar.

Sin contar que con tanto ruido, una cómoda pelinegra estaba despertándose. Moviendo ligeramente su mano hacia sus ojos, pudo visualizar a alguien muy parecido a Naruto frente suyo.

—¿Hm?— Decía Serafall adormilada.

Al abrir completamente su ojos y teniendo su vista clara, pudo ver que no era alguien parecido, se trataba del rubio. Mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba siendo llevada en su brazos.

— _(¿Eh?)—_ Se decía mentalmente. — _(¿C-c-cómo llegué aquí?)—_ Preguntándose mentalmente mientras estrujaba cada rincón de su cabeza para recordar lo anteriormente acontecido, lamentablemente no tuvo éxito alguno.

—H-hola…— Fue lo único que pudo decir en esa situación.

—¿Hola?— Contestó un rubio algo nervioso y confundido.

Al llegar a un silencio incómodo, el rubio volvió a hablar.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?—

—Uh, sí… supongo que sí—.

—Bien, al menos una cosa que puedo quitarme de encima—.

—¿Oh? ¿Sucedió algo?—

—Bueno… ¿Nunca te dije que tu mamá puede ser algo precipitada?—

—No que yo recuerde…— Dijo aún siendo cargada en los brazos del rubio. En los cuales no tenía problema alguno.

—Entonces, te lo digo ahora—. Dijo ligeramente apenado. —Si que se precipitó…— Habló ligeramente bajo, pero con la suficiente fuerza para que ella lo escuché. —Y también es posible que debamos arreglar una pequeña cosa, que no es gran cosa, pero que es una cosa…— Habló rápido sin saber cómo decir las cosas correctamente.

—Esta bien, está bien. Deja de decir 'cosa' en cada frase. ¿Qué sucedió?— Preguntó esta vez más intrigada.

—No se como debería decirlo… pero, entre todo lo dicho habían 'unas preparaciones', 'un adelantamiento repentino', además de 'llevarse a Sona' para que 'no haya problemas' y 'sobre una primera vez'…— Dijo lo último ligeramente sonrojado.

—¿Q-qué?— Preguntó una sonrojada Maou.

—¿V-verdad que son cosas sin sentido?— Dijo mientras dejaba a la Maou en el suelo al mismo tiempo en que ella lo miraba fijamente.

—C-creo que debería de solucionar esto antes que vaya a mayores…— Hablando Naruto de forma nerviosa, se puso de espaldas apunto de dar el primer paso hacía adelante.

—¡Espera!— Gritó Serafall mientras jalaba su manga.

—¿Por qué me detienes? ¿No quieres que solucione esto?— Dijo sin voltear a verla.

—¿Qué ocurre si digo que no? Si, en verdad no quisiera que lo hagas—. Habló con voz entrecortada.

—No entiendo ¿Porque no quieres que lo haga?—

—Probablemente es algo imprevisto y sin ningún sentido, pero…— Parándose y soltando un ligero suspiro, lo miro directamente a sus ojos, cruzándose el azul con el morado en donde no parecía haber nada más importante alrededor, volvió a hablar. —Pero…—

—¿Pero?—

—Yo… ¡Yo! ¡No sé cómo explicarlo! ¡¿Bien?! ¡Es complicado para mí! ¡No logro comprender nada de lo que siento!— Exclamó con ojos llorosos. —¿Por qué no puedo decirlo?— Preguntó sin esperar respuesta alguna mientras volvía al suelo mirando hacía abajo.

El rubio se quedó en un momento de silencio, mirando a la pelinegra en el suelo. Dió un paso y se colocó a la misma altura, usando su mano derecha alzó el mentón de la Maou y le habló.

—Serafall…—

Mirando fijamente al rubio la Maou se sonrojo, no pudiendo apartar sus ojos.

—Creo qué logro entender ligeramente lo que quieres decir, o al menos eso pienso… de cualquier manera… ¿Que es lo que quieres?— Preguntó el rubio sin apartar su mirada mientras la Maou se acercaba lentamente a cada palabra dicha.

—Y-yo…—. Fue todo lo que pudo decir Serafall acercándose lentamente al rubio sin siquiera notar que lo hacía.

— _(Ahora… ¿Qué más tenía que hacer?)—_ Se preguntaba mentalmente el rubio.

— _ **(Debería estar maldiciendote ahora mismo, pero como siempre… tienes que ser idiota en momentos críticos…)—**_

— _(¡Oye!)—_

— _ **(Has lo que deberías haber hecho hace unos segundos, dale un beso. ¡Y ya! Si hasta se lo diste a el Uchiha, no veo la diferencia ahora)—.**_

— _(¡Deberías saber que eso no fue lo tenía planeado!)—_

— _ **(Entonces… ¿Te acercaste tanto porque…?)—**_

— _(¡Es porque trataba de ver que tenía de especial Sasuke en ese tiempo!)—_

Mientras el rubio seguía peleándose con su compañero, la pelinegra aprovecho en acercarse aún más uniendo de una vez sus labios con los del rubio. Acción que provocó que Naruto volviera a la realidad.

 **En Algún Lugar**

 **Con Azazel**

—*Suspiro* Hm. Este lugar se me hace conocido…— Decía el ángel caído mientras miraba las construcciones alrededor.

—Sería bueno si anunciará sus propósitos en este lugar, Señor líder de los Ángeles Caídos—. Dijo una mujer detrás de él.

—Oho~ y pensar que me encontraría tan fácilmente contigo… dime ¿Qué tal va todo?— Preguntó sin voltear a ver a la mujer.

—Lo que suceda en éste territorio no es de tu incumbencia—.

—Oh… no seas así conmigo, Yasaka…— Dijo con una sonrisa a la Kyubi frente a él.

—Deja de hablarme así, sabes que no me agradas—. Habló tajante junto a una mirada seria.

—Auch… y yo pensé que éramos amigos…— Contestó de forma burlona.

—Entonces ¿Vas a decirme que buscas?—

—Hmmm~ ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez ¿Algo de diversión? O simplemente ¿Un poco de relajo?— Decía con voz dudosa.

—¿Dejarás ya los juegos y me dirás de una vez que quieres?— Preguntó aún más seria mirando de forma amenazante.

—Hmp. Parece que alguien es corta de paciencia… o tal vez… ¿Ocurre algo~?— Contestó todavía burlando las preguntas que le hacían.

La Yokai al no aguantar más empezó a concentrar su chakra para atacar al ángel caído.

—Ey, ey, calma…— Dijo esta vez más serio. —No es necesario recurrir a la violencia, al menos no está vez—.

—Vas a responder ¿Sí o no?—

—Vaya que eres obstinada, pero ya que. No es como si tuviera un plan secreto o algo ahora mismo…— Dijo mirando el cielo.

—¿Qué?—

—Nada, nada, cosas mías—. Contestó soltando un ligero suspiro. —Ahora, ya que tanto quieres saber el por qué estoy aquí. Bueno, se puede resumir en una sola palabra—.

—¿Y eso sería?—

—Suerte, no, creo qué podría decirse que fue al azar. Aunque, ¿No parece que es la misma palabra? Bueno no importa, nunca imaginé que llegaría aquí, si fuera así. Hubiera buscado un buen restaurante o puesto de ramen, recientemente le agarré cierto gusto a esa comida ¿Sabías?—

—No me interesa tus gustos, pero ya que no querías venir a este lugar, márchate—.

—Hm~ ¿Por qué será que quieres que me vaya tan rápido?— Preguntó a la nada. —Será que…— Dejando un silencio mortal volvió a hablar. —¿La pequeña guerra que tienen entre ustedes se agravó?—

Al decir eso, la Kitsune en su presencia se sobresaltó ligeramente, dejando sentir un aura de hostilidad al ángel caído.

—Je~ así que acerté a la primera~ de acuerdo, me retiraré, no quiero causar más problemas… tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer—. Dijo mientras mostraba sus alas. —Oh, una cosa antes de irme—. Habló de imprevisto sorprendiendo a la Kitsune.

—Ten cuidado en quién confías… esto es un consejo que posiblemente sabes, pero nunca está mal recordarlo…— Sin decir más, se fue del lugar volando. Dejando a una Yasaka solitaria.

— _Eso ya lo sé…—_ Susurró mientras regresaba a su destino anterior. Se había desviado al haber sentido al líder de los caídos, así que ahora podría regresar a casa sin problema alguno.

— _Espero que padre se encuentre bien…—_ Soltó un susurro que solo ella podía escuchar mientras el viento llevaba esas palabras.

 **Lugar Desconocido**

*Tarareo* Era lo único que se escuchaba en el solitario lugar que parecía ser un tipo de cueva.

En el lugar se encontraba lo que parecía ser una pequeña niña que usaba un conjunto de ropa oscura, si alguien se preguntaba como se podría definir a eso, era la imagen de una Loli gótica.

*Tarareo*

—Esto es difícil de hacer…— Decía la niña. —¿Cómo pueden las demás razas hacer esto?— Preguntaba a la nada con una expresión vacía.

—Disculpe, Ophis-Sama—. Dijo un "soldado" al azar.

—¿Que quieres?— Pregunto directa. Dándole una mirada vacía que parecía poner nervioso al "soldado" frente a ella.

—V-verá… Hay una noticia sobre un gran poder demoníaco que se pudo sentir en todo el Inframundo, al parecer muchos espías decían por palabra propia que podría tratarse de Lucifer—.

—¿El de cabello rojo?—

—No, el que se había revelado en contra del dios de la religión católica—.

—Extraño—. Dijo sin mirarlo. —¿Eso es todo?—

—¡Sí!—

—Entoces, largo…— Sin voltearse alzó ligeramente el poder que tenía y el "soldado" se fue lo más rápido posible.

—¿Podrías ser tú? ¿Uzumaki?— Preguntó a nadie mientras la comisura de su labio subía ligeramente.

 **De Vuelta Con Naruto**

— _(¡¿Hm?!)—_ Fue lo único que pensó al ser besado por la Maou.

Separándose ligeramente para conseguir algo de aire, tanto el rubio como la pelinegra estaban sonrojados.

—T-tú— Tartamudeo el rubio. Tomando un poco de aire volvió a hablar. —De verdad lo hiciste…—

—Sí—. Dijo sonrojada jugueteando con sus dedos. —Y-yo, no sabía cómo decir lo que sentía de otro modo… ¿Lo dije antes no? Esta es la primera vez que siento algo así...—

—No que yo recuerde…—

—O-oye… ¡E-eso lo dije yo antes!— Gritó algo molesta con el sonrojo en su cara.

—Entonces, creo que lo tomaré—. Dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Tomó delicadamente la cabeza de la Maou y la colocó sobre su pecho. Dando un ligero abrazo a la sorprendiendo a la pelinegra por el repentino acercamiento.

Dejando un silencio cómodo donde Serafall se acurrucó ligeramente sobre el rubio, apoyo su quijada sobre el pecho del rubio, subió su mirada mirándolo fijamente con el sonrojo todavía en sus mejillas y dijo.

—Por cierto… ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?—

—Claro…—

—¿Este… fue tu primer beso…?— Al hacer la pregunta su sonrojo se volvió más intenso, pero aún así no apartaba su mirada del rubio.

— _ **(Hmmm… ¿Cómo hiciste para llegar a esto? Y también ¿Cómo podrás salir de esa pregunta sin que se vuelva incómodo?)—**_

— _(Eso desearía saber yo…)—_

—S-sí…— Contestó sin poder mirarla directamente.

Al estar en un estado completamente nuevo para la Maou, no tomó en cuenta el como había hablado el rubio y simplemente volvió a bajar su cabeza, regresando al abrazo anterior que tenían.

*Tos* *Tos*

Fue lo que escucharon atrás de ellos. Volteando ligeramente su cabeza pudieron ver a uno de los mayordomos que parecía estar alegre de algún modo.

—Disculpen la interrupción, pero se pidió la presencia de Leviathan-Sama en el comedor—.

—¿Podría saber quién requiere mi presencia?— Preguntó algo molesta.

—Es la señora Sitri, Leviathan-Sama. Me comunicó que necesitaba hablar con usted de algo… importante—. Habló diciendo lo último con una cara complicada.

—A-ah… claro ¡Iré inmediatamente!—

— _(¡Salvado!)—_ Gritó mentalmente el rubio.

No tenía problema alguno en intentar algo con la Maou, pero no podía dejar de dar vueltas en su cabeza en que posiblemente éste apresurando las cosas entre ellos.

Aún así, él creía que no tenía razón para negarse. Quería de algún modo a Serafall, ahora podría ver si eso era amor o simple amistad.

— _ **(Oye, gaki. ¿No crees que fue eso muy oportuno?)—**_

— _(Claro que sí, pero en estos momentos estoy agradecido por esa repentina aparición)—._

—Bueno… supongo que yo también me iré… hoy fue un día largo…— Decía el rubio lentamente mientras miraba al mayordomo frente a él.

El mayordomo dio una ligera reverencia y tomaba dirección contraria del rubio.

 **Habitación de Naruto**

—*Suspiro* De acuerdo, hoy no fue un gran día… es más me siento algo cansado, llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentirme así. Aunque, considerando que la guerra para mí fue hace "poco" no sé si la expresión sea bien usada—. Divagando un poco con sus palabras el rubio seguía caminando hasta sentarse en su cama.

— _ **(De acuerdo, ahora ¿Me dirás porque esa repentina idea sobre querer hacer tanto esos cortes?)—**_

— _(Sin problema, pero se me hace extraño que no hayas podido verlo…)—_

— _ **(¿Ver el qué?)—**_

— _(¿El recuerdo que vi?)—_

— _ **(Que esté conectado contigo no quiere decir que vaya a poder ver todos tus recuerdos o cosas que ocurren en tu cabeza, el ejemplo de eso es cuando el viejo apareció, no pude enterarme del todo hasta después que me hayas dicho)—.**_

— _(¿Así que no me lees la mente cada vez que quieras?)—_

— _ **(Podría, pero no lo haré sin tu permiso. O hasta que me den las ganas)—**_ Comentó sin interés.

— _(Eso suena perturbador… bueno, supongo que es algo que uno puede pagar al tener a un Biju como compañero…)—_ Dijo teniendo un escalofrío. — _(Ahora, tenemos que hablar sobre esa "inmortalidad")—_

— _ **(De acuerdo, de todos modos tenía que decírtelo)—**_ Estirándose ligeramente y volviendo a colocarse en una posición cómoda. El Biju empezó a hablar. _**—(Verás, tu inmortalidad no es del todo completa por decirlo así, podrías morir si me extraen de tí, también podrías morir por heridas en guerra. Aunque eso lo veo poco probable, tendrías que quedar sin una sola gota de Chakra al igual que yo, logrando que no te regeneres. Además, ahora mismo eres frágil)—.**_

— _(¿Qué quieres decir con eso?)—_ Preguntó el rubio al no entender en qué sentido quería aplicar eso.

— _ **(Tu cuerpo es frágil ahora mismo, tal vez no en tu paisaje mental donde podrías "Usar" todo tu poder sin afectar del todo tu cuerpo físico. Pero, si lo haces fuera de tu mente… Sabes a donde voy ¿Cierto?)—**_

— _(Oh, genial… ¿Cómo se supone que pueda sobrevivir a ataques de posibles enemigos si no puedo usar mi propia fuerza?)—_

— _ **(Tienes dos cosas, usar el Senjutsu que de algún modo ayudó a que tu cuerpo se recupere a un buen ritmo, estoy seguro que no lo notaste…)—**_ Dijo teniendo una mirada perdida. Sabía que el rubio no lo veía ya que no estaban hablando dentro de su mente, pero no lo dejaría de hacer aún si nadie lo ve.

— _(¡Claro que lo noté! Además, ahora entiendo por qué me sentía muchísimo mejor al usarlo… entonces ¿Eso quiere decir que debería de usarlo todo el día?)—_

— _ **(No, aún si eso te ayuda. Lo otro que tienes que hacer es fortalecer tu cuerpo de la forma tradicional sin usar el Senjutsu, al menos no por ahora, ya que parece que también actúa de otra forma por aquí. O tal vez es así por que es el inframundo, una vez que llegues a salir de aquí intenta ver cómo va con el Senjutsu en el mundo humano. ¿Ese era el nombre que debería ponerles?)**_ **—** Se cuestionó a si mismo al no saber exactamente como se debería de llamar el lugar.

— _(De acuerdo, no abusar del Senjutsu. Solo espero no tener que pelear de nuevo con los malos sentimientos… de algún modo son fuertes… y unos cuantos ejercicios a cómo lo hacía Lee podrían servir…)—_ Al decir lo último un brillo apareció en sus ojos.

— _ **(No. No puedes)—.**_

— _(¿Ah? ¿Cómo puedes negar rotundamente sin siquiera haber escuchado lo que iba a decir?)—_

— _ **(Por que, se lo que vas a preguntar. Por más que quieras aprender las puertas internas, no vas a poder por que yo no sé cómo se puede aprender eso y menos tú)—.**_

— _(*Suspiro* Ahí se va una sorpresa a los enemigos… aunque, si no mal recuerdo las técnicas no eran muy favorables hacia sus usuarios…)—_ Pensando los pro y contras de las ocho puertas, posiblemente no quiera aprenderlas.

—Creo que es suficiente de pensar… necesito una ducha y descansar…— Sin decir más hizo lo dicho y termino recostándose en la cama. Queriendo tener un momento de descanso sobre él.

 **Varios días después**

—¿Estas seguro de querer hacerlo?— Preguntó Serafall mirando al rubio frente a ella.

—Sí, es algo que tengo que hacer…— Respondió mirándola a los ojos. Después del pequeño acontecimiento entre ambos, pudieron hablar con mucha más libertad.

—¿No quieres quedarte conmigo?— Con los ojos tristes la Maou no pudo evitar preguntar al ver a Naruto con gran dedicación al querer irse.

—No es eso—. Contestó al instante que le preguntaron. Si bien no paso mucha cosa en los días que pasaron pudo conocer aún mejor a la pelinegra y hasta el momento, si todo salía bien para el, trataría de hacer algo serio con ella. —Me gustaría seguir contigo, pero no me siento cómodo en el inframundo para serte sincero…—

—¿Entonces quieres irte por que no te gusta el lugar?—

—No, bueno, un poco tal vez, pero esa no es la razón principal—.

—¿Cuál es la razón entonces?— Pregunto está vez curiosa.

— _ **(¿Le dirás que no te sientes muy cómodo al estar tanto tiempo sin nada que hacer?)—**_

— _(Eso es lo que planeo, pero también es importante que salga de aquí para poder encontrar algún lugar donde pueda entrenar sin meter en problema a Serafall… no creo que alguien no empiece a cuestionar el por qué hay varios agujeros alrededor del lugar…)—_

— _ **(Tienes un punto, pero no creo que haya problema si fueras a algún lugar lejano de donde están todos los demonios. Suponiendo que solamente ellos son los que viven aquí)—.**_

—Entonces ¿Me dirás cuál es la razón de querer irte?—

—Estaba pensando en querer explorar el mundo humano… no se siente bien estar en un lugar desconocido y estar sin información alguna. Mi Sensei me enseñó a no permanecer sin conocimientos en los lugares donde estuviera—. Dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba diciendo la verdad sin decir las razones completas. Así que no estaba mintiendo en absoluto, algo que no se le daba bien. —Además, me dio curiosidad lo que me mostró Rias. Si no mal recuerdo esa cosa llamada anime estaba en un lugar llamado Japón… pensé en mirar un poco ese lugar. Además, parece que de ahí vinieron los ninjas… o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo—.

—*Suspiro* De acuerdo, si lo miras desde tu punto de vista no me sentiría cómoda en un lugar desconocido y sin saber nada… pero, dejando eso a un lado ¿Por qué siempre intentas hacer un corte de cruz con la Katana que tienes?—

—Eso, es para poder hacer una cosa que aprendí con Yamato. Es parecido a los portales que usan—.

—Entonces ¿Puedes viajar con eso?—

—Sí, así también puedo venir a visitar en cualquier momento al Inframundo. ¿No suena bien?—

—Creo que sí… ¿Ya sabes cuándo vas a partir?—

—Tenia planeado hablar con una persona antes de irme… así que no tengo una fecha previa para irme—. Contestó Naruto mientras sujetaba ligeramente su mentón.

—¿Por que necesitas hablar con alguien? ¿Se trata de Sirzechs-Chan?— Preguntó la pelinegra muy curiosa.

—Ahm… no, no es Sirzechs. Es alguien que podría necesitar de ayuda… y no creo que pueda irme dejando las cosas así…— Dijo con preocupación en su voz.

—*Suspiro* De acuerdo, no es como si vaya a negarme o algo. Si vas a ayudar, entonces hazlo. Después de todo, estás actuando tal y como eres haciendo eso ¿Cierto?— Finalizó con una sonrisa.

—Bien, iré a verlos. Nos vemos luego—.

 **Con Kuroka**

—¿Por que ocurrió esto?— Se preguntaba la pelinegra al ver a su pequeña hermana.

Estaba enferma, pero no sabía de qué, tenía una fiebre alta y decía que tenía frío. Además, su flujo de chakra estaba actuando extraño. De algún modo estaba descontrolado, ella nunca experimento algo así.

— _(Tal vez sí mamá estuviera aquí…)—_ Pensó. Su madre posiblemente tendría la posibilidad de saber que ocurría con ella.

—Tal vez, algo para bajar la fiebre ayude por el momento…— Dijo resignada al no entender que podría hacer para ayudar.

Mientras se dirigía a la cocina por un poco de agua y unos paños. Alguien estaba llamando a su puerta, sacándole un suspiro al no esperar una "visita" en un momento inoportuno.

— _(No me importa quién será, mi prioridad es Shirone-chan)—_ Se dijo mentalmente dejando a la persona que estaba esperando en su puerta.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron, habiendo colocado los paños en su hermana y hacer que este "fresca" para que su calor corporal no sea tan molesto era lo único que podía hacer por ella en esos momentos y esperaba encontrar una forma para que mejore. Dejando sola a la peliplata por unos momentos, fue con paso lento a la puerta esperando que se hubiera ido quien la "visitaba" para centrarse por completo en su hermana.

Abriendo ligeramente la puerta mientras miraba por la abertura de la misma, vio al rubio con el que había planeado disculparse.

— _(Mierda…)—_ Fue lo único que pensó.

Ahora no sólo había hecho una falta de respeto hacia el una vez, si no que volvió a hacerlo al mantenerlo esperando afuera.

— _(Posiblemente esto sea peor que lo de la otra vez, pero si recibo algún castigo no importará ya que, mi Shirone-chan está antes que todo…)—_ Pensó con convicción.

—¿Hm?— Dijo Naruto al ver como la Nekomata estaba mirándolo fijamente con convicción en sus ojos. —Hola, ¿Me permitirías entrar por un momento?— Preguntó amablemente. Había sentido que ambas hermanas estaban ahí, pero una de ellas tenía su chakra descontrolado.

Haciéndole recordar cuando Orochimaru le colocó un sello sobre el qué ya tenía en su estómago.

—¡C-claro! Adelante~Nya!— Respondió Kuroka nerviosa.

Tomando unos cuantos minutos para poder acomodarse y hablar con relativa tranquilidad, el rubio se quedó mirando a la Nekomata de forma pensativa.

—Kuroka—. Dijo firme y sin titubeos.

—¿S-si?— Contestó con claros nervios al escuchar como habló el rubio.

—Tengo una…— No pudo terminar de hablar al ver que la pelinegra estaba prácticamente tumbada en el suelo. —¿Qué se supone que haces?— Preguntó muy confundido al verla así. No le había hecho nada a él como para que ella hiciera una dogeza. Haciéndole recordar que él hizo lo mismo con el Raikage, sacándole una gota de sudor.

—¿Estoy pidiendo perdón~Nya?— Dijo con lo que parecía ser más una pregunta que una confirmación.

—Eso lo sé, me refiero a por que lo haces. No recuerdo que me hayas hecho algo…— Se dijo lo último a sí mismo como un susurro, pero la Nekomata lo escucho de todos modos.

—¿Entonces no está molesto por las ofensas que hice?— Preguntó sin notar que no uso el tic que tenía al hablar.

— _(Kurama, ¿Por que ella actúa así de extraño?)—_

— _ **(¿Y te crees que yo lo sé?)—**_

No hubo una respuesta del rubio después de esa interacción.

—Está bien, no sé de qué te disculpas, pero si te hace sentir mejor te perdono de lo que sea que hayas hecho—. Dijo muy confundido.

—Gracias~Nya—. Contestó esta vez más alegre.

—De acuerdo, retomando lo que decía antes. Tengo una propuesta, que probablemente quieras aceptar, pero como no sé cuál sería tu respuesta, decidí preguntar antes de actuar—.

—¿Oh?— Dijo curiosa mientras sin querer su cola se movía ligeramente de un lado a otro. —¿Cuál es la propuesta~Nya?—

—¿Te gustaría salir del Inframundo?—

 **Fin del Capítulo**

 **Bien, debo decir que me llevo mi tiempo hacer esto y lo peor de todo es que tenía planeado subirlo antes de fin de año… bueno, mejor tarde que nunca. Y ya que no puedo decir Feliz Navidad, Feliz Año Nuevo a todos. Aunque… probablemente ya no debería decirlo. Meh, a quien le importa. Si quiero decirlo lo diré. De todos modos ya lo hice.**

 **Adiós y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	17. El Tiempo - Parte 3

—¿Nya?— Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Kuroka.

—¿Salir del Inframundo?—

—Sí—.

—¿C-cómo?— Preguntó de nuevo al no creer lo que escuchó. —¿Se puede salir de aquí?— Dijo esperanzada.

 **Nota del autor: (No logro saber si en esos tiempos Kuroka tenía una amplia experiencia en la magia… así que dejemos en que ella solo sabe más cosas sobre el chakra que usan los Yokai, a la magia que usan la mayoría de los personajes, de todos modos lo aprenderá más tarde y sabrá todo lo que debería como en el Canon)**

—Sí, por eso quería preguntar si querías venir conmigo. Al ver que son los únicos Yokai en el Inframundo _(O eso creo)_ , pensé que les gustaría regresar a su tierra natal…— Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Entonces ¿Qué dices?—

—¡Claro~Nya!— Exclamó con alegría. La Nekomata no tenía nada más que su hermana, era la única cosa que la ataba al Inframundo. Si ella hubiera descubierto como poder salir antes lo habría hecho junto a su hermana.

Nunca le había gustado estar rodeada de demonios que posiblemente la recluten de forma forzada a la nobleza de alguno, tampoco sabía como terminaron en el Inframundo. Cuando ella nació estuvo unos años en el mundo humano, pero de algún modo su madre la llevo al Inframundo, además que su madre nunca les menciono el porqué de su estadía.

Esa era una incógnita muy grande para ella, nunca le había preguntado antes ya que no tenía problemas como los que tuvo que enfrentar cuando su madre murió y ella tuvo que tomar la responsabilidad de su pequeña hermana.

Sin embargo ahora podría irse junto a su hermana del lugar en la que tenía que estar casi todo el día en alerta, ella disfrazaba lo mejor que podía el ser un Yokai, pero la suerte no podría estar siempre de su lado.

—¿En serio?— Preguntó Naruto algo sorprendido. No esperaba que aceptara de forma inmediata y alegre.

—¡Sí!—

—Esta bien, ya que esto está solucionado, hay una cosa más que me gustaría saber, claro si no es mucho problema…— Dijo Naruto mirando fijamente a la pelinegra.

—Esta bien~Nya, ¡Pregunta lo que quieras!— Exclamó alegre.

—¿Porqué el Chakra de Shirone actúa de esa forma?— Preguntó serio.

Tomando unos cuantos segundos, la Nekomata suspiro y habló. —Te diste cuenta eh…— Contestó decaída. Si ella supiera la razón entonces, podría pensar en algo para poder ayudarla.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no sabes lo que ocurre con ella?—

El silencio fue la única respuesta de la Nekomata.

— _(*Suspiro* no me gustaría andar mostrando todos mis poderes, pero no me puedo permitir dejarla así… oye, Kurama. ¿Tienes alguna solución para lo que tiene Shirone?)—_

— _ **(No tengo una respuesta directa, es extraño el como fluctúa su Chakra… podrías intentar usar un poco de Senjutsu… pero para una niña así de pequeña y sin conocer nada de esta energía, es casi como matarla)—.**_

— _(¿No hay alguna solución menos arriesgada?)—_

— _ **(También está la opción de usar mi Chakra…)—**_ Guardo silencio al decir lo último esperando que Naruto notará a que se refería.

— _(Creo que ambos sabemos el posible resultado de eso… eres mucho más fuerte que antes y la intensidad de la primera capa de Chakra que tienes ahora es casi igual de corrosivo cuando usaba el manto con las cuatro colas…)—_ Habló ligeramente afligido.

— _ **(Aunque… si enserio quieres ayudar a esa niña, podría ayudarte a que puedas usar la primera fase del manto que obtuviste al hacer el tira y afloja, eso debería de bastar. Mientras lo uses y tengas contacto con la niña yo puedo solucionar su problema. Pero ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo por unas desconocidas? Sabes perfectamente que el mundo ninja no era de rosa, ¿Qué te hace pensar que este mundo no podría serlo también?)—**_ Le dijo serio. _**—(¿Qué te hace pensar que no podrían traicionarte?)—**_

— _(No lo sé, y es por esa razón que haré una apuesta)—._ Contestó con la misma seriedad.

Dejando un momento de silencio entre ambos. _—(Apostare en que podré confiar en ellas dos, después de todo van a ser mis compañeras de viaje hasta encontrar a los Yokai, no puedo mentirles siempre a mis amigos y camaradas)—._ Dijo sin vacilar en ninguna palabra.

— _ **(*Suspiro* No se puede evitar… sigues siendo la reencarnación del idealista de Ashura… y antes de hacer cualquier cosa, una vez hecho esto tendrás que irte lo más pronto posible del lugar, los Demonios no logran sentir del todo la energía que tienes por alguna razón, pero la presión que generarías se podrá sentir fácilmente)—.**_

— _(Tranquilo, esta vez puedo usar mi velocidad completa aún después de usar el manto de Chakra. Tú mismo lo sabes)—._

—¿Hola~Nya?— Preguntaba Kuroka al ver a Naruto mirando fijamente la nada.

Después de unos cuantos segundos el rubio reaccionó, está vez tenía una mirada decidida. Centro sus ojos con la pelinegra y habló.

—Es posible que pueda ayudar con lo que sea que tenga Shirone. Pero…—

—¿Pero?—

—¿Confías es mí?—

—No lo sé…— Fue lo único que pudo decir en ese momento. Dejando un silencio ligeramente incomodo. —Es cierto que casi no te conozco, solo hemos conseguido hablar unas cuantas veces como ahora…— Siguió hablando mientras apretaba ligeramente ambas manos. —Pero, hay algo que me dice que, puedo confiar en ti por lo menos lo suficiente para ir contigo y salir del Inframundo…— Dijo mientras subía la mirada y la centraba en Naruto. —Además, sí es para poder sanar a mi pequeña hermana, confiaré plenamente en ti solo por esta vez—. Sin apartar su mirada fija del rubio siguió hablando. —Por eso te pido… ¡Por favor ayuda a mi hermana!— Termino de decir con ligeras gotas en los bordes de sus ojos.

— _(Se nota que enserio quiere a su hermana, ¿Esto es lo que una verdadera familia puede hacer?)—_ Se preguntó a sí mismo sin saber la respuesta.

—De acuerdo, por esta vez, confía en mí, te prometo que solucionaré esto—. Dijo con una sonrisa. —Y yo nunca rompo una promesa—. Finalizó con seriedad.

Después de haber tenido el pequeño diálogo entre ambos y haber llegado a un "vínculo" donde podrían al menos tener la confianza suficiente para creer ligeramente en el otro, la Nekomata guío al rubio hacía la única habitación disponible en toda la "casa".

— _(De acuerdo… esto es tan extraño… si tan solo la abuela estuviera aquí, seguramente ella podría solucionar esto fácilmente)—._ Pensó el rubio con sinceridad. Nunca pudo comprender cómo usar el Jutsu médico aún si había podido "crear" un nuevo ojo para su Sensei, no conseguía explicar el como podía hacerlo. Era más una acción involuntaria que otra cosa, lamentaba en estos momentos no haber aprendido por lo menos algo de Jutsu Médico.

— _(¿Cómo es que vas a poder sanarla?)—_ Preguntó a su inquilino.

— _ **(En estos momentos no puedo darte una respuesta concreta, además si lo hiciera seguramente no me entenderías)—.**_

— _(¡Oye!)—_

— _ **(De cualquier manera, déjamelo a mí, fui yo el que ayudó en tu regeneración desde que eras pequeño de todos modos. Y supongo que no habrás olvidado que soy una entidad de Chakra ¿Cierto? ¿Quién estaría más cualificado que yo para arreglar Chakra?)—**_

— _(Cierto, tienes un punto ahí…)—_ Dijo simplemente, había olvidado que era una entidad de Chakra con conciencia o lo que sea que fuera su amigo, no prestó mucha atención a los detalles que le dio el viejo cuando escucho la historia sobre el Jubi y el como terminó creando a los Biju.

—¿En serio Shirone-chan se mejorará?— Preguntó la Nekomata mayor al lado del rubio.

En su mirada se notaba preocupación cada vez que se dirigía a su hermana, algo que el rubio notaba con mucha facilidad, haciéndole un ligero asentimiento el rubio volvió a hablar.

—Simplemente te pido que no te alteres una vez que haga esto. Pero, antes de comenzar. ¿No quieres empacar algunas cosas? Nos iremos una vez haya terminado con Shirone—. Dijo mirándola fijamente.

—¿Tan rápido~Nya?—

—Lo que haga aquí es posible que alerte a varias personas, por lo que no deberíamos quedarnos por el lugar una vez hecho, así que preferiría si tuvieras todo en orden una vez salgamos—. Respondió mientras se rascaba ligeramente la cabeza.

—¡De acuerdo~Nya! ¡Tendré todo preparado!— Después de la exclamación la pelinegra se fue corriendo de la habitación alistando todo lo que le parecía importante.

—Puedes llevar todo lo que quieras tengo algo que puede ayudar con eso—. Dijo el rubio lo suficientemente fuerte para que Kuroka pueda escuchar.

—¡Ok~Nya!—

— _(Sólo espero que no piense llevar toda la casa… ¿Habré hecho bien en decirle lo último?)—_

 **15 Minutos Después**

—¡Listo, todo empacado~Nya!— Exclamó con su cola ligeramente moviéndose a los lados.

Naruto no sabía que la mantenía tan alegre y activa, estaba seguro de que la felicidad podría ser por salir del Inframundo, pero ¿Lo que la hacía estar con tanta energía? Nunca sabría la respuesta.

—De acuerdo, voy a empezar, ¿No vas a alterarse verdad?—

—No… ¿Lo dije antes cierto?—

—De acuerdo, como es posible que no tengamos mucho tiempo después que haga esto, te pedí que arregles las cosas que tenías ¿Está todo en orden?—.

—… Sí… tengo todo lo que necesito, pero me tendrás que decir que has hecho luego que termines~Nya—. Dijo con voz seria.

—Hecho—.

Ni bien termino de hablar, el rubio se vio rodeado de una capa de energía dorada desconocida para la Nekomata que miraba asombrada la gran concentración de Chakra que ejercía el rubio. Fue en ese momento en que entendió lo que había dicho Naruto unos segundos atrás.

Vio que su mano se dirigía hacia el estómago de su hermana, solo basto un ligero toque y una pequeña y ligera capa apareció en ella, el dorado rodeaba a su hermana por momentos, hacía un parpadeo constante pudiendo sentir como de algún modo su pequeña hermana se iba calmando de a poco y su Chakra se iba regulando, ella no era un gran sensor, apenas y había desarrollado esa habilidad, pero si aun así, pudo sentirlo fácilmente entonces el rubio debe de estar usando una cantidad considerable de Chakra.

—Listo, creo que ahora está solucionado—. Dijo el rubio con solamente haber pasado unos cuantos segundos.

—¿Ya? ¿Eso fue todo~Nya?— Preguntó claramente consternada.

—Sí, no tenemos mucho tiempo para que pueda explicar cómo funciona esto… así que nos tenemos que ir de una vez—. Contestó rápidamente, había sentido unas cuantas presencias que venían a su localización, así que preferiría no tener algún problema.

Se acercó al "equipaje" que tenía Kuroka y vio como era literalmente todo lo que tenía en su casa empinado uno encima del otro.

—Cuando dije que no importaba cuanto llevaras, no me refería a que llevarás toda tu casa… _(¿Por qué sentí que esto iba a pasar…? De todos modos no hay problema, después de un pequeño entrenamiento en Fuinjutsu esto es fácil)—_.

—¿Entonces no se puede~Nya?— Preguntó con ojos llorosos, mirando fijamente al rubio intentando hacer que caiga en su mirada.

—*suspiro* no me refería a eso, pero no deberías hacer eso siempre, además… ¿Por qué haces esa mirada? ¿Ocurre algo?— Respondió y cuestionó al no ser mínimamente afectado por los ojos que hizo Kuroka.

La Nekomata estaba por hablar, pero el rubio le cortó alzando su mano mientras tenía la boca abierta. —No importa, ahora mismo no hay tiempo…— Al terminar de hablar, hizo que Kuroka hiciera un puchero.

Colocando una de sus manos el todo el monte de cosas volvió a hablar. —¡ **Fūin**!— Exclamó mientras una ligera nube de humo apareció.

Mirando la pequeña marca que tenía en su muñeca volteo su mirada a la pelinegra. —Esta bien, vámonos, toma a Shirone—.

Sin decir palabra alguna por la sorpresa de ver como desaparecía todas sus cosas con algún método que todavía no había visto en su vida, se fue directamente a su hermana y la cargo entre sus brazos.

—¿Ahora que~N…?— No término de hablar ya que el rubio la cargo al estilo princesa sacándole un ligero sonrojo, al no esperar para nada lo que acaba de hacer. —¿Qué ha…?— Sin volver a dejarla hablar. Salió corriendo por la puerta y fue a toda su velocidad posible esperando que no haya usado demasiado tiempo en hablar, no quería tener problemas ahora.

 **Mansión Sitri**

—Al fin llegamos…— Dijo Naruto ligeramente cansado. Si bien podía usar al menos la primera capa de Chakra que le daba Kurama, el salir del lugar a toda prisa le seguiría cansando, aún no llegaba al nivel máximo del físico que tenía y su resistencia había bajado de forma alarmante, ya no estaba tan mal. Y ahora podría decir que tenía una resistencia ligeramente superior a cuando tenía 12 años.

No era malo, pero estaba claro que está lejos de todo lo que había conseguido cuando estaban en la guerra. Aún así, no se preocupó mucho, si solo hizo falta un poco de entrenamiento para recuperar su resistencia originaria, entonces solo tendría que dar el máximo en el futuro próximo y así podría estar de vuelta en un buen estado, antes de poder llegar a todo el poder que podía ejercer.

—Nya~— Fue lo único que pudo decir Kuroka al sentirse muy mareada, no había pensado que Naruto se podía mover tan rápido.

Intento pararse, pero fue imposible, con decir que ni siquiera sabía si estaba moviendo la pierna que quería controlar.

— _(¿No se si soy yo o los cuerpos de las personas aquí son muy frágiles?)—_ Se preguntaba a sí mismo el rubio. Kuroka era la segunda persona que se había mareado tanto al viajar con él.

Cosa que le sorprendía ya que las hermanas que vivían en la mansión no se inmutaron para nada y hasta parecían disfrutar la vista.

—¿C-cómo es que puedes ir tan rápido?— Preguntó Kuroka aún intentando pararse y con los ojos que parecían ir en diferentes direcciones sin poder centrarse por completo. Esta asegurado que la Nekomata necesitaría un tiempo para volver en sus sentidos.

— _ **(Se debe a que no están acostumbrados a eso gaki, pero que la enana menor no se inmute es interesante. Con el Maou de pelo verde, es simple, estaba débil cuando lo llevaste. ¿No lo recuerdas?)—**_

— _(Es verdad… bueno, eso no es importante ahora, ya divagaremos sobre eso más tarde)—_

Mientras miraba a la pelinegra dando su esfuerzo por levantarse, cambió su atención hacia la pequeña peliplata. Ahora mismo no parecía que hubiera estado "enferma" hace unos minutos.

— _(Aún después de recuperada, no logro comprender que tuvo que ocurrir para que su Chakra se vuelva así…)—_

— _ **(Quién sabe, pero al ver eso me recordó a cuando intentabas controlar el Senjutsu, al inicio se descontrolaba en grandes cantidades y el anciano sapo te golpeaba con un palo. Sin duda un buen recuerdo para mí)—.**_

— _(¡Oye! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?)—_

— _ **(Nada importante, ahora deberías de ver que le ocurre a esa gata que tienes frente tuyo, te ha estado hablando hace unos momentos)—**_

—¿Por que estás tan quieto en el lugar~Nya?— Le volvió a preguntar la Nekomata por tercera vez. Mientras movía ligeramente el hombro del rubio.

Al haber reaccionado gracias al Biju, Naruto pudo responder con lo que el creía que era la respuesta más creíble.

—¿Oh? No es nada, simplemente estaba pensando en donde podríamos aparecer…—

—¿No sabes dónde saldremos~Nya?— Preguntó claramente intrigada.

—Lamentablemente no, aún si me gustaría hacer eso, todavía no controlo bien del todo la localización exacta en la que quiero aparecer…—

—¿Cómo no puedes saber dónde aparecer con los círculos mágicos~Nya?—

— _(Es cierto, no le dije nunca como íbamos a viajar…)—_ Se dijo a sí mismo el rubio queriéndose dar un golpe en la cabeza.

—No es eso, lo que vamos a utilizar no es un círculo mágico, es un… objeto… especial por así decirlo, no pude conseguir todo su potencial ya que, todavía estoy aprendiendo a usarlo correctamente, pero no te preocupes, tengo la certeza de que saldremos bien… _(Probablemente)—_ Dijo finalizando con una sonrisa. Mientras de forma interna tenía una gota en su cabeza.

—¿Nya? ¿Un objeto dices? Hmmm… nunca pensé que habría cosas asi~Nya…— Comentó. Ella seguía siendo una inexperta en el mundo sobrenatural después de todo, en lo único que tenía mayor conocimiento fue con lo relacionado a los Yokai y eso fue por qué su madre le había enseñado.

—Sí, dentro de unos momentos lo verás, pero antes de todo tengo que dejar ciertas cosas, no puedo irme sin antes hacer eso, por qué no descansas aquí un momento, a lo mejor Shirone se levanta antes que llegue, cuando ocurra puedes explicarle lo que va a ocurrir ¿Esta bien?—

—Sin problema~Nya, estaba pensando en pedir un momento para ver si Shirone-chan puede levantarse y hablar con ella antes~Nya—. Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermana y le empezaba a acariciar su cabeza.

—Bien, nos vemos en un momento—. Fue todo lo que dijo para inmediatamente después desaparezca de la vista de la Nekomata.

— _(Me pregunto si estoy haciendo bien en seguirlo…)—_ Pensó la pelinegra mientras miraba con una sonrisa a su pequeña hermana.

— _No… eso no importa ahora, todo lo que necesito es la felicidad de Shirone-chan…—_ Susurró tan bajo que si la peliplata hubiera estado despierta no habría podido escuchar.

 **Con Naruto**

—Ahora… ¿Cómo me despido de Rías?— No se le habían dado bien las despedidas y peor aún con los niños. Prueba de eso era Konohamaru, el simplemente le aviso que saldría un tiempo, pero no dijo nada más.

Sabía que no podía actuar de la misma manera con la pequeña pelirroja, si bien solo pudo pasar unos cuantos momentos con la niña, se había divertido de cierta manera con ella. Era agradable no tener que relacionarse con cualquier cosa que sea poder, más poder y poder, aparte de poder y poder. ¿Ya incluyo poder?

La pequeña era lo que le habría gustado tener de amiga cuando él era pequeño, alguien alegre, con energía y sin ninguna pizca de incomodidad o burla en sus ojos.

—Creo que ya sé que podría funcionar…— Se dijo a sí mismo.

Sin tomar en cuenta que alguien venía detrás suyo sintió un peso en su espalda y como alguien estaba agarrado de él. Al llevar una ligera sorpresa, volteo su cabeza y vio a la Maou mirándolo con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba.

—Me agrada recibir este tipo de afecto, pero ¿Por qué tan repentino?— Preguntó mientras colocaba sus manos en donde estaban las piernas de la pelinegra para hacer de soporte. Después de todo un abrazo siempre era bien recibido por él.

—Estoy tratando de mantener tu presencia ya que es posible que no te vea durante un tiempo… sólo, déjame estar así por un momento… ¿Por favor?— Preguntó mientras se acurrucaba aún más sobre él y parecía no querer separarse.

—Está bien—. Fue todo lo que dijo mientras se quedaban en silencio. Entrando en un momento cómodo para ambos, ninguno de los dos quiso hablar, simplemente sintieron que debían estar así, reflejando el afecto que tenían entre ambos con una simple acción.

 **Con Kuroka**

—Uh~h—. Fue lo único que se escuchaba en donde se encontraba la Nekomata ahora mismo, su hermana al fin se había levantado después de varias horas "durmiendo".

—Shirone-Chan… ten calma, estoy junto a ti~Nya—. Dijo mientras se recostaba junto a su hermana.

—Nee-Chan…— Una vez dicho eso abrió sus ojos lentamente para ajustar el cambio de luz en su ambiente.

Después de abrir sus ojos por completo, pudo ver que ella estaba en el césped de algún tipo de terreno desconocido para ella. Haciendo ver qué, claramente no estaban cerca de casa. Ella las pocas veces que pudo mirar afuera de su casa, nunca pudo visualizar algún terreno así.

Además, ella se sentía muy cansada hace unos minutos y no creía que su hermana la llevará a algún lugar en ese estado.

—Nee-Chan, ¿En donde estamos?— Preguntó mientras lograba sentarse y a la vez se frotaba los ojos para poder mirarla fijamente.

—Hmmm… me gustaría saber eso~Nya, pero no hay necesidad de alarmarse estamos seguras en este lugar, estaba tomando un descanso después de haber terminado ligeramente afectada por el movimiento. ¿Te sientes mejor que antes~Nya?— Le preguntó con preocupación.

—Sí, estoy mejor que nunca, es cómo si tuviera más energía… ¿Por que siento eso Nee-Chan?—

—Tal vez, por el método que usaron para sanarte~Nya—. Contestó con una sonrisa. —Es probable que sea temporal, de todos modos, prefiero verte con energía a que estuvieras agotada~Nya—. Cuando terminó de hablar le dio un abrazo fuerte a su pequeña hermana.

— _No sé qué haría si te perdiera Shirone-chan… eres lo único que tengo…—_ Susurró con unas cuantas lágrimas amenazando por salir mientras apretaba un poco más el abrazo que le daba a la peliplata.

—Nee-Chan… p-para… no puedo… respirar…— Intento decir con toda la fuerza que pudo mientras movía sus brazos para poder liberarse del agarre infernal en la que la había colocado su hermana.

—Perdon~Nya…— Dijo mientras la dejaba respirar.

—Parece que todo está bien, es bueno volver a verte despierta Shirone…— Habló un rubio conocido por las dos que apareció de la nada mientras mantenía su visión con ambas hermanas.

Al escuchar que había alguien cerca de ellas dieron un ligero salto causando que sus rasgos Yokai se muestren tanto sus orejas como las colas de ambas.

—¡No deberías hacer eso~Nya!— Exclamó una sorprendida Kuroka. Junto a su hermana que simplemente asentía.

Sacando una ligera sonrisa del rubio, se hizo a un lado para mostrar a una chica que estaba escondida tras el rubio.

—¡Hola!— Dijo la pelinegra al lado del rubio.

—¿Quién es ella~Nya?— Preguntó Kuroka. Mientras miraba a la nueva persona, consiguiendo ojos con clara confusión y duda. Mientras suspiraba internamente al ver que ya no podrían pasar desapercibidas como algún demonio normal ya que sus rasgos fueron revelados de una forma nada agradable para ellas.

—pensé que nunca preguntarías eso, por lo que déjame presentarla…— Habló el rubio antes de ser interrumpido de forma abrupta al ver que la pelinegra a su lado cubrió sus labios con una de sus manos.

—Yo misma puedo presentarme…— Dijo con un puchero. —*Tos* *Tos* ¡Yo soy la gr-¡—

—Disculpen esto, pero ella es mi hermana mayor—. Dijo una niña pequeña que estaba al otro lado del rubio.

—Mi nombre es Sona, es un placer conocerlas—. Haciendo una ligera asentimiento de su cabeza terminó su presentación dejando a su hermana con las palabras en su boca.

—La chica que está frente a ustedes, como dije anteriormente, es mi hermana mayor Serafall—.

— _(¿De donde aparecen tantas personas~Nya?)—_ Se preguntaba la Yokai.

— _(No recuerdo que Sona estuviera cerca a nosotros… tal vez… ¿Llegó poco después de hablar?)—_ Se preguntaba también al mismo tiempo el rubio.

— _ **(La suposición qué haces es correcta, ella llegó casi al momento en que comenzaste a hablar. Aunque, me sorprende que hayas logrado agarrar desprevenida a las dos Yokai… si no mal recuerdo son algún tipo de gato, ¿No deberían de haber estado alertas al momento de escuchar los pasos?)—**_

— _(Bueno, podría ser que estaban tan concentradas en su reencuentro que no lo notaron. Además, le había dicho que este lugar es seguro, por lo que debieron estar con la guardia baja. A todo esto, ¿Por qué interesado en eso?)—_

— _ **(Solo tomando notas… cuando sea el momento, verás que fue una buena decisión)—.**_

Alzando ligeramente los hombros, dejo pasar lo que sea que esté haciendo su compañero, si el decía que le vendría bien, entonces no le refutaría nada.

—Un placer conocerlas a ambas, mi nombre es Kuroka y ella es mi hermana menor Shirone-chan~Nya—. Presentó a ambas, mientras se preguntaba por qué Sona se presentaba de nuevo, se habían conocido antes y era extraño para ella que hiciera lo mismo otra vez.

— _(Tal vez… ¿su hermana no debe saber sobre el encuentro?)—_ Se preguntó a sí misma.

—Ya que todos nos presentamos, creo que ya es momento de irnos… _(Es tan extraño presentarse e irse al mismo tiempo…)_ — Dijo el rubio.

Las dos mujeres Yokai asintieron a lo dicho por el rubio, mientras ocultaban sus rasgos, ligeramente enojadas con el rubio por hacerles eso.

—Espero que tengan un buen viaje…— Dijo Serafall mientras se despedía con una cara complicada al saber que hace nada se habían presentado.

—Lo mismo por mí parte, espero que nos podamos conocer mejor en algún momento~Nya—. Se despidió la Nekomata pelinegra con actitud alegre.

El rubio se acercó a Sona mientras frotaba ligeramente su cabeza, provocando ligera irritación en ésta, no era fanática a que le desarreglen el cabello que había sido arreglado hace nada.

—Espero que puedas crecer sin problemas, aunque teniendo a una hermana cómo la tuya, los problemas no creo que sean causados por enemigos…—

—¡Oye!— Exclamó Serafall.

Sacando una ligera sonrisa en ambos, el rubio volvió a hablar. —También, espero que logres conseguir una buena nobleza, ya sabes a mi respuesta a eso, así que solo me queda desearte lo mejor—. Terminó con una sonrisa mientras le extendió la mano.

Dejo caer un objeto que parecía un tipo de joya, algo que no esperaba para nada del rubio.

—Nuestro tiempo fue corto, pero aún así me divertí contigo, considero que en este periodo nos hemos hecho amigos, así que acepta este pequeño regalo, es una réplica de un objeto importante. Espero que logres conseguir tus metas mientras tengas esto…— Se paró y alejó de la pelinegra. Mientras ella le daba una mirada decidida.

—No soy muy bueno, en esto de las despedidas, pero no creo que esto sea por mucho tiempo—. Dijo mientras miraba a Serafall. —Nos volveremos a ver pronto, puede que logré averiguar una forma de comunicarme contigo, hasta entonces espera por alguna noticia sobre mí ¿Ok?— Finalizó de hablar mientras le daba un abrazo fuerte que también era correspondido por la Maou.

— _ **(Esta bien, ¿puedes apresurarte y acabar con esto? Es más fácil que puedas abrir el portal mientras haya alguna rasgadura, si sigues así te tomara más tiempo en salir de aquí)—**_ Comentó algo irritado el Biju, el tampoco era de hacer despedidas.

— _(Tranquilo, ya terminé, después de todo, yo no sé si está es una buena forma de despedida… ahora, ¿Dónde decías que estaba esa rasgadura?)—_

Bastó unos segundos para hacer recordar donde estaba la rasgadura dimensional al rubio, su inquilino había podido sentir las ligeras fluctuaciones de los mundos, con haber aprendido sentirlo, el rubio tuvo una mayor facilidad en poder abrir los portales, ya que él no hacía el proceso entero de las conexiones, solo usaba lo que ya estaba anteriormente y los abría con Yamato.

Esa era la razón por la que podía viajar, pero el lado negativo de eso era que podría terminar el algún lugar al azar, había hecho unas ligeras pruebas metiendo parcialmente su cuerpo y termino en lugares extraños que nunca vio.

Materializando a Yamato en su mano izquierda, se puso en marcha hacía el punto indicado por su compañero.

—Mientras hago esto sería bueno que se alejarán un poco, unos cuantos metros bastarán—. Dijo sin voltear a verlos.

Haciendo un corte en forma de cruz pudo abrir casi de forma inmediata lo que era un tipo de portal, consiguiendo que las personas presentes quedarán asombradas al ver como con una "espada" podía crear uno.

—De acuerdo, este es el momento. Vamos—. Habló hacia las dos Yokai presentes.

Ambas hermanas estaban un poco nerviosas al ver el extraño portal, más aún la mayor, nunca pensó que un portal se podría ver tan atemorizante, pero dejo pasar ese sentimiento y tomo valor para avanzar junto a su hermana.

 **Nota del autor: (El tipo de portal que aparece es el mismo que hace Vergil en DMC5)**

—Entremos al mismo tiempo, no sé si esto pueda cerrarse si alguien entra primero—. Dijo colocándose al lado de Kuroka.

—Esto es seguro ¿Verdad~Nya?—

—Claro, sin problemas… _(Creo… nunca lo intente con tres personas a la vez…)—_ Respondió de forma tranquila a la nerviosa pelinegra.

—Entremos a la cuenta de tres… uno…—.

—Dos…—

—¡Tr…—

Antes de poder hablar el rubio avanzo con ambas hermanas mientras las jalaba consigo.

—¿Creés que estarán bien?— Pregunto Sona.

—Hmmm… no lo sé, pero no creo que ocurra algo peligroso. Lo peor que pudiera ocurrir sería que aparezcan en algún tipo de guerra civil o algo así—. Respondió la Maou, sacando una gota de sudor a Sona.

— _(Eso fue muy explicito…)—_ Pensó con los ojos en blanco.

 **Kyoto**

Uno de los mejores lugares que se podían visitar en Japón era Kyoto, ya sea por su antigüedad histórica, por los monumentos que hay ahí o simplemente para saber sobre las historias ficticias que hay por el lugar, sobre las criaturas sobrenaturales.

Seres que los humanos terminaron llamando Yokai.

Estos Yokai, se suponían que eran espíritus que podían ayudar o perjudicar a las personas que se encontraban.

Todos tenían características diferentes entre sí, unos siendo más poderosos que otros, unos más odiados o queridos.

Pero siempre se quedaban como historias, simples historias que se les contaba a los turistas y entre las personas que son nativas de su país, con el simple objetivo de aumentar su valor cultural.

Durante años ninguna persona sabía con plenitud si todo lo que se decía era verdad, ya que todas las cosas hechas por los Yokai eran demasiado 'fantasiosas' para la mayoría.

Lo que nunca sabrían es que ellos siempre estuvieron alrededor de las personas, siendo unos simples espectadores en la vida de los humanos, y muy activos en su propio mundo.

Lamentablemente en este momento, las cosas para los Yokai no eran de rosas precisamente.

—Padre…— Dijo una chica de pelo rubio que tenía varias colas tras de ella que hacían un ligero movimiento.

Tenía a su padre frente de ella que estaba recostado en una gran cama ubicado en el medio de la habitación donde estaba actualmente.

—Yasaka… es bueno verte de nuevo—. Dijo mientras mantenía lo mejor que podía sus ojos abiertos. Y trataba de recargarse en el espaldar de la cama.

—Es posible que no tenga tanto tiempo como esperaba… así que…— No pudo hablar correctamente ya que empezó a toser provocando que empiece a salir sangre en cantidades importantes.

—No te sobre esfuerces padre…— Mientras hablaba ayudaba a su padre a apoyarse. —Sabes que después de la pelea que tuviste terminaste con heridas graves…— Dijo mientras trataba de que sus lágrimas no bajarán por sus mejillas al ver a su única familia viva en un estado tan crítico.

—Lo sé, pero si no me recupero pronto, las cosas podrán empeorar, nuestros hermanos necesitan que esté en mi mejor estado para poder sobrellevar este contratiempo—. Mientras seguía hablando agarró la mano de su hija para darle un ligero apretón.

—Además, todavía no tengo un nieto, no quiero irme sin al menos saber que tendré uno…— Dijo mientras miraba a su hija con sus ojos que parecían estrellas.

Esta acción provocó que Yasaka se sonroje.

—¡Padre! ¡Este no es el momento para decir eso!— Liberó su mano del agarre de su padre para darle un ligero golpe en la cabeza. Con todas las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo, cualquier golpe le podría hacer un daño considerable al hombre adulto frente a ella.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡No hagas eso no vez que estoy herido!— Le reclamó con ojos "llorosos".

—Hmp. Te lo mereces—. Fue todo lo que dijo mientras miraba a otro lado.

—*Suspiro* está bien, lo siento, pensé que esto podría aligerar el ambiente, sabes que no me gusta que todo esté tan lúgubre—.

— _Me sorprende que aún así lo hayan hecho líder…—_ Susurró Yasaka lo suficientemente bajo para que no la logren escuchar.

—¿Qué dices?— Preguntó su padre al sentir que había hablado.

—Nada. No he dicho nada, debes de estar alucinando por todas las heridas que tienes. Es más, por qué no descansas mientras intento ayudar a los demás a recuperarse—. Sin esperar a que su padre pueda decir palabra alguna, recostó a su padre con gran velocidad, haciendo que le salgan ligeras gotas en los contornos de sus ojos.

Salió de la habitación y soltó un suspiro.

—¿Por qué las cosas tienen que suceder así?— Se preguntaba de forma triste al saber que había rebeldes entre sus filas.

Todo fue tan rápido y ella no sabría con exactitud en qué momento empezó, ya que antes de llegar al punto donde ahora se encontraba, se habían reportado varios casos de asesinatos y desapariciones.

Nunca habría pensado que todo lo acontecido eran las bases para intentar una rebelión hacía su padre.

—Yasaka-Sama, los rebeldes están preparando otro ataque a gran escala. Se reportan alrededor de 3000 enemigos por todos los flancos—. Dijo un sirviente que apareció de la nada mientras se mantenía agachado esperando órdenes.

—3000 en cada… ¿Cómo terminaron rodeándonos?— Preguntó con tranquilidad en el exterior, mientras que por dentro estaba nerviosa, sabía que tenía varios soldados para ayudarle, aparte que tenían calidad junto con eso, pero si el ataque era tan repentino después de que hayan hecho su ataque hace poco. No había la suficiente preparación para prevenir esto y mucho menos los efectivos disponibles para poder retenerlos a todos.

—No se ha logrado saber eso Yasaka-Sama, los centinelas dijeron que aparecieron de la nada y parecían estar casi listos para atacar—.

—¿Hace cuanto fue emitido el mensaje?—

—Aproximadamente 3 minutos Yasaka-Sama—.

—Tal vez haya una forma de hacer esto…— Decía mientras estrujaba a todo lo que podía su cabeza, estaba en desventaja, eran demasiados y la mayoría de sus soldados estaba recuperándose.

—Vayamos de una vez a la sala de reuniones, tenemos que hacer cualquier cosa para frenar sus avances. ¿Ya fue el comandante?—

—La primera persona a la que se notifico fue al comandante, Yasaka-Sama, están esperándola para la reunión, pero solo pudimos avisarle ahora porque no queríamos interrumpir la reunión que tenía con Arata-Sama—.

—De acuerdo, eso no importa ahora, hay que irnos de una vez—. Ni bien terminó de hablar preparó un círculo de teletransportación y se fue del lugar.

Dejando a su padre bajo la protección de los guardias que vigilaban sus aposentos.

 **Sala de Reuniones**

—Esto es insostenible…— Decía un hombre que no paraba de dar vueltas en la sala de reuniones.

—Señor, Yasaka-Sama ha llegado—.

—¿Y por qué la hacen esperar? Déjenla entrar de una vez—. Contestó molesto al ver que sus subordinados desperdiciaban el poco tiempo de acción que tenían en sus manos.

Mientras esperaba a que Yasaka entre a la habitación, se puso a idear un plan que pudiera al menos servir para que sus bajas sean lo menor posible, ya tenían a varios soldados heridos y el personal que estaba intacto era muy escaso.

—Disculpe las demoras Tai-sho, espero que mi presencia no altere sus órdenes—. Dijo Yasaka cortésmente.

—Sin problema Yasaka-Sama, creo que tener su ingenio aquí podría servir para encontrar el mejor plan posible, ¿Está atenta a lo que estamos enfrentando?—

—Estoy al tanto, pero el gran número que viene… no parece que sea algo esperanzador el pensar sobrevivir. ¿Sabe el cómo llegaron tantas tropas sin que nos diéramos cuenta?—

—Desgraciadamente, no, por eso estamos intentando conseguir a todos los efectivos posibles sin arriesgar la seguridad de la ciudad—. Respondió mientras apretaba sus manos.

—Sigo sin entender, como pueden hacer esto, fue hace unos días que habían atacado. Pensamos que solo quedaban algunos cuantos más, pero…—

—Entiendo, en el último enfrentamiento padre salió gravemente herido. Es una suerte que se regenere con cierta rapidez, aunque parece que está vez, solo un milagro podría salvarnos—.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo en eso, pero no es momento de lamentarse, hay que prepararnos para el asedio—.

—Tai-Sho, Yasaka-Sama, se están reportando varios ataques en la zona norte. Los soldados que están en la zona están siendo superados por los números del enemigo—. Dijo desesperadamente un soldado que interrumpió al momento que ellos querían armar un plan.

—Esto no terminará bien… no tenemos más tiempo, tendremos que hacer todo conforme ocurran las cosas—. Mientras hablaba estaba preparando así armadura y armas.

—Tendré que ir al frente, ya que no contamos con el líder, tendré que hacer un esfuerzo doble para que no se note nuestra debilidad momentánea—. Terminó de hablar mientras miraba a Yasaka.

—Se unirá también a este combate, ¿Yasaka-Sama?—

—No creo que haya alguna opción en contra Tai-sho, estoy preparada para ir campo de batalla. Aún si eso significa mi muerte prematura—. Contestó con determinación en su voz, ella había sido entrenada por su padre, no era nadie débil, pero hubiera deseado tener el tiempo de terminar su entrenamiento.

 **Zona Norte**

—¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que aguantar el tiempo suficiente hasta que lleguen los refuerzos!— Gritó el teniente que estaba peleando junto a los demás Yokai.

—¡Ustedes!—volvió a gritar mirando a los Tengu que sobrevolaban. —¡Lancen un poco de magia de área!— Con ese grito los Tengu que estaban lanzando unos cuantos hechizos de menor rango de detuvieron y empezaron a concentrarse para hacer un hechizo a mayor escala.

—¡Chui-i los ataques mágicos del enemigo están aumentando!— Grito un soldado que estaba al lado de él.

—Lo se, ordené que los Tengu hicieran un hechizo de área, por el momento tendremos que aguantar sus ataques, hasta que logren terminar el hechizo—.

—Pero, son muchos soldados, ¿Cómo podremos aguantar el tiempo suficiente?—

—No lo sé… y no me quedaré quieto hasta ver cómo termina todo, vamos, tenemos que ir al frente, cubre mi espalda. Esta posiblemente sea nuestra última batalla juntos—. Dijo mientras se preparaba y colocaba su arma en mano.

—¡Vamos soldados no podemos retroceder ahora! ¡Si perdemos aquí la victoria del líder no valdrá para nada! ¡No deshonremos su gran esfuerzo!— Con ese último grito, el teniente fue junto a sus soldados en la que posiblemente sería su última batalla.

— _(Espera por mí, mi querida hija, pronto todo esto acabará…)—_ Fue lo último que pensó el teniente al momento de atacar.

 **Zona Sur**

—Chu-i, los enemigos están empezando a moverse, ¿Qué plan de acción tomamos?— Pregunto el soldado a su lado.

—Haremos lo que nos dijeron, son las órdenes de Tai-sho, se supone que tenemos a unos cuantos Kitsune y Nekomata, eso debería de bastar por el momento para detenerlos y atacar de forma furtiva—.

El soldado asintió y se fue a comunicar a los demás el plan que tenía el teniente.

—Espero que podamos salir de esta, Tai-sho—. Dijo mirando a la nada, soltando un suspiro.

—Tengo que unirme… ojalá esta estrategia sirva para logar reducir sus números—. Se colocó su armadura que estaba en un lado de la habitación en donde estaba y tomo el arma que estaba apoyado en la pared cerca de él.

 **Zona Este**

—¿Alguna novedad?— Preguntó el teniente que estaba mirando al soldado que había entrado.

—Por el momento ninguno Chui-i, pero se reportó que algunos Yuki-onna llegaron como refuerzo—.

—Hmmm… el hielo podría servir, pero no creo que puedan hacer que funcione un largo plazo…—

—¿Deberíamos atacar Chui-i?—

—¿Qué más podemos hacer? Tai-sho también dio la orden de atacar y acoplarse lo mejor que se pueda en este ataque tan repentino. Y puede que seamos muy afortunados al tener a refuerzos con un gran poder apoyo y ataque, haz que los soldados sean distracciones y coloca algunos Yuki-onna junto a ellos, deberían de poder congelar a los enemigos el tiempo suficiente para matarlos—.

—¡De acuerdo Chui-i!—

— _(¿Qué es lo que quieren conseguir con esta rebeldía? No hay motivo alguno en tratar de destruir uno de los mejores mandatos que tuvimos durante años)—._ Se preguntaba a sí mismo el teniente.

—Eso no es importante ahora… solo queda ver si podemos sobrevivir con el mayor número de personas…—

 **Zona Oeste**

—¡Apúrense! ¡No podemos dejar que pasen nuestra defensa!— Gritó el teniente.

—¡Sabemos que son mucho más que nosotros, pero no por eso debemos de bajar los brazos! ¡Es por esa razón que debemos pelear hasta la última gota de energía que nos quede!— Volvió a gritar para motivar a sus soldados, entre los cuatro flancos este era el más débil de todos al no tener muchos efectivos disponibles.

—¡Los Tengu se quedan en la retaguardia! ¡Los Kitsune quédense atrás de los Yuki-onna! ¡Apoyen con alguna magia de ilusión para confundir al enemigo!— Gritaba mientras balanceaba una espada cortando a el Yokai que tenía al frente suyo.

—¡Señor se está reportando desde la base que hay fluctuaciones en la zona!—

—¿¡Qué importa eso en este momento!?—

—¡No lo se señor, es la información que nos mandaron!—

Matando por completo la enemigo que tenía al frente suyo volvió a hablar el teniente.

—Deja eso de lado, no nos interesa, una vez que acabemos aquí podremos ver lo que sea que ocurra ahí—.

Sin decir más, ambos regresaron a combatir las fuerzas enemigas, con los sentimientos cruzados, ya que está batalla sería la primera de muchos y peor aún era que tenían que matar a varios de su propia especie.

 **Con Naruto**

—Bien… nunca espere que así se sintiese salir por completo de ese portal…— Dijo el rubio ligeramente mareado, si bien había experimentado con una parte de su cuerpo y los que lo hacían eran clones, en sus recuerdos no se sintió mareo alguno.

—Nya~ nunca volveré a entrar a esa cosa…— Dijo Kuroka que estaba en el suelo.

—Onee-Sama, tienes que levantarte. ¿Por qué estás en el suelo?— Preguntó Shirone al ver a su hermana tendida en el suelo y con los ojos que parecían espirales.

—Creo que deberíamos dejarla descasar por un momento, además ¿Cómo no estás mareada?—

—¿Por qué debería de estarlo?—

—Por nada, olvida eso…— Contestó el rubio con clara duda en su cabeza.

Dejando de lado su ligero dolor de cabeza, el rubio se puso a apreciar sus alrededores, parecía ser un pueblo, pero sorprendentemente estaba vacío, la gente había desaparecido. Y no parecía que haya sido por mucho tiempo vaya que las calles estaban relativamente limpias.

— _(¿Por que está todo así?)— Se preguntó Naruto a sí mismo viendo que no había persona alguna._

No le tomo mucho tiempo para poder sentir de forma ligera varias firmas de Chakra.

— _(Kurama, ¿Logras saber cuántos hay?)—_

— _ **(No te puedo dar un número exacto ya que hay varias presencias que desaparecen, pero deberían de haber alrededor de 10000 y están esparcidos por los alrededores)—**_.

— _(¿Tal vez algo está atacando el lugar?)—_

— _ **(No estás lejos de la realidad, la mayoría de las presencias se sienten muy hostiles a unos cuantos)—.**_

— _(*Suspiro* ¿Por qué siempre tengo que aparecer en momentos así? ¿No podría al menos una vez llegar a un lugar sin que haya algún conflicto?)—_

— _ **(Eso sería bueno gaki, por lo menos una vez llegar y no tener que aparecer cerca de los problemas…)—**_

Asintiendo internamente, miró a las hermanas que estaban a su lado, sabiendo que si las llevaba posiblemente sean objetivos, pero si las dejaba también lo serían.

Bastó unos segundos para que la solución llegará a él, haciendo una posición de manos hizo aparecer varias nubes de humo.

—Kuroka, Shirone—. Ambas voltearon a verlo. —Necesito que se queden un momento junto a mis clones, necesito inspeccionar algo. No creo que me tome mucho tiempo, ahora regreso—.

Desapareció en un borrón de los ojos de amabas hermanas que no tuvieron siquiera el tiempo de preguntar hacía donde iba, se miraron fijamente y alzaron sus hombros, si les dijo que volvería en un momento y les dejo con protección entonces no habría problema alguno, podrían usar este tiempo para volver a estar plenamente conscientes.

—Hmmm… este lugar no se ve nada mal~Nya—. Dijo Kuroka al mirar su alrededor.

—¿Sabes dónde estamos Onee-Sama?— Preguntó Shirone.

—No lo sé~Nya, pero estoy segura de que no es algún lugar hostil, las condiciones de este lugar son muy buenas, tal vez en algún pueblo del mundo humano~Nya…— Contestó Kuroka.

Se volteó a mirar a los clones que parecían haber tomado el papel de guardias enserio al no parar de mirar sus alrededores, buscando alguna hostilidad.

— _(¿Dónde estaremos~Nya?)—_

 **Con Yasaka**

—Tai-sho, está situación no parece mejorar…— Dijo Yasaka cansada y con la respiración errática.

—Lo sé… lamentablemente no tenemos refuerzos, tampoco podemos contar con su padre en este momento… _(¡¿Cómo es posible que logren hacer esto?! ¡Se suponía que no debía de quedar casi nada de los rebeldes!)—_ Pensó el General.

— _(Tal vez… tal vez, si pudiera unirme… pero es imposible, padre todavía no me hizo su sucesora, no puedo usarlo…)—._ Pensó Yasaka mientras veía como sus oportunidades se desvanecían lentamente.

Mientras ella miraba como todos a su alrededor luchaban, se puso a pensar en una cosa que posiblemente le podría dar el poder que necesitaban.

—Tai-sho, ¡Tengo un plan que podría funcionar!—

Mientras ella gritaba al general que estaba combatiendo, este repelió el ataque de su enemigo y retrocedió hasta quedar casi al lado de ella.

—*Jadeo* ¿Cuál podría ser Yasaka-Sama?— Pregunto agotado. El también había participado en la batalla anterior a esta y no estaba tan bien descansado como desearía.

—Puede ser algo peligroso, pero si uso mi poder convertida en Kyūbi, entonces por lo menos durante un periodo nos daría la ventaja para liberar este lado y ayudar a los demás—.

—Pero, sabe que todavía no lograría aguantar tanto tiempo sin estar conectada a Kyoto, si lo hace podría tener una mala repercusión aún si ya es una adulta, ¡No debe subestimar los riesgos!—. Le dijo el general con un poco de angustia. Había visto que Yasaka tenía mucho poder, pero no podía dominarlo al completo, no aún. Si ella estuviera conectada a Kyoto tal vez podría ser algo razonable ya que la energía que ella gaste no afectaría tanto.

—Lo sé, pero no parece haber otra solución, además solo será por un momento. ¡Lograré reducir la cantidad de enemigos y podrán terminar con todos sin que haya algún problema!—

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, empezó a canalizar todo su Chakra para poder tomar la forma de un Kyūbi.

Sin embargo, antes que logré terminar con los preparativos, los soldados frente a ella se detuvieron abruptamente. Todos estaban extremadamente quietos, como si el tiempo estuviera detenido.

Ella se detuvo y pudo ver a un hombre que estaba dando la espalda a todos sus compatriotas, viendo cómo envaina una Katana lentamente.

Un sonoro clic se escuchó por todo el lugar, mientras el hombre soltaba un suspiro y parecía que todo el tiempo volvía a correr. Vio algo que nunca pensó que vería en su vida, una lluvia de sangre que duró unos cuantos segundos, al mismo tiempo que gran parte de sus enemigos estaban descuartizados, y los pocos que quedaban se mantuvieron extremadamente quietos.

Ella simplemente se quedó con los ojos abiertos, viendo y admirando de una forma extraña la gran matanza que ocurrió en solo unos segundos. Se quedó mirando la espalda del hombre que seguía sin voltear.

Hasta que, el hombre empezó a girar lentamente, dando una mirada seria y caminando lentamente hacia donde estaba ella junto al general.

La mayoría de sus aliados se quedaron estáticos, como si no quisieran hacer enojar al individuo que estaba frente a sus ojos, unos pocos se quedaron temblando y unas cuantas personas se tragaron todo el miedo que tenían y fueron a protegerla sin importarles si su vida acabará en ese mismo instante.

Entonces, el hombre se paró con una distancia de unos cinco metros y empezó a hablar.

—Perdón por todo eso, pero ¿Me podrían decir dónde estoy?— Preguntó con una postura relajada mirando fijamente al general y Yasaka.

 **Fin Del Capítulo**

 **Hey, ¿Qué tal? Espero que estén todos bien, en la medida de lo posible, considerando que estos días no son muy buenos para las personas.**

 **Al fin terminó lo que vendría a ser un "arco" supongo yo que así se podría llamar, y el próximo capítulo debería ser el inicio o al menos una precuela del próximo, ya que es probable que coloque las bases en el próximo para no dejar tantas cosas en blanco.**

 **Estuve intentando mejorar en mi escritura y todo lo relacionado para que la lectura sea amena, pero no creo que haya llegado a hacerlo aún. Espero poder conseguirlo pronto, no me gustaría que se haga demasiado aburrido de leer.**

 **Supongo que eso sería todo, es probable que pueda subir más capítulos, ya que ahora con la cuarentena en la que me encuentro, puedo estar mucho más tiempo escribiendo o leyendo para mejorar ideas.**

 **¡Gracias Por Leer!**


End file.
